Un secret longtemps caché
by Mel72000
Summary: Lorsque Tony Stark avait sept ans, un accident se produisit alors qu'Howard travaillait sur le Tesseract et l'enfant disparut mystérieusement. Il réapparut trente ans plus tard sans jamais révéler ce qui lui était arrivé. Cinq ans plus tard, alors que l'agent Coulson du SHIELD cherche à l'engager pour lutter contre Loki, il révèle enfin ce qu'il s'est passé. No Slash, violence
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Certains me connaissent peut-être déjà pour certaines fics que j'ai pu écrire et qui pour la plupart sont encore en cours d'écriture. Permettez moi de vous rassurer tout de suite : l'écriture de cette histoire est déjà terminée et il ne me reste plus qu'à la poster.

Cette fiction est postée dans la section Avengers et sera un AU (Alternative Universe) qui portera sur l'univers de Thors en première partie et dans la deuxième partie, elle reprendra les événements du film.

Je précise que l'Univers des Avengers appartiennent à Marvel et à ses auteurs respectifs, le film à Disney, je crois.

Avertissement : cette fic comportera parfois des scènes violentes mais rien de trop sanglant. La torture y est mentionnée.

Pairing : Pas de Slash, couple Tony/Pepper, ceux qui préfèrent le Yaoï sont parfaitement libres d'imaginer les relations entre les personnages d'un certain angle mais que personne ne s'attende à ce que je change mon histoire.

* * *

**Un Secret longtemps caché.**

**Prologue**

L'agent Phil Coulson arriva finalement en vue de la tour Stark, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation avec Tony Stark, le milliardaire le plus connu de la planète et paradoxalement, l'une des personnes les plus énigmatique, du moins, aux yeux du SHIELD. Il avait fallu plusieurs années à l'organisation pour constater que le masque affiché par Anthony Stark au grand jour et sa véritable personnalité étaient en complète dissonance l'un avec l'autre. Aux yeux du public, Stark était le type même du milliardaire playboy tapageur, un génie tel qu'on n'en voit qu'une fois par siècle, un homme qui aimait s'afficher en public et était voyant, ainsi que le prouvait son armure rouge et or d'Iron Man.

Mais quand on tentait de gratter sous le vernis, on ne trouvait que fort peu de choses concernant sa vie privée. Seul de rares initiés, dont Coulson faisait partie, savaient que Tony Stark était fidèle à Pepper Pott contrairement aux insinuations des tabloïds, savaient que l'homme était paranoïaque avec un besoin de contrôle sur ce qui l'entourait qui dépassait presque celui du directeur du SHIELD. Très peu de personnes étaient capable observer la manière dont le regard vif et brillant d'intelligence du génie perdait parfois de sa lumière et devenait lointain, voir hanté, fixant des choses d'un autre monde avant que l'homme ne se ressaisisse et détourne l'attention avec une plaisanterie.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'était ce qui était arrivé entre le moment où le jeune Anthony Stark, alors âgé de sept ans, avait disparu et celui où il était miraculeusement réapparu, près de trente ans plus tard.

Tout ce que son dossier au SHIELD révélait, c'est qu'alors qu'il était âgé de sept ans, l'enfant s'était introduit dans le laboratoire de son père, Howard Stark, qui étudiait alors le Tesseract découvert une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Poussé par la curiosité, l'enfant avait dû s'approcher de trop près du cube étincelant d'une lueur bleutée, et, soit à cause de l'expérience alors en cours, soit parce que le petit garçon l'avait touché, l'artefact avait alors émis une lueur vive et Howard Stark était arrivé juste à temps pour voir son fils disparaitre dans une faille inter-dimensionnelle. Le co-fondateur du SHIELD avait passé le reste de sa vie à expérimenter sur le Tesseract, cherchant sans relâche un moyen de retrouver son enfant, sans résultat. Trente ans après, Tony Stark était réapparu comme par magie et seule l'identification par ADN avait permis d'être certain que le fils prodige n'était pas un imposteur cherchant à s'emparer de l'empire Stark.

Jamais le génie n'avait accepté de répondre aux questions aussi bien du public que du SHIELD sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant les trente ans de sa disparition. Stark répliquait invariablement aux questions par un "No Comment" et rien ni personne n'avait pu convaincre le milliardaire de changer d'avis. À vrai dire, Phil Coulson doutait qu'il se soit même confié à Virginia Pott, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'agent du SHIELD n'était pas venu pour trouver les réponses à ces mystères mais pour convaincre Stark de participer à l'initiative Avengers afin de retrouver le dénommé Loki et le Tesseract. Personnellement, Coulson doutait que Stark accepterait de se mettre à la recherche de l'objet qui avait bien contribué à ruiner sa vie : il se souvenait fort bien de sa réaction quand Fury lui avait proposé de contacter Selvig pour travailler ensemble sur le Tesseract mais avait essuyé un refus net et le directeur n'avais plus tenté d'aborder le sujet.

Mais aujourd'hui, Tony Stark était sans doute le mieux placé pour retrouver le Cube : depuis son retour il y a cinq ans, l'homme avait abondamment prouvé qu'il était un génie par son talent créatif, ses multiples inventions et permis des avancées considérables en physique, en chimie et en informatique et son expérience personnelle avec le Tesseract le désignait comme l'homme de la situation. Maintenant, encore fallait-il le convaincre de cela…

Constatant sans surprise que Stark refusait de le laisser entrer, il se résigna à employer le code fourni par Mlle Pott qui permettait de passer outre la sécurité assurée par JARVIS, l'Intelligence Artificielle hautement sophistiquée de l'inventeur et parvint finalement dans le Saint des Saints. Visiblement, à en juger par la conversation, il interrompait un moment privilégié mais Phil Coulson n'avait honnêtement pas le temps de s'excuser pour cela. Sans attendre, il tendit le dossier électronique à Stark qui, fidèle à sa manie, refusa net. Parfois, l'agent du SHIELD se demandait ce que cachait ce tic : une simple excentricité ou un traumatisme ? Sans chercher à creuser le sujet, il observa la manière dont le consultant et peut-être dans un avenir proche, futur Avenger, commençait à étudier le dossier et les documents mis à sa disposition.

Conformément à ses craintes, l'attention du prodige se fixa aussitôt sur l'image en 3D du Tesseract et les yeux exercés de Coulson notèrent la distance instinctive qu'il plaçait entre lui et la représentation inoffensive. Mais curieusement la pire réaction qui se produisit fut quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le compte rendu des événements du Nouveau Mexique : les yeux de Stark s'écarquillèrent, son visage prit une teinte livide et un léger tremblement commença à agiter ses mains tandis qu'il fixait la bataille de Thor contre le Destructeur. Son visage redevint impassible et quand il se retourna vers l'agent du SHIELD, la réponse tant crainte tomba, catégorique, intraitable : un non net et sans discussion.

Mlle Pott qui semblait saisir la gravité de la situation, chercha à persuader Tony mais Phil voyait bien que même la femme qui comptait le plus au monde ne pouvait convaincre Tony et pourtant, le meilleur agent du SHIELD voyait bien la lutte intérieure que le génie livrait en lui même. Jamais le visage de Stark n'avait été aussi expressif et on pouvait lire la crainte, la douleur, le regret, ainsi que cette hantise si familière dans les yeux de l'héritier Stark qui semblait réellement regretter son refus mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage d'accepter l'offre.

À contrecœur, Phil Coulson sortit son dernier argument :

- "Mr Stark, vous êtes le seul qui est capable de résoudre ce problème le plus rapidement possible et le temps est crucial dans cette affaire."

- " "Au secours, Obi Wan Kenobi, vous êtes notre seul espoir", ironisa Stark, prouvant ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement su rattraper son retard en matière de culture cinématographique.

- "C'est malheureusement le cas, Mr Stark" Insista l'agent.

- "Vous prenez un gros risque en tentant de m'engager sur cette mission, Agent. Si j'accepte, je ne serais pas fiable ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous exigez de moi." Déclara Tony à la limite de la supplication, sa voix trahissant sa crainte malgré lui.

- "En effet, je ne le sais pas, admit l'agent Coulson. Nul ne sait ce qui vous est arrivé durant les trente ans pendant lesquels vous avez disparu. Peut-être serait-il temps de le confier."

Stark demeura silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ses yeux fixaient New York illuminée dans la nuit sans vraiment voir la "ville qui ne dort jamais". Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées et quelqu'un de moins expérimenté aurait pu croire qu'il avait déjà oublié son interlocuteur, mais ça aurait été une erreur grossière, une que le SHIELD n'avait pas pour habitude de commettre. Finalement, après un long moment d'intenses réflexions, il se retourna et déclara :

- "Si je dois raconter ma petite histoire, j'aimerais autant voir tous mes interlocuteurs en face, ou du moins leurs visages. Fury, je sais que vous êtes en train de m'écouter via les mouchards que vous croyez avoir dissimulé soigneusement sur Agent, alors transférez votre face de pirate sur l'un de mes écrans et discutons !"

Un instant plus tard, l'un des nombreux écrans holographiques du building s'anima et laissa apparaître le directeur du SHIELD. Ce dernier fixait le fils de son ami Howard Stark avec une acuité presque inquiétante, mais sans demander comment Stark avait réussi une fois de plus à déceler ses micros les plus perfectionnés, même si ça semblait le démanger. Mais même du temps d'Howard, jamais celui-ci n'avait dévoilé toutes ses recettes et son fils avait le goût du secret encore plus prononcé que lui.

- "Bien, Stark, je suis tout ouïe et j'avoue que ça faisait un petit moment que j'attendais cela."

- "Je m'en doute, répliqua Tony avec un sourire sans joie avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer son récit :

- "Quand j'ai touché le Tesseract, il y a plus de trente-cinq ans, j'ai certainement commis la plus grande erreur de ma vie..."

* * *

Le Prologue est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de lire la suite.

Le prochain chapitre paraitra dans quelques jours.

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, qu'il s'agisse de critiques, hypothèses ou autres. Merci d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre avec le début de l'histoire de Tony.

Pour lire ce chapitre, je conseille la musique Almost Martyr. Vous devriez la trouver facilement sur Youtube.

Le prochain chapitre paraitra lundi ou mardi.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Quand Tony était entré dans le laboratoire de son père, il avait été poussé par une intense curiosité provoquée par la joie inhabituelle de son père quand il était revenu de son laboratoire situé au sous-sol. Haut et fort, il avait déclaré qu'il venait encore de progresser dans son étude de l'énergie renouvelable auto-générée et qu'il pourrait concevoir prochainement un nouveau réacteur encore plus performant. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas encore très bien de quoi son père voulait parler, la nouvelle avait intrigué le petit garçon de sept ans qui avait eu peu d'occasions de voir la joie s'afficher sur le visage d'Howard Stark. Il s'était donc faufilé dans le laboratoire avec l'un de ses prototypes, espérant partager sa dernière découverte avec son père puisqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Le hasard voulut qu'Howard Stark ne se trouvait pas dans son laboratoire à ce moment précis mais, en revanche, un étrange cube d'énergie se trouvait placé sur un instrument de mesure. Il brillait d'une étrange lueur qui avait attiré l'enfant à la manière d'un poisson attiré par la lumière d'une lamproie et ce dernier avait tendu la main pour toucher ledit objet. Au moment précis où ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec l'étrange matière énergétique, son père était entré brutalement dans la pièce. Tout s'était alors enchainé à une vitesse irréelle pour Tony : il avait entendu son père hurler un "NON ! TONY !" avec un visage horrifié, tandis qu'à côté de lui, alimentée par le Tesseract, une faille étrange s'ouvrait et aspirait l'enfant dans un tourbillon de ténèbres et de lumières avant de se refermer.

Tony s'était alors vu enveloppé dans un rayon de lumière multicolore et projeté à travers l'espace. Il avait vu des galaxies s'étirer au dessous de lui en des spirales constitués de millions de diamants, pu admirer des étoiles brillant de mille feux, certaines explosant en supernova sans le blesser, d'autres s'effondrant sur elles-mêmes en une masse noire. Il vit des planètes étranges, certaines vides et désolées et d'autres foisonnantes de vie. Il avait vu des formes inaccessibles à la compréhension et à la logique humaine, des objets que nul ne pouvait imaginer, des choses que personne ne pouvait voir sans sombrer dans la folie.

Tony Stark était un génie et un prodige, son intelligence dépassait dans certains aspects celui d'un adulte mais fondamentalement, il demeurait encore un enfant, avec la capacité d'admettre des choses sans encore trop les remettre en question, avec la curiosité vive mais pas encore excessivement bridée par la logique des adultes. Ce fut cette faculté d'adaptation et sa grande ouverture qui sauva l'esprit de Tony alors qu'il traversait ces lieux aux frontières de la logique et de la folie, sa raison épargnée par l'inimaginable et l'inconcevable.

Malgré cela, ce fut dans un grand état de choc que Tony atterrit sur un sol dur : il était incapable de former une pensée cohérente dans sa tête, les images se bousculaient, incompréhensibles, défilaient encore devant ses yeux à un rythme rapide et il n'arrivait pas à les trier, ni même à leur donner un sens. Une migraine terrible l'assaillait et il ressentait un poids immense sur tout son corps, l'empêchant de se lever et même de s'asseoir, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de rester allongé par terre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Dans son âme en détresse, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule supplication : que son père vienne le chercher, même pour le gronder d'être entré dans son laboratoire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était la promesse que tout allait s'arranger.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait passé là, gisant sur le sol, se sentant comme si le poids du monde l'écrasait. Ses yeux mi-clos étaient embués de larmes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais le vrombissement laissa bientôt la place à des échos de voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et qui devenaient de plus en plus distinctes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il distingue les paroles prononcées :

"Heimdall a affirmé qu'il était tombé par ici et tu sais qu'il ne se trompe jamais" déclara une première voix.

"Si c'est un ennemi d'Asgard, crois-tu vraiment qu'il va nous attendre tranquillement ? S'exclama une voix impatiente avant de continuer : qui sait s'il n'est pas déjà dans le palais à planifier une tentative d'assassinat sur Père ! Si c'est l'un de ses maudits Géants de Glace, je les extermine !"

"Du calme, Frère, l'interrompit une autre voix plus calme et posée. Si ça avait été un Jotun, Heimdall nous l'aurait dit avant de nous envoyer ici."

"Hé, je crois que je l'ai trouvé !" s'exclama une voix féminine beaucoup trop près de lui.

"Incroyable, on dirait un enfant mortel !" S'étonna tout haut un autre homme.

"Ce n'est pas possible, aucun mortel n'est supposé trouver le moyen de voyager par les branches d'Yggdrasil, encore moins un enfant. Déclara l'une des voix précédentes.

"Dans tous les cas, on doit le ramener au palais pour avoir une explication et laisser le Père de Toute Chose le juger pour son intrusion" Dit une dernière personne.

Un instant après, quelqu'un le saisit dans ses bras, s'ébahissant à haute voix en clamant à quel point les Mortels étaient légers comme des plumes, puis il sentit son porteur se mettre à marcher tout en discutant d'un ton joyeux d'une bataille. Tony, de son côté, tâchait de ne pas bouger d'un cil pour faire croire qu'il était inconscient, suivant ainsi les consignes données par le garde du corps de son père au cas où il se ferait enlever. Il tâchait de garder sa respiration calme et régulière, prenant parfois le risque de lever les paupières pour voir les environs. La vue qu'il découvrait était fantastique : il voyait des sortes de gratte-ciels aux formes fantastiques et tordues, complètement différentes de celles des buildings traditionnels de New York et parfois, il pouvait voir des touches de verdures au milieu de cette cité baignée d'or. À l'horizon, il voyait comme des gigantesques tuyaux d'orgue dorés qui formaient une structure pyramidale imposante. L'enfant manquait de mots pour décrire la splendeur et l'étrangeté de cette ville tant il était impressionné par l'architecture fascinante et hors du commun.

Finalement, le groupe entra dans ce qui pouvait passer aisément pour un palais : l'or recouvrait les murs et les plafonds, des gravures et des bas reliefs finement sculptés parsemaient les parois et une douce lumière éclairait l'ensemble et le mettait en valeur. Tony faillit garder ses yeux grands ouverts quand le groupe franchit d'immenses portes pour arriver vers ce qui paraissait être une salle du trône, du moins, s'il devait en juger l'immense estrade d'or pur à laquelle on pouvait accéder par plusieurs marches. Il ne put apercevoir clairement la personne qui se tenait dessus car il dû fermer les yeux pour feindre à nouveau l'évanouissement…ou du moins il le cru jusqu'à ce qu'une voix pince-sans-rire s'éleva clairement dans l'immense pièce.

"Tu peux arrêter la comédie maintenant, Mortel. Tout le monde sait que tu es réveillé."

Tony émit un bruit qui mêlait glapissement et hoquet de stupeur et qui manquait complètement de dignité. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les visages de ceux qui l'avaient amené ici : quatre personnes en armures, dont une fille, se tenaient en retrait : l'un était roux avec un léger embonpoint, le second avait une petite barbe blonde, le troisième différait des autres par ses traits asiatiques. La fille, quant à elle, portait une armure elle aussi, ce qui étonnait le petit garçon. La personne qui l'avait transporté durant le trajet, un homme grand, assez jeune avec une cape rouge et une armure, aux longs cheveux blonds, portant la barbe et des yeux bleu le saisit vigoureusement et le posa à terre, plutôt brutalement, manquant de faire tomber Tony qui n'était pas habitué à une telle force. À coté de lui, un homme vêtu d'une cape verte et d'une armure (à croire que c'était la mode ici) avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière en catogan, levait ses yeux verts au ciel comme pour ne pas soupirer et plaça sa main sur son col pour le maintenir à peu près droit. Tony devina que c'était lui qui venait de parler.

Terrifié, mais refusant de montrer sa peur, Tony Stark leva les yeux vers le vieil homme borgne qui le considérait d'un air circonspect du haut des marches. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps avant de l'interroger d'une voix solennelle :

"Jeune Mortel, je suis Odin, Père de Tout, souverain suprême de ce royaume et en ce nom, j'exige de savoir qui t'a envoyé sur Asgard et par quels moyens. Aucun mensonge ne sera toléré ici alors je te conseille de répondre par la vérité dans les plus brefs délais."

"Je, je ne sais pas, répondit Tony qui pouvait entendre le ton pitoyablement tremblant de sa propre voix. Peu soucieux de s'attirer les foudres de l'homme devant lui, il poursuivit : j'ai touché le cube bleu dans l'atelier de Pap, heu, de mon père et il s'est passé des trucs bizarres et je me suis retrouvé ici. C'est la vérité, je vous le jure !"

"Il dit vrai", déclara sans passion celui à la cape verte qui continuait à le tenir.

"Le Tesseract se trouve donc toujours sur Midgard, murmura pour lui même Odin avant de s'adresser à nouveau au jeune terrien : "Quel est ton nom et celui de ton père ?"

Tony blêmit légèrement : d'après le peu qu'il comprenait, le Tesseract était le cube bleu qu'il avait touché par erreur et qui était l'une des piste menant à Captain America que recherchait son père. Si ces gens le lui volaient, il serait furieux contre lui et pourrait même ne plus l'aimer ! De plus, il ne devait pas dire son nom à ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas car il existait des gens qui pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à lui pour blesser son père ! Ce fut les raisons qui le poussèrent à mentir :

"Je m'appelle Anthony Roger et mon père s'appelle Edward Roger, mais on me surnomme Tony."

"Il ment, du moins en partie", déclara aussitôt le type aux cheveux noirs dont les yeux verts commençaient à étinceler légèrement.

"Je ne vais rien vous dire sur moi et sur mon père, je refuse !" s'exclama Tony en tentant de lever la tête fièrement mais échouant misérablement.

Pourquoi tout sentait-il si lourd, ici ? Il avait l'impression que si l'homme qui détectait les mensonges ne le maintenait pas sur ses jambes en permanence, alors il s'effondrerait comme une masse. Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, aussi, et ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant s'il se trouvait sur une autre planète…

"Inutile d'insister, dans ce cas, murmura Odin, il serait inutile d'envoyer des guerriers chercher le Tesseract à l'aveuglette sur Midgard et il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne s'y trouve plus après avoir déplacé ce mortel. De plus, l'enfant ne cédera pas s'il garde ce secret pour son père par loyauté, inutile de l'interroger plus longuement."

"Oui, Père" répondirent à l'unanime les deux guerriers entourant Tony.

"Maintenant, il reste à déterminer le sort de ce mortel. Nul étranger ne peut entrer au royaume d'Asgard sans permission et la loi exige que la mort soit la seule punition pour châtier celui qui ose outrepasser la limite sacrée de ce royaume. Mais compte tenu de l'âge du prisonnier et de son ignorance, je vais rassembler le conseil pour voir s'il est possible d'accorder une exception. Thor, Loki, vous m'accompagnerez pour aider à trancher dans ce débat en tant que Princes."

Le guerrier que Tony identifiait désormais comme Loki le laissa tomber à terre sur ses genoux et juste avant de partir en suivant le dénommé Thor, se pencha au dessus de lui et murmura :

"Si tu tiens à survivre un peu plus longtemps, je te conseille très fortement de rester prosterné ici. Nul ne jugera raisonnable de garder en vie un enfant mortel défiant ceux qui lui sont supérieurs."

Tony resta prostré, à moitié parce qu'il était paralysé par la peur et à moitié parce qu'il se sentait trop faible sur ses jambes pour rester debout. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues mais il n'osait pas laisser échapper un sanglot trop bruyant : son père détestait les pleurnicheries et les gémissements, et s'il agaçait ces personnes, il allait mourir ici. Il ne pouvait pas non plus les supplier tout haut parce qu'il était un Stark et les Stark sont des hommes d'acier que nul ne faisait plier. Sauf que maintenant, Tony Stark n'était qu'un tout petit garçon très loin de chez lui et incapable de rentrer seul à la maison.

Tony n'avait aucun moyen de lire l'heure sur cette planète à part en voyant la manière dont la lumière faiblissait dans l'immense salle, l'obscurité emplissant la pièce de pénombre. Plusieurs heures avaient dû passer depuis que le roi et les deux Princes étaient partis et Tony n'avait plus une seule larme en réserve pour pleurer. Il commençait à ressentir la faim mais n'osait surtout pas réclamer de quoi manger, peu enclin à rappeler sa présence de cette manière, car cela ne ferait que prouver qu'il avait de mauvaises manières et les grandes personnes n'appréciaient jamais cela.

Enfin, alors que la nuit était tombé, la salle s'illumina à nouveau tandis que le roi, suivit de ses deux fils entraient d'un pas solennel. Tony redressa la tête tout en demeurant agenouillé, ses pieds ankylosés par sa position prostrée, puis il fixa Odin en tentant d'empêcher sa peur de se montrer de façon trop visible. Le souverain le fixa en retour de son œil unique durant un long moment avant qu'une taloche de Thor positionné derrière lui ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne devait pas fixer le roi si ouvertement. Ce dernier prit la parole :

" Bien que le viol de nos frontières constitue un sacrilège selon nos coutumes, ayant pu constater le caractère accidentel de la présence du mortel en notre royaume et après avoir considérer l'âge visiblement jeune de celui-ci, il a été décidé par le conseil et moi-même de faire preuve d'une certaine indulgence envers le coupable. Puisqu'il est hors de question de renvoyer un mortel chez lui en vie après qu'il ait été témoin des merveilles recélées par Asgard et en prenant en compte son absence de rang, il a été décidé que le Mortel dénommé Anthony servira en ce palais jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en tant que Thrall, c'est à dire un esclave. Ainsi en a t-il été décidé et que nul ne remette en cause cette sentence. Ainsi soit il."

Et pour ponctuer sa décision, il laissa retomber sa lance sur le sol, scellant ainsi le sort de Tony.

* * *

La situation s'annonce mal pour Tony et elle ne va pas s'arranger.

Si vous désirez me faire part de remarques, critiques ou simple reviews, n'hésitez pas !


	3. Chapter 3

Je conseille à titre personnel la musique : Esclave ( Prince d'Égypte).

Bon, si je survis à tous mes problèmes actuels, je posterai la suite jeudi.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tony venait d'interrompre le fil de son récit le temps de finir sa coupe de champagne et avant de poursuivre, il prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres occupants de la pièce : sur son écran Fury l'observait à la façon dont un scientifique observe une expérience en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Coulson affichait le même air impassible bien qu'une observation attentive montrait son trouble dans la crispation de ses mains. Pepper, elle, eut une réaction plus spontanée :

"Quel genre de monstre pourrait faire cela à un enfant ? Vous n'aviez que sept ans !"

"Cela aurait pu être pire", déclara Tony sur un ton volontairement distant en précisant "Leur loi exige la mort de tout intrus mettant le pied sur leur planète. Selon la coutume, Odin avait tous les droits de me tuer sur le champ, cela n'aurait pas ému grand monde. Techniquement, faire de moi un esclave revenait à me sauver la peau. "

"Stark, après que tout ce merdier soit terminé, nous aurons une discussion, vous et moi, concernant le syndrome de Stockholm. Quelque chose me dit que vous en avez grand besoin, grinça Fury.

"Essayez de vivre trente ans dans ma situation et on en reparlera, rétorqua Tony Stark. Je ne les excuse pas, j'ai juste dit que, de leur point de vue, Odin s'est montré clément et miséricordieux, à la limite de la faiblesse envers moi. De mon côté, j'avais une opinion quelque peu différente, croyez moi."

Tony n'avait pas eu le temps de sombrer dans l'auto-apitoiement après l'annonce de sa sentence car des gardes s'étaient aussitôt saisi de lui et l'avaient emmené par un couloir latéral. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot, ni les Asgardians qui accomplissaient simplement leur travail, ni Tony qui était encore hébété par le choc. Le petit groupe avait descendu plusieurs volées de marches, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles du palais. Au fur et à mesure dans la descente, les murs devenaient de moins en moins scintillant et avaient perdu leurs belles décorations, prouvant ainsi que les nobles Asgardians n'avaient sans doute pas pour habitude de s'aventurer dans les communs.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'ils poussèrent et entrèrent dans une petite pièce aux murs recouverts de suie. Une forge, avec des centaines d'outils dont Tony ne reconnaissait pas la moitié, occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce mais les braises qui y brulaient n'étaient pas d'un rouge orangé mais brulaient de multiples couleurs semblables à celle d'un arc en ciel qui lui rappelait celui des étoiles qu'il avait aperçu lors de son voyage. Tony aurait pu contempler cette vue avec un air fasciné pendant des heures mais l'un des gardes le poussa brutalement vers l'autre coin de la pièce où se trouvait déjà quelqu'un.

C'était un homme assez petit par rapport aux gardes de la pièce mais dont la taille restait encore assez raisonnable pour un enfant comme Tony. Il avait des cheveux roux coupés courts tandis que sa barbe descendait jusqu'à son cou. Il avait quelques rides autour de ses yeux vert foncés mais il était impossible pour Tony de juger son âge. Le garde s'adressa à lui d'un ton dur :

"Il lui faut un collier avec les enchantements habituels. Quelqu'un viendra le chercher dans quelques heures."

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le type partit et l'homme roux et le petit garçon se fixèrent l'un l'autre en silence avant que l'adulte se mette à soupirer et ordonna avec une voix plus adoucie :

"Assied toi là et ne touche à rien, petit mortel."

"Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle Mortel, ici ? demanda Tony tout en obéissant.

"Personne ne t'a rien expliqué, pas vrai ? Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé et en échange je t'expliquerai l'essentiel." Marchanda l'homme tout en commençant à s'affairer près du feu.

"D'accord. Répondit Tony, trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelques explications. Et il raconta ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec un peu plus de détails mais continuant à changer les noms par simple prudence. Son interlocuteur l'écouta patiemment tout en manipulant des outils avec vigueur.

"Un simple accident. Cela explique que tu sois encore en vie. Bon, je vais te faire un résumé : tu te trouves à Asgard, le plus puissant des neuf mondes et toi, petit, tu appartiens à Midgard, le Monde du milieu. Tu es un mortel parce que ta race est la seule parmi celles des neuf Mondes à ne pas avoir une espérance de vie très longue alors que toutes les autres ont tendance à dépasser les mille ans sans problème."

Il laissa le temps à l'enfant d'assimiler toutes ces informations avant de poursuivre :

"Il y a plus de mille ans, les Asgardians, mais aussi d'autres races, avaient tendance à venir sur Midgard et ton peuple les prenait pour des dieux. Mais comme votre planète était la moins évoluée, elle était une proie facile et beaucoup ont cherché à s'en emparer. Suite à la dernière guerre avec les Géants de Glace, Odin a décidé que plus personne ne pourrait s'ingérer dans l'histoire de votre race et il a placé les allées et venues entre les mondes sous le contrôle absolu de Asgard. Toute intrusion non sanctionnée est condamnée à mort."

"Tu dis les Asgardians. Est ce que cela veut dire que tu n'en est pas un ?" demanda Tony innocemment.

"Moi ? Je suis un nain de Nidavellir, le royaume des nains. Mon nom est Ivaldi, fils de Dvalin." se présenta le nain tout en martelant une barre de métal avec son marteau.

"Moi c'est Tony, heu, fils d'How, heu d'Edward, répondit Tony en se rappelant à temps de sa fausse identité avant de faire remarquer : "Je voyais les nains plus petits".

"Nous sommes petits comparés aux Asgardians, répliqua Ivaldi.

Il était en train de courber le métal qu'il venait de faire chauffer à blanc et relia les deux bouts pour former un cercle non fermé, puis il fit signe à l'enfant de se taire avant de se mettre à prononcer des paroles étranges dans un langage guttural tout en gravant d'étranges inscriptions qui se mirent à scintiller de différentes couleurs.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il plongea l'objet forgé dans un seau d'eau qui s'évapora aussitôt.

"Si tu es un nain, demanda Tony, comment se fait il que tu sois sur Asgard ?"

"Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, petit. Lors d'une ancienne guerre avec les Asgardians, j'ai été fait prisonnier et suis donc devenu un Thrall ici. Depuis, je forge des objets et je sais que mes fils restés sur Nivadellir ont dû payer ma sécurité en fournissant quelques trésors à Odin et sa famille."

"Tu es un esclave ?" murmura l'enfant, pas encore habitué à employer ce terme.

"Tu deviens un esclave soit en faisant partie d'un butin de guerre, pour payer une dette ou en ayant commis une faute gravissime. La majorité des Asagardians préférerait la mort à la servitude. Dit le nain en achevant les finitions à son œuvre.

Puis, le collier à la main, il se tourna vers Tony qui remarqua alors que son compagnon portait exactement le même à son cou.

"Non…" Souffla l'enfant d'un ton suppliant en voyant Ivaldi s'approcher de lui.

"Je suis désolé, petit, mais quand le garde reviendra, il devra te voir avec ça autour du cou sans quoi il aura un prétexte pour te tuer."

Puis il s'empara des poignets du petit pour l'immobiliser sans se préoccuper des coups de pieds pitoyablement faibles de l'enfant et d'un geste rapide, il referma le collier autour de son cou. Les inscriptions se mirent à briller et le cercle de métal devint parfait, sans dispositif d'ouverture apparent, impossible à ôter. Tony échappa alors à l'étreinte du nain, se rua dans un coin de la pièce où il se recroquevilla et éclata en sanglot tandis que son compagnon le regardait d'un air navré.

* * *

L'enfant demeura assis là pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que un autre garde vint le chercher. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur ses yeux rouges du garçon et se contenta de l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Une matrone à l'air autoritaire s'empara de lui, le déshabilla sans grands égards et le jeta dans un baquet d'eau tiède et savonneuse et aussitôt se mit à le frotter vigoureusement avec un gant de crin en grommelant des propos peu flatteurs sur les mortels et leur saleté. Tony n'osait pas parler et se contentait de regarder autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Après l'avoir frotté jusqu'à ce que toute sa peau soit devenue rouge, elle le sortit du bain puis commença à lui couper les cheveux très courts, presque à ras, ce qui faillit faire pleurer le pauvre garçon qui ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pleurer la perte de ses mèches sombres car déjà, la femme lui lançait un paquet de vêtements qu'il reçut maladroitement. En soupirant devant sa gaucherie, elle lui montra comment mettre les vêtements en commençant par la chemise de lin blanche, avec par dessus une tunique en laine grise avec une ceinture sans ornement. Puis elle lui indiqua les braies et comment il devait enrouler des bandes de tissus sur ses mollets en les croisant tout en l'avertissant qu'elle ne lui montrerait pas une seconde fois. Par chance, la vivacité d'esprit de Tony n'avait pas totalement disparue lors de ce bouleversement et il put hocher la tête, certain qu'il se rappellerait de tout sans problème. La taloche qu'il avait reçu en guise d'avertissement y avait veillé.

Enfin, on l'emmena dans le dortoir où il allait apparemment passé sa vie et il comprit que ce n'était que le début du cauchemar. Bien plus tard, Tony émettrait l'hypothèse que chaque être, quel que soit le monde d'où il provient, éprouve un besoin de se sentir supérieur à quelqu'un. Pour un esclave, quelqu'un au plus bas de l'échelle sociale d'Asgard, ce sentiment était difficile à satisfaire mais l'arrivée d'un enfant, un mortel de surcroit, attisa dans les esclaves un sentiment de supériorité qu'il s'empressèrent de satisfaire sur le pauvre garçon.

Tony fut poussé dans tous les sens, bousculé, cogné sans vraiment distinguer ses agresseurs qui l'insultaient, le huaient et se moquaient de lui. Les remarques blessantes pleuvaient sur l'enfant qui jusqu'alors n'avait eu à affronter que l'attitude indifférente de son père ou quelques baffes lorsqu'il était saoul. Mais cette cruauté gratuite était une première pour lui.

Ce soir là, Tony apprit plusieurs choses : que la longévité n'était pas le seul avantage des autres races des Neuf Mondes, ceux-ci avaient également à leur disposition une plus grande force, une plus grande rapidité, étaient plus grands que lui et leurs coups faisaient plus mal. Face à ce déluge de violence et de brutalité, le petit mortel qu'était Tony n'eut d'autre choix que de se rouler en boule et de protéger son ventre et son visage le plus possible. N'obtenant plus de réaction, les autres esclaves, enfin défoulés, regagnèrent leurs couchettes et laissèrent leur victime sur le sol.

Quand il fut certain que tous étaient endormis, Tony rampa sur le sol et se traina jusqu'à son propre lit. On lui avait volé ses couvertures et le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Sans rien dire, il se roula en boule et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues : il avait mal partout, il était loin de chez lui, il ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents, on lui avait volé sa liberté et il se trouvait dans un monde inconnu où nul ne l'aiderait.

* * *

Ce sera tout.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour les remarques, critiques, etc…


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous conseille pour lire ce chapitre la musique de Prince d'Égypte Deliver Us (Délivre Nous)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le prochain chapitre sera lundi si je suis toujours vivante.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Tony Stark détourna son regard de Pepper en voyant des larmes briller dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait.

"C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré à Asgard. Ce soir là, j'ai compris que je n'aurais aucune pitié à attendre des autres."

Coulson considérait attentivement le milliardaire, l'homme qui, aujourd'hui, avait tout : argent, amour, esprit, pouvoir aux yeux du monde, et qui s'était souvent fait conspuer à cause de cela. Et il songea que Stark avait un talent d'acteur hors du commun puisque nul, jusqu'à présent, n'avait soupçonné que, pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il avait été rabaissé à rien, n'avait été rien.

Même les talents d'observation de leur meilleure espionne, Natacha Romanov, n'étaient pas parvenus à découvrir ces faits. Il avait su utiliser son talent pour se rendre insupportable comme de la poudre aux yeux, faisant en sorte que nul ne voit celui qui avait été brisé.

Phil Coulson, depuis qu'il connaissait Tony Stark, avait souvent été partagé entre une sincère admiration pour son prodige, sa faculté à trouver une solution aux problèmes les plus insolubles et de sa capacité à se relever des situations sans espoir et d'un fond de mépris pour son arrogance, son orgueil et son indifférence envers les autres. Ce dernier point lui avait beaucoup fait douter de la capacité de Stark à incarner un Avenger

Maintenant qu'il commençait à entrevoir le vrai Tony Stark, il se rendait compte que beaucoup de ses opinions et préjugés allaient être remises en question par le récit de Tony. Il comprenait maintenant que Iron Man n'était pas né seulement dans une grotte en Afghanistan mais que Tony Stark, celui qui avait rendu Iron Man possible, était mort à sept ans et s'était vraisemblablement reconstruit seul, dans un monde situé à des centaines d'années lumières de chez lui.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent les plus éprouvants pour Tony qui dû apprendre de nouvelles informations très rapidement tout en subissant les punitions trop fréquentes quand on jugeait ses progrès trop lents en la matière. On lui avait enseigné comment s'adresser à ses supérieurs (apparemment, tout le monde sur Asgard) avec respect, en baissant les yeux et en s'inclinant ou en se prosternant selon les rangs des personnes. Il avait également appris à ne pas marcher au milieu d'un couloir, à raser les murs pour ne pas se faire remarquer, à rester le plus silencieux et discret possible. Parler sans qu'on lui ait adressé la parole ou poser des questions était à proscrire, ce qui s'était avéré un tourment pour un enfant vif et curieux comme Tony qui ne demandait qu'à connaître toujours plus.

Du coup, Tony avait appris la plupart du temps en commettant des erreurs, ce qui était dangereux et douloureux sachant que les punitions consistaient en des coups de cravaches brutalement administrés sur son dos mais que l'enfant avait reçu pratiquement sans pousser un cri. Le petit mortel était extrêmement désavantagé au milieu des autres esclaves qui appartenaient tous à des races avec une force surhumaines et des sens renforcés qui leur permettaient de mieux supporter les châtiments corporels qui leur étaient infligés, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Tony. Pour le moment, seul sa grande jeunesse lui avait épargné les coups les plus durs mais il savait qu'en grandissant, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.

De plus, la densité de Asagard et sans doute celle des autres planètes constituant les Neuf Monde, à une exception près, étaient beaucoup plus lourde que sur la Terre, ce qui avait sans doute amené leurs habitants à évoluer différemment pour s'adapter à la pression de l'air, à l'oxygène plus rare, à la masse volumique plus forte, à la température plus élevée. Mais tous ces facteurs constituaient pour le jeune Tony autant de handicap à surmonter mais que personne autour de lui ne semblait voir. Ils avaient attribué ses difficultés de respirer, sa fatigue, ses migraines au fait qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'effort ou parce qu'il était simplement un faible mortel. Tony, lui, comprenait déjà que les raisons de ses faiblesses étaient scientifiques mais il ne chercha pas à l'expliquer, sachant déjà que personne ne l'écouterait.

Même culturellement, les autres peuples étaient également avantagés car contrairement à Midgard, ils étaient restés en contact avec les Asgardians, savaient comment ils vivaient, connaissaient les choses évidentes sur leurs modes de vie, leurs coutumes. Les humains de Midgard avaient été les seuls à ne pas avoir de savoirs sur les Asgardians, excepté dans des contes ou des légendes auxquelles Tony ne s'était jamais intéressé. Bien entendu, les autres esclaves et ses nouveaux maitres ne prenaient jamais ça en compte quand ils lui demandaient quelque chose qui allait de soi, obligeant Tony à tenter de déduire, à prendre des initiatives rapidement, à faire constamment appel à ses capacités intellectuelles pour ne pas commettre de fautes. Mais le plus souvent, le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes et les coups ne le manquaient pas.

Durant la première année, Tony fut assigné aux cuisines : la température y était très élevée du fait des fourneaux et des plats qui cuisaient pour fournir en quasi permanence des repas aux guerriers affamés de retour de quêtes. À ces conditions inconfortables, s'ajoutait une constante agitation qui faisait de l'immense salle un lieu bruyant, avec les ordres lancés par des voix puissantes, les discussions parmi les cuisiniers et esclaves, le tintement des ustensiles de cuisine, le bouillonnement des plats rendant impossible toute concentration pour le malheureux garçon.

Bien souvent, il n'avait qu'un désir, échapper à ce boucan et trouver un endroit au calme. Mais hélas, le seul moment de calme qu'il trouvait était lorsque la nuit était bien avancée, au moment où il tombait littéralement de sommeil, autrement il passait sa journée à courir de droite à gauche pour apporter des ingrédients ou des plats aux vrais cuisiniers : après tout, personne de sain d'esprit ne permettrait à un esclave ou pire, un simple mortel d'approcher des repas destinés au roi ou à ses fils.

Les tâches étaient épuisantes et ingrates : en plus de servir de coursier pour tous les occupants de la cuisine, il devait également laver les ustensiles, les plats, couverts, nettoyer la salle dans ses moindres recoins, ranger les caisses de nourriture qui arrivaient par caisses entières. Ces corvées étaient également à la charge de deux autres esclaves mais ces derniers étaient trop heureux de se décharger de leurs tâches sur l'humain en plus de lui imputer la responsabilité en cas de retard ou d'échec. Accomplir tous ces travaux lui duraient la journée entière et une bonne partie de la nuit et quand il avait fini, il avait à peine la force de rejoindre le dortoir, la plupart du temps, il préférait dormir sur une paillasse dans un coin de la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à subir les brutalités de ses 'camarades'.

Après un an de ce régime, Tony n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même : ses yeux bruns pétillant d'intelligence et de curiosité avaient cédé la place à des yeux mornes et désespérés, son visage était hâve et orné de cernes lourdes. Il était amaigri, pâle et portait souvent la marque de coups ou du fouet qui avait atterri sur ses épaules. Il était également affaibli par son environnement auquel son corps humain et mortel ne parvenait pas encore à s'adapter, le conduisant à un état d'épuisement constant. Pour le petit garçon, cela avait été un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à tenir aussi longtemps à Asgard et au fond de lui même, il avait déjà accepté le fait qu'il allait bientôt mourir d'épuisement : il parvenait à peine à manger à la fin de la journée et cela réduisait encore plus ses forces. S'il avait été plus en forme, il aurait tenté de fuir, même en sachant que c'était sans espoir. Mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

Tony se serait sans doute éteint dans l'indifférence générale sans un événement bien particulier qui se produisit une nuit. Au cours d'un arrivage d'hydromel, quelques barils et tonneaux s'étaient égarés en chemin et les cuistots et serviteurs qui apportaient les plats dans la salle du banquet avaient profité de l'occasion pour se saouler royalement, Tony, bien entendu avait été exclu de cette petite fête. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient mal choisi leur moment pour cela car ce même jour, le prince Thor, le premier né d'Odin, était revenu au cours d'une expédition victorieuse au cours de laquelle il avait accompli maints exploits, ce qui avait décidé le roi à faire organiser un banquet en son honneur. Mais quand les intendants s'étaient enquis des serviteurs pour le service, ils les avaient trouvé ivres morts, à leur plus grande fureur.

Cela avait finalement obligé le majordome à se rabattre sur les esclaves et serviteurs encore sobres pour le service de la table royale, parmi lesquels figurait Tony. L'Asgardien pompeux avait émis un rictus de dégout en le voyant et l'avait envoyé se laver avant de lui faire enfiler une tenue de service un peu plus convenable que les nippes qui lui tenaient lieu de vêtements. Puis un serviteur l'avait rapidement mis au fait de comment servir à la table du souverain le plus puissant des Neuf Mondes, lui avait donné des instructions et quelques conseils à contrecœur avant de lui placer un plateau rempli de coupes d'hydromel et de liqueurs. L'enfant avait donc fait son apparition dans l'une des plus grandes salles du palais, ses boissons sur son plateau bien droit, priant pour ne faire aucun faux mouvement ou maladresse, persuadé qu'on l'écorcherait vif si jamais il trébuchait.

À sa grande surprise, les choses s'étaient assez bien passées au début : il avait servi ses coupes de vin sans en renverser, personne ne lui prêtait d'attention positive ou négative, ce qui lui convenait, il n'avait commis aucun impair. Le travail était moins fatiguant que celui des cuisines et beaucoup plus captivant : il devait guetter les invités pour voir si leurs verres étaient vides afin de les remplir et durant ces moments là, il pouvait admirer le riche coloris des vêtements brodés d'or, sentir les odeurs délicieuses des plats, maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus mélangées dans la cuisine, entendre les descriptions des exploits des guerriers. Malgré sa condition servile, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le spectacle sous ses yeux aux aguets et songea, morbide, qu'au moins il aurait eu l'occasion de voir cela avant sa mort.

Soudain, le groupe du Prince Thor réclama des boissons, l'obligeant à s'approcher de la table pour les servir. Pendant qu'il versait l'hydromel, le fils ainé d'Odin sembla le fixer un instant, le regard rendu vague par l'alcool, puis soudainement, un éclair traversa ses prunelles bleues et il s'écria d'une voix forte:

"Hé, tu ne serais pas le mortel de l'an passé ?! Regardez, mes amis, n'est ce pas lui ?!"

Tony aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse, par chance, il n'avait pas émis un son quand il s'était fait reconnaître, mais c'était la seule chose positive à sa situation. Certains des amis de Thor commencèrent à le regarder et quelques uns commencèrent à le palper en faisant des commentaires peu flatteurs sur le peu de robustesse des mortels en général, d'autres non mis au courant demandèrent des explications que Thor se faisait une joie de fournir bruyamment, ne se préoccupant pas du désordre qu'il provoquait autour de lui et plutôt ravi de la distraction qu'il venait de fournir. Tony, cerné par le groupe, ne pouvait trouver un moyen de s'échapper discrètement sans faire de vagues tandis que certains guerriers commentaient sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vu d'habitants de Midgard depuis bientôt mille ans, les autres le scrutaient pour voir les différences entre l'enfant et les Asgardiens.

Tony tachait de ne croiser aucun regard mais cela s'avéra sans espoir car en tentant de fuir les yeux des guerriers à moitié ivres, il croisa ceux du seul qui ne l'était pas. Le frère de Thor, Loki, s'il se souvenait bien, fixait la scène d'un air détaché, teinté avec un soupçon d'amusement, ne prenant pas part aux ragots qui naissaient dans le groupe. Il affichait un air ouvertement indifférent tout en pelant délicatement un pomme d'or mais Tony se souvenait avoir un jour vu son père afficher la même mine et ce jour là, il avait apparemment conclu l'un des meilleurs marchés en trompant son concurrent. Donc, le petit garçon était prêt à parier qu'au contraire, le prince Asgardien était très attentif à son environnement.

"Hé, Frère, as tu vu ? C'est le mortel que nous avons trouvé l'an passé, te souviens tu ?" s'exclama Thor.

"Incroyable…" dit Loki d'une voix affectant l'étonnement le plus complet. "J'aurais pourtant parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas un an. Mais en attendant, tu l'empêches d'accomplir son service. Qu'il vienne donc me servir à boire."

Tony était à moitié reconnaissant envers ce Loki de le tirer de ce traquenard mais pas très enchanté de la moquerie qui lui était adressée. Néanmoins, il vint avec son pichet et remplit le gobelet du prince Asgardian qui le remercia d'un sourire et lui tendit un quartier de sa pomme comme récompense. Tony n'hésita pas très longtemps avant de le manger discrètement car s'il indisposait un membre de la famille royale, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il ressentit aussitôt après avalé le morceau, une impression incroyable de bien être, comme s'il se sentait plus léger et en meilleure santé. Étonné, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Loki mais ce dernier ne semblait pas lui porter la moindre attention, si bien que l'enfant crut avoir rêvé. Il repartit donc à son service.

* * *

Quand Tony s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il était bien conscient que le doux rêve était terminé : aujourd'hui, les serviteurs habituels reprendraient leurs rôles et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais quand il arriva dans la cuisine, tous les serviteurs et esclaves étaient déjà rassemblés tandis que devant eux se tenait le prince Loki qui avait un sourire rempli de malice et d'ironie, semblant se réjouir et se moquer de la réaction obséquieuse de la foule devant lui à laquelle il s'adressait :

"J'ai cru remarquer la veille que nous n'avons pas été servi par les mêmes serviteurs...commença le prince.

"Mon prince, si cette misérable vermine vous a offensé, acceptez nos plus humbles excuses, nous nous assurerons qu'il soit convenablement châtié, affirma l'intendant tout en lançant un regard à Tony qui promettait des rétributions très douloureuses pour lui.

Le jeune humain sentit comme une boule de plomb lui tomber dans son estomac. Cette fois, il en était certain, il ne survivrait pas. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu quand Loki leva la main en déclarant :

"Non, le service était parfait… Je voulais juste m'enquérir de la santé des autres serviteurs."

"Ils étaient malades, incapables d'assurer leur service mais maintenant qu'ils vont mieux, ils pourront à nouveau servir à la table de vos excellences…" répondit le chef des serviteurs en suant à grosses gouttes.

"Malade ? Comme c'est regrettable… De quoi souffraient ils exactement ?" questionna le second prince d'un ton faussement compatissant.

"Nausée, tremblements… Sans doute quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas digéré." Répondit l'intendant, oscillant entre la vérité et le mensonge.

"Voilà qui manque singulièrement de précisions… Oseriez vous me mentir ? Non", interrompit Loki voyant son interlocuteur commencer à protester, "laissons donc le petit mortel répondre à ma question : qu'est ce qui a rendu les serviteurs souffrants hier ?"

Tony aurait préféré qu'on le jette dans les égouts comme la dernière fois. S'il disait la vérité, le majordome et les autres esclaves se vengeraient et le petit humain était certain qu'il ne survivrait pas malgré l'amélioration de la veille. Mais s'il mentait au prince Loki, il le saurait et Tony avait entendu dire que la magie pouvait être particulièrement douloureuse. Il opta donc pour la vérité :

"Hier soir, ils ont bu le contenu de cinq tonneaux d'hydromel et trois barils de liqueur forte de la réserve royale et cela les a rendu ivres morts."

"Il y a un proverbe de Midgard qui affirme que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants…ironisa Loki dont le sourire s'était élargi démesurément et dont les yeux pétillaient d'une malice faisant trembler tout le monde dans la salle. "J'ose espérer que les coupables seront punis de façon appropriée".

"Ils le seront, excellence." Murmura le majordome tout en lançant un regard sombre à Tony qui voyait déjà sa dernière heure arriver.

"Magnifique. Et n'oubliez pas d'ajuster la tenue de serviteur du mortel maintenant qu'il sert en salle. Cela fait près de mille ans que nous n'avions pas vu de mortels de si près, cela constituera une distraction bienvenue pendant au moins dix ans…" commenta le prince en quittant la pièce.

Tony s'était senti comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre et il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise lorsqu'il avait assuré le service du soir de la salle à manger. En quelques mots, sa vie venait d'être épargnée. Ce soir là, Loki ne sembla pas lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à un moucheron, se contentant de le récompenser subrepticement d'un quartier de pomme comme la veille. Quand il le mangea ce soir là, Tony comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : il ressentait une amélioration à son état et en se couchant, il se demanda pourquoi le dieu l'aidait ainsi.

* * *

Au cours des quatre années qui suivirent, Tony servit lors des festins organisés régulièrement au palais d'Asgard. Il avait tendance à être souvent remarqué du fait de son statut de mortel et les invités à la table d'Odin le tenaient pour une rareté, une distraction qui alimentait les conversations. Ils avaient tendance à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, parfois lui tenant le visage pour mieux le voir, le raillant quelques fois de son faible physique ou s'amusant à le faire trébucher. Tony avait l'impression que les Asgardiens le considéraient comme un animal domestique capable de faire des tours ou un bouffon présent pour les distraire, mais le garçon savait depuis longtemps faire taire sa fierté et acceptait les rebuffades sans réagir, préférant de loin sa situation à celle de sa première année.

Les autres esclaves lui en avaient beaucoup voulu de son ascension dans la hiérarchie et lui avaient fait chèrement payé la punition des ivrognes. Néanmoins, ils faisaient soigneusement attention à ne pas viser son visage ou des endroits visibles ou à l'endommager définitivement. De toute manière, Tony avait appris à supporter les coups ou plutôt, son corps l'avait fait.

À chaque festin où il le croisait, le prince Loki lui tendait un morceau de pomme tout en feignant l'indifférence. Chaque quartier de pomme reçu avait permis à Tony de se renforcer petit à petit. Il avait sentit que son corps cessait d'être écrasé par la pression de Asgard, avait éprouvé une plus grande facilité à respirer, supportait mieux les conditions de vie. Son corps guérissait plus rapidement après les agressions des autres esclaves, même les fractures avaient guéri. Le plus grand changement qui s'opéra néanmoins fut le fait qu'il grandissait très lentement : alors qu'il devait avoir douze ans, il avait toujours l'apparence d'un petit garçon de huit ou neuf ans.

Ce fut sans doute cela que Odin finit par remarquer ce soir là alors qu'il assistait au festin. Au moment où Loki, fidèle à son habitude, tendait un quartier de pomme à Tony, la main du roi avait saisi le poignet de son second fils et l'avait foudroyé du regard tandis que le jeune prince avait grimacé d'un air dépité comme si on interrompait un de ses jeux favoris. Le roi s'était alors retiré avec ses fils et Tony avait dû les suivre, apeuré mais ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il avait fait de mal. La dispute qui avait suivi avait été terrifiante à ses oreilles.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit, Loki de donner un morceau de pomme d'Idunn à ce mortel ?" Tonna le Père de tout en fixant son second fils avec colère.

"Es tu complètement fou, mon frère, de violer cette loi ?" demanda Thor

"C'était une expérience, père, répondit Loki d'un ton impassible. Je désirais savoir si le mortel était capable de survivre à la vie ici s'il recevait un petit morceau des pommes de jouvence."

"De quelle folie parles tu, mon frère ? Bien sûr qu'il était capable de survivre ici, Asgard a l'environnement le plus fortifiant et le plus pur qui soit !" S'exclama Thor.

"Ah bon ? D'après mes lectures, la pression et la gravité sur Midgard sont bien moins forte qu'ici, la planète des mortels a également une teneur en oxygène plus élevé que chez nous. Associés à ses travaux en tant qu'esclave et à des violences dont j'ai pu observé les marques, tous ces facteurs étaient en train de le tuer par épuisement à petit feu. En fait, j'aurais même juré qu'il serait mort bien avant…" commenta Loki tout en ignorant le grognement de dédain de son frère au mot "lecture".

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Thor dont la voix forte effrayait considérablement Tony.

"Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?" Demanda Loki d'un ton innocent qui ne trompait personne. "En bref, toujours est il que puisque le mortel avait dépassé mes espérances concernant sa survie, j'ai décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce par ci par là avec des petits morceaux de pommes d'Idunn de temps en temps."

"Et ne pouvais tu pas, Loki, par le plus grand des hasards, te contenter de soumettre le problème aux guérisseurs pour qu'ils arrangent sa condition pour lui permettre de survivre avant de lui donner des pommes de jouvence ?" Demanda Odin à son fils.

"Mais mon expérience était beaucoup plus intéressante, père" répondit Loki d'un ton malicieux et gouailleur. "D'après mes observations, le sujet est maintenant complètement adapté à la vie ici, même s'il ne sera jamais aussi fort que nous autres Asgardians à cause de son organisme de base. En matière de vieillissement, le sien a été divisé par trois. J'ai l'impression que chez les mortels, les pommes ne rajeunissent pas mais qu'elles freinent considérablement le vieillissement en le divisant par trois ou quatre. Mais bon, en même temps, je ne lui donnais que des quartiers de fruit, donc la comparaison est difficile à faire…"

"Loki. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait cela uniquement parce que c'était 'intéressant' ?" Gronda le roi d'Asgard.

"Hum…Oui ?" répondit le jeune prince d'un ton interrogateur.

"Nous discuterons de ta punition en privée et toi, dit Odin en s'adressant cette fois à un Tony tout tremblant, tu n'accepteras plus ces quartiers de pomme de mon fils, est ce bien compris ?"

"Oui, sir." Répondit l'enfant, encore étonné d'être en vie.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'attends vos commentaires, remarques, critiques avec impatience et je tâcherais d'y répondre par MP dans la mesure du possible !


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, Un secret Longtemps Caché. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais malheureusement, j'ai dû être hospitalisée. Mais à présent que je suis sortie, les chapitres devraient paraitre à un rythme plus régulier et surtout plus rapide.

Comme musique, je conseille d'écouter "Prince qu'en main tenez" de Tri Yann qui me semble adaptée à ce chapitre.

Nous retrouvons à présent Tony et les autres dans ce nouveau chapitre :

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tony observa son verre de scotch d'un air contemplatif avant de fixer les deux agents du SHIELD qui le regardaient avec beaucoup d'attention.

"Ce salopard vous a sauvé la vie." Murmura Nick Fury d'un air sceptique.

"En effet, confirma Tony. Même si pour lui il s'agissait d'une expérience, celle-ci m'a sauvé la vie. Sans ces quartiers de pomme, je n'aurais sans doute pas duré un mois de plus dans les conditions dans lesquelles je vivais."

"Vous venez de dire que les pommes vous avaient rendu plus fort et résistant. Dans quelle mesure ? Demanda Coulson avec intérêt.

"On va dire que cela m'a rendu un peu plus fort", commença Tony prudemment.

'Un peu ?" s'exclama Pepper. "Tu es devenu ami avec Rhodey en battant au bras de fer le type le plus fort de sa division qui lui tapait royalement sur les nerfs ! Tu l'as battu alors que cette montagne de muscles était gaucher et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu était en train de jouer avec ton téléphone de ta main droite ! Tu l'as complètement humilié et lui a cassé le bras, soit dit en passant !"

"Oups. Autant pour la discrétion… Pour ma défense, il vous insultait derrière votre dos, toi et Rhodey."

"Donc, pour ce qui en est de votre vrai force ?" Demanda Coulson avec un sourire impavide.

"Disons que vous pouvez voir cela comme le sérum de Super Soldat de Captain America : d'un point de vue scientifique, je soupçonne fortement qu'il y a des composantes en commun entre les pommes d'Idunn et le sérum d'Erskine. Comme capacités, disons que j'ai tous les avantages : super force, vitesse et agilité accrues, plus grande endurance et résistance, meilleurs sens et réflexes, je guéris rapidement pour finir."

"Vous auriez pu devenir un héros sans votre armure," fit remarquer Coulson en haussant un sourcil.

"Même la plus grande force du monde ne signifie rien quand du shrapnel est incrusté dans votre cœur et même ma guérison accélérée ne pouvait stopper l'avancée du poison causée par le Palladium. L'Afghanistan m'a fort bien rappelé ma mortalité et de toute manière, je préfère mon armure : elle me dissimule mieux que si j'avais montré ma force au grand jour."

"Et pour le vieillissement ?" demanda Pepper d'une voix grave.

Pour la première fois, Tony se troubla et le regret se fit visible sur son visage.

"Après, si tu le veux bien, Pepper…"

Puis, poursuivant son récit, il dit :

"C'est vers cette époque que j'ai tenté ma première évasion…"

* * *

En réalité, l'évasion de Tony n'avait vraiment pas été une réussite. En fait, il avait à peine franchit les portes du palais et sentit la chaleur et un souffle de vent venu de l'extérieur avant de se faire intercepter. Le jeune mortel s'était contenté de saisir une occasion unique durant la revue des gardes, lorsque la relève était arrivée en retard, laissant ainsi l'immense porte d'entrée sans surveillance pendant cinq minutes, à un moment précis où le jeune garçon passait. Jetant un œil, il avait vu qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'intercepter et avait tenté de franchir l'ouverture avant que les runes de son collier ne se mettent à briller fortement.

Quelques secondes n'étaient pas passées, qu'il avait vu une ombre passer au dessus de lui avant qu'il ne se fasse violemment plaquer au sol par un guerrier en armure. Tony, maintenant habitué à ce genre de blessures, avait distinctement senti plusieurs de ses côtes se fêler ou même se briser sous le choc d'une centaine de kilos de muscles et d'os. Son souffle coupé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se ressaisir que déjà, le guerrier s'était redressé en le tenant à bout de bras en riant aux éclats, comme s'il tenait un chaton inoffensif qui se débattait en lui décochant des coups de griffes. En vérité, la ressemblance était certainement réelle car Tony, même en sachant qu'il avait non seulement affaire à plus fort que lui mais qu'en plus il s'agissait du prince héritier d'Asgard, était quant même parvenu à flanquer des coups de pieds à son ravisseur.

Bien entendu, le grand guerrier blond n'avait rien senti des petits coups infligés par le petit mortel et persistait à éclater de rire tout en montrant sa capture à son frère qui descendait les marches de façon plus calme qu'en sautant du haut de l'escalier pour se jeter sur un petit fuyard. Loki ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par l'exploit de son ainé et se contentait de lever un regard sceptique vers le pauvre Tony en commentant avec un ton presque désappointé mais dans laquelle, le garçon, fou de rage, pouvait sentir la nuance très perceptible de moquerie :

"Pas très convaincant pour une première tentative…"

Le jeune mortel se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer par les insultes très variées dont il avait fait ample provision depuis le début de son séjour et se contenta de lever des yeux remplis de rage et de volonté vers le prince Asgardian, ce qui était une vision pour le moins inhabituelle. Aux yeux de tous les habitants d'Asgard, le petit mortel semblait parfaitement soumis à ses maitres, obéissant et docile, un simple esclave dont la volonté avait été brisée depuis pratiquement le début.

Mais Tony était un Stark et si la volonté était pratiquement innée dans sa famille paternelle, en revanche, la résilience, la faculté de s'adapter aux coups du sort et aux situations les plus difficiles lui venait tout droit de sa mère, bien que ce soit ignoré de la majorité des personnes. Et ainsi, sa personnalité avait en partie survécu malgré les humiliations et les violences et aujourd'hui était le moment précis où elle revenait à la surface, se révélant dans toute sa force, aujourd'hui. Après des années passées dans l'ombre, après avoir pratiquement vu l'extérieure, quelque chose voulait sortir de lui dans un immense élan : la colère, la révolte, la détermination, la passion.

L'enfant mortel était devenu complètement indifférent aux punitions qu'il subirait en conséquence de son insolence, il voulait juste montrer de la rébellion, savoir au fond de lui que son être n'avait pas été complètement tué par les privations et la soumission. Il en avait assez vu, trop vu, ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage, voulait en finir avec cette comédie. Son instinct de survie qui l'avait amené à faire profil bas, à accepter son sort afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, avait disparu quand l'espoir de la liberté s'était ouvert à lui et quand il avait saisi cette chance, cette folle espérance s'était dissipée comme un mirage illusoire, rendant la déception et la désillusion plus terribles et plus amères encore. Et pourtant, malgré cette terrible déconvenue, aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux brillants de colère.

Thor, remarquant enfin la piètre résistance de sa victime lorsque celle-ci le mordit de toutes ses forces, eut un grand sourire et s'adressa à Loki qui regardait la scène toujours à distance :

"Regarde, frère, on dirait un dragonneau."

"Je vois ça et il mord… Voilà Père. Je suppose que c'est lui qui décidera de sa punition."

Tony pâlit légèrement en voyant le souverain approcher cessa aussitôt ses tentatives de se débattre. On l'obligea à s'agenouiller pour qu'il entende la justice lui être rendu ainsi que le châtiment qu'il subirait.

"Pour avoir tenté de prendre la fuite et d'échapper à ta condition, Moi, Odin souverain d'Asgard, te condamne à recevoir trente coups de fouet en punition. Après quoi…"

"Père", interrompit Thor avec des yeux excités, "puis je le prendre à mon service personnel ? Je veux voir ce qu'il vaut et il est plutôt amusant pour un mortel!"

"D'abord Loki qui s'amuse à lui donner des pommes d'Idunn parce que ce serait 'intéressant', ensuite toi qui le trouve amusant… Mais si cela parvient à t'apprendre le sens des responsabilités (derrière Odin et Thor, Loki levait les yeux au ciel). Après avoir assisté à sa punition et une fois qu'on sera certain de sa survie, il te sera donné comme serviteur personnel, son statut restant celui d'un Thrall. Sa conduite sera sous ta stricte responsabilité et tu devras le traiter avec équité selon ce qu'il mérite. Est ce bien compris ?"

"Oui, Père."

Une heure plus tard, Tony se trouvait torse nu dans le grand hall, toujours agenouillé. L'expression de rage sur son visage avait laissé la place à une apparente résignation. Sa tête courbé dissimulait cependant la flamme de détermination qui brulait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se jurait de survivre à sa punition et de tenter de s'évader à nouveau. Derrière lui, l'intendant arrivait arborant à la fois un air obséquieux et satisfait : il mourrait visiblement d'envie de faire payer à Tony sa déconvenue d'il y a quatre ans. Le jeune mortel savait que ce type ne l'épargnerait pas et ayant déjà goutté à quelques coups de cravache, il savait qu'en recevoir trente allait mettre ses capacités de survie et de guérison à rude épreuve. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, serrant les dents pour éviter de se mordre la langue, il conserva un air impassible.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce que le premier coup s'abatte sur lui, lui arrachant à la fois un cri et un lambeau de chair dans une giclée de sang. Tony était pratiquement certain que la cravache avait touché l'os et avec ses côtes en mauvais état suite au plaquage de Thor, ses chances de survie se réduisaient rapidement. Odin fronça les sourcils vers l'intendant qui comprit, à contrecœur qu'il devait y aller moins fort sur l'enfant et qui reprit la flagellation un peu plus doucement. Désormais, les coups n'arrachaient plus au garçon que des gémissements sourds, sauf lorsque l'un était plus violent que les autres. Il comptait mentalement chaque blessure, les secondes défilaient lentement, comme si le temps était pris dans de la mélasse, son châtiment lui semblait durer une éternité.

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Tony n'avait plus la moindre force, même pour rester agenouillé et il se contenta de s'effondrer face contre terre, sans plus bouger, avec seulement la douleur et la souffrance qui brulaient dans son dos ensanglanté. Il avait l'impression de n'entendre qu'un bourdonnement incompréhensible autour de lui, les voix étaient inaudibles, il ne voyait plus qu'un épais brouillard, incapable de distinguer qui que ce soit. Il sentit que quelqu'un le saisissait, touchant ses plaies vives et ouvertes mais il n'avait même plus la force de pousser un hurlement, ni même un gémissement, tant il était certain que cela ne ferait qu'intensifier la douleur. Finalement, un mouvement trop brutal de la part de son porteur l'acheva et il sombra dans une inconscience accueillie avec soulagement.

* * *

Quand il s'éveilla, il su qu'il avait encore l'esprit embrouillé mais il pouvait maintenant entendre des voix discuter à côté de lui. Il lui semblait reconnaître celles de Thor et de Loki :

"N'est il pas possible, frère, de te servir de ta magie pour le soigner ?"

"Comme je te l'ai déjà répété, Thor, non. Père l'a formellement interdit et il saura si tu lui désobéis sur ce sujet. Ses instructions étaient parfaitement claires, il devait subir sa punition et s'il survit et uniquement s'il survit, tu pourras le prendre à ton service. Si j'intervenais, il le renverra sans doute aux cuisines et je ne crois pas qu'il y soit très aimé…"

"Tu crois ?" demanda Thor d'un ton innocent.

"C'est un mortel, c'est sûr qu'ils l'ont accueillis à bras ouverts il y a cinq ans," ironisa Loki. "Par moment, Thor, je me demande si tu fais exprès de dire des choses stupides."

"Et sinon, pour sa survie ?" Dit Thor, l'air gêné en détournant la conversation.

"Qui sait… Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour le soigner, donc tu ne peux pas faire appel aux guérisseurs, ou alors seulement pour les remèdes non magiques. C'est le moment rêvé de voir si les techniques de guérison des mortels ont évolué ces derniers siècles…" lui répondit Loki.

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour le jeune mortel : il avait d'abord dû survivre à la terrible fièvre qui avait suivi sa punition et qui avait duré plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il soit suffisamment conscient pour s'éveiller. La convalescence fut longue et dura près d'un mois : ses blessures avaient tendances à se rouvrir au moindre mouvement brusque, ce qui avait obligé Loki à l'immobiliser sur sa couche au moyen de sangles alors qu'il reposait sur son ventre. Il avait ensuite bandé les blessures assez étroitement et les changeait régulièrement.

Loki exprimait régulièrement tout haut son ennui auprès de Thor concernant le fait de s'occuper du mortel mais son ainé se contentait de le regarder de la même façon qu'un enfant regarde sa mère pour l'aider à s'occuper d'un oiseau tombé du nid. Quand Tony avait retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit, il avait compris que c'était exactement ce qu'il était aux yeux de l'Asgardian blond : un petit animal blessé qu'il fallait parfois punir parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas s'il devait détester Thor pour penser cela de lui ou s'étonner de sa candeur et sa naïveté. Le pire, au regard de Tony, c'est que selon le jeune prince, ses actions étaient parfaitement justifiée puisque la loi d'Asgard l'ordonnait et donc, il ne se remettait jamais en question, lui et les actes de son peuple.

* * *

Finalement, au bout d'un mois, l'état de Tony s'était grandement amélioré et il avait pu recommencer à se lever et à marcher convenablement. On ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se reposer plus longtemps : on lui avait fourni de nouveaux vêtements à sa taille, avec une tunique non pas du gris des esclave, ou du bleu azur des serviteurs libres de la famille royale mais d'un bleu plutôt clair, un habile compromis entre les deux conditions. On lui avait également couper ses cheveux à une longueur moins courte pour montrer sa différence de statut : toujours esclave mais un auquel on devait prêter attention. Puis enfin, on l'avait présenté "officiellement" à Thor au moment de prendre le service qui serait le sien pendant près de dix ans, mais cela, Tony ne le savait pas alors.

Juste après cette présentation, l'enfant avait dû apprendre les ficelles de sa nouvelle charge en un temps record : il devait appeler Thor 'maitre', l'aider à se vêtir, lui servir à boire ou à manger, bien souvent de façon régulière, transporter ses affaires quand il le suivait, y compris certaines armes, sauf bien entendu Mjolnir. Il devait également ranger la chambre de son maitre qui, par moment, semblait aussi désordonné que celle d'un enfant. Le jeune mortel servait régulièrement de coursier et de messager, ce qui avait obligé l'enfant à apprendre l'organisation du palais par cœur, dans ses moindres recoins, ainsi que toutes les personnes s'y trouvant avec leurs visages, leurs habitudes…

Mais le pire était de participer à l'entrainement du guerrier : en théorie, Tony n'avait pas le droit en tant qu'esclave de porter une arme blanche mais en revanche, il pouvait se servir d'un bâton et Thor avait décidé avec un enthousiasme débordant de lui apprendre à s'en servir parce que, selon ses propres mots, "même s'il n'était qu'un mortel, il devait avoir le droit à une chance de mourir glorieusement au combat". Personnellement, Tony aurait préféré le droit de pouvoir se mettre en sécurité ou bien, quitte à utiliser une arme, se servir de celles conçues par son père sur le demi dieu pour voir s'il était aussi résistant qu'il le pensait. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question et il avait dû subir son entrainement. Bien évidemment, les rapports de force n'étaient pas du tout à l'avantage de l'enfant mortel et pour le jeune garçon, chaque heure d'entrainement équivalait à une heure de rude bastonnade.

Quand il ne servait pas de mannequin sur lequel Thor frappait un peu trop vigoureusement, Tony devait rester à l'écart et nettoyer les armes utilisées pour l'entrainements de Thor et de ses amis qui étaient souvent presque aussi grande que l'enfant et pesait au moins deux fois son poids. Mais Tony appréciait ces moments de calme où il pouvait panser ses plaies et ne plus penser à rien suite à son épuisement. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait de lever la tête et d'observer avec attention la manière dont les combattants se battaient les uns avec les autres, analysant avec son esprit vif les forces et faiblesses de chacun.

D'après ce que Tony avait très rapidement déduit, rien ne faisait plus plaisir au Prince, à Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstaag de s'entrainer pendant des heures au maniement des armes de toutes sortes. La seule personne, à part lui même, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de se retrouver sur le terrain d'entrainement était le prince Loki. D'après les observations de Tony, il se battait avec des couteaux à lancer et il était effrayamment doué dans cette discipline. Il avait également un talent à manier la lance mais ce n'était définitivement pas son arme préférée. En fait, il semblait ne pas aimer l'usage des armes, ce qui étonnait quelque peu Tony qui savait que Asgard était une société surtout fondée sur le maniement des armes.

Il comprit la raison de ce mépris des armes en le voyant se battre contre Thor : pendant la majorité du combat, le demi dieu brun était généralement largement dominé par son frère, jusqu'à ce que parfois, il se décide à agiter ses mains agiles ou à murmurer des paroles mystérieuses qui avaient généralement pour résultat de déstabiliser le prince guerrier, voir de faire gagner le combat à Loki. Mais, à la surprise de Tony, ces victoires n'étaient jamais comptées car chacun accusait le jeune de Prince d'avoir utilisé un truc déloyal, indigne d'un guerrier d'Asgard. Lorsqu'il entendait ces commentaires, le prince brun semblait faire un grand effort pour contenir sa colère et se contentait de répondre par de l'indifférence ou par un commentaire narquois avant de prendre congé. Tony, lui, guettait les combats de Loki précisément pour cette raison.

Loki avait souvent eu tendance à fuir la compagnie de Thor quand il était avec ses compagnons et, à force de les escorter pratiquement partout où ils allaient, Tony comprenait parfaitement cette réaction. Dans leurs conversations, ils dévalorisaient presque constamment le talent en magie du second prince alors même qu'ils reconnaissaient parfois du bout des lèvres qu'il les avait déjà tiré de situations plutôt mauvaises. Loki n'était pas véritablement insulté intentionnellement (ou en tout cas, pas directement, il était vraiment doué avec ses couteaux et il avait une excellente oreille) mais Thor, quand il discutait en compagnie de ses frères guerriers, ne paraissait pas se rendre compte combien ses remarques pouvaient être blessantes. Il ne pensait jamais à mal, en fait, selon Tony, il semblait juste incapable de se mettre à la place de quelqu'un qui était différent de lui.

Loki était également l'une des personnes les plus faciles à trouver au palais (sauf quand il décidait de vraiment se dissimuler) : généralement, il se trouvait soit dans sa chambre, soit dans la bibliothèque, ce qui rendait la tâche de Tony plus facile lorsqu'il faisait office de messager. La bibliothèque était l'une des plus grandes qu'il ait jamais vu et également l'un des lieux les moins fréquentés par les Asgardiens, à part des femmes ou quelques enfants encore trop jeunes pour apprendre à se battre, ce que l'enfant jugeait paradoxale. Tony était un garçon extrêmement intelligent, à qui son père avait déjà enseigné que dans le savoir, se trouvait le pouvoir et naturellement pour lui, la bibliothèque fut le premier endroit par lequel commencer.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je suippose que certains d'entre vous vont deviner dans quelle direction l'histoire va aller...En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à le formuler dans des reviews, tout comme les critiques, remarques ou autre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et bonne journée !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait se révéler intéressant pour tous. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite par vous même !

Pour la musique, essayez Kingdom dance, la musique dans Princesse Raiponce quand elle découvre la ville pour la première fois.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le silence régnait dans la pièce tandis que Tony se resservait un énième verre de whisky. L'alcoolisme apparent de Stark avait toujours été une des sources de préoccupation du SHIELD quant à son recrutement au sein du projet Avengers mais maintenant, il était apparent que cette conduite faisait partie intégrante du masque du milliardaire. Après tout, s'il avait les mêmes avantages que Steve Roger en matière de métabolisme, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas, lui non plus, la possibilité de devenir saoul et boire ouvertement plusieurs verres d'alcool fort pouvait permettre à ses adversaires de baisser sa garde. Tony Stark sembla remarquer les regards posés sur lui et son verre et sourit d'un air matois :

"Non, je ne suis pas encore saoul. L'alcool de Midgard, heu, de Terre, n'est pas aussi fort que celui d'Asgard et même là bas, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en boire beaucoup. Pour commencer à ressentir des effets, il faudrait que je boive une bouteille ou deux d'Everclear et ce truc a un gout infect. Une vraie malédiction."

"Je compatis de tout mon cœur." Répliqua Fury d'un ton ironique et dépourvu de la moindre once de sincérité.

Pepper, elle, semblait bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Comment ai je pu ne rien voir ? Je vous connais depuis cinq ans et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué, pas même des cicatrices…", commença t-elle avant de s'empourprer.

"Elles sont cachées. Soigneusement cachées", précisa Stark en détournant le regard.

"Apparemment, vous n'avez pas appris à combattre avec seulement un bâton lors de votre séjour sur Asgard…" commenta le directeur du SHIELD avec un sous-entendu tout à fait perceptible.

Pepper ne semblait pas voir où il voulait en venir et le contemplait d'un air perplexe tandis que Phil Coulson haussait un sourcil avec un intérêt croissant sur son visage. Il semblait commencer à comprendre en partie où Stark voulait en venir. Le milliardaire sourit à nouveau, son regard empli de fierté, secrètement ravi que deux de ses invités aient deviné la réponse à sa devinette :

"En effet. Mais pour apprendre Ça, il m'a fallu des années…"

"Ça ?" Demanda Pepper complètement perdue.

"Vous avez appris la magie, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda l'agent Coulson de façon rhétorique.

"Bingo. Comprenez, pendant trente ans, j'ai été piégé dans un monde où l'important était les talents guerriers, la force brute et la culture Asgardienne. D'un point de vue intellectuel, je dépérissais et la magie a été l'un des éléments qui m'ont permis de survivre là bas, pas seulement en matière physique mais plutôt d'un point de vue mental." Précisa Tony.

Sur son écran, le directeur Fury paraissait presque compréhensif et curieusement, Tony n'avait pas l'impression qu'il feignait ce sentiment. Refusant de se laisser distraire, il poursuivit :

"Être le serviteur personnel de Thor était l'une des fonctions la plus épuisante des neuf mondes. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il a changé après mon départ mais je m'en souviens comme d'un type qui pensait essentiellement avec ses muscles, ne rêvait que de prouver sa valeur en se battant contre ses ennemis et était également un irresponsable notoire ne réfléchissant jamais aux conséquences de ses actes. Il manquait complètement d'empathie, de subtilité et de maturité. Et pourtant, c'était le gars le plus amical, le plus enthousiaste et joyeux que j'ai jamais connu, le genre de personne qui attire tout le monde autour de lui par sa personnalité, à qui on pardonne tout, qui se fait aimer sans effort. Pour lui, s'il était heureux, alors tout le monde devait l'être, c'était incroyablement frustrant pour moi car il me faisait du mal sans en avoir conscience, sans le vouloir, comme un enfant."

Stark arrêta sa description et se resservit un verre, laissant ses interlocuteurs assimiler ses paroles. Autant que Coulson pouvait en juger d'après ses observations, c'était exactement ce qu'était Thor avant sa venue sur Terre. Il interrompit ses réflexions en voyant Stark reprendre la parole :

"J'avais peu d'heures de libre mais j'ai su en profiter au maximum…"

* * *

Parmi les nombreux devoirs de Tony, l'un de ceux qui revenait le plus régulièrement consistait à passer des messages entre Thor et Loki, le premier se trouvant généralement sur un terrain d'entrainement et le second à la bibliothèque qui s'étendait sur plusieurs étages du palais. Les deux endroits ne pouvaient pas être plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, ce qui avait obligé le jeune mortel à développer endurance et rapidité pour rallier les deux lieux. Ces allers retours lui prenaient généralement du temps, surtout quand le frère cadet n'était pas déterminé à répondre tout de suite aux injonctions de son aîné, ce qui permettait à Tony d'utiliser ces minutes gagnées à son avantage. Il en avait notamment profité pour explorer la bibliothèque dans tous ses recoins et avait réussi à repérer les rayonnages qui l'intéressaient.

Dès le départ, Tony avait choisi l'approche pragmatique consistant à apprendre à lire les runes et il avait donc trouvé après quelques recherches les ouvrages d'apprentissages de la lecture dans la section des petits. Au départ, il était resté devant l'étagère, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait s'il touchait un ouvrage : étant esclave, il se doutait que toucher les livres devait lui être interdit, en tout cas, cela lui semblait évident. Mais finalement, il avait pris son courage et s'était saisi d'un vieux manuel de lecture bien abimé sans que rien ne se passe. Il avait commencé à le feuilleter rapidement avant de le cacher sous sa tunique pour rejoindre Loki qui s'était finalement décidé à rejoindre Thor pour un duel amical. Il ne remarqua pas le regard curieux du Prince posé sur lui.

Le soir, Tony s'était retrouvé dans son coin pour dormir. En tant que serviteur particulier, il avait droit à un petit réduit qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre de Thor afin qu'il soit prêt à répondre à l'un de ses appels en cas de besoin, ce qui lui allait tout à fait parce que ce soir là, il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas se faire surprendre.

* * *

Apprendre les seize premières runes sans aucune aide d'un adulte se serait sans doute avéré une tâche impossible pour une personne moins intelligente que Tony. Mais ce dernier était un génie et il avait déjà appris à lire seul à l'âge tendre de trois ans : apprendre un nouvel alphabet complètement différent et deviner les nombreuses significations derrière chaque symbole était difficile mais pas insurmontable. Et alors que Tony accomplissait cette tâche de plus en plus rapidement, il sentait se réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis des années : la curiosité, la joie de la découverte, le goût d'apprendre, l'amour du savoir Autant de sensations qui avaient été étouffées suite à son esclavage et qui désormais déferlaient à nouveau en lui comme un raz de marée en l'enivrant, en le comblant et le rassasiant comme rien d'autre.

Tony avait bien cru pleurer de joie en retrouvant ces sensations et il s'était plongé dans le savoir avec l'avidité d'un homme assoiffé dans le désert. Son esprit était à nouveau penché sur un défi intellectuel et cela lui ramenait également des souvenirs heureux de sa vie d'autrefois lorsqu'il feuilletait des livres à la découverte de la Science, quand il commençait tout juste à fabriquer ses premières machines, à entrevoir ce que serait sa vie. Toute cette mémoire qu'il avait enfouie en lui par soucis de conservation afin ne pas souffrir de la nostalgie lui revenait maintenant mais ne le faisait plus souffrir mais au contraire lui montrait le chemin à suivre. Désormais, Tony en était certain, le savoir lui permettrait de sortir de là et cette certitude faisait gonfler l'espoir en lui.

À partir de ce moment là, tous les soirs, Tony lisait un livre pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Au départ, cela avait été surtout des ouvrages destinés à étendre son vocabulaire et ensuite, ses anciens centres d'intérêt l'avaient poussé à se pencher sur des livres portant sur les sujets comme la physique, la chimie, l'astronomie, la technique… Au fil de son exploration de la bibliothèque, Tony avait pu constater plusieurs choses : tout d'abord, d'après les estimations de Tony, la bibliothèque devait compter plus de dix millions d'ouvrages, portant sur des sujets très variés, ce qui en faisait l'une des plus grande bibliothèques existante au monde, du moins selon les critères de Midgard. Ensuite, la majorité de ces livres étaient très anciens et pratiquement aucun n'était récent, même pour les Asgardians, et leur provenance était très variée, mais relativement peu semblaient avoir été écris à Asgard même. Enfin, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient recouverts de poussière, un signe qu'ils ne devaient pas être consultés très souvent.

Tony en avait déduit que même si Asgard pouvait revendiquer le titre de l'un des plus grands centres intellectuels au sein des neufs Mondes, en revanche, il n'était pas réellement un foyer culturel dans le sens où ils ne produisaient pas eux mêmes de nouvelles pensées ou inventaient de nouveaux concepts. D'après ce que Tony comprenait (et en général, il comprenait bien), Asgard se reposait sur les héritages culturels légués par les générations antérieurs et ce monde se servait de son hégémonie militaire et son usage exclusif du Bifrost pour conserver la première place au sein des Neuf Mondes. La majorité des plus grands artefacts d'Asgard qui reposaient dans la chambre du trésor d'Odin avait été fabriquée par d'autres civilisations et offerts en tribu ou bien emparé comme butin de guerre au cours des nombreuses guerres. Ces acquisitions, livres compris, avaient dû être rassemblés pendant des siècles…

* * *

Néanmoins, Tony ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'histoire de la bibliothèque mais plutôt à son contenu et aujourd'hui, il s'intéressait à une partie bien spécifique, celle consacrée à la magie.

Bien que Asgard clamait haut et fort mépriser l'usage de la magie si déloyale par rapport à la force des armes, cela ne l'empêchait pas de détenir une immense collection de livres qui lui étaient consacrés. De plus, Tony n'était pas naïf en pensant que tous les hommes Asgardiens rechignaient à utiliser ce pouvoir. En effet, le jeune mortel savait de source sûr que Odin le Père de Tout était parfaitement capable de tisser des Serdrs, des sorts magiques, bien que la plupart des habitants d'Asgard avaient tendance à ignorer cette facette de leur souverain, préférant se référer à ses exploits guerriers. Mais à part le roi et son fils Loki, qui lui ne s'en cachait pas, les seules personnes qui semblaient utiliser la magie était les femmes puisqu'apparemment c'était un art jugé comme féminin.

Mais très rapidement, Tony avait décidé d'ajouter son nom aux rares utilisateurs masculins et un jour, il s'empara d'un premier livre qui lui paraissait convenir à un novice. Ce soir là et les nombreuses nuits qui suivirent, Tony s'acharna à libérer ce pouvoir qui détenait les clés de sa liberté. Cependant avant d'y avoir accès, Tony devait se libérer de tous ses préjugés et des limitations qui étaient tout autant d'entraves pour l'apprentissage de l'Art. En effet, la magie se contentait d'être, elle reposait sur des lois sans cesse en mouvement, chaotiques, impossible à enfermer dans un carcan de règles ordonnées. Abandonner toutes ses certitudes et ses notions préconçues en science concernant l'Univers avec ses lois et ses limites fut sans doute l'une des choses les plus compliquées pour le génie mortel. Mais au fond, la foi de Tony ne reposait plus depuis longtemps dans la Science limitée de son monde mais dans les capacités de l'homme à dépasser les frontières du savoir et du possible en créant l'impossible.

Ce fut empli de la nouvelle certitude que tout était désormais possible que, une nuit, les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent et qu'il sentit son esprit s'imprégner d'une puissance inconnue, une force qu'il serait un jour en mesure de diriger sinon de contrôler, une force qui lui permettrait dans un futur de plus en plus proche de s'évader d'ici et de retrouver son monde et sa famille. À ce moment là, il sut qu'il venait de franchir un nouveau cap, qu'un nouveau monde venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. Plus rien n'était impossible, désormais. Exalté à l'idée de se savoir bientôt libre, Tony retint de justesse une immense exclamation de joie qui aurait sans doute pu réveiller Thor. Le jeune garçon se contenta donc de sourire…avant de s'assoupir, complètement épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

* * *

Durant les années qui suivirent, Tony consacra ses efforts à trouver un moyen de déjouer le collier qui permettait aux Asgardian de le repérer. Il hantait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de plus en plus longtemps, prenant parfois le risque d'être en retard dans ses devoirs auprès du Prince. Avide de trouver enfin le livre qui lui donnerait la solution de son problème, il ne s'apercevait pas qu'il prenait de plus en plus de risques en cherchant dans les allées de façon de plus en plus ouverte. Il abandonnait parfois toute prudence et toute discrétion pour s'emparer d'un livre pouvant lui donner une piste. Perdu dans ses projets, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'une paire d'yeux verts le fixait parfois de plus en plus intéressée par les occupations de Tony.

La nécessité de prudence vint un jour se rappeler à Tony sous la forme d'une fausse alerte. Ce jour là, Tony avait ramené l'un des ouvrages dissimulé sous sa tunique et s'apprêtait à le cacher dans son petit réduit où il le lirait pendant la nuit. Mais Thor, qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui, l'avait heurté brutalement, faisant glisser le précieux ouvrage par terre, à la vue de tous. Rapide comme l'éclair, et avant que Thor ne se retourne, Tony avait utilisé un de ses nouveaux tours pour le faire glisser sous l'armoire, à l'abri du regard du Prince. Mais malheureusement, la chance n'était définitivement pas du côté de Tony ce jour là car un petit moment plus tard, une broche glissa sous la même armoire et Thor décida que c'était plus facile de la retrouver en poussant le meuble, ce qui mit le livre à découvert.

Étonné de la présence de cet objet, peu commun chez lui, il se mit aussitôt à appeler son frère d'une voix de stentor, sans voir la pâleur du visage de Tony. Quelques instants plus tard, Loki était arrivé avec un air las avant de se voir jeter le livre qu'il rattrapa adroitement et avec soin.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit, frère, de garder tes livres et ta magie dans ta chambre !"

"Hum ?" Commença Loki d'un air indifférent avant de regarder le titre avec un peu plus d'intérêt : "Oh, c'est ce livre sur les runes magique de coercition. Cela doit bien faire cinq ou six cents ans que je ne l'ais pas lu…Il était vraiment intéressant."

"Oui, et bien, la prochaine fois, tu le laisses dans ta chambre, mon frère !"

Loki se contenta de lever un sourcil sarcastique vers son frère, semblant plutôt désappointé qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de son sous-entendu peu subtil. Mais Thor vaquait déjà vers d'autres occupations et l'ouvrage lui était déjà complètement sorti de l'esprit. Loki secoua la tête en soupirant avant de commencer à feuilleter l'ouvrage avec un air presque nostalgique et un léger sourire tandis qu'il relisait certains passages. Il semblait ne prêter aucune attention au serviteur mortel resté dans la chambre mais Tony, lui, avait compris que le demi dieu jouait avec ses nerfs en faisant mine de ne pas le voir. Le garçon restait immobile, presque impassible, en attendant de savoir quel sort le second prince allait lui réserver. En réalité, il voyait déjà ses plans tomber à l'eau et se maudissait pour sa stupidité et son imprudence. Il se demandait également avec détachement quelle serait la punition pour avoir oser apprendre la magie, lui, un simple mortel.

Après avoir refermé l'ouvrage, Loki se retourna vers Tony et le regarda avec un mélange d'intérêt et de malice, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une telle information. Puis, haussant théâtralement les épaules, il tendit l'ouvrage à Tony en lui disant avec de l'ironie dans sa voix :

"Je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour le remettre à sa place ?"

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant Tony se torturer l'esprit pour déterminer si le prince venait de lui tendre un piège ou non. Finalement, le jeune mortel se décida à conserver l'ouvrage et le déchiffra rapidement. C'était précisément les quelques informations qu'il cherchait et qui pourrait lui permettre de dissimuler la signature de son collier aux yeux de la famille royale. Sa liberté était maintenant à portée de main. Seulement, il était inquiet de savoir Loki au courant de son étude de la magie, aussi le jeune garçon avait décidé de mettre à exécution son plan d'évasion le plus rapidement possible avant que le prince cadet ne se décide à en parler à Odin. Il commença donc ses préparatifs d'évasion.

* * *

Alors qu'il passait devant un miroir, Tony s'arrêta un court instant pour fixer son reflet : la glace lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune garçon de douze, avec des cheveux courts et des yeux bruns trop vieux et trop mature pour son âge apparent, comme un regard d'adulte piégé dans un corps d'enfant. Cela faisait déjà près de quinze ans qu'il se trouvait sur Asgard et Tony savait qu'il avait en réalité vingt deux ans. Bien que Loki ait cessé de lui donner des pommes d'Idunn, le vieillissement se trouvait toujours divisé par trois et il restait à peine un adolescent alors qu'il était majeur. Cette vision était presque insoutenable pour Tony, qui intellectuellement et mentalement, se savait adulte mais dont le corps, les poussées hormonales de la puberté et bien souvent les émotions le faisaient se ressentir enfant.

Tony espérait juste que tout reprendrait son cours normal quand il reviendrait chez lui.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review et dans la mesure du possible, j'ai tâché de leur répondre personnellement !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Repensant aux dernières paroles de Stark, l'agent Coulson regardait attentivement le visage de l'ancien esclave, tentant de réconcilier le fait qu'il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année et le fait que son vieillissement était divisé par trois. Il n'y parvenait pas. Stark faisait son âge réel. Mais avec les dernières informations acquises, Phil Coulson se doutait que la magie était intervenue. D'après les expressions sur les visages du directeur et de Miss Pott, ils se posaient exactement la même question que lui.

Apercevant l'interrogation muette dans leurs yeux, Stark se tendit légèrement mais finit par soupirer et, sans les regarder, claqua des doigts. Son visage sembla alors se troubler et les rides naissantes disparurent, ses cheveux devinrent légèrement plus longs, en bataille comme ceux d'un adolescent tout juste sorti du lit. En revanche, sa courte barbe et sa moustache était toujours présente, lui donnant une apparence plus adulte en le faisant paraître un peu plus de vingt ans, ce qui, selon Phil, valait mieux pour Miss Pott, ne serait ce que pour lui ôter l'impression d'être amoureuse d'un adolescent.

Le seul élément qui démentait cette apparence juvénile était les yeux bruns et hantés, ceux d'un homme expérimenté qui en avait trop vu. Les yeux seuls le vieillissaient de plus d'une dizaine d'années. C'était quelque chose qui étonna l'agent du SHIELD : dans son apparence de l'homme de quarante ans, les yeux de Stark pétillaient de l'éclat de la jeunesse et de la joie de vivre (sauf quand empoisonné au Palladium) tandis que sur son vrai visage, c'était la maturité et le sérieux qui transparaissaient. Pour un peu, Coulson pourrait presque penser que l'homme avait deux personnalités distinctes.

Alors que le visage de Stark reprenait son apparence normale, Fury le regardait d'un air songeur, comme s'il avait déjà déduit certains éléments du récit :

"Donc, vous avez appris la magie seul durant tout votre séjour à Asgard."

"Bien sûr que non. Au départ, j'ai appris la magie par les livres de façon complètement illogique, même pour la magie. J'apprenais les choses qui me paraissaient utiles sans me soucier réellement de la théorie, j'expérimentais seul avec ma magie. Mais je pensais n'avoir pas le temps pour apprendre de façon normale, ma priorité était de quitter Asgard et ensuite de me pencher plus sérieusement sur le phénomène."

"Nous n'en sommes qu'à la moitié de votre captivité, n'est ce pas ?", demanda l'agent Coulson après un rapide calcul.

"C'est cela, et à ma seconde tentative d'évasion, complètement ratée d'ailleurs." Sourit Stark.

* * *

Tony avait réellement cru qu'il avait réussi son évasion.

Il avait soigneusement tracé ses runes visant à mettre hors d'usage le collier d'esclave qu'il portait avec son propre sang sur chaque symbole. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver la bonne combinaison, tout cela par tâtonnement et expérimentations mais il avait finalement compris lesquelles lui permettraient de rendre inefficace les alarmes.

Après cela, il avait attentivement étudié le plan de la capitale d'Asgard afin d'éviter de se perdre dans les rues de la cité immense. Il savait qu'il devrait se rendre du palais au Bifrost sans marquer d'hésitation et avoir l'air étonné par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, montrer qu'il n'était pas un étranger, ce qui ne manquerait pas de le faire repérer. Il allait devoir également s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant courir, en ne perdant pas son calme et en évitant d'attirer l'attention.

Il avait décidé de s'évader en pleine journée, sachant parfaitement que la nuit, non seulement les gardes étaient plus nombreux mais qu'en plus les habitants remarqueraient plus facilement un enfant courant dans les rues d'une ville. Caché en plein jour, dissimulé sous une cape cachant son état de mortel, il parviendrait jusqu'au Bifrost, le pont arc-en-ciel entre les mondes.

Malheureusement, les informations concernant ce pont magique étaient inaccessibles sauf à la famille royale et aux rares privilégiés. S'il avait tenté de lire les livres concernant ce sujet, des alarmes auraient sonné et son plan d'évasion aurait été découvert. Le plan de Tony consistait donc à attendre que le Bifrost s'ouvre pour laisser passer des voyageurs et de foncer vers le pont multicolore et de se laisser porter par la magie jusqu'à Midgard. Tony était conscient que c'était cette partie du plan qui risquait de poser le plus de problèmes puisqu'elle reposait en grande partie sur l'improvisation et la fortune. Le jeune garçon avait donc tenté de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté en interceptant les conversations de table pour déterminer le jour de son évasion : elle devrait se dérouler au moment où un voyageur arriverait par le Bifrost.

Le jeune mortel avait savamment calculé l'heure de l'arrivée des guerriers de retour d'expédition et le temps qu'il mettrait pour parvenir jusqu'au Bifrost. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il saurait courir assez rapidement pour échapper au gardien du pont afin de se faufiler dans l'engin. Il savait également qu'il allait devoir se décider rapidement pour mettre son plan à exécution, de ne pas permettre à l'indécision et à l'hésitation de l'arrêter dans sa quête de liberté sans quoi, jamais il ne retrouverait le courage pour essayer à nouveau et donc il resterait coincé ici pour toujours.

* * *

Finalement, le grand jour arriva et Tony franchit sans encombre les limites du palais pour la première fois sans que quelqu'un ne l'intercepte. Encouragé, il s'était mis en route vers sa libération. La première partie du plan s'était très bien passé : Tony, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu la ville en vrai sauf le jour de son arrivée, avait parfaitement su se repérer dans la ville grâce au plan qu'il avait mémorisé par cœur. Il tournait sans hésitation à chaque croisement, ses traits soigneusement dissimulés sous la cape qu'il portait, indifférent à la beauté des monuments somptueux de la ville, ne perdant pas le temps de les admirer. Il cherchait à éviter la foule, se contentant de hochement de tête quand on le saluait : sa tenue de serviteur laissait supposer qu'il faisait une course urgente pour son maitre, rien de plus. À sa grande surprise, il parvint sans difficulté et sans se faire intercepter une seule fois jusqu'au bâtiment imposant abritant cette merveille de technologie magique. Là, il avait guetté l'instant où le Bifrost s'ouvrirait pour foncer vers sa liberté.

Ce fut à ce moment là que tout dégénéra : au moment précis où il apercevait les lueurs multiples du Bifrost s'éclairer, prêt à courir pour échapper à Heimdall, une poigne lui saisit le poignet et le plaqua à terre. Le désespoir s'empara de son âme quand il comprit que sa seconde évasion venait d'être surprise et stoppée encore une fois et la frustration fut multipliée par mille car cette fois, elle avait été soigneusement préparée sur de longues années. Tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant en une minute et Tony savait que la punition serait beaucoup plus sévère, à plus forte raison si Odin s'apercevait qu'il avait appris la magie en cachette durant sa captivité. La mort serait sans doute l'issue de la journée, peut-être après des tortures pour faire de lui un exemple. Ce fut donc sans illusion sur son sort qu'il regarda celui qui l'avait capturer, croisant ainsi le regard vert du prince Loki.

Ce dernier le fixait avec de la malice dans ses yeux, puis il le releva brusquement et le remit sur ses pieds avant de dire :

"Décidément, tu dépasses vraiment toutes mes espérances, mortel… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais capable d'aller aussi loin."

Tony gardait le silence, obstiné, se retenant de hurler sa rage et sa déception.

"Non, franchement, tu devrais être fier de toi… Ton plan pour parvenir jusqu'ici était une merveille dans sa conception et dans sa réalisation : les runes de sang sur ton collier pour arrêter le signal d'alarme, ta façon de te dissimuler à la vue de tous, le minutage précis pour arriver au moment où le Bifrost s'ouvrirait pour fuir… Cela a dû demander de l'audace, de l'intelligence, de la détermination, de la ruse, beaucoup de patience et de volonté. Sans compter ton apprentissage de la magie à ton âge… Vraiment admirable de la part d'un jeune mortel présent sur Asgard depuis à peine quinze ans."

C'était désormais clair pour Tony que Loki avait dû suivre sa tentative d'évasion depuis le début.

"Cependant, tu as commis plusieurs erreurs graves : Jamais tu n'aurais pu échapper au regard d'Heimdall et il t'aurai intercepté sans le moindre problème Jusqu'à maintenant, seul moi ai réussi à me soustraire à son regard. Ensuite, une fois dans le Bifrost, il t'aurait fallu utiliser la magie correctement ou avoir beaucoup de chance… Et même si tu étais parvenu à gagner Midgard, la vue du gardien de Asgard t'aurait trouvé sans problème et il aurait juste suffi à Odin d'envoyer quelqu'un te tuer ou te capturer, au choix. En clair, tu n'as pas su planifier à moyen et à long terme."

Le jeune mortel resta enfermé dans son mutisme, peu désireux de parler après avoir compris à quel point son plan était mal conçu.

"Maintenant, que va t-il t'arriver ? Selon la loi d'Asgard, un esclave qui tente de s'évader pour la seconde fois reçoit cinquante coups de fouet et les chances de survie d'un mortel à cette punition infligée par un Asgardien sont faibles, d'autant plus qu'il n'y aura pas de pitié pour toi cette fois. Ceci étant dans le meilleur des cas. Le problème, c'est que les runes que tu as tracées sur ton collier prouvent sans aucun doute que tu as appris et utilisé la magie et enfreint ainsi l'une des lois sacrées d'Asgard. Si je me souviens bien, la punition est la mort dans le meilleur des cas, mais comme tu as déjà tenté de t'échapper et que tu n'est qu'un simple mortel sais tu ce qu'il te feront ?"

Tony secoua la tête, les yeux effrayés.

"C'est simple, ils utiliseront un sort qui bridera ton esprit en te vidant de ton intelligence : cela rend le sujet incapable d'apprendre ou de comprendre quoi que ce soit à part les choses les plus simples et sommaires. Pense à la lobotomie pratiquée par les humains, par exemple, mais en pire. Car tu sentiras petit à petit ton esprit t'échapper, les choses qui te paraissaient élémentaires deviendront d'une difficulté sans précédent, tu pourrais même perdre certaines aptitudes comme le langage et tu seras réduit à un animal à peine intelligent. Et le pire, c'est que tu sauras ce qui est en train d'arriver mais tu ne pourras rien y faire car c'est irréversible."

Tony avait désormais une mine épouvantée et déjà, il se demandait s'il pourrait se saisir d'un couteau et se suicider avant qu'une telle chose lui arrive.

"Personnellement, je pense que ce serait du gâchis : cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un avec du potentiel pour la magie qui avait, en plus, la volonté de l'apprendre. Je n'avais donc vraiment pas envie que tu te trouves réduit au niveau intellectuel de Thor. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai dissimulé aux yeux d'Heimdall lorsque tu as commencé à chiper des livres dans la bibliothèque mais aussi quand tu as lancé ton plan d'évasion afin que nous puissions avoir cette petite discussion…"

Il y eut un court moment de silence avant que Loki ne reprenne la parole :

"Maintenant, voilà ce qu'il va se passer : je vais effacer les traces de ton usage de la magie sur le collier qui va avertir Thor de ta fuite mais je t'aurais déjà trouvé... Tu ne diras pas un mot et tu me laisseras expliquer. Ensuite, tu seras condamné à la peine des cinquante coups de fouet et je te conseille fortement d'y survivre et ensuite, nous verrons."

Avant que Tony ait le temps de protester, le doigt de Loki effaça les runes et le jeune garçon, frappé de paralysie, s'effondra dans les bras du Prince qui sourit et se prépara à ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : mentir. Une minute plus tard, Thor arriva, porté par Mjolnir, l'air agité, et aussitôt demanda à son frère :

"Que se passe t-il frère ? Pourquoi le mortel est il ici ? Est ce toi qui…"

"Il a tenté de s'enfuir à nouveau et je l'ai arrêté dans sa fuite." Répliqua Loki.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ferait il ça ? Il est bien traité…"

Le ton de Thor était parfaitement sincère quand il posa la question, comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement quelle raison pousserait Tony à fuir. Loki, face à cette remarque, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de déclarer :

"Dans tous les cas, nous devons le ramener au palais pour que la justice d'Odin fasse son office."

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony se retrouvait prostré devant le trône d'Odin, réduit au silence. Le souverain se leva et demanda d'une voix forte :

"Par quel procédés es tu parvenu à t'éloigner du palais. Parle, Mortel !"

À sa grande stupeur, Tony sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'il l'ait décidé et pensa avec terreur que l'ordre de Odin allait le forcer à dire la vérité. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

"Un jour, je me suis retrouvé par erreur à l'extérieur du palais et j'ai vu alors que le collier ne faisait plus d'effet. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il était cassé et alors j'ai préparé ma fuite en pensent emprunter le pont arc-en-ciel pour retourner chez moi…"

L'intonation, l'hésitation, les expressions de ses paroles étaient parfaites aux oreilles de tous ceux présents dans la pièce, mais Tony savait qu'à ce moment précis, c'était Loki qui était au contrôle de sa voix et qui répondait à Odin. Ce dernier fit un geste vers son fils cadet qui s'inclina devant son père avant de faire mine d'examiner le collier enserrant le cou de Tony, puis il se redressa et déclara :

"Il y a une légère fissure à l'endroit de l'une des runes majeurs. Cela provoque un disfonctionnement momentané dont il a pu profiter. Peut-être que je pourrais lui fabriquer un autre collier plus efficace la prochaine fois, mais en attendant…"

Puis, en esquissant un simple mouvement de sa main, il jeta un sort qui laissa Tony prostré sur le sol, incapable de bouger d'un cil. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ce genre de pratiques consistant à le laisser paralysé…

"Je vois. Dans ce cas, il recevra la punition prescrite par nos lois lorsqu'un esclave s'échappe pour la seconde fois. S'il devait y survivre…"

"Il reprendra sa place à mes côtés et je m'assurerai qu'il ne refasse plus de bêtises…" commença Thor avant de se faire interrompre par Loki :

"Des bêtises ? Il a su profiter d'une faille dans TA surveillance alors qu'il était sous TA responsabilité d'après Père."

"Juste une erreur d'inattention qui peut arriver à n'importe qui", maugréa son frère aîné.

"La vérité, c'est que tu es incapable de prendre en charge ce mortel !" dit Loki d'un ton dur.

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" Rugit le dieu de la foudre en faisant mine de saisir son marteau.

"Ah oui ? Est ce que tu sais seulement son nom ?" interrogea le Prince cadet.

"Je…" Commença Thor avant de tenter de se souvenir, sans résultat, ce qui le fit se renfrogner et répondre : "Parce que toi tu peux, peut-être ?"

"Évidemment. Il s'est présenté sous le nom d'Anthony Roger, bien que seul le prénom soit vrai et il est habituellement surnommé Tony, si je me souviens bien." Répondit facilement Loki.

"Tu triches avec ta mémoire, mon frère." Gronda son frère.

"Tu avais dix ans pour le lui demander…" fit remarquer le dieu du Mensonge d'un ton sarcastique tout en observant Odin qui écoutait attentivement leur querelle et chacun de leurs arguments, semblant attendre de prendre une décision.

"Loki, quitte la pièce un instant, je te prie. Je dois parler à ton frère."

Le Prince sembla vouloir émettre une protestation avant de se soumettre à l'ordre paternel, tout en jetant un coup à Tony, toujours prostré, semblant complètement inconscient.

"Thor, tu ne peux plus reprendre en charge le jeune mortel : ton essai a été un échec et tu dois l'accepter. Après la sentence des cinquante coups de fouet, en admettant qu'il survive, je donnerais la responsabilité du jeune humain à ton frère Loki, pour qu'il ait la même chance qui t'a été donné : apprendre ses responsabilités."

"Père, je ne peux l'accepter ! Supplia Thor.

"Mais tu l'accepteras ! Et pas seulement parce que je te l'ordonne, mais également pour Loki."

"Je ne comprends pas…"

"Ton frère se fait toujours plus distant avec nous, sa famille. Il participe de moins en moins aux repas familiaux, participe uniquement aux entrainements minimums, il concentre beaucoup trop ses efforts sur la maitrise de la magie et s'éloigne toujours plus de la culture d'Asgard, sans que rien ne semble le détourner de sa voie."

"Je vais l'inviter plus souvent à nos entrainements avec mes amis, Père ! C'est vrai que je l'ai peut-être un peu négligé ces derniers temps mais s'il est avec nous, alors il aura moins de temps pour la serdr," s'exclama Thor d'un air épanoui.

"Cela ne fonctionnera pas ainsi mon fils." Soupira Odin à regret. "Mais durant votre dispute, il m'a semblé évident, bien que je n'en connaisse pas les raisons, que Loki montrait une l'attention particulière pour ce jeune humain et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus montré d'intérêt pour personne et peut-être qu'en lui accordant la garde du mortel et en ayant à prendre à soin de lui, il pourra s'ouvrir un peu plus à nous…".

"Un peu comme un cadeau…" dit Thor avant de rajouter avec joie : "Dans ce cas, je veux bien !"

"Mais pour cela, encore faudra t-il que le mortel survive à sa punition…" dit Odin en regardant l'humain d'un air critique.

"Peut-être pourrions nous lui épargner cette punition, Père…" murmura le dieu du tonnerre d'un ton hésitant.

"Il en est malheureusement hors de question, mon fils", répliqua le souverain d'un ton sans appel. "Ce mortel a récidivé dans sa faute en tentant de s'échapper et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyer un esclave indocile et insoumis auprès de ton frère. L'humain devra subir sa punition même si nous courons le risque de provoquer sa mort. Mais cela pourrait aussi s'avérer un avantage, Thor, car si Loki accepte la charge du garçon après son châtiment, il sera amené à s'occuper de lui et à le soigner et donc à tisser des liens d'affection avec lui. En retour, l'enfant éprouvera de l'attachement pour son nouveau maitre, cessera son insoumission et le servira sans plus chercher à s'échapper."

"Je comprends, Père. Merci de m'avoir fait profiter de votre sagesse" Répondit Thor d'un ton solennel.

"Maintenant, rappelle ton frère et annonçons lui la bonne nouvelle."

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Concernant les remarques et autres questions par review, je tenterai d'y répondre personnellement par MP.

à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chapter 8

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissée et j'espère que les réponses ont été satisfaisantes pour ceux auxquels j'ai répondu.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Tony Stark regardait son verre vide avec un peu de regret puis il tendit la main vers la bouteille avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle aussi était vide. Constatant ce triste spectacle et sachant que de toute façon, toute tentative pour se saouler serait vaine, il marmonna :

"J'aurais préféré être ivre en racontant cette partie de l'histoire…"

Puis, il se ressaisit et se retourna vers ses hôtes et dit sur le ton de la conversation :

"Vous savez, c'est incroyablement humiliant d'être considéré comme un petit animal domestique dressé que l'on offre à un enfant en espérant qu'il vous apprécie plus de cette manière."

Personne ne répondit à sa remarque, semblant attendre la suite.

"J'ai reçu mes cinquante coup de fouet quelques minutes après cette petite conversation que je n'étais pas sensé surprendre. Je ne m'attarderais pas là dessus mais sachez que dans certains pays, on considérerait cela comme une condamnation à mort. À la fin de cette correction, j'étais aux portes de la mort, j'avais perdu tellement de sang que j'étais plongé dans le coma et ma moelle épinière avait failli y rester, " résuma Tony Stark.

"Tony. Je veux savoir." La voix de Pepper était grave et inébranlable.

"Tu sais, en temps normal, je réserverais les Stripteases à la chambre à coucher…" Plaisanta Tony.

"Je t'en prie. Je dois savoir" dit Pepper d'une voix tremblante mais ferme, sentant au plus profond d'elle même qu'il le fallait, qu'elle devait pleinement comprendre quelles souffrances avait enduré celui qu'elle aimait.

"Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça que j'espérais passer ma soirée…" Murmura Stark.

Il ôta son T-shirt et se retourna afin que ses invités voient le dos : ce dernier était lisse jusqu'à ce que tombe l'illusion, révélant ainsi la peau entièrement recouverte de tissu cicatricielle et de cicatrices qui se superposaient les unes sur les autres. Un instant après, l'illusion recouvrit à nouveau les dégâts occasionnés. Pepper avait les larmes aux yeux, Fury et Coulson ne montraient aucune réaction visible mais les agents du SHIELD connaissaient la torture intimement et ils savaient quand les mots étaient inutiles.

"Vous avez réussi à survivre malgré tout." Commenta le directeur.

"Et devinez grâce à qui ?" répliqua Tony Stark avec un sourire sans joie.

* * *

Tony n'avait pas attendu la fin de son châtiment pour perdre conscience et sombrer dans un gouffre obscure. Il savait que, aussitôt après que la flagellation ait pris fin, il avait été amené dans les quartiers du prince brun où il avait été soigné par ce dernier. Tony était resté dans le coma pendant près d'un mois et franchement, cela avait sans doute été mieux ainsi car d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, le soigner aurait été extrêmement douloureux s'il avait été conscient. Loki, en effet, n'y était pas allé de main morte : s'étant vu interdit d'utiliser la magie pour soigner le jeune mortel, il avait opté pour suivre le proverbe "Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes" et il avait tout mis en œuvre pour assurer la survie de l'humain qui avait attiré son attention.

Il avait apparemment commencé en versant de l'alcool mêlé d'eau sur les plaies à vif de son dos pour désinfecter les plaies le plus rapidement possible. Puis, il avait rapidement cherché à transfuser le sang recueilli de façon très pragmatique durant la séance de torture afin que le garçon ne meure pas bêtement d'une hémorragie. Le fait que le sang avait été purifié et renforcé par des moyens magiques ne comptait pas comme un usage de la magie puisque ce n'était pas fait sur le patient lui même, une petite subtilité dont Loki avait su largement profiter. Ces traitements d'urgence avaient permis à Tony de ne pas mourir immédiatement mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était tiré d'affaire. Un coma comme celui là, après un choc aussi terrible, pouvait fort bien se terminer par un plongeon vers la mort.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Tony avait été nourri et abreuvé par le biais d'un tube grâce à l'aide de Loki. Ce dernier n'avait accepté l'aide de personne, ni de son frère, ni de sa mère, ni des conseils des autres. Plus tard, le jeune garçon apprendrait qu'il avait fait cela pour éviter que les guérisseurs ne voient les décharges de magie qui jaillissaient de façon anarchique du corps de l'adolescent. Le Prince était parvenu à empêcher que Odin et Heimdall ne les remarquent mais il avait préféré ne pas compter sur la chance quand il s'agissait du mortel : il était trop précieux pour qu'il puisse se permettre de perdre l'une des rares personnes avec le même centre d'intérêt que lui sur Asgard.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se réveilla, il se sentait très mal, son dos était très sensible et le moindre mouvement de ses muscles envoyait une vague de douleur brulante dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer à moitié à cause des tubes enfoncés dans sa gorge et la panique commençait à s'emparer de lui quand une main lui retira les tuyaux rapidement. Dans son esprit encore embrumé, Tony reconnut néanmoins le prince Loki qui le regardait comme entomologiste contemple un insecte fort rare puis après un petit moment, il finit enfin par s'adresser à lui d'un ton sarcastique:

"Je suis ravi de voir que jusqu'à maintenant tu tiens ta part du marché."

La voix de Tony était trop rauque pour parler mais le regard qu'il lançait valait toutes les insultes du monde, ce qui provoqua un léger sourire chez le demi dieu.

"On peut dire que les punitions n'ont pas étouffé ton caractère… Ma foi, tant mieux, cela rentre dans mes projets. Mais pour le moment, tu devrais te reposer."

* * *

Les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi son coma avaient été remplies par de longues heures de sommeil entrecoupées de brèves période de réveil durant lesquelles Loki lui donnait à manger. Les hurlements poussés pendant la torture avaient apparemment contribué à endommager sa gorge, ce qui avait rendu l'ingestion de nourriture difficile. Au départ, on lui avait donné de la soupe, ensuite des bouillies ou des purées et enfin des aliments solides, au moment où il commençait à aller mieux. Les blessures provoquées par le fouet mettraient au plus longtemps à être totalement cicatrisées et guéries et Tony allait devoir rester couché jusqu'à ce que sa moelle épinière soit totalement rétablie, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas.

Loki, quant à lui, ne paraissait pas particulièrement incommodé de jouer les gardes-malade, contrairement à Thor, qui, la dernière fois, avait été tellement impatient de recommencer son entrainement qu'il avait à peine attendu le rétablissement complet de Tony avant de le prendre à son service. Mais son frère était visiblement moins enclin à quitter sa chambre et il se contentait généralement de lire un livre ou de travailler à son bureau, tout en s'assurant, de temps à autre, de l'état de son convalescent. Il ne montrait pas particulièrement d'émotions lors des soins, les accomplissant avec un détachement professionnel, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Tony.

Quand la gorge de Tony lui avait enfin permis de parler, par contre, il avait tout de suite montré son caractère méfiant en interrogeant Tony sur un fait qui l'intriguait visiblement :

"Dis moi, par simple curiosité, te souviens tu de la conversation qui a eu lieu entre Odin et Thor lorsque j'ai dû quitter la salle, juste avant ta punition ?"

Tony savait que si Odin apprenait qu'il avait écouté toute leur conversation, alors il aurait sans nul doute été tué. Il aurait sans doute été plus prudent pour lui de ne rien révéler de cette discussion qui, pour des raisons évidentes, ne devait surtout pas atteindre les oreilles du cadet. Mais Tony n'éprouvait définitivement aucun amour pour Thor ou Odin, mais en revanche Loki avait épargné ou sauvé sa vie à plusieurs reprises pendant des années. Il lui devait une certaine reconnaissance à défaut de loyauté ou de fidélité. En plus, Loki pouvait deviner quand il mentait…

"Il m'utilise comme un moyen pour vous pousser à former des liens émotionnels avec les autres. Il pensait que si vous vous occupiez de moi, alors vous éprouveriez de l'attachement et que ce serait réciproque de mon côté."

"Ce qui t'inciterait, je suppose, à faire preuve de gratitude ou de dévouement envers moi, te rendant ainsi complètement soumis à moi et donc à la Maison d'Odin et d'un autre côté me ferait plaisir en m'offrant quelque chose pour lequel j'ai montré de l'intérêt, ce qui ferait d'un pierre deux coups. Je savais bien qu'il avait cédé un peu facilement à ma demande…"

Tony pouvait sentir que Loki avait dû deviner en grande partie les motivations de Odin avant même de l'interroger. Le dieu du mensonge et de la fourberie ne semblait pas particulièrement blessé d'apprendre que son père avait cherché à le manipuler, ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Mais en même temps, songeait Tony, il était possible que ce soit de famille. Bien que Loki, un brun aux yeux verts, ne ressemblait pas au reste de sa famille avec leurs yeux bleus et leurs cheveux blonds, il pouvait avoir hérité en partie du caractère d'Odin concernant la ruse et la dissimulation…

"Quel dommage que cela n'ait pas marché ! J'aurais tellement désiré un petit animal docile et dévoué !" soupira Loki d'un air faussement tragique qui suscita, bien malgré lui, un sourire ironique chez Tony qui, pour la première fois, laissa libre court à son esprit sarcastique :

"Navré, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué dans mon mode d'emploi…"

Le Prince afficha un air clairement amusé suite à cette remarqua avant de redevenir sérieux :

"Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au point ensemble, nous allons pouvoir aborder les choses sérieuses. Depuis quand as-tu commencé à "emprunter" des ouvrage dans la grande bibliothèque ?"

"Il y a neuf ans, quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à lire les runes." Répondit Tony, un peu tendu.

"Quels sujets ?"

"Au départ des dictionnaires et des méthodes d'apprentissage à la lecture. Ensuite quelques livres sur la culture Asgardienne et après, surtout des ouvrages sur les sciences et la technologie jusqu'à ce que je m'intéresse à la magie." Décrivit le jeune garçon.

"Quel rythme de lecture ?" interrogea Loki.

"Quand j'apprenais encore à lire vos runes, plutôt lent. Maintenant, je peux déchiffrer un livre en une nuit, mais plusieurs quand le sujet m'intéresse comme la magie." Répondit Tony.

"Quand as tu commencé à apprendre la magie ?" demanda le prince.

"Il y a environ sept ans que j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser. Le premier acte magique a eu lieu deux ans plus tard quand j'ai senti que je le pouvais."

"Un bon rythme, donc. Quelle méthode as tu suivi ?" Demanda Loki d'un ton pensif mais il interrompit le cours de ses pensées en voyant Tony tressaillir.

"Heu…Méthode ?"

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas suivi les méthodes enseignées dans les ouvrages de théorisation ? Comment as tu fait exactement quand tu apprenais la magie pour la comprendre ?" questionna le demi dieu en fronçant les sourcils d'un air très intéressé.

"Heu… Hésita Tony. "Le problème avec ces livres, c'est que les femmes magiciennes les utilisaient souvent et elles se seraient aperçues s'ils disparaissaient. Pour les livres de magie, je mets plus de temps, donc c'était plus risqué. J'ai réussi à en emprunter un ou deux mais ils n'étaient pas très clairs dans leur théories alors pour apprendre, j'émettais des hypothèses fondées sur le peu que je savais et ensuite j'expérimentais pour savoir si cela marchait. "

"Que reprochais tu à ces ouvrages ?" Le ton de Loki semblait neutre mais Tony apercevait l'intérêt bien dissimulé dans ses yeux.

"Ils n'étaient pas clairs du tout, ils fonctionnaient avec des comparaisons stupides et incompréhensibles. La façon dont ils pensaient la magie n'était pas très scientifique." Soupira Tony.

"Pourtant, tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas enfermer la magie dans des limites strictes : elle évolue sans cesse…" contredit le sorcier en fixant le jeune mortel.

"Bien sûr que je le sais, répliqua le garçon d'un air ennuyé. "Mais la magie est partie intégrante du cosmos et même si les lois magiques évoluent toujours, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de théories qui permettent de la comprendre. La magie attend juste qu'on soit suffisamment intelligent pour la comprendre. Le seul truc de la magie, c'est que cela transcende la réalité, donc du coup, c'est difficile de la cerner puisqu'on se fonde sur notre perception du réel qui est complètement étriquée !" affirma Tony en se laissant emporter par son enthousiasme et sa passion.

"Laisse moi deviner : tu as longuement réfléchi sur le sujet, n'est ce pas ?" hasarda Loki.

"Ça m'a pris des années !" souffla Tony tandis que son excitation retombait.

"En tout cas, ce que tu viens de me dire sur ta façon d'aborder la magie me convient tout à fait, car cela veut dire que je n'aurais pas à te purger des théories fumeuses émises par les sorcières, enchanteresses et magiciennes d'Asgard. Elles se concentrent trop sur le côté émotionnel pour maitriser la magie, ce qui n'est pas aussi fiable et stable que ma propre approche…" affirma le sorcier avec orgueil.

"Que voulez vous dire ?" Demanda Tony qui s'était concentré sur la première partie de son affirmation.

"Tu vas étudier la magie sous mon enseignement et je serais ton maitre. Cela signifiera plusieurs choses : tant que tu seras mon disciple, tu m'obéiras en tout, tu garderas le silence absolu sur ton apprentissage, aucune paresse, aucune récrimination, aucune insubordination ne seront acceptées, c'est compris ?"

"Oui…" répondit Tony hésitant.

"Oui, maitre." Le reprit Loki.

"Oui, Maitre" répéta le jeune garçon en réprimant la remarque insolente qui lui brulait les lèvres : il connaissait déjà sa place dans ce monde, merci. Néanmoins, Loki dû sentir la pointe d'impertinence en lui car il le saisit aussitôt par le cou et le secoua sans ménagement, ne tenant pas compte du gémissement étranglé de l'adolescent dont les blessures se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

"Si tu défies une seule des règles que je viens de fixer, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te punir. Le nouveau collier que tu as autour du cou ne se contentera pas de t'empêcher de fuir, mais pourra aussi te faire souffrir le martyr en cas d'indiscipline de ta part. Et crois moi, sa sécurité ne sera pas aussi facile à contourner que pour le précédent. Donc, je répète ma question, as tu bien compris les conditions et les acceptes tu ?

"Oui, Maitre" répondit Tony, sa voix beaucoup plus sincère.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Tony vit à son grand étonnement un lien de lumière se former à l'emplacement de son cœur, s'enrouler autour de son collier avant d'aller rejoindre Loki. Le jeune garçon comprit que un sort venait d'être lancé qui assurerait qu'il respecte le contrat venant d'être formulé et il sentit de la sueur froide dégouliner dans son dos balafré.

Puis le Prince le relâcha et quitta sa chambre, laissant Tony haletant et massant sa gorge douloureuse. Le jeune garçon s'en voulait d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions si bêtement mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avait provoqué un si grand choc qu'il avait oublié de se maitriser. Une erreur qu'il ferait bien de ne pas oublier. Fondamentalement, il ne blâmait pas son nouveau maitre pour son accès violent : la violence était intrinsèque aux Asgardiens et Tony était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'en lui apprenant la magie, Loki prenait un très gros risque lui aussi dans l'affaire. Après tout, il commettait un acte dangereusement proche de la trahison et même sa condition de Prince ne le ferait pas échapper à un châtiment sévère comme le bannissement.

De plus, le prince Loki s'apprêtait à lui apprendre la magie, la seconde chose qu'il désirait le plus après sa liberté. Tony avait toujours été limité physiquement dans son apprentissage par son entrainement qui devait se faire dans le plus grand secret, le peu d'espace pour pratiquer dans son réduit. De plus, il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne pour déterminer s'il allait dans la bonne direction, vérifier ses hypothèses, lui montrer des exemples ou des démonstrations. Traditionnellement, la magie était plutôt un art qui devait être enseigné par une autre et non uniquement par des ouvrages qui avaient en plus l'inconvénient de ne pas être adaptés au mode de raisonnement de Tony. En bref, le jeune aspirant magicien avait beaucoup piétiné dans son apprentissage ces derniers temps.

Un autre élément intéressait fortement Tony dans le discours que Loki lui avait dit : en apparence, Tony était tenu à l'obéissance la plus stricte à son maitre, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'aurait aucune liberté, surtout si celle-ci était bridée par son nouveau collier. Mais il avait bien précisé "Tant que tu seras mon disciple."…

* * *

Lorsque Loki revint, il trouva, à sa grande satisfaction, un élève docile et qui semblait avide d'apprendre. Ne semblant pas voir de raison pour ne pas commencer son apprentissage dès maintenant, l'Asgardien se décida aussitôt à commencer l'instruction. En premier lieu, il commença à esquisser un simple geste de la main vers la porte et un instant plus tard, des runes apparurent dessus formant ainsi plusieurs sorts entremêlés. Tony les identifia comme des enchantements capables de bloquer les émissions de magie et permettant de renforcer physiquement la porte et les verrous dessus.

"Thor ayant tendance à ne pas frapper aux portes, je préfère prendre mes précautions…"

Tony avait suffisamment été témoin de l'impatience du prince aîné pour le croire sans aucun problème.

"Nous commencerons par de la théorie et tu ne seras autorisé à pratiquer quand j'estimerai que tu seras prêt. C'est compris ?"

"Oui, maitre."

"Bien. Je vais commencer par les principes fondamentaux. Le premier, c'est comment tu utilises la magie. Il y a trois façon : la plus courante, c'est d'utiliser ta propre énergie pour alimenter tes sorts. Cette énergie peut être physique, mentale ou spirituelle, mais tu peux également apprendre à les combiner entre elles. L'inconvénient, c'est que comme tu utilises ta propre énergie pour tisser tes sorts, si tu en consommes trop, tu finis par vider tes réserves ce qui peut avoir des conséquences plus ou moins fâcheuses. Par exemple fatigue et épuisement pour l'aspect physique, migraines et coma pour l'aspect mental, perte de contrôle des émotions et vide émotionnel dans l'aspect spirituel."

Tony fixait Loki l'air complètement fasciné.

"La seconde façon d'utiliser la magie, c'est de manipuler l'énergie Universelle, celle qui provient des étoiles, des grandes forces du cosmos. Le Temps, l'Espace, les Dimensions parallèles, la Réalité font parties de ces aspects que l'on peut contrôler en partie et normalement, il est impossible de les contrôler de manière absolue. Un sorcier peut seulement exploiter une partie de cette force. Les pratiquants de cette magie sont plus rares parce qu'il y a un prérequis : le sorcier doit être suffisamment puissant, intelligent et déterminé pour avoir l'énergie physique, mentale ou spirituelle permettant de maitriser ces forces sans quoi, il se fait engloutir par la puissance qu'il a tenté d'utiliser. Lorsque un pratiquant s'apprête à utiliser cette magie, il doit parfaitement connaître ses limites."

Les yeux de Tony étaient désormais grands comme des soucoupes et il retenait son souffle en attendant la suite.

"Enfin, la dernière façon, c'est d'en appeler à d'autres entités vivant dans les dimensions qui constituent l'Univers. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne préfère ne pas m'y risquer. Généralement, l'entité à laquelle tu fais appel est plus puissante que toi et quand tu souhaites utiliser sa magie, il y a forcément un prix à payer en retour, sous forme de services, de sacrifices ou de promesse. Et comme l'entité appelée est généralement plus forte et plus intelligente que toi, le contrat est rarement à ton avantage. En clair, c'est quelque chose à utiliser uniquement dans des cas désespérés, et encore ! Parfois, tu peux avoir de la chance quand l'entité t'aimes bien mais ne paries jamais là dessus."

Tony était émerveillé par cette première leçon et il ne cachait absolument l'excitation qui s'emparait de lui face à cette leçon. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, en découvrir encore plus. Mais déjà, des coups sur la porte leur indiquaient que Thor demandait la présence de son frère et Tony dû réintégrer son lit puisqu'il était, malheureusement, encore en convalescence…

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des critiques ou des remarques à faire ou si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, j'aime tenter d'expliquer la magie donc attendez vous à d'autres leçons de magie comme ça pendant un ou deux chapitres. La construction de la relation entre Tony et Loki s'intensifiera également.

Bonne soirée, le prochain chapitre sera vendredi ou samedi.


	9. Chapter 9

Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle leçon de magie.

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dans la pièce de la tour Stark, le silence était presque religieux parmi les occupants. Tony les regardait avec un mélange d'amusement et de fierté, heureux de voir l'effet produit par son récit.

"Qui aurait cru que Tony Stark, un homme de science, soit en réalité un mage ?" déclara Fury de façon ironique.

"Certains diraient que la magie est de la science qu'on ne comprend pas encore. Et pour votre information, Fury, je connais au moins un homme de science sur Terre qui est devenu un sorcier." Affirma Tony, sûr de lui.

"Qui ?" demanda Fury, l'air très intéressé par la perspective d'un possible Avenger.

"Je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est un homme qui tient à sa tranquillité et si je devais révéler son identité, il le saurait. Il y a peu de chance qu'il vienne vous prêter main forte : si mes souvenirs sont bons, il se trouve en ce moment au Tibet, dans un monastère, pour méditer."

"Est il fort ?" questionna Coulson sans paraître rebuté par le refus de Stark.

"Les pratiquants de la magie sont répartis selon cinq classes : novice, disciple, adepte, maitre, et sorcier suprême et pour ce dernier titre, il n'y a qu'une seule personne par dimension pouvant détenir cette charge. Quand je suis revenu il y a cinq ans, il a tout de suite senti que j'étais un pratiquant et il est venu me rendre visite durant laquelle il m'a évalué. Selon lui, j'avais un très bon niveau d'adepte… "

"Rien de plus ?" Demanda le directeur du SHIELD, un peu frustré.

"Évitez de le mettre en colère, cela ne finira pas bien pour vous."

"Pour en revenir à votre récit, durant votre apprentissage sous l'influence de Loki, quel type de lien y avait il entre vous ? Était ce contraint, influencé ou aviez-vous encore votre libre arbitre ?" demanda Phil Coulson en fonçant légèrement les sourcils.

Stark cligna des yeux et une lueur rieuse envahit ses yeux.

" Je ferais bien mine de ne pas remarquer l'énorme sous-entendu dans votre phrase, Agent, mais je vais quand même vous répondre franchement : rien de nature romantique ou sexuelle."

"Stark !" gronda Fury.

"Plus sérieusement, au moment où j'ai reçu ce second collier, j'étais devenu tellement habitué à ce type de pratique que je n'y accordais plus autant d'importance. Quant à la douleur, comprenez que Odin m'en avait fait subir bien davantage sans recours à un collier. J'ai vécu ma vie sous la contrainte : que ce fut celle de Loki ou de Thor ou d'Odin ne changeait rien pour moi."

Pendant quelques secondes, Stark garda le silence pour laisser ses mots pénétrer chez ses invités avant de reprendre :

"En revanche, ce qui changeait, c'est que Loki a été la seule personne sur Asgard qui ait cherché à me comprendre et à améliorer mon sort, même si ses motifs étaient loin d'être purs. Pour un foutu dieu du mensonge, il a été d'une étonnante franchise avec moi : aucun de nous deux ne se faisait d'illusions sur la nature de notre relation : j'étais un apprenti intéressant qui avait attisé son intérêt et lui m'offrait la possibilité d'apprendre et de maitriser la magie, le seul outil qui me permettrait de m'échapper. "

Puis, il releva la tête et ajouta :

"Du moins, ce fut comme ça au tout début…"

* * *

L'une des choses que Tony avait le plus apprécié dans sa nouvelle condition, c'était la possibilité de poser des questions à son maitre pour peu qu'elles soient pertinentes. En fait, Loki semblait même apprécier cette disposition chez son apprenti et ne faisait généralement aucune difficulté pour y répondre, bien que parfois, il restait intentionnellement vague ou imprécis, ce qui obligeait Tony à formuler lui même des hypothèses quant à ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

"Maitre, pourquoi devons nous encore participer à l'entrainement des guerriers avec Thor ?"

Tony se retenait d'exprimer sa mauvaise humeur tout en massant ses côtes endolories. Dès que sa convalescence avait été terminée, il avait dû reprendre les exercices avec ce fichu bâton ! Et Loki ne le ménageait pas vraiment plus que Thor, en réalité, il était même moins prévisible que son frère et utilisait beaucoup plus les coups bas et vicieux. Au moins, avec l'aîné, Tony avait la possibilité de calculer d'où viendrait le prochain coup et parfois même réussissait à esquiver.

"Pour plusieurs raisons", répondit Loki d'une voix neutre, "tout d'abord parce que nous devons éviter d'attirer l'attention en restant enfermé dans mes quartiers toute la journée. Ensuite, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai appris sur la magie Personnelle : elle repose sur l'énergie physique. Donc il faut pousser ton corps à ses limites et le connaître parfaitement, dans ses moindres détails. La connaissance de soi est indispensable pour devenir un pratiquant."

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ressenti mon corps depuis que j'ai commencé à apprendre à me battre. Je suis certain que tous mes os ont été brisés au moins une fois depuis que je suis ici… Et je ne parle pas de mes muscles. " Tony tâchait de garder un ton léger pour éviter de donner l'impression de se plaindre, n'ayant pas envie de provoquer le mécontentement de son maitre.

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je compatis !" répliqua Loki d'un ton faussement compatissant tout en adressant un sourire moqueur à son apprenti.

Ce dernier lui répondit par une expression ironique, assez similaire à celle de son maitre.

Durant les mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, l'humour et les tendances sarcastiques de Loki avaient eu tendance à déteindre sur son élève qui avait lui même une tendance à la dérision. C'était l'un de ses points communs qu'ils partageaient et qui contribuaient à le rapprocher. Au départ, Loki avait tâché de garder une neutralité distante avec Tony mais bien vite, la nature du dieu moqueur et la langue acérée du mortel avaient interagi dans un échange de remarques narquoises et de répliques sardoniques. L'Asgardien tenait très rarement rigueur de l'impertinence de son apprenti et semblait même se réjouir d'avoir quelqu'un à la hauteur pour lui donner la réplique. Pour Tony, c'était à la fois un jeu et une façon de tester les limites et de savoir lesquelles il ne devait pas dépasser.

* * *

Quelques heures après la discussion de la matinée, le maitre et son apprenti se trouvait dans la bibliothèque en train de rechercher un ouvrage dont la lecture était indispensable, selon Loki pour poursuivre l'apprentissage mais dont le demi dieu, un fois n'est pas coutume, avait oublié le titre. Cette partie de la bibliothèque était particulièrement en désordre car elle contenait essentiellement des livres jugés sans intérêt : les ouvrages s'accumulaient donc dans cette réserve, rangés sur des rayonnages branlants ou empilés sur plusieurs mètres de haut en équilibre précaire. Pour trouver le livre, Tony était grimpé en haut de l'une des étagères les plus fragiles et lisait les titres pour déterminer lequel Loki voulait. Il en profitait pour s'amuser un peu en lisant tout haut les titres les plus extravagants qu'il pouvait trouver :

"Est ce que c'est l'art de l'horticulture des fleurs d'oubli ? Le guide de l'élevage des Bilgsnipes pour les amateurs et les idiots? Vie et mœurs des Elfes Noirs sous le règne de Malekith le Maudit ?"

Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup à craindre de sa petite malice. Au contraire, Loki semblait s'amuser de la plaisanterie et il se contentait généralement d'un "non" très sérieux, agrémenté quelques fois d'un commentaire peu flatteur sur certains ouvrages pour montrer que oui, il les avait bien lus.

Néanmoins, ce bon moment fut interrompu lorsque Thor entra brusquement dans la réserve avec un immense sourire aux lèvres :

"Frère ! Un nouvel arrivage d'armes de Nidavellir vient d'arriver ! Il faut que tu vois ça !"

"Non, frère, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être."

La réponse de Loki était ferme et définitive mais Thor ne tenait pas non pour une réponse et commença à faire des yeux de chien battu vers son frère qui, depuis mille ans, avait appris à presque s'insensibiliser à cet air. Voyant que sa stratégie ne marchait pas, il recommença à supplier son frère de l'accompagner tandis que celui-ci mimait un air indifférent tout en donnant des instructions à Tony. Au bout d'une heure, Thor poussa un énorme soupir de frustration et, énervé, il posa brutalement son marteau à terre alors qu'il était en théorie, interdit de l'emmener dans la bibliothèque. Le tremblement causé fut tel que l'une des immenses piles d'ouvrages entassés à côté vacilla et s'effondra juste sur Thor qui fut enseveli sous le poids conséquent des livres.

Tony était redescendu et se tenait juste à côté de Loki lorsque cela arriva. Devant cette vision cocasse du grand guerrier blond complètement enterré sous les livres et marmonnant des jurons, il ne put faire taire sa langue bien pendue et murmura, de façon parfaitement audible aux oreilles de son maitre :

"Et bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire ensevelir sous la culture…"

Loki, qui avait esquissé un léger sourire en voyant son frère se faire engloutir par la centaine de livres, croisa le regard espiègle de Tony et, sans qu'ils puissent s'en empêcher, ils éclatèrent de rire de façon parfaitement synchronisée. Thor, qui de son côté, luttait pour se dégager des pavés parut très surpris et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit ce son : Loki n'avait pas tendance à rire aux éclats, préférant un sourire distant ou moqueur plutôt que de laisser libre court à son amusement. En réalité, cela faisait sans doute plusieurs siècles que Thor ne l'avait pas entendu rire ainsi. Mais le plus étonnant était sans doute d'entendre rire le jeune mortel comme un enfant.

Thor fit la moue en se rappelant que, jamais, lorsque le mortel le servait, il n'avait ri ainsi, demeurant complètement neutre, ne laissant aucune émotion sur son visage. Une pointe de jalousie surgit quand il comprit la complicité qui liait déjà son petit frère au mortel sous ses ordres, une complicité qu'il avait en partie perdue depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Sif et de ses trois amis. En quelques mois, son frère et son nouvel esclave semblaient commencer à partager quelque chose. En plus de cette petite blessure, le plus vexant pour Thor était que ce rire se faisait à ses dépends…

Néanmoins, le visage de Thor s'éclaira quand il se souvint que c'était précisément l'objectif de son Père, à savoir permettre la création d'un lien entre son frère et une autre personne. Certes, il se faisait avec un simple mortel mais c'était déjà un progrès énorme. Et si le mortel était maintenant suffisamment heureux pour rire, cela signifiait qu'il cesserait de tenter de s'échapper et qu'il ne serait plus châtié après ses échecs. Savoir cela réjouissait Thor et il effaça de son visage son air renfrogné et afficha un grand sourire et se releva pour rejoindre son frère.

"Maintenant, frère, viendras tu me rejoindre ?"

Le regard de Loki se posa distraitement sur l'un des nombreux ouvrages étalés sur le sol et s'en saisit d'un air extrêmement satisfait, puis il répondit :

"Ma foi, maintenant que tu viens si généreusement de m'aider à trouver l'ouvrage que je cherchais, je serais ingrat de refuser maintenant…"

Puis, suivi de Tony, il rejoignit Thor qui piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de leur montrer les nouvelles armes forgées par les nains.

* * *

Le soir même, dans la chambre soigneusement fermée et protégée magiquement, Loki venait d'achever la relecture de son livre tandis que Tony se préparait à une nouvelle leçon avec la même impatience.

"La théorie que je vais t'expliquer est très ancienne et bien peu lui accorde de valeur. Mais moi je l'ai trouvé beaucoup plus clair. J'aurais préféré que tu puisses lire ce livre par toi même mais il est écrit dans un langage plus ancien que celui de Asgard. Cette hypothèse concerne les aspects pris par la magie."

Les yeux de Tony étaient désormais fixés sur son maitre avec toute la concentration du monde.

"Selon cette théorie, la Magie serait liée à chacune des facettes qui constitueraient notre univers : l'âme, l'esprit, le pouvoir, le temps, l'espace et la réalité. La Magie se manifesterait donc par chacune de ces facettes universelles et on pourrait, en théorie, relier un sort magique à une ou plusieurs de ces six aspects."

"Donc un sort magique serait le résultat de l'utilisation de l'une de ces six forces qui organisent le cosmos ?" Résuma Tony.

"De l'une ou de plusieurs : certains sorts magiques pourraient très bien découler de plusieurs facettes comme les sorts spatio-temporels. N'oublie pas que les forces ordonnant l'univers fonctionnent souvent en association les unes avec les autres." Précisa Loki.

"Hum, j'ai une question : qu'implique chacun de ces aspects exactement ?" demanda Tony, avide de connaissances.

"L'Espace, c'est le don de maitriser l'espace par la manipulation de ton environnement mais aussi en y voyageant. Un exemple de sort serait celui de la téléportation. Le Temps, comme tu t'en doutes, cela consiste à maitriser le temps, à voir ce qui peut se passer dans l'avenir, par exemple ou à voyager sur une ligne temporelle. Le Pouvoir permet de maitriser la puissance et les énergies physiques, en décuplant sa force, par exemple. L'Âme permet de contrôler les âmes, dans ses aspects émotionnels ou de les manipuler, comme dans le cas de la nécromancie. L'Esprit permet de contrôler la puissance de son intelligence au point de dominer la matière et les esprits des autres par sa seule force mentale. Par exemple, la télépathie ou la télékinésie. Enfin, la Réalité, c'est de rendre l'impossible possible, de transformer le réel par la seule force de sa volonté. "

"Et un sorcier pourrait utiliser n'importe lequel des six aspects de la magie, comme ça, sans problème ?" Demanda Tony, un peu sceptique.

"Je suis heureux que tu me pose cette question car j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je crois que tous les pratiquants de la magie ont une affinité particulière pour un, voir deux types de magie et ils maitriseront plus rapidement et particulièrement bien cet aspect. Par contre, ils auront plus de difficultés pour utiliser les autres facettes de la magie. Mais après, d'autres facteurs peuvent jouer : un être immortel ou avec une espérance de vie très longue aura plus de temps devant lui pour apprendre la magie et il pourra devenir très fort dans un aspect dans lequel il n'était pas doué à l'origine." Décrivit le prince.

"Cela veut donc dire que tous les sorciers sont donc spécialisés dans une seule discipline ?" questionna le jeune apprenti.

"Dans la pratique, non et pour une bonne raison : aucun sorcier ne serait assez fou pour avoir seulement des sorts puissants dans un seul domaine car sans quoi ils se retrouveraient en situation de faiblesse face à un autre sorcier qui en maitrise plusieurs. Impensable. Par contre, rien n'empêche le pratiquant d'avoir à la fois un panel de sorts diversifiés dans tous les domaines mais pas d'une très grande puissance et un aspect où il sera hautement compétent et très puissant. Instinctivement, la plupart des mages ont tendance à adopter cette façon de faire car c'est la plus sûre." Décrivit Loki.

"Des exceptions ?" Demanda Tony, attentif.

"Oui. Certains peuvent utiliser des artefacts magiques très anciens pour augmenter leurs capacités dans un domaine, d'autres signent des contrats avec des Entités d'une autre dimension pour avoir un meilleur accès à un aspect de la magie qu'ils ne maitrisent pas ou peu. Ce que je t'ai décris comme la magie faisant appel à d'autres êtres."

"Je suppose que tous les sorciers n'ont pas la même puissance ?" demanda cette fois Tony avec intérêt.

"Bien sûr que non", rétorqua Loki. "Comme il existe des gens plus rapides, plus intelligents ou plus forts, c'est la même chose pour la magie. Un sorcier médiocre qui aurait travaillé sa spécialité en magie de l'Âme au maximum peut fort bien se faire surpasser dans cette même magie par quelqu'un qui n'est pas spécialisé dans cette branche mais qui est surpuissant et a vécu très longtemps. Ou un mage qui ne semble pas payer de mine peut très bien surprendre un autre dans le domaine de sa spécialité où il se trouve être extrêmement fort. La magie est imprévisible et peut donner lieu à toutes sortes de situations imaginables. "

"Est ce que les magies personnelles et la magie universelle ont un rapport avec ce que vous venez de m'expliquer ? Vous avez dit qu'il y a l'énergie physique, mentale, spirituelle, est ce qu'elles ont un rapport avec les magies de pouvoir, de l'esprit et de l'âme ?" questionna Tony de plus en plus excité.

"En tant qu'apprenti, tu dépasses toutes mes espérances", déclara Loki avec un sourire extatique. "J'ai tendance à penser que c'est le cas : l'énergie physique serait plus liée au Pouvoir brut, l'énergie mentale serait celle de l'Esprit et l'énergie spirituelle à celle de l'Âme, tandis que les énergies Universelles seraient plus en rapport aux grands aspects du cosmos : Temps, Espace, Réalité…"

"J'ai une autre question : comment savoir dans quoi je suis spécialisé ?" demanda Tony avec un mélange d'excitation et d'impatience.

"Je suis blessé. J'aurais cru que tu demanderais dans quels types de magie ton maitre vénéré est spécialisé…" soupira Loki d'un air faussement déçu.

"Très bien, dans quels types de magie mon maitre vénéré est-il spécialisé ?" Demanda Tony en sachant parfaitement que s'il ne jouait pas le jeu, le dieu de la malice s'amuserait à le faire attendre le plus longtemps possible.

"Tu n'es pas amusant", se lamenta Loki avant de répondre : "Magie de l'Âme et magie de l'Esprit, deux aspects me permettant de dominer l'art du mensonge et de la tromperie. Mais je pratique la magie depuis longtemps, donc je maitrise également la majorité des aspects comme la Réalité ou l'Espace. Par contre, j'ai des difficulté avec l'aspect du Temps."

"Et comment on fait pour évaluer cela ?" questionna son élève.

"Un sort de Lecture d'Aura, tout bêtement." Répondit son maitre.

"Je pensais que la Lecture d'Aura permettait de déterminer le caractère ou les émotions de la personne." Rétorqua Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je l'ai longtemps cru jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que la couleur de mon aura, bleu et verte, correspondait également aux couleurs attribuées traditionnellement à la magie de l'Esprit et à celle de l'Âme. En tout cas, ce que j'ai déduit en lisant cet ouvrage intitulé Les Gemmes de l'Infini qui confirme ma théorie, " déclara Loki triomphant en montrant l'ouvrage emprunté à la bibliothèque.

"Donc, vous allez lancer le sort, Maitre ?" demanda Tony.

"Non, je pensais attendre encore un demi-siècle avant de le découvrir", répliqua l'Asgardian sur un ton sarcastique. "On va le lancer maintenant. Oh, et si tu n'as pas l'aspect de l'Esprit, je te renie." Ajouta le mage dans une arrière-pensée.

"Hé !" commença à protester Tony avant de se voir frapper par un sort qui le fit tomber en arrière.

Aussitôt, il se releva et regarda avec curiosité une aura blanche commencer à s'élever avant que la couleur ne commence à apparaître. Le bleu et le jaune se partageaient assez équitablement son aura, avec une légère prédominance du jaune autour de lui. Tony se mit à sourire en comprenant qu'il avait la magie de l'Esprit, quelque chose qui convenait à merveille au jeune garçon qui avait une très haute estime de son intelligence. Et si en plus cela lui évitait de se faire renier… Par contre, il se demandait ce que pouvait signifier le jaune.

"J'aurais dû parier là dessus : bleu pour l'Esprit, bravo, tu échappes de justesse au reniement. Le jaune signifie l'aspect de la Réalité. C'était assez prévisible de ta part : le génie, l'intelligence et les capacités d'adaptation vont souvent de pair avec ceux possédant l'aspect de l'Esprit. Pour la Réalité, tu ne réfléchis jamais à comment les choses sont mais à comment elles devraient être pour te permettre d'atteindre un objectif. C'est la marque des créateurs, des inventeurs et des imaginatifs. Félicitation."

Tony se retenait de sauter de joie comme un kangourou hyperactif mais très difficilement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire, commencer à apprendre tout de suite ! L'impatience et l'excitation envahissaient son âme à cette idée. Mais il parvint à se calmer et son cœur put retrouver un rythme normal, lui permettant de demander :

"Et ce que vous avez essayé de tester d'autres personnes ?"

"Oui, discrètement, tu t'en doutes bien : Thor, Odin et la majorité des Asgardians sont rouges, le signe du Pouvoir, bien que Père ait un petit peu de bleu dans son aura. L'aura de Mère est en orange, la couleur du Temps. Heimdall, celui qui contrôle le Bifrost, est en violet, couleur de l'Espace."

"Et maintenant ?" Demanda Tony en tâchant d'avoir l'air calme, patient et mesuré…sans succès, malheureusement.

"Demain, on commencera l'entrainement adapté à ton orientation magique." Répondit Loki, amusé.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je fais brièvement mention, sans le nommer, de Dr Strange dans la première partie de ce chapitre. Ceux qui connaissent bien l'univers des Comics l'ont peut être remarqué et dans ce cas, bravo !

Je préviens seulement que pour la conception de la magie, je l'ai inventée à partir d'informations trouvées sur les sites parlant de Marvel et j'ai ensuite tenté de rationaliser tout ça.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, la relation entre Tony et Loki devient réellement amicale dans ce chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des critiques, remarque, questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

Bonne soirée et à mardi.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir, me revoici à nouveau pour le chapitre 9.

Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir.

Bon, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 9 :

* * *

Chapitre 10

Mlle Pott regardait Tony avec un émerveillement presque enfantin après avoir écouté la partie de son récit consacré à la magie. Les deux membres du SHIELD paraissaient également très intéressés.

"Par simple curiosité, Stark, combien de vos créations de ces cinq dernières années utilisent la magie ?" interrogea Fury.

"Je savais que je pouvais compter sur votre perspicacité. Honnêtement ? Un certain nombre. Mes robots Dummy, You et JARVIS sont un mélange de technologie et de magie. Certaines de mes armures intègrent des éléments de magie mais pas toutes. Le nouvel élément de mon réacteur Arc, comme vous le savez, est inspiré de celui constituant le Tesseract, qui est une source d'énergie en partie magique. Même si je l'ai créé par des moyens purement scientifiques, j'ai très bien pu influencé sa recréation avec ma propre magie."

"Une autre question : la magie d'une personne, selon vous, est elle innée ou acquise ?"

"Je n'ai pas d'idée certaine sur la question. Pour autant que je le sache, elle peut être l'une ou l'autre. Chez les Asgardiens, elle semblait héréditaire. Après, cela dépend. Une personne tout à fait ordinaire peut très bien se retrouver sur le chemin d'un artefact magique et à son contact, se mettre à développer des pouvoirs. Mais après, est ce que l'objet en question n'a fait que réveiller un pouvoir potentiel qui sommeillait en lui ou est ce que l'objet a donné des pouvoirs inédits à cette personne, là est la question. "

"Et pour vous ?" demanda le directeur du SHIELD.

"Vous connaissiez mes parents mieux que moi, Fury. J'avais déjà commencé à fabriquer des objets complexes à l'âge de quatre ans, peut-être était ce le signe précoce d'un don pour la magie hérité de mes parents. Ou peut-être à cause de mon contact avec le Tesseract quand j'avais sept ans. Ou bien parce que j'ai vécu dans l'environnement d'Asgard et que j'ai mangé les pommes d'Idunn qui ont pu augmenter mon potentiel… Il y a une hypothèse plus sombre et plus intrigante qui impliquerait que des radiations émises par le Tesseract aient pu influer sur mon développement durant la grossesse de ma mère. Après, que ce soit volontaire ou pas, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours trouvé curieux que mon père me dise qu'il m'aimait en m'affirmant que j'étais sa plus grande création…"

Fury ne cilla pas et se contenta de répondre :

"Après votre disparition, il vous a cherché toute sa vie durant, sans jamais renoncer."

"C'est toujours ça de gagner, je suppose. Murmura Tony. "Mais dans tous les cas, il y a tellement de facteurs qui ont pu m'influencer que je suis incapable de dire lesquels ont pu intervenir sur ma magie."

"Pouvez vous reconnaître les personnes qui ont des pouvoirs ?" demanda l'agent Coulson.

"Oui, avec le même sort de reconnaissance des auras. Cependant, depuis mon retour sur Midgard, heu, sur Terre" se corrigea Stark, " j'ai pu affiner la théorie de Loki sur le sujet et voir des légères variantes. Par exemple, une aura colorée n'indique pas forcément la présence de pouvoirs qui permettraient automatiquement à son possesseur de devenir sorcier. Ou alors, cela reviendrait à considérer que toute personne ayant des pouvoirs surhumains serait susceptible de devenir un mage capable de manipuler la magie, ce qui serait une simplification un peu grossière."

"Soyez plus précis, Stark," gronda Nick Fury.

"Depuis mon retour sur Terre, j'ai fréquenté toutes sortes de personnes, parmi lesquelles des mutants. Leurs auras aussi ont des couleurs, c'est assez fascinant. Mais ils ne peuvent contrôler que la seule facette de magie qu'ils ont, parfois dans des proportions hallucinantes, mais jamais ils n'iront au delà de leur sphère de compétence alors qu'un sorcier, lui, pourra le faire, vous comprenez ? Certaines personnes normales peuvent également acquérir un pouvoir mais dans certains cas, cela pourrait ne jamais aller au delà et dans d'autres, cela pourrait être suffisant pour permettre à cette personne de se tourner vers la sorcellerie. Mais cela reste imprévisible par nature : la magie est complètement chaotique tout en obéissant à des lois connues d'elle seule." Expliqua Stark, un peu essoufflé par son explication.

"Faites confiance à un Stark pour que ses explications soient compliquées…soupira Fury avant d'ajouter : "des personnes, dans votre entourage, qui ont des pouvoirs ?"

"Pepper, Rhodey et Agent Coulson sont parfaitement normaux. Vous, Fury, vous avez une aura légèrement orangée, ce qui indiquerait un pouvoir qui ralentirait votre vieillissement. Même chose pour l'agent Agent Romanov, sauf qu'elle a en plus une pointe de vert qui indiquerait un très léger pouvoir sur l'Âme. Pour les autres membres de l'équipe, j'aurais besoin de les rencontrer en personne.

"Merde. Vous y arrivez vraiment." Grogna Fury qui semblait peu joyeux de voir l'un de ses nombreux secrets éventé.

"Désolé pour vous ! Bon, il me faut reprendre mon récit où on y sera encore demain matin…"

* * *

Comme l'avait promis Loki, l'entrainement commença dès le lendemain soir. Cependant, ce fut, là encore, par de la théorie. Le demi dieu se fit un plaisir particulièrement mesquin, selon Tony, de lui décrire toutes les branches de la magie existante avec le plus de détails possibles et imaginables, en prenant le plus de temps possible pour mettre à l'épreuve la patience de son jeune apprenti qui trépignaient d'impatience de savoir quelle serait sa branche.

Il décrivit ainsi successivement les grandes écoles de magie : Magie de l'Ordre, Magie du Chaos, Magie de la Nature, Magie Scientifique. Il existait aussi la magie éclectique (qui pouvait utiliser des sorts variés appartenant à toutes les Écoles). Loki lui même n'avait suivi aucune École et pouvait donc se considérer comme un Mage éclectique avec une tendance pour l'École Chaotique. Ensuite, il expliqua que les nombreuses formes de magie pouvaient parfois être associées à plusieurs écoles et qu'un sort pouvait parfaitement appartenir à deux formes de magie comme la magie Vaudou qui associait Magie noire et nécromancie.

Puis Loki passa à la description des arts : l'Alchimie (la transmutation et la manipulation de la matière), la Démonologie (l'incantation de puissances démoniaque), la Divination (qui comprenait aussi bien la lecture de pensée que l'empathie ou le don de voyance), la Magie élémentale (manipulation des quatre élément et de la météo), la Magie d'Immortalité (concernant la longévité et l'invulnérabilité), la Magie noire (qui utilisaient des forces sombres et souvent mortelles), la Nécromancie (l'art de manipuler les morts) et bien d'autre encore.

Il était difficile de classer les magies et les sorts, d'autant plus que les classifications changeaient en permanence selon les théories énoncées par les sorciers. Sans compter que les lois magiques qui se réorganisaient d'elles mêmes en permanence…

Comme par hasard, la Technomagie, l'art le plus susceptible d'intéresser Tony, fut décrite en dernier, au grand agacement du Mortel et au grand amusement de Loki qui se défendit en disant qu'il avait juste suivi l'ordre alphabétique… Néanmoins, le sorcier redevint très vite sérieux lorsqu'il rappela à Tony que, comme pour les aspects de la Magie, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se spécialiser uniquement dans un art et qu'il ferait mieux de tendre, lui aussi, vers une variété de sort assez étendue. De toute manière, Tony avait compris rapidement que s'il voulait parvenir à s'enfuir, il aurait plus de chance en ayant à sa disposition des connaissances et un échantillon de sorts variés qu'en étant surspécialisé dans un seul art.

Cependant, quand Loki commença à lui enseigner la Technomagie, il s'avéra rapidement que Tony avait un véritable don pour cette branche. Concevoir des objets ne lui avait jamais posé un problème sur Midgard alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans. Quand on rajoutait la magie à l'équation, le garçon s'était senti comme un poisson dans l'eau et avait aussitôt commencé à fourmiller d'idées de toutes sortes. Son imagination était pratiquement sans limites et son maitre lui-même avait du mal à le suivre dans tous ses projets. Quand cela concernait la magie Scientifique, Loki était meilleur dans la manipulation du vivant, au point d'avoir donné vie à trois "monstres" : Sleipnir, le cheval à huit pattes offert à son Père, Jormungand, un énorme serpent qu'il avait perdu à Midgard, et Fenrir, un loup énorme.

Néanmoins, Loki possédait une forge reliée à un cœur d'étoile mourante dans un coin de ses quartiers. Bien vite, une fois que Tony avait assimilé les principaux principes de cet art, il avait commencé à apprendre à s'en servir et bientôt, des petits objets magiques avaient commencé à prendre forme et à envahir cette partie de la pièce. Son maitre secouait parfois la tête quand il voyait l'orientation que pouvait parfois prendre l'imagination de son disciple : qui aurait l'idée d'inventer une serpillère capable de tenir un sceau pour laver le sol par elle même ? Le sourire en coin chez Tony lui indiquait néanmoins qu'il y avait une histoire derrière. Tony aimait créer également des marionnettes et des automates de plus en plus perfectionnés et il était impatient de retourner sur Midgard rien que pour essayer cela avec des robots…

Néanmoins, voyant la vitesse avec laquelle Tony apprenait la Technomagie avait rapidement obligé Loki à poser des limites : construire trop de nouveautés en un laps de temps si court aurait fini par attirer l'attention d'Odin. Mettre un frein à cette belle imagination comme Odin l'avait fait pour lui même n'était pas quelque chose que Loki faisait de gaieté de cœur mais la sécurité passait avant tout. De plus, Tony ne devait pas non plus négliger les autres branches de la magie et au final, l'étude de ces autres formes ne faisait qu'enrichir le réservoir à idées du jeune homme.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, la complicité entre le maitre et le disciple s'était renforcée et le lien entre eux était devenu toujours plus solide. Bien que Tony avait désormais l'apparence d'un adolescent, son intelligence était complètement mature tout en restant suffisamment jeune d'esprit nécessaire pour donner brillamment la réplique à Loki. Ils partageaient le même amour pour la connaissance en général et l'étude de la magie en particulier, la même tendance pour le sarcasme et l'ironie, étaient tous les deux des génies dans leurs champs de compétence et avaient du talent pour concevoir des plans et jouer un rôle. Ces points communs les avaient rapprochés et il n'était désormais plus du tout rare pour Tony de donner son avis sans attendre la permission de son maitre et pour Loki, de l'écouter avec attention, sans se moquer ou dénigrer ses paroles, sauf quand il plaisantait.

La nature de la relation avait fini par devenir celle d'une amitié très solide, basée sur un certain respect. En public, Tony restait l'esclave et Loki était le maitre mais quand ils étaient seuls, en train de discuter sur la magie et leurs projets, si le demi dieu restait le maitre, c'était au sens de mentor dont Tony était l'étudiant. Loki ne le traitait plus comme s'il était un être d'une race inférieure ou un sujet d'expérience intéressant mais comme un élève qui, à force d'étude, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, pourrait être son égal dans l'étude de la magie. Tony, de son côté, ne voyait plus Loki comme son geôlier ou pire, son propriétaire, mais comme un professeur estimé ou un aîné plus expérimenté que lui. Aussi n'y avait il aucune ironie de la part de Tony quand il appelait Loki son maitre.

Si au départ leurs conversations avaient surtout concerné la magie, petit à petit, ils avaient commencé à parler à propos d'eux mêmes sans vraiment se dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Loki savait presque automatiquement quand on lui mentait et Tony, durant les quelques années qu'ils avaient passé côte à côte, avait appris à bien connaître le second Prince dans toute sa complexité. Contrairement à Thor, Tony, par instinct de survie, avait développé un don d'observation et il avait donc étudié la moindre des expressions de Loki et les avait analysées en détail. Il pouvait encore se tromper mais en général, il savait parfaitement lire les sentiments de son maitre.

D'après ce que Tony avait pu retracer de l'histoire de Loki, Odin avait longtemps fait le maximum pour tenter d'éloigner Loki de l'étude de la magie, ne semblant pas apprécier que son fils apprenne des connaissances considérées comme n'étant pas digne d'un Asgardien. Le prince cadet avait donc apprit l'Art secrètement en hantant les bibliothèques et en ramassant toute miette de savoirs, n'hésitant pas à mentir pour dissimuler son apprentissage. Quand il avait été découvert, il avait subi quelques punitions dont la description faisait encore frémir Tony (mais qui aurait l'idée de coudre les lèvres de quelqu'un ?) et sa réputation de dieu menteur et rusé s'était bâtie, ne lui laissant plus d'autre choix que d'adopter cette identité. Malgré tout, il avait persisté et finalement, avait pu, à certaines occasions, prouver l'utilité de ses talents sans jamais les voir reconnus comme digne de la Maison d'Odin.

* * *

Tony, lui, trouvait ça idiot et il le faisait savoir alors que lui et Loki fêtait l'accession du garçon au titre d'adepte en buvant des choppes d'alcool. Le jeune mortel se fichait royalement d'avoir l'apparence d'un adolescent de seize ans qui sur Terre, n'aurait jamais eu le droit de toucher à une goutte avant ses vingt et un ans.

"C'est complètement stupide, cette histoire de magie indigne. Je veux dire, quelle différence y a t'il entre tuer par une arme ou par un sort ? Quand on est mort, on est mort et cela n'importe pas vraiment si on se fait écraser la tête par le marteau de Thor ou par un sort de décapitation !"

"J'espère que tu n'as pas appris ce sort de décapitation…" répliqua Loki en regardant son disciple d'un drôle d'air.

"Bien sûr que non, c'était un exemple", se récria Tony, l'air vertueux et outragé, "je disais juste qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre les façons de tuer, alors pourquoi est ce que l'une serait glorieuse et l'autre serait déloyale ?"

"Qui sait… La culture d'Asgard a toujours mis l'accent sur la force des armes et sur les prouesses physiques. Sans doute jugent ils que la magie déroge à cette règle puisqu'on n'a, en théorie, pas besoin de savoir se battre pour gagner."

"C'est complètement hypocrite", soupira Tony. "Savoir combattre avec une arme ne demande pas beaucoup d'intelligence alors qu'au contraire, la magie exige qu'on soit fort physiquement, intelligent et déterminé ! C'est mille fois plus exigeant que de s'entrainer bêtement avec des épées."

"Tu dis ça et pourtant c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour toi de me toucher avec un simple bâton que de lancer le sort de Boule d'Énergie…"fit remarquer Loki avec un sourire moqueur.

"… La ferme." Marmonna Tony en jetant un regard noir à son maitre qui se contenta de porter sa boisson à ses lèvres en ricanant sous cape.

"Mais bon, tu n'as peut-être pas totalement tort sur la question", reconnu Loki. "Lorsqu'il s'agit de résoudre un problème, l'option "foncer dans le tas" semble être la solution par défaut chez les Asgardiens tandis que celle de "réfléchir avant d'agir" n'est jamais considérée. Je suppose que je fais figure d'exception à la règle… "Ajouta le Prince avec amertume.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que tu as tort, juste que les autres sont stupides…répliqua Tony avec un manque de tact largement due à la quantité d'alcool qu'il venait de boire. "Et puis bon, je te signale que ton Père n'est pas particulièrement porté sur l'impulsivité et les décisions hâtives non plus, il serait même plutôt habile en politique…"

"Mère m'a dit qu'autrefois, il était Thor tout craché. Elle m'a confié qu'il n'a commencé à s'assagir que suite à la guerre contre les Jotuns, juste après ma naissance." Confia Loki.

"Ça veut juste dire que tu es passé directement à l'étape intelligence sans passer par celle de la balourdise de Thor. Et au moins, tu n'as pas eu à perdre un œil pour ça." Fit remarquer le jeune homme en avalant sa troisième choppe.

"En tout cas, te voilà déjà un adepte en magie. Qu'est ce que cela te fait ?" déclara le mage.

"J'espérais mettre moins de temps…" soupira Tony, l'air un peu déçu avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'air de Loki.

"La seule personne qui a appris la magie plus rapidement que toi ici, c'est moi même. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avancer si rapidement. En fait, je crois que je commence même à comprendre pourquoi les mortels sont si dangereux aux yeux d'Asgard…" déclara l'Asgardiens d'un ton pensif.

"Que voulez vous dire", demanda Tony, brutalement dessoûlé.

"Asgard est un monde qui s'enorgueilli d'être le phare des Neuf Monde et plus encore, de la pureté de sa civilisation et de sa culture. Contrairement aux autres Royaumes, elle reste intouchée, inaltérée, toujours parfaite…"

"Sans évolution ?" précisa le mortel d'un air entendu.

"C'est cela. Les mortels humains sont par excellence la race du changement, toujours condamné à s'adapter, à évoluer, sans jamais vous sentir lié par le poids de la tradition. Vous êtes restreint par votre vie aussi fragile que la flamme d'une chandelle mais vous avez aussi la possibilité de changer l'étincelle en un brasier. Vous mourrez vite et dans la majorité des cas, cela ne change rien au cours de l'histoire, mais certains parmi ton peuple vivent, apprennent, découvrent, inventent parfois plus en moins d'un siècle que tous les Asgardiens en mille ans."

"À ce point là ?" demanda Tony qui avait déjà eu le temps de penser à cela mais pas dans ces proportions.

"Les Asgardiens existent depuis plusieurs millions d'années, les humains sont apparus il y a cent ou deux cent mille ans…Quand on calcule les avancées technologiques de façon proportionnelle, c'est certain que Asgard évolue lentement."

"Donc", rappela le mortel d'un ton ironique en reprenant une gorgée : "d'un côté vous, les Asgardiens, vous avez la longévité, la super-force, les super avantages, des pouvoirs magiques innés et une civilisation datant de plus d'un million d'année et par contre, vous n'avez aucune imagination et un rythme de progrès allant de lent à inexistant. De l'autre côté, vous avez les humains, espérance de vie : 80 ans, à peine capable de soulever plus d'une centaine de kilo, pas de capacités dopées, sans pouvoirs magiques et dont les civilisations tendent à se succéder les unes aux autres. Notre avantage : notre capacité d'adaptation, notre imagination et notre rythme de progression. Ah, et oui, nous avons aussi une plus grande variété d'alcools. Tu as raison, les qualités sont parfaitement équilibrées…"

"Tu as oublié le sens de l'autodérision… " Ajouta Loki.

"Encore heureux, rétorqua Tony, "sinon nous serions complètement déprimés devant la toute-puissance et l'humilité des grands Asgardiens…"

"Tu as peut-être oublié une chose, non ?"Déclara Loki. "Nous, les dieux d'Asgard, sommes condamnés au destin du Ragnarock, sans possibilité d'y échapper. Vous, les humains, vous avez la liberté de choisir votre destiné."

"Oui…la Liberté. Dommage qu'elle soit si facilement enlevée par les Puissants en question."

Et sans plus dire un mot, Tony acheva de boire sa choppe en espérant noyer sa nostalgie dans l'alcool.

* * *

Bon, voici pour ce chapitre.

Je précise que dans l''univers Marvel, Fury et Natasha Romanov sont en réalité bien plus âgés qu'on le pense, d'où la raison pour laquelle je lui ai donné une aura liée au temps avec une point de vert en plus pour Natasha.

Si vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions, critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, cela ffait toujours plaisir. Même un simple merci me va tout à fait.

Bonne soirée et à samedi.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je leur en suis très reconnaissante.

Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre qui marque la fin du Flashback de Tony et le début de la partie du film Avenger. Pour la musique, je vous conseille Now We are free, la musique de Gladiator qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour ce chapitre...

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le silence régnait dans la pièce et les regards ne quittaient pas Tony. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur la baie vitrée et nul ne pouvait deviner le cours de ses pensées tandis que son regard se portait sur l'immense ville de New York.

"Vous étiez vraiment devenu son ami." Déclara Fury d'un ton neutre.

"Et lui le mien." Répondit Tony. "En quinze ans, je l'ai mieux compris que ceux d'Asgard en un millénaire, je le connaissais mieux qu'eux. Et vice versa : il fut mon premier ami et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que j'ai été aussi son premier ami."

"Il n'y avait pas de manipulation de sa part, vous en êtes certain ?" demanda le directeur du SHIELD en fronçant les sourcils, mortellement sérieux.

"Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurions pu prévoir que notre relation deviendrait ainsi. Loki avait renoncé à être compris depuis des siècles et moi, je m'étais juré de mépriser tous les Asgardiens."

"Ne vous utilisait-il donc pas ? Vous saviez qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi par bonté de cœur." Déclara Phil Coulson.

"Bien sûr que je savais qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi gratuitement : dès le départ, il m'avait clairement dit que je n'étais qu'une distraction pour lui et il le pensait réellement. À l'époque, je n'étais qu'un esclave et je suis certain qu'il pensait avoir le contrôle: il ne s'est donc jamais embarrassé à dissimuler ses sentiments. Et il savait également que c'était la même chose de mon côté : j'avais besoin de lui pour apprendre la magie afin de m'évader : Loki n'était que le moyen vers mon objectif."

"Cette relation s'est vraiment construite normalement ?" demanda Fury, toujours sceptique.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ma situation ait jamais été normale, Directeur Fury. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant lui, même sur Terre et sur Asgard, on pouvait difficilement trouver une opposition plus grande entre nos positions respectives : j'étais un esclave mortel et lui un prince Asgardien. . Notre rapport n'était pas exactement celui d'un égal à un égal mais il y avait du respect, de l'estime, de la compréhension, de la complicité et de l'affection."

"Rien n'aurait pu influencer votre point de vue ? Votre collier par exemple ?" questionna Coulson.

"J'ai étudié ce collier dans ses moindres détails, Agent. Il ne fut utilisé qu'une seule fois sur moi : afin de prouver à Odin que Loki pourrait stopper une tentative d'évasion d'une seule pensée. Après ça, rien : j'ai respecté mon contrat et lui le sien. Et lorsque, je suis parvenu à l'ôter, j'étais prêt pour ma dernière évasion."

* * *

Tony relisait attentivement ses notes sur Yggdrasil, qui constituait le mode d'organisation spatio-dimensionnelle des Neuf Mondes. Il les connaissait déjà par cœur mais la nervosité le poussait à vérifier une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était parfaitement inutile : Tony connaissait parfaitement tous les détours inconnus du regard d'Heimdall que Loki avait indiqué dans ses travaux. Il savait quel chemin il prendrait pour revenir chez lui et il savait également qu'il mettrait son plan à exécution cette nuit.

Il regarda la petite chambre où il avait passé la moitié de son séjour sur Asgard : cela en avait certainement été la meilleure partie. Cependant, même en sachant cela, Tony savait qu'il n'emporterait rien du contenu de la petite pièce, pas même les dizaines de créations conçues durant son apprentissage. Cela lui brisait le cœur mais il ne pouvait laisser aucun indice : Loki en disposerait à sa guise après son départ.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tony commença à lancer le sort qui garantirait sa liberté : il le connaissait parfaitement et savait qu'il n'échouerait pas. Il eut cependant un léger soupir de soulagement quand il entendit un claquement et il regarda son collier tomber à terre dans un tintement métallique. Cette fois, Tony savait qu'il avait réussi son coup et il pourrait bientôt partir. Mais avant cela, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre de son maitre : ce dernier semblait s'attendre à sa visite car il avait certainement senti les enchantements maintenant le collier de son ex-esclave se dissiper. Il avait un air impassible sur son visage mais Tony était désormais capable de voir qu'il y avait des émotions profondes et violentes sous cette apparence trompeuse. Cette fois-ci, c'était la peine et le regret qui dominaient mais la fierté de Loki ne lui permettrait jamais de l'admettre à voix haute. Il se contenta donc de hausser un sourcil faussement interrogateur devant le cou dépourvu de collier de Tony et se contenta donc de dire :

"Dois-je en déduire que tu pars ce soir ?"

"Ce soir, Maitre." Répondit Tony, contrôlant fortement les expressions de son visage pour ne rien trahir de ses sentiments.

"Pourquoi continues tu à m'appeler ainsi, alors ?" demanda Loki.

"Vous m'avez tout appris et je vous en suis reconnaissant." Dit le jeune mortel en fixant le demi dieu.

"Je pensais que la gratitude n'était pas marqué dans ton mode d'emploi", ironisa Loki en faisant référence à leur très ancienne conversation d'il y a quinze ans.

Tony se contenta de sourire devant cette tentative de diversion et secoua la tête devant l'obstination de son ancien maitre à agir comme s'il ne se passait rien d'important ainsi que de sa tendance à se réfugier derrière l'ironie. Mais le mortel devenu sorcier ne désirait pas faire ses adieux sur ce ton là. Il se contenta donc de s'incliner impeccablement pendant un instant avant de se relever.

"Une pitié, une fois que tu seras parti, le niveau intellectuel moyen d'Asgard va baisser une fois de plus… " fit remarquer Loki d'un ton neutre.

"Je suppose. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop d'ennuis à cause de ma fuite." Dit Tony, en se retournant.

"Pour qui me prends tu : je suis le maitre du mensonge ! Je ferais croire que, suite à une malheureuse expérience avec le voyage inter-dimensionnel, tu as été projeté dans une faille spatio-temporelle et que tu as certainement été réduit en bouillie puisque je ne te sens plus par le collier…"

"J'espère que cela ne m'arrivera pas réellement…"marmonna le mortel qui songeait que s'il ratait son coup, c'était précisément ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

"Aucune chance, tu es mon élève."

"Cela, c'est bien vrai." Sourit Tony.

"Anthony."

Le mortel s'immobilisa : même s'il savait depuis longtemps que Loki connaissait son prénom, il l'avait très rarement prononcé. Il se retourna et vit que le dieu à la langue d'argent semblait pour une fois à court de mots mais il parvint finalement à se ressaisir et dit :

"Bon retour chez toi."

L'ancien esclave se retourna et lui adressa un sourire sincère et dit :

"Mes amis m'appellent Tony, Loki. Merci."

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre et commença à tisser ses sorts avec la rapidité que confère la pratique et un long entrainement. Le premier était celui qui le dissimulerait aux regards des Asgardiens et de Heimdall en particulier en brouillant légèrement leurs perceptions et les empêchant de reconnaître en lui l'esclave qu'ils avaient connu pendant trente ans. Les trois autres sortilèges étaient des enchantements spécifiquement créés pour ceux de Midgard et dont l'objectif était de cacher ses cicatrices et de lui donner l'apparence d'un Tony approchant la quarantaine et vêtu de vêtement terriens. Un autre, enfin, occulterait ses usages de la magie si jamais il en venait à l'utiliser.

Enfin, il commença à tisser le dernier sort le plus important : il visualisa d'abord huit points dans l'espace, les plaçant de manière à ce que les lignes tracées ensuite représentent un carré contenu dans un autre en forme de losange. Puis, il relia les diagonales entre elles, de manière à trouver le neuvième point de sa construction. Il avait désormais la forme schématique d'Yggdrasil. Alors, concentrant sa magie en lui, il donna à sa création une forme tridimensionnelle qui provoqua une fissure dans la structure spatiale du cosmos. Sans hésiter Tony sauta dedans et chercha des yeux les lignes de force qui le relieraient vers Midgard, sans prêter attention au spectacle de l'Univers, se concentrant exclusivement sur arriver là bas en sureté.

Le voyage fut bref et le ramena vers la planète qu'il avait quittée il y a plus de trente ans, le faisant atterrir brutalement sur un sol rocailleux en plein désert. L'humain s'agenouilla sur le sol et le va les yeux vers le ciel et le soleil dont il n'avait plus senti la chaleur bienveillante durant ces décennies. Des larmes de joie commencèrent à couler des ses yeux et Tony se mit à éclater de rire, face à cette vue si désirée. Cela dura une éternité car rien ne semblait le tirer de cet état de bonheur.

* * *

"La suite, vous la connaissez tous. Le SHIELD m'a trouvé quelques heures plus tard après avoir détecté les fluctuations inter-dimensionnelles grâce aux instruments créés par mon père. Si je me souviens bien, je vous ai dis mon nom et révélé que je ne me souvenais de rien suite à ma disparition. Vous avez fait des dizaines de vérifications pour vous assurer de mon identité, qui ont duré très longtemps. Agent Coulson, au cours de celles-ci m'a tendu un hamburger et je vous en suis d'ailleurs éternellement reconnaissant, c'était le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé." Narra Tony en lançant un clin d'œil à Phil qui se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil presque amusé.

"Quand mon identité fut confirmée, poursuivit il, "j'ai retrouvé Stane et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il m'a mis beaucoup de bâtons dans les roues tout en m'assurant de sa joie de me retrouver. Il m'a beaucoup encouragé à profiter de ma vie retrouvée mais j'ai voulu retrouver mon entreprise avant ça. J'ai dû montrer mes capacités à diriger ma propre société en passant moins de deux ans au MIT durant laquelle j'ai écris mes cinq thèses dont deux en Physique, Mécanique, Informatique, Management. Je me souviens encore de sa tête quand je lui ai révélé cela en plein conseil d'administration. J'ai créé Dummy, You et Jarvis dans la même période."

"Malheureusement, j'ai manqué de prudence en montrant ma détermination à Obadiah et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour m'éliminer que de préparer une embuscade avec les terroristes Afghans. Je me suis donc retrouvé à nouveau prisonnier avec du Shrapnel dans mon cœur en guise de collier pour restreindre ma liberté. Boom, Case Prison, ne recevez pas 20000 dollars. Inutile de me dire que mon moral en a pris un coup et j'aurais eu du mal à remonter la pente sans Yinsen."

Tony n'avait pas l'intention de s'étendre plus longtemps sur sa captivité de trois mois mais il se souvenait des paroles de Yinsen :

Flash Back…

_"As tu une famille ?"_

_"Oui et je les reverrais quand je partirais d'ici. Et vous, Stark ?"_

_"Je les ai perdu quand j'avais sept ans. J'avais un ami mais je ne le reverrai vraisemblablement jamais."_

_"Alors vous un homme qui pensez tout avoir, n'avez rien."_

_"Je suis quelqu'un qui n'a été rien la plus grande partie de sa vie, Yinsen et qui d'un coup a eu tout ce qu'un homme banal pourrait souhaiter. Peut-être n'y étais je pas préparé."_

Fin Flash back. ….

"Dans cette grotte, j'ai conçu mon armure d'Iron Man et vous connaissez la suite."

Après quelques instants de silence, Tony se retourna pour fixer Fury et Coulson :

"Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas être recruté, du moins dans cette mission précise. Même en ne tenant pas compte de mon amitié, Loki m'a sauvé la vie, directement ou indirectement, plus de fois que je ne saurais compter au cours des trente dernières années. Vous allez vraiment courir le risque de me demander de l'affronter en sachant que j'ai plusieurs dettes envers lui ?"

"Oui. Soyez au point de rendez vous fixé par l'agent Coulson à l'heure dite, Stark, sauf changement de plan."

Et devant les yeux ébahis du génie, l'écran s'éteignit, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à bord de Héliporteur, l'agent Coulson frappait poliment à la porte du Directeur. Ce dernier devait s'attendre à sa visite car il le laissa entrer et referma la porte. Phil s'apprêta à poser sa question quand Fury l'interrompit d'un geste :

"Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai décidé d'intégrer Stark à la mission malgré le fait qu'il soit compromis dans cette affaire ?"

"Exactement, monsieur. J'ai quelques suppositions mais je préfère en être certain." Répondit Coulson de façon laconique.

"En premier lieu, le fait que Stark était déjà l'un des atouts de l'initiative Avengers avant son petit récit. Il est un génie en science au même titre que Banner, avec une armure de combat qui est une prouesse de technologie et maintenant, on peut y ajouter son talent pour la magie et une force surhumaine, sans compter la connaissance de l'ennemi et de sa façon de se battre."

"Mais émotionnellement, ce sera un cauchemar pour lui." Fit remarquer l'agent du SHIELD.

"Ce sera de toute manière un cauchemar pour lui à présent qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe", dit Fury.

"Vous ne craignez pas qu'il s'allie à Loki ?" demanda Coulson, même si le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette hypothèse.

"Je sais qu'il ne trahira pas cette confiance. Stark refusera de laisser les hommes être réduits en esclavage après avoir souffert lui même cette condition." Dit Fury.

"Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, monsieur."

"En effet. Dans son récit, Stark a mentionné les yeux de Loki : selon lui, ils étaient verts. Mais lorsqu'il nous a attaqué, ils étaient bleu gris, pas exactement du même bleu que ceux de Clint après qu'il lui ait lavé le cerveau, mais c'est un fait intriguant. Peut-être était-ce un effet de lumière avec le Tesseract, je peux me tromper, mais s'il y a une possibilité qu'il y ait un plus gros poisson derrière Loki, alors je tiens à le savoir."

"Loki pourrait donc être manipulé lui aussi." Statua Coulson.

"C'est un gros peut-être. Mais une chose est certaine : en cinq ans, il y a eu un changement de personnalité drastique entre le Loki que Stark connaissait et celui qui prétend aujourd'hui nous placer sous sa coupe. Peut-être que Thor pourrait l'expliquer mais après le récit de Stark, j'ai mes doutes, sans compter qu'il n'est pas ici. Par contre, Stark, c'est différent."

"Comment le saurait-il puisqu'il s'est enfui avant ledit changement ?" Souleva son subordonné

"Je compte sur lui pour le découvrir, déclara le Directeur. Je suis certain que Stark voudra comprendre ce qui est arrivé à son ancien ami et s'il s'aperçoit que Loki est influencé par une puissance extérieure, nul doute qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour l'en délivrer."

"Qu'adviendra t-il si c'est le cas ?" demanda l'agent.

Fury poussa un profond soupir :

"Même si ce bâtard m'a tué des dizaines d'hommes, je n'ai pas l'intention de recourir à la vengeance s'il s'avère qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes ou qu'il ait des circonstances très atténuantes. La Justice sera rendue dans tous les cas."

"Et que se passera t'il si les Asgardiens interviennent dans cette affaire et Thor en particulier ? Pour Stark, il s'agira de côtoyer ceux qui l'ont réduit en esclavage et l'ont torturé, pourra t-il supporter cela mentalement ? Que ferons nous s'ils l'identifient ?"

"Si les Asgardiens interviennent", dit Fury, "alors Stark devra compter sur sa magie, son sang froid et sur ses dons d'acteurs pour conserver son calme. S'il a pu survivre à l'esclavage pendant trente ans, nul doute qu'il mettra tout en œuvre pour rester libre. S'ils l'identifient et cherchent à le récupérer, dans ce cas, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour éviter d'en arriver à cette extrémité."

Le ton neutre de Fury, aux oreilles de Coulson, aurait aussi bien pu signifier "et leurs dieux leur viennent en aide s'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité.". On pouvait dire beaucoup de chose de Fury et la majorité d'entre elles étaient fausses ou du moins assez éloignées de la vérité. Beaucoup le décrivaient comme un pragmatique mais Phil Coulson savait aussi que seul un idéaliste aurait l'idée de confier la défense de la Terre, non à des armes surpuissantes produites par le Tesseract, mais à des hommes avec des qualités exceptionnelles, certes, mais aussi avec leurs failles, au point d'être qualifiés de "monstres de foire". Il était également celui qui avait tout fait pour empêcher Clint Barton d'être étiqueté comme traitre lorsque le conseil mondial avait appris son retournement.

Fury n'accepterait jamais qu'on lui prenne un de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses hommes et sa détermination était légendaire. Les Avengers étaient son projet, un projet dont les membres pourraient finir, un jour, par refuser d'être sous ses ordres et honnêtement, il s'en contrefichait du moment qu'ils répondent présent lorsqu'il leur faudrait protéger la Terre. C'était son seul et unique objectif et il n'hésiterait pas à les envoyer au cœur de l'enfer si cela permettait de sauver l'humanité. Mais Fury savait aussi que quand on exigeait un tel sacrifice de la part d'une personne, on se devait aussi de la défendre lorsque elle ne pouvait lutter seule ou se trouvait en situation de faiblesse.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Fury n'avait pas hésité à manipuler le général Ross et d'autres généraux pour s'assurer qu'ils laissent Bruce Banner en paix relative, même en sachant que les Avengers n'étaient pas encore formés. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait défendu les décisions de l'agent Barton quand il avait décidé de ne pas tuer la Veuve Noire. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il défendrait Stark si les choses dégénéraient. Non pas seulement parce qu'il était le fils d'un vieil ami disparu ou qu'il apportait au SHIELD des avantages financiers et technologiques considérables, mais parce que, malgré tous ses défauts, cet homme avait gagné le respect de Fury. Profondément dissimulé en lui se trouvait l'étoffe d'un Avenger et Fury ne laisserait personne enlever à la Terre l'un de ses protecteurs.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette seconde partie de la fic !

Si vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions, critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, cela fait toujours plaisir. Même un simple merci me va tout à fait.

Bonne journée et à mardi !


	12. Chapter 12

Je précise tout d'abord que certains dialogues appartiennent bien au film les Avengers.

Je remercie également tout le monde pour leurs reviews et je m'excuse si je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur répondre. J'ai eu un weekend end surchargé.

Je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture et je vous dis à samedi ou à vendredi.

* * *

Chapitre 12

"On a apporté quelques modifications à votre uniforme. Je dois dire que j'y ai contribué." Disait fièrement l'agent Coulson à Steve Roger.

"Mon uniforme ? La bannière étoilée, ce n'est pas un peu…" Steve tâchait de trouver un terme pas trop blessant, "démodé ?"

"Quand on voit tout ce qui se passe, et tout ce qu'on va bientôt dévoiler, il me semble que les gens ont besoin d'une dose de nostalgie." Répondit l'agent avec une foi peu commune.

Puis, sans un mot, il tendit un dossier papier à Roger qui haussa les sourcils. Au cours des dernières heures, il avait appris à se servir des tablettes numériques et cela lui semblait étrange que ce dossier précis soit en format papier. Le nom dessus le rendit profondément nostalgique, sauf en ce qui concernait le prénom : Tony Stark. Il avait eu l'occasion de lire ce nom dans plusieurs publications récentes : le milliardaire s'était fait connaître par ses inventions géniales, sa conduite souvent excentrique et parfois scandaleuse et son rôle en tant qu'Iron Man.

En toute honnêteté, même si Roger peinait à la reconnaître, il était le portrait craché de Howard Stark mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser au fond de lui, que son ami valait mieux que son héritier. Il savait qu'il était sans doute injuste envers cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais le présent lui avait déjà causé tellement de mauvaises surprises qu'il préférait ne rien en attendre. Pour le moment, le mieux qu'il puisse faire était d'attendre de connaître Anthony Stark, mais même ainsi, ce ne serait pas facile.

Quand il ouvrit son dossier, à sa grande surprise, la majeure partie de celui ci était blanc : il commençait par des photocopies de carnets de santé, de quelques coupures de journaux retraçant les exploits techniques de l'enfant précoce et s'interrompait avec la nouvelle de la disparition d'Anthony Edward Stark à l'âge tendre de sept ans. Rien n'était révélé dans les journaux qui se perdaient en toutes sortes de conjectures sur les causes de la disparition de l'enfant à part un dossier du SHIELD reproduisant le témoignage d'Howard. Celui-ci révélait que son fils avait disparu dans une brèche après avoir touché le Tesseract. Steve se sentit pris de nausée tandis qu'il se rappelait du sort du dernier à l'avoir touché à main nu : le Crâne Rouge. Le petit n'avait pas mérité un sort pareil.

Le dossier demeurait douloureusement vide excepté pour quelques notes sur les recherches désespérées d'Howard, jusqu'à il y a cinq ans, moment où Anthony Stark fut retrouvé et identifié en plein désert du Nouveau Mexique. À nouveau, il y avait un afflux d'articles divers qui émettaient des hypothèses sur la vie de Tony Stark durant ces trente ans. Certains pensaient qu'il avait été enlevé puis élevé par une mère désespérée d'avoir un enfant, d'autre penchait pour un kidnapping qui aurait été sans succès du fait du refus du père à payer la rançon. Le principal intéressé avait gardé un silence complet sur toute cette affaire, refusant catégoriquement dire un mot sur cette affaire, en arguant qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Après cela, Tony Stark avait rapidement intégré l'université, décroché plusieurs diplômes en un temps très court, avait repris les rênes de sa société et apporté des innovations majeures. Puis venait l'annonce du kidnapping en Afghanistan où Stark était resté pendant trois mois jusqu'à son évasion par ses propres moyens. Cette partie était accompagnée des notes et de l'enquête de l'agent Coulson sur la mystérieuse machine qui avait permis à Stark de fuir. On pouvait lire ensuite les comptes rendus sur les premières actions d'Iron Man (quelques actions en Afghanistan, suivi du combat contre un inconnu portant une armure similaire, mais clairement identifié comme Obadiah Stane par les rapports du SHIELD).

Après cela, venait la révélation au public de la véritable identité d'Iron Man, suivi de l'offre (refusée) du recrutement du SHIELD. Se succédaient ensuite les diverses actions d'Iron Man au cours de l'année qui suivit. Au fur et à mesure des mois, l'homme devenait plus imprudent et plus opposé au gouvernement et aux militaires désireux de "confisquer" l'armure au profit de l'armée. Steve ne savait que penser du refus de Stark de fournir l'armée et le mot "égoïste" résonnait à son oreille.

Après cela, un rapport complet d'une espionne du SHIELD, l'agent Romanov, dressait un bilan psychologique complet du milliardaire qui établissait l'homme comme narcissique, imprévisible et mauvais équipier, ce qui causa une moue chez le premier super-héros. Parallèlement, des articles de journaux appuyaient cette affirmation avec un incident à Monaco et un autre, plus grave, la villa de Malibu où Stark donnait sa fête d'anniversaire. Cependant, un autre bilan médical statuait que l'homme était également mourant à cette même période et que des dispositions devraient être prises pour ralentir ce qu'un diagnostic identifiait comme un empoisonnement.

Les dispositions avaient dû être un succès selon les notes de Fury et de Coulson qui affirmaient simultanément, de façon laconique, la création par Stark d'un nouvel élément et la survie certaine de Iron Man. Le récit du fiasco de l'expo Stark était dans tous les journaux avec le rôle joué par Iron Man et un certain James Rhode dans le sauvetage des citoyens face à des drones concurrent hors de contrôles et un ennemi apparemment déterminé à détruire Stark. L'affaire s'était conclue par le rejet par Fury de la candidature de Stark à un projet intitulé Initiative, son recrutement en tant que consultant et sa décoration par l'un de ses opposants, un sénateur.

Steve se prépara à fermer le dossier quand il vit, sur la dernière page, une inscription en rouge : dossier incomplet. Précisions accessibles seulement aux membres de niveau 7. Sans un mot, le soldat rendit l'épaisse masse de papier à l'agent Coulson tout en demandant :

"N'aurait il pas été plus simple de me le donner par tablette maintenant que je sais m'en servir ?"

"En théorie, certainement, mais Stark a une tendance à pirater les fichiers du SHIELD et en particulier son propre dossier pour l'effacer." Répondit Coulson avec un regard neutre.

"Pirater ?" demanda Roger, se doutant que le terme n'était pas des plus flatteurs, voir légaux.

"Cela signifie qu'il s'introduit de façon non autorisée dans notre base donnée et il apporte parfois des modifications à cette dernière. Par exemple, il s'est amusé à faire jouer "la Marche de l'Empire", hum un thème musical provenant d'une saga de films très connus, par des ordinateurs chaque fois que le directeur Fury entrait dans la salle…" l'informa Coulson avec un très léger sourire, presque imperceptible.

"Donc, c'est un irresponsable avec en plus un rapport inexistant à l'autorité. Génial…" Soupira Steve en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se faire respecter (et respecter) un type pareil.

"À son actif, ce genre d'intrusion permet au SHIELD de découvrir les failles dans sa sécurité sans avoir à les subir lors d'une attaque. Et ses modifications ne sont jamais définitives, sauf concernant son propre fichier qu'il vérifie souvent. Bien qu'il n'en donne pas l'impression, c'est un homme très secret et très méfiant, voir paranoïaque…Sa réaction face à l'autorité est effectivement la défiance, dans le meilleur des cas. Cela ne sera pas facile pour vous." Reconnut l'agent du SHIELD.

"Comment peut on faire vraiment confiance à quelqu'un comme ça ?" dit Steve, un peu inquiet par ces nouvelles infos qui risquaient de compromettre sa mission.

"En toute honnêteté, révéla Phil Coulson, "je pensais en partie la même chose que vous jusqu'à hier soir, quand j'ai appris l'histoire qui explique l'origine de sa conduite."

"Cela excuse t-il un tel comportement ?" Murmura Steve avec une trace de scepticisme.

"Il n'est malheureusement pas de mon ressort de vous révéler la vérité à propos de Stark. Il ne nous l'a révélé qu'hier, pour nous inciter à ne pas le prendre dans l'équipe pour cette mission." Dit son interlocuteur.

"Dans ce cas, qu'il reste chez lui, bien au chaud", rétorqua Roger avec une once d'énervement face à ce qu'il interprétait comme de l'égoïsme. "C'est un civil, il a tout à fait le droit de ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire et cela vaudra peut-être mieux pour la mission."

Le super-héros se rendit compte alors que l'agent s'était un peu raidi, un signe d'objection fort de la part de cet homme qui semblait lui vouer une profonde admiration. Cela l'engagea à l'écouter.

"Après le récit de son histoire, le directeur Fury a renouvelé sa confiance en Stark et ce dernier a finalement accepté. Sachez cependant que son acceptation a exigé de lui beaucoup de sacrifices, et, je ne le doute pas, un immense courage. Je vous conseille donc, à titre personnel, de ne pas dénigrer sa présence parmi nous."

"Comment peut on le respecter pleinement s'il cache quelque chose à ses futurs coéquipiers ?" Demanda cette fois Steve.

"Ce sera difficile, d'autant plus qu'il n'est pas d'un abord facile. Mais j'ai appris qu'avec Stark, on ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences et je peux vous dire aujourd'hui que je respecte ce qu'il est devenu."

"Dans ce cas, dit le capitaine Roger, je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous croire sur ce sujet."

"Merci. Parmi les dernières recommandations sur le sujet de Stark, pour sa sécurité et pendant toute la mission, éviter de mentionner son prénom dans la mesure du possible. Je ne suis pas certain de l'efficacité de cette mesure mais dans tous les cas, cela réduira peut-être les risques qu'il court en acceptant de remplir cette mission."

"De toute manière, je n'appelle que mes amis par leurs prénoms."

Et sur ces paroles quelque peu définitives, le silence reprit ses droits.

* * *

Tony Stark volait dans son armure au dessus de l'océan, en vue des côtes françaises, se préparant à rejoindre l'Héliporteur aux coordonnées indiquées par l'agent Coulson. Là, il pourrait retrouver le docteur Bruce Banner et commencer à chercher le Tesseract avec lui. Tony était impatient de découvrir, de visu, le célèbre scientifique, surtout après avoir lu ses travaux sur les collisions d'anti-électrons et les articles de la presse concernant le Hulk. Les deux aspects de cet homme l'intéressaient et le fascinaient et il concevait une joie enfantine de le voir enfin, comme un adolescent croisant son idole dans la rue. La perspective de cette rencontre suffisait presque à lui faire oublier le contexte et le problème de Loki. Presque.

Quand il y repensait, il sentait une sueur froide déferler dans son dos et il avait le sentiment inconfortable d'être pris entre le marteau et l'enclume avec son amitié pour Loki d'un côté et le sort de l'Humanité de l'autre. Il se demandait au fond de lui s'il serait capable de lever la main sur son ancien mentor en lui tirant quelques missiles ou s'il deviendrait trop compromis dans cette affaire. Encore une fois, il maudit Fury pour l'avoir placé dans cette fichue situation et lui même pour avoir accepté ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il était resté dans sa tour en laissant les autres se débrouiller.

Mais au fond de lui, Tony se faisait peu d'illusion. Il sentait que tôt ou tard le combat serait venu le trouver là bas et les choses auraient sans doute empiré.

Au moment où il commençait à obliquer vers le nord, son oreillette s'activa et la voix de Coulson se fit entendre :

"Stark ! Loki est à Stuttgart, je répète, Loki est à Stuttgart, à Königstrasse."

"Bien reçu, je m'y rends sur le champ." Tony fut satisfait d'entendre que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Il obliqua vers l'est et poussa ses propulseurs au maximum. Puis, il donna ses instructions à Jarvis :

"Jarvis, pirate les caméras de l'Opéra de Stuttgart et envoie moi les images, maintenant."

"Bien, monsieur."

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que l'Intelligence Artificielle dopée à la magie, s'introduise dans le système de sécurité du bâtiment. Les images commencèrent alors à s'afficher sur son écran intégré, arrachant à Tony un sifflement admiratif, presque malgré lui, quant au culot de son ancien maitre.

'Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas opté pour la discrétion', songea Tony en observant la manière dont le Prince d'Asgard descendait gracieusement les marches, vêtu comme n'importe quel invité de marque, tenant une canne. Même sur Midgard, Loki avait un don pour la distinction et Tony pensait avec amertume, que ça, au moins, cela n'avait pas changé.

Très vite, les événements se précipitèrent et Tony regarda avec une horreur croissante Loki frapper un homme avec sa canne, s'emparer de l'intervenant qui faisait un discours et lui plaquer un instrument effrayant dans l'œil, l'éborgnant au minimum. Incrédule, Stark observait ce visage si familier sourire avec un calme terrifiant tandis que la foule autour de lui, fuyait épouvantée l'horreur qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il savait être la vérité. Inconsciemment, il envoya de la magie dans ses propulseurs pour accélérer encore, au delà des limites technique de son armure. Il devait arrêter cela.

Une boule dans la gorge, il vit Loki se diriger vers la sortie, ses vêtements se changeant en l'armure qu'il l'avait vu porter à plusieurs reprises. Il fut bientôt dans la rue, provoquant la terreur parmi la population en créant des illusions de lui qui piégeaient les personnes terrorisées. La peine se changea en stupéfaction quand il entendit Loki forcer les gens à s'agenouiller devant lui, un ordre qu'il n'avait donné qu'une seule fois à Tony, au tout début de sa captivité, quand Odin s'apprêtait à délibérer de son sort. À l'époque, montrer sa soumission devant le Père de Toute Chose l'avait sauvé mais lorsqu'il était devenu son serviteur, il ne l'avait jamais forcé à ça.

Loki commença à discourir et les paroles glacèrent le cœur de Tony d'un seul coup avant de se faire remplacer par un autre sentiment : la colère.

"N'est ce pas plus simple ainsi ? N'est ce pas là votre état naturel ? Telle est le sens caché de l'humanité : votre soif cachée de soumission. L'aveuglant appel de la liberté assombrit votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharper pour le pouvoir, la reconnaissance. Vous étiez fait pour obéir. À jamais, vous vous prosternerez devant moi."

À ce moment là, la rage avait remplacé toutes les autres émotions dans l'âme de Tony, l'empêchant d'en entendre plus. Chaque phrase de ce discours avait été un coup de poignard planté en plein cœur, réveillant tous les souvenirs les plus sombres de son esclavage qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit comme un maelstrom de douleur, d'humiliation et fureur, ôtant toute raison chez Tony qui n'avait désormais plus qu'un désir, flanquer un coup monumental à son ancien ami.

Alors qu'il volait au dessus de la Forêt Noire, il s'aperçut qu'un vieil homme avait apparemment trouvé le courage de défier Loki et ce dernier s'apprêtait à le tuer. Tony savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps et se retint d'hurler sa rage devant un autre meurtre qu'il ne pourrait empêcher. Mais, à son immense soulagement, un autre était arrivé à temps et sur son écran, Stark vit Roger sauver le monde, une fois de plus, ou en tout cas, la vie du type qui avait eu le cran de se dresser contre Loki.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de Stuttgart, Tony observait le combat entre Captain America et le demi dieu. Ce dernier s'était fait surprendre au début mais à présent, il dominait sans difficulté le combat, ce qui était prévisible : un Asgardiens pouvait soulever l'équivalent de vingt tonnes et Roger, même s'il était doté de super-force, ne pouvait en soulever que deux tonnes. C'était pratiquement la même chose pour Tony, excepté qu'il avait une armure capable de décupler sa force. Donc, il pouvait lutter à pouvoirs pratiquement égaux avec Loki.

Il envoya sa musique à fond dans le système électronique du Quinjet de l'agent Romanov, histoire de se donner du courage, vira pour prendre de la vitesse et tira un rayon d'énergie qui projeta Loki sur quelques mètres. Puis, il atterrit aussitôt sur le sol, un genou au sol avant de se relever et de pointer aussitôt toutes ses armes et missiles vers son ancien maitre. Par chance, la fureur alimentait sa conviction et il put le faire sans ressentir hésitation. De même, sa voix ne trembla pas une seconde quand il exigea la reddition de Loki.

Au départ, il éprouva un profond soulagement quand il vit le demi dieu prendre une tenue beaucoup moins belliqueuse et lever les mains. Mais Tony le connaissait bien et il comprit aussitôt que son ancien maitre avait des intentions cachées : il le sentait à plein nez. Jamais Loki ne se serait rendu aussi facilement, surtout quand il pouvait encore gagner. Ses limites n'avaient pas été atteintes lors du petit combat qui venait d'avoir lieu, pour lui, c'était à peine un échauffement. Non, quoi qu'il vienne de se passer, cela faisait partie d'un plan et Tony ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver pris dans un plan manigancé par Loki.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre : si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

À bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Je rappelle qu'une grande partie des dialogues proviennent, bien entendu, du film Avengers.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre comme promis . J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous dans l'avion que Natacha pilotait afin de les ramener à l'Héliporteur. Loki était assis calmement à l'arrière tandis que Steve et Iron Man se trouvaient près de la cabine de pilotage. Tony n'avait pas ôté son masque, préférant, de loin, ne pas avoir à affronter directement le regard du demi dieu. Ce dernier était fixé sur lui et son ancien élève se demandait à quel moment Loki devinerait il, ou, si c'était déjà le cas, quand vendrait il la mèche à son sujet.

La nervosité de Tony influait sur son tempérament et il laissait sa langue en pilotage automatique, ce qui n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Le sarcasme était l'une de ses très mauvaises habitudes et quand il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau comme ce soir, les remarques blessantes et narquoises pleuvaient sur ses interlocuteurs. Steve Roger ne méritait certainement pas de s'entendre rappeler qu'il avait passé soixante-dix ans congelé en Arctique, surtout quand il venait juste de reprendre contact avec un monde complètement différent. Et le pire, c'est que Tony pouvait parfaitement le comprendre sur ce sujet puisqu'il avait dû, lui même, rattraper trente ans de retard sur la civilisation…

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux du super-héros que son opinion à son sujet, déjà basse, venait encore de baisser. Mais dans cet état, l'ironie était le seul moyen à sa disposition pour ne pas péter un câble. Ce soir, il y avait eu utilisation de magie à haute dose, ce qui signifiait que les Asgardiens devaient savoir où se trouvait Loki et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à intervenir, même pour le Prince déchu. La seule chose que Tony souhaitait de tout son cœur, c'est que ce ne soit pas Thor…

Un coup de tonnerre retentit comme pour se moquer de ses prières et un éclair les frôla au même moment. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui et s'il avait été seul, Tony aurait poussé un gémissement. Depuis son escapade à Asgard, il avait la phobie des orages et lorsqu'il y en avait, il s'immobilisait comme un cerf pris dans les rayons d'un phare de voiture, les yeux écarquillés, pensant que les Asgardiens l'avaient retrouvé et s'apprêtaient à le tuer. À ce moment là, généralement, il descendait dans son atelier où se trouvaient toutes ses armures et améliorait ses systèmes d'armement et révisait ses runes de dissimulation et de protection. Au moins, ainsi, il aurait une petite chance de se défendre.

Mais il se trouvait maintenant dans un avion en plein air et Thor, l'un de ses anciens maitres, n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers Loki qui semblait dans le même état que lui : inquiet et presque résigné. Tony poussa un juron presque imperceptible : en théorie, il était dissimulé et Thor ne le reconnaitrait pas, mais cela allait grandement compliquer les choses. Pourquoi avait il accepté de venir, déjà ? Ah, oui, parce que la liberté de l'humanité était en jeu…

Steve Roger, inconscient du malaise de son compagnon, s'adressa à Loki en lui demandant :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Peur de quelques éclairs ?"

'Et comment', songea Tony tout en regardant Loki qui répliquait :

"J'avoue que je ne raffole pas de ce qu'ils annoncent…"

'Et moi donc !' pensa Tony.

Et, aussitôt après, il entendit un grand bruit, juste au dessus de lui, le bruit de quelque chose de lourd atterrissant sur la carlingue du jet. Tony murmura quelques imprécations en se préparant à ce qui allait arriver. La première chose qu'il devait faire, c'était ouvrir l'arrière de l'avion avant que Thor ne se décide à taper du marteau à tort et à travers pour créer une ouverture. Sans tenir compte des protestations de Roger, il activa l'ouverture et aussitôt, le demi dieu du tonnerre apparut, son regard furieux fixé sur son frère qui semblait tout, sauf à l'aise.

Sans grand espoir Tony tâcha au moins de le freiner mais il se reçut un coup de Mjolnir qui l'expédia quelques mètres en arrière.

'Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais cela aurait pu être pire', songea Iron Man avant de regarder Thor s'emparer de son frère à la gorge et de se projeter avec lui hors de l'avion.

Tony n'avait vraiment pas envie de se mêler à une bataille entre Asgardiens, cela n'avait aucune chance de bien se terminer. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, mettre le plus de km entre lui et eux. En fait, il aurait aimé se trouver dans sa maison de Malibu : 5000 km lui semblait une distance tout à fait accepptable entre lui et ce problème... Mais de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

"Comme si un seul ne suffisait pas" marmonna t-il en se préparant à les suivre.

"Encore un Asgardien ?" cria l'agent Romanov, suivie de la question de Roger :

"C'est un de nos alliés ?"

Tony s'en contrefichait. Thor avait pas mal contribué aux cauchemars qu'il faisait quant à son séjour sur Asgard. Ce n'était pas un de ses alliés. Mais en revanche, ce qu'il savait, c'est que si il libérait ou tuait Loki, le Tesseract était perdu. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas voir ça arriver. Quand Roger le conjura de préparer un plan d'attaque, il répliqua par une réplique bien digne de Thor et qui, autrefois, lui aurait sans doute valu une taloche de la part de son maitre, habitué à plus de subtilité.

* * *

Une fois en vol, Tony lança aussitôt un sort de repérage pour déterminer où pouvaient se trouver les deux frères et il les repéra très rapidement. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé, il n'attaqua pas et se contenta de lancer un sort d'écoute pour espionner la conversation qui se tenait, se réservant le droit d'intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Thor venait d'atterrir et avait projeté Loki à terre et de dernier s'était contenté d'éclater de rire. La première question que posa Thor fut :

"Où est le Tesseract ?"

Tony haussa les sourcils : apparemment, la priorité pour Thor et donc, très certainement Odin, était la récupération du Tesseract et non de retrouver le fils prodigue. Nul doute que Loki avait également perçu la nuance.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi…" répliqua le Prince cadet en ricanant. Aux oreilles de Tony, il y avait trop d'ironie dans le rire de Loki et aucune trace de vérité.

"Crois tu vraiment que tout ça m'amuse ?" rugit Thor, qui semblait aussi dépourvu de patience qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Tu peux me remercier. Sans le Bifrost, combien d'énergie noire le Père de Toute Chose a t-il utilisé pour t'envoyer ici sur ta précieuse Terre ?"

Il y avait du venin dans les paroles du plus jeune frère et Tony aurait beaucoup aimé en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant les cinq dernières années à Asgard. Jamais Loki n'avait parlé avec autant de rancœur au sujet de la Terre alors qu'auparavant, il y avait eu de la curiosité.

Énervé, Thor posa son marteau, ce qui rassurait considérablement Tony, et saisit son frère, relativement doucement selon leurs critères.

"Je croyais que tu avais péri…"

'Ça, mon grand, tu aurais dû le lui dire avant d'exiger de savoir où se trouvait le Tesseract' songea Tony Stark avec une grimace. Néanmoins, cela le rassurait de savoir que le Prince aîné semblait moins d'humeur à frapper et qu'il y avait des sentiments authentiques sous sa masse de muscles.

"M'as tu pleuré ?" La voix de Loki résonnait comme un défi.

"Nous l'avons tous fait, commença Thor.

'Ça, ça m'étonnerait, pensa l'ancien esclave avec amertume. Frigga, sans doute, même s'il ne l'avait jamais approchée, Thor, c'était certain, peut-être Odin, avec beaucoup de chance. Mais les autres Asgardiens ? Certainement pas. Loki n'avait pas eu d'amis et ceux de Thor le méprisaient plus ou moins secrètement, tout comme la majorité de la population d'Asgard. Tony comprenait le scepticisme chez Loki face à une telle hypocrisie.

"Notre Père…" poursuivit Thor avant de se faire interrompre par Loki :

'Non, ton Père. Il t'a révélé mes véritables origines, non?

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit que son hypothèse formulé il y a très longtemps était juste : Loki n'était pas le fils d'Odin. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Mais de qui, alors était il le fils ? Certainement pas d'un autre Asgardien, sans quoi la rancœur qui sourdait de Loki aurait été moins lourde. Donc, une autre race ? Espèce ? Il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix.

Connaissant par expérience le sort que Asgard réservait à ceux qui n'étaient pas de pure souche Asgardienne, Tony comprenait parfaitement le choc qui avait dû être celui du prince en apprenant cela. Jamais plus il ne se serait senti en sécurité à Asgard après avoir appris une pareille nouvelle, sachant qu'il suffisait que d'une décision arbitraire du souverain d'Asgard pour changer définitivement sa vie.

Tony savait qu'il lui faudrait de nouvelles informations pour mieux en juger mais en attendant, la discussion très intéressante reprenait.

"Nous avons été élevé ensemble, Nous avons joué ensemble, combattu ensemble. As-tu vraiment oublié cela ?" déclara Thor avec colère.

Selon Tony, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la part de Thor d'aborder les choses ainsi. Thor et Loki avaient été élevé ensemble, c'est vrai, mais avec une très nette préférence accordée à au frère aîné, quoi qu'en disent ses parents. Concernant les jeux, cela avait toujours été ceux que Thor privilégiaient tandis que le goût de Loki pour la magie avait été découragé, au minimum. Quant aux combats, le frère cadet n'avait jamais montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme pour les expéditions aventureuses de l'aîné, d'autant plus que ses exploits magiques étaient souvent tournés en dérision par la cour.

Définitivement une très mauvaise idée d'aborder les choses de ce point de vue là.

"Je me souviens d'une ombre. Je ne vivais qu'à l'ombre de ta grandeur. Je me souviens que tu m'as laissé tomber dans un abime, moi qui était roi et devrais encore l'être."

Ces paroles étaient définitivement étranges dans la bouche de Loki. À moins que ce dernier ait réussi à tromper Tony durant quinze ans, le principal désir de son ancien mentor n'était pas tant de devenir roi que d'être reconnu digne de l'être, d'être comme un égal pour son frère avec la même reconnaissance de ses qualités par Odin. Quelque chose, dans le ton de Loki le mettait mal à l'aise : il semblait réellement croire à ce qu'il disait, mais pourtant… Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette histoire.

"Et tu t'empares du monde que j'aime en dédommagement d'offenses imaginaires."

Ça, c'était nouveau dans la bouche de Thor. Le Prince aîné semblait réellement ressentir de l'affection pour la Terre et Tony espérait que c'était une bonne chose pour eux. Après tout, auparavant, Thor n'avait jamais montré beaucoup d'intérêt pour Midgard, la considérant comme indigne de son intérêt. Les paroles suivantes, néanmoins, jetèrent un certain malaise en lui.

"Non, la Terre est sous ma protection, Loki."

On y était à nouveau. C'était toujours l'emploi du possessif chez Thor qui agaçait Tony. L'intention était bonne de sa part mais Thor semblait les voir comme des petites choses fragiles qui avaient besoin de sa protection. Depuis le début, cela avait été comme ça… Selon Tony, ce n'était pas bon du tout : si la Terre voulait être respectée comme une puissance à part entière, elle devait être autre chose qu'un protectorat sous la protection paternaliste d'une force plus puissante.

Or, pour le moment, les humains n'étaient pas respectés. D'ailleurs, Thor n'avait pas hésité à s'emparer d'un prisonnier sous l'autorité terrienne sans même s'embêter à engager des actes diplomatique ou simplement à discuter. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils n'étaient pas considérés comme méritant des considérations. Pour le moment, la Terre et ses habitants ne constituaient qu'un objet d'affrontement, pas un acteur au sein des grandes puissances de l'univers. Ceci devrait changer.

Le rire de Loki interrompit les pensées de Tony :

"Et c'est un succès absolument triomphale. Les humains s'entretuent en masse tandis que tu te croises les bras. Je voulais gouverner, pourquoi m'en empêcher ?"

Encore cette pénible impression de n'être qu'un objet de conflit, comme un jouet disputé entre deux frères. Mais le doute s'installait en Tony : n'avait il été, aux yeux de Loki, que l'exception qui confirmait la règle parmi les humains ? Au départ, Tony s'en rappelait, il avait été cela, à ses yeux: un sujet intéressant. Mais que se passerait il pour lui si Loki croyait vraiment ce qu'il racontait ? Comment pourrait il le supporter ?

"Te crois tu donc supérieur aux hommes ?"

"Mais oui"

Ok. Les miracles existaient, finalement. Les quelques jours passés sur Terre avait dû mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle du Prince car autrefois, à la même question, il aurait certainement répondu la même chose que Loki. Cela prouvait qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir… À moins, bien sûr, que Thor ne fasse référence au comportement actuel de Loki consistant à conquérir ou massacrer en masse et qui, de ce fait, était donc assez similaire à celui des humains…

"Dans ce cas, tu ignores ce qu'est gouverner, mon frère. Le trône ne te sied guère."

Autrefois, Tony aurait été prêt à jurer que c'était Loki qui détenait le plus de qualités de ce point de vue tandis que Thor était un irresponsable. Apparemment, l'exil lui avait mis du plomb dans la tête. Quel dommage que cela n'ait pas eu lieu avant son arrivée… Par contre, quelques soient les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en l'espace de cinq ans, ils avaient dû avoir un impact lourd sur l'esprit de Loki et Tony devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

Suite à la réflexion de Thor, Loki écarta son frère, emplit de fureur. Un croassement alerta Tony qui se dissimula de son mieux : les fichus corbeaux d'Odin volaient dans les environs et le Père de Toutes Choses pouvaient parfois voir par leurs yeux… Il lui valait mieux éviter d'être dans leur champ de vision. Loki, indifférent, reprenait la parole :

"J'ai vu des mondes dont tu ignores l'existence. J'ai grandi, Fils d'Odin, durant mon exil ! J'ai vu le vrai visage du pouvoir du Tesseract. Quand je le maitriserai…"

"Qui t'a montré son pouvoir ? Qui contrôle le prétendu roi ?" rugit Thor.

Voilà qui était beaucoup plus intéressant. Si Loki était tombé dans les abimes, alors, sans aucun doute, la folie avait envahi son esprit. Lors de son premier voyage par Tesseract express, Tony serait certainement devenu fou s'il n'avait pas eu un esprit d'enfant et la surprise pour le protéger de l'inconcevable. Aujourd'hui encore, Tony tâchait, dans la mesure du possible, de ne plus jamais se remémorer ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là, conscient que son intelligence ne serait pas suffisante pour appréhender cela. Un esprit brillant comme celui de Loki avait dû éclater en voyant cela ou du moins, être très endommagé. S'il y avait eu la découverte d'une adoption en plus, émotionnellement, Loki avait dû être vulnérable.

Néanmoins, Thor, pour une fois dans sa vie, venait également de poser deux excellentes questions et qui étaient certainement tombées justes quand il entendit la réponse de Loki "Je suis ton roi !". Il y avait bien contrôle par quelqu'un de plus puissant. Mais était ce volontaire et consenti ou contraint et forcé ? La question méritait d'être posée et répondue.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Tony s'aperçut qu'il venait de louper une partie du discours de Thor et redevint attentif :

"...Renonce au Tesseract et au poison mortel de ce cauchemar ! Il faut que tu rentres avec moi. "

"Mais je ne l'ai pas. Il te faut le cube pour me ramener mais je ne sais même pas où je l'ai envoyé. "

Ok, Thor venait de saisir son marteau et Loki mentait comme un arracheur de dents. Temps d'intervenir.

"Écoute bien mon frère…"

Ce fut à ce moment là précis que Tony intervint pour éviter à son ancien mentor un coup de Mjolnir sur la tête et attrapant Thor à pleine vitesse.

* * *

Le grognement que poussa Thor en atterrissant fut des plus satisfaisant aux oreilles de Tony qui avait longtemps rêvé d'obtenir un tel résultat sur le terrain d'entrainement.

"Je vous interdit de me toucher. " Statua Thor.

Tony aurait éclaté de rire s'il avait pu se le permettre. Quand il songeait au nombre de coups portés lors des entrainements, au nombre de fois où Thor, d'un air distrait, lui avait caressé la tête comme on l'aurait fait à un chien, aux dix années qu'il avait passé comme serviteur ou plutôt esclave particulier du Prince, il songeait que c'était d'une hypocrisie presque hilarante.

"Je crois que vous ignorez qui vous avez devant vous."

Au lieu de répondre par une plaisanterie, Tony garda le silence. Si, il savait mieux que personne qui il avait devant lui.

"ça vous surpasse totalement, Homme de Métal. Loki affrontera la justice Asgardienne."

Toujours cette arrogance de sa part. Cependant, au fond de lui, Tony préférait le surnom qu'il venait de lui adjuger au terme "mortel" qu'il avait employé avec lui pendant trente ans, sans se préoccuper de connaître son nom. En revanche, il était fier de son armure. Quant à la justice Asgardienne, il en avait eu un échantillon en nature, merci beaucoup. Ce serait sans doute presque plus juste pour Loki d'être jugé ici.

"On verra pour la justice. En attendant, ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Touriste."

Il aurait dû se taire. Cela lui aurait évité de recevoir ce fichu marteau. La colère reprit le dessus chez Tony, une colère ruminée pendant trente ans et qui n'avait jamais pu se manifester. Il murmura un "très bien" en regardant ses écrans holographiques se brouiller et qu'il répara par une simple pensée. Pendant un bref instant, il vit Loki s'installer confortablement sur son rocher, prêt à jouir du spectacle comme s'il était au cinéma. Il ne lui manquait que le popcorn…

Tony connaissait Thor et ses faiblesses : le voyant faire tourner son marteau pour invoquer la foudre, l'humain lança aussitôt un jet d'énergie sans attendre avant de lui administrer un nouveau coup, sachant qu'il allait devoir le frapper vite et fort dès le début du combat. L'Asgardien était plus endurant que lui et il gagnerait sur le long terme alors qu'il pouvait espérer le prendre par surprise dès le départ.

Malheureusement, Thor s'était déjà ressaisit et il avait déjà la foudre sous contrôle. Tony savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait éviter le coup et dans son dos, il sentait le regard de Loki posé sur lui. L'heure de vérité pour son armure allait sonner : allait elle résister aux améliorations qu'il avait conçu dans ce but précis ? Il s'avéra que oui, mieux encore, ses enchantements destinés à stocker momentanément les surplus d'énergie marchaient à la perfection ! Avec un sourire légèrement vengeur, il vida le surplus sous la forme d'un tir de laser surpuissant qui eut un effet très satisfaisant sur Thor, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Lorsque le combat commença à s'élever dans les airs, son armure tient aussi ses promesses en parvenant à porter quelques coups. Par contre, au corps à corps, Tony parvenait à peine à tenir tête à l'Asgardien, ce dernier avait plusieurs siècles d'expérience, une force colossale et même son armure n'était pas suffisamment solide pour lutter contre la poigne d'acier de son adversaire. Il se reçut plusieurs coups violents dont un coup de boule qui faillit l'assommer. À la fin, il finit à terre et il vit le demi dieu s'apprêter à l'écraser et ne dû la vie que grâce à l'un de ses réflexes qui lui permit d'échapper à ce triste sort.

L'intervention de Roger mit un terme provisoire à l'affrontement. Le capitaine avait visiblement décidé de recourir à la diplomatie mais il n'aurait jamais dû exiger du demi dieu qu'il pose son marteau à terre : après tout, il était comme une extension de lui même. Tony voulut le prévenir mais pour sa peine, se reçut un autre coup (complètement démérité, celui là) qui l'envoya à terre. Une seconde après, le marteau frappa le bouclier de Capitaine America et la rencontre rasa la forêt sur un rayon de cent mètres.

Après cela, même Thor décida de se rallier à l'option diplomatie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Bonne soirée et à mardi prochain !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes !

Je vous rappelle qu'une grande partie des dialogues proviennent, bien entendu, du film Avengers.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre comme promis . J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13

Tony se sentait vidé. Il se tenait dans l'un des corridor, toujours vêtu de son armure et il observait Loki être débarqué du jet. Le pessimisme envahissait son âme : même entouré de gardes, le demi dieu était parfaitement capable de se libérer sans problème. Les menottes entraveraient à peine ses mouvements et ce, malgré les quelques sorts que Tony avait tracé dessus par prudence. Alors pourquoi jouait il le jeu du prisonnier soumis ? Il avait un plan en tête et Tony savait que cela ne lui plairait pas.

Ce qui lui plut encore moins, ce fut l'instant où Loki le frôla et où une voix retentit dans son esprit, murmurant un "impressionnant" plutôt appréciateur, une remarque qu'il avait reçu régulièrement au cours de son apprentissage.. Tony parvint de justesse à ne pas réagir, puis, une fois hors de vue, il se dirigea vers Fury qui se dirigeait vers la cellule de Loki. Sans un mot, il ôta son maque et fixa Nick avec détermination.

"Je ne devrais pas rester ici."

"Pour le moment, tout se passe bien." Tenta de tempérer Fury.

"Non. Loki sait qui je suis ou en tout cas, s'en doute fortement." Dit Iron Man.

"Vraiment ?" Le ton du directeur était légèrement soucieux.

"Je parierais mes armures, mon réacteur ARC et mes Robots."

L'enjeu du pari était suffisamment colossal pour que Fury prenne l'affirmation de Stark au sérieux.

"De plus, je n'ai pas été la hauteur." Déclara Tony. "J'ai laissé mes sentiments influer lors de mon combat contre Thor. Je ne me battais pas pour reprendre le contrôle de Loki, je me battais pour flanquer une raclée à Thor pour me venger de ce qu'il m'est arrivé lors de ma trentaine d'années passée à Asgard."

"Dans les rangs du SHIELD, il y a des agents qui se battent pour des motifs encore moins pures que les vôtres. J'en ai rien à faire de vos motifs, du moment que Loki soit sous clef." Répliqua Fury.

"Il va s'enfuir". Affirma Tony d'un ton sans réplique. "Il est là pour une raison précise, je ne sais pas exactement laquelle. Mais s'il le voulait, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'évader, même après que j'ai placé ce sort de contention sur votre cage. Il est un maitre, voir le meilleur d'Asgard. Je ne fais pas le poids."

"Je craignais effectivement qu'il soit là volontairement", soupira Fury. "Le but sera de savoir pourquoi. Maintenant, rangez votre armure et rejoignez les autres dans la salle de réunion."

"Pas question. Thor s'y trouve."

"Il se méfiera beaucoup plus si vous persistez à rester dans votre armure. De plus, je crains que cela rende l'un de nos invités…nerveux."

"Dans ce cas…" se contenta de dire Stark avant de quitter le couloir.

* * *

Dans l'entrepôt où il stockait son armure, Tony regardait sur sa tablette numérique le résultat du premier interrogatoire de Loki par Fury. Ce dernier ne prenait pas de gants et n'hésitait pas à recourir à la franche menace. Malheureusement, le prince semblait définitivement peu impressionné et se moquait complètement de leurs efforts visant à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tony se mordit les lèvres lorsqu'il insinua que la cellule n'était pas conçue pour lui mais pour le Hulk : cela n'augurait rien de bon si le SHIELD affichait déjà sa défiance envers Banner, il devait à tout prix renverser la vapeur de ce côté, d'autant plus que le scientifique était un chic type qui méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance à lui et au Hulk.

Son malaise s'intensifia quand il sentit la magie presque irradier de sa plaquette : l'une des plus fortes magies de Loki reposait dans son talent pour le mensonge : son don se trouvait dans la manipulation des mots ainsi que des émotions et des esprits des autres. Et malheureusement, l'effet de cette magie marchait, même par l'intermédiaire de la technologie. Rapidement, Stark sortit une autre tablette et se connecta au caméra de sécurité de la salle de réunion et comprit que ce serait inutile d'intervenir : insidieusement, les paroles de Loki s'insinuaient dans les esprits des personnes présentes.

Les paroles de Fury était calmes et Tony devait reconnaître à l'agent du SHIELD une certaine autorité mais elle ne marcherait pas sur Loki : le prince cadet n'avait jamais hésité à défier Odin alors que ce dernier était mille fois plus puissant que Fury. La réponse de Loki fut douloureusement vraie, cernant parfaitement les sentiments et les motivations de Directeur du SHIELD quant au Tesseract et au pouvoir qu'il détenait. C'était parfois effrayant la manière dont la vérité pouvait causer plus de dégâts qu'un mensonge dans la manière dont on s'en servait. Loki savait parfaitement qu'une vérité dite pour manipuler quelqu'un était le mensonge le plus efficace.

Lorsque Loki dit "et pour en faire quoi ? Illuminer l'humanité toute entière.", Tony Stark frémit : c'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit lors de l'une de ses interviews au sujet de son Énergie Verte Auto-générée. Le regard de Loki fixait la caméra mais en réalité, cela lui était directement adressé, comme un message, lui prouvant que Loki savait de façon certaine qui il était. Inspirant profondément, Tony rassembla son courage pour rejoindre la salle où se trouvaient ses futurs collègues et un ancien cauchemar.

* * *

Banner écoutait avec attention la discussion qui se tenait autour de lui. Thor leur faisait un compte rendu concernant l'armée extra-terrestre appelée Chitauris qui n'allait pas tarder à fondre sur la Terre. Les choses ne s'annonçaient vraiment pas bonnes pour sa tranquillité et sa tension artérielle. Néanmoins, il savait au moins une chose :

"Il aura besoin d'un autre portail, c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin d'Erich Selvig."

Apparemment, le physicien était bien connu de Thor qui semblait même le considérer comme un ami, ce qui l'avait étonné, honnêtement. Thor ne lui avait pas paru le genre de personne à fréquenter des scientifiques… La nouvelle de l'envoutement de cette sommité en astrophysique était dure à avaler. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était autre chose.

"On ne devrait pas se focaliser sur Loki, c'est un malade mentale…"

Ce n'était visiblement pas une chose à dire en présence de Thor car celui-ci défendit immédiatement son frère :

"Modérez vos propos, Loki a perdu la raison mais il vient d'Asgard et c'est mon frère."

Curieusement, il retrancha immédiatement ses propos en apprenant par Natacha Romanov que son frère avait tué quatre vingt personnes en deux jours :

"Il a été adopté."

"Dur !" s'exclama une nouvelle voix, juste à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Bruce se retourna et aperçut Tony Stark le célèbre génie, héritier des entreprises Stark et dont la thèse il y a quatre ans sur l'Énergie Noire était en phase de révolutionner la physique classique. C'est dire, même lui avait tâché de se la procurer quand il était en fuite… Bien que cet homme ne semblait pas du genre discret, les instincts de Banner lui soufflaient que Stark avait écouté leur conversation depuis le début, avant d'apparaître.

En attendant, il se contentait de fixer Thor, en demandant :

"Tu dis que ton frère a été adopté. J'aimerais avoir plus d'infos sur le sujet."

"Ceci ne vous concerne en rien, Homme de Métal." Rétorqua le demi dieu d'un ton catégorique.

"Ah oui ? Loki est enfermé ici, sur cet Héliporteur. Je tiens à en savoir davantage à son sujet, comme par exemple la raison pour laquelle il semble tellement t'en vouloir."

Bruce, à dire vrai, était intéressé également par cette information : nul ne connaissait vraiment les Asgardiens à part ce fameux rapport sur les événements du Nouveau Mexique et si Loki était en plus différent de leurs attentes… Apparemment, Roger et Romanov pensaient visiblement la même chose, même s'ils semblaient surpris que la question provienne de Stark.

Ce dernier semblait assez rigide, les yeux aux aguets, les épaules légèrement tendues et les sens surdéveloppés de Banner pouvaient sentir la peur qui émanait de lui, une prudence excessive également, qui semblait presque incohérente chez un homme comme celui là.

Pendant une seconde, le scientifique se résigna à être encore une fois la cible de la défiance de tous quand il remarqua une chose : Stark restait à côté de lui et même assez proche de sa personne. Par contre, il avait mis, presque instinctivement de la distance entre lui et Thor. La conclusion lui sauta aux yeux : Tony Stark n'était absolument pas effrayé par le Hulk, en revanche, il y avait une crainte envers le demi dieu extrêmement bien cachée mais présente. En réalité, Banner doutait que quiconque, à part Romanov n'ait remarqué l'étrange attitude du milliardaire excentrique.

Il mit de côté sa conclusion et écouta attentivement la réponse, hésitante, de Thor :

"Il a été adopté après une guerre contre nos ennemis jurés, des monstres du nom de Jotuns. Il était le fils de leur chef, abandonné selon mon père."

"En clair, cela signifie…" commença Steve Roger.

"Et bien, interrompit Stark, "imagine qu'un garçon adopté au sein d'une famille Juive pieuse, apprenne qu'il est le fils d'un dignitaire nazi comme le Crâne Rouge et à mon avis, tu auras une petite idée de l'horreur émotionnelle par laquelle son frère a dû passer… En fait, navré pour le point Godwin…"

"Je ne comprends pas…" murmura Thor, un peu troublé par la référence. "Mais nous aimons Loki, il fait partie de la famille…"

"Et tu viens juste de dire qu'il a été adopté pour te dédouaner des actes qu'il a commis. Pas la meilleure preuve d'amour fraternel, si tu veux mon avis." Fit remarquer Tony en haussant un sourcil, les mains dans les poches, avant d'ajouter : "en fait, c'est quoi cette histoire d'être laissé tombé dans l'abime ? J'aimerais avoir la suite de l'histoire : qu'a t-il fait quand il a apprit cette heureuse nouvelle ?"

Les paroles de Stark étaient impitoyables, justes, vraies, mais sans aucune pitié. Il recherchait l'information sur Loki sans se soucier réellement des sentiments que Thor pouvait éprouver. Le demi dieu foudroya l'homme du regard qui venait d'affirmer les avoir espionner mais néanmoins, il finit par accepter de répondre, à contrecœur :

"Quand il a découvert cela, Père venait de tomber dans un sommeil magique et il est devenu régent. Il est…possible qu'il se soit senti submergé. Mon petit frère a toujours été émotif. Il a désiré prouver sa valeur à Père et pour ça, il a manigancé une série de plans indignes et déloyaux qui lui ont permis d'assassiner le roi Laufey, le chef des Jotuns, en se servant de Père comme d'un appât. Il a également tenté de me tuer entre-temps et lorsque je suis revenu sur Asgard, il s'apprêtait à exterminer la planète des Jotuns au moyen du Bifrost, m'obligeant à le détruire. Nous avons failli tomber dans le gouffre à ce moment là mais Père nous a rattrapé. Mais quand mon frère a dit qu'il avait fait ça pour nous, mon Père…lui a dit non et il a lâché prise."

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. L'agent Coulson, qui venait d'entrer et d'entendre le résumé, demanda alors :

"Donc, si je comprends bien, tout ça s'est déroulé durant votre…bannissement ? Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner au moment où il apprenait cette nouvelle qui aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre des décisions aussi…extrêmes ? Ni père, ni mère, ni amis ?"

À côté de lui, Stark fronçait légèrement les sourcils tout en semblant réfléchir au récit qu'il venait d'entendre, tirant des conclusions qu'il ne souhait apparemment pas partager mais il fut tiré du fil de ses pensées par la réponse de Thor.

"Il y a quelques années, peut-être que cela aurait été le cas. Il y avait …un ami, je crois, je n'ai jamais su exactement le lien qui les liait. Mais à la fin, cela n'importe pas, il est mort il y a cinq ans dans des circonstances troubles."

Si Banner n'avait pas eu les yeux posés sur Stark à ce moment là, il aurait manqué l'infime crispation de ses mains. Le scientifique était désormais habitué à regarder les moindres détails dans sa vie de fugitif et cet indice le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, plusieurs points de la remarque de Thor l'alertaient : le fait qu'il semblait très gêné de parler de cet ami devant eux, les "circonstances troubles" qu'il mentionnait et la disparition d'il y a cinq ans, la période durant laquelle Stark avait réintégré le monde des vivants. Peut-être qu'il réfléchissait trop.

Il avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer, par exemple, l'iridium volé par les sous-fifres de Loki. À quoi ce métal pourrait leur servir ?

"C'est un agent stabilisateur. Cela signifie que le portail n'implosera pas comme il l'a fait au SHIELD. Sans compter que le portail s'ouvrira aussi largement et aussi longtemps que Loki le souhaitera."

Stark était en train d'expliquer les raisons des différentes composantes qui permettraient d'ouvrir le portail, tout en lançant des plaisanteries aux agents du SHIELD et remarques sarcastiques. Il finit par aborder le problème de l'alimentation électrique pour mettre l'énergie du Cube en action, avec la maitrise de quelqu'un qui avait bien étudié le problème.

"Depuis quand êtes vous un expert en astrophysique thermonucléaire ?" demanda Hill, quelque peu sceptique.

"Hier soir. Le dossier, les notes de Selvig, théorie de l'extraction, la formule…suis je le seul qui ait fait ses devoirs ?"

'Non, songea Bruce, mais vous aviez déjà des bases solides là dessus considérant vos travaux sur l'Énergie Noire. Et vous avez écrit vos cinq thèses en l'espace de deux ans…' Comment diable Stark était parvenu à accomplir pareil exploit ?

Juste après cette pensée, Roger posa une question et Stark commença à y répondre en termes techniques incompréhensibles aux néophytes mais dans lesquels Bruce se sentait plus qu'à l'aise pour lui répondre en termes aussi complexes. C'était assez rafraichissant de pouvoir avoir à nouveau l'occasion d'avoir des conversations de haut niveau intellectuel en compagnie d'un scientifique. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, cela lui avait manqué durant sa fuite au Tiers Monde.

Stark se présenta alors :

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, docteur Banner, Vos travaux sur les collisions antiélectrons sont sans équivalents et j'adore votre façon de perdre votre contrôle en devenant un monstre vert ultra-violent."

Banner aurait cru volontiers que l'homme se moquait de lui mais quand il lui avait serré la main, il n'y avait eu aucune crainte ou hésitation. Ses remarques sur ses travaux étaient empreintes du plus profond respect de la part du génie. Quant à la remarque concernant le Hulk, l'Autre, il ne savait qu'en penser. Il y avait de la sincérité dans sa voix qu'il ne remarquait pas chez les autres comme l'agent Romanov ou Capitaine America. La majorité des gens le voyaient uniquement comme le Hulk potentiel, soit, au contraire, ils essayaient d'oublier l'Autre en se concentrant uniquement sur Banner. Tony voyait les deux en même temps.

Apparemment, selon Nick Fury, ils allaient tous les deux faire équipe pour localiser le cube. Il aurait pu, honnêtement, tomber sur un pire coéquipier : Stark ne semblait pas le craindre, lui, ce qui constituait un changement bienvenue, il était un génie scientifique et il semblait souhaiter vouloir quitter la pièce, voir l'Héliporteur autant que lui.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le laboratoire, en train d'analyser le nouveau jouet. Contrairement à ce qu'l avait escompté, Stark, au lieu de sauter sur les outils d'analyse, s'était au départ contenté d'examiner le sceptre à distance, avec les sourcils froncés. Bruce avait eu ensuite sa première surprise quand son scanner avait commencé à biper près de Tony : ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire en pointant l'objet qui brillait d'un éclat bleu sous son t-shirt. Il lui avait simplement dit que l'élément à l'origine de la lumière avait des composantes similaires au Tesseract et qu'il faudrait juste exclure son appareil du champ de recherche sous peine de fausse alerte.

Lorsque Bruce avait demandé, par simple curiosité scientifique, comment il était parvenu à recréer cet élément, Tony s'était contenté de dire qu'il avait eu accès aux recherches de son père sur le sujet. Juste avant de s'interrompre et de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un ne surprenne cette conversation. Son collègue scientifique avait décidé de jouer la carte de la confiance en l'assurant qu'il ne dévoilerait pas cela, ce qui lui valut un sourire franc de la part de l'inventeur.

Il devait avoir vraiment gagné sa confiance car après cela, il s'empressa de l'inviter à la tour Stark et visiter son département de recherche et développement. Ceci, juste avant de le piquer dans les côtes avec une pointe électrisée. Sans tenir compte de son cri de douleur, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour guetter l'apparition de vert dans ses prunelles. Il ne savait pas qu'en conclure : Stark pouvait être fou, suicidaire, complètement irresponsable, avoir le goût de l'expérience ou bien… avoir la plus complète confiance dans ses capacités à maitriser l'Autre, ou même ne pas avoir peur de Lui.

"Mais vous êtes dingue ?" Visiblement, Roger penchait pour la folie ou l'irresponsabilité.

"Le jury délibère ", répliqua le génie avec nonchalance tandis que Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire du culot du génie. "C'est quoi votre secret ? Du jazz, du tamtam ?"

S'il savait…

"Tout est une plaisanterie pour vous ?" demanda agressivement Roger.

"Tout ce qui est drôle." Répliqua Stark.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Stark qui trahissait autre chose qu'une plaisanterie. Bruce avait connu une enfance difficile, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'inventeur non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile durant sa disparition. Cela sautait aux yeux du scientifique : Stark riait de tout parce que s'il ne faisait pas cela, ses émotions les plus sombres prendraient le dessus. Banner comprenait cela mieux que quiconque sauf que lui même n'avait pas trouvé la force de tourner le monde en dérision mais au lieu de ça, avait réprimé sa colère toute sa vie jusqu'à ce que son expérience la fasse apparaître sous les traits de l'Autre.

"Menacer la sécurité de tous les passagers n'est pas une plaisanterie. Excusez le docteur."

Dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Bruce, un grondement se réveillait : l'Autre n'aimait pas Roger, Il savait qu'il se méfiait de lui, qu'il ne Le voulait pas ici. Tandis que Bruce cherchait à apaiser l'Autre, il sentit qu'en revanche, son Monstre ressentait de l'amusement envers le petit humain avec l'objet brillant. Une fois qu'il eut calmé l'Autre, Bruce se contenta de répondre qu'il ne serait pas ici s'il n'était pas capable de supporter une petite piqure.

"Vous êtes trop prudent, mon grand, ayez le goût du risque !

Stark devait dire cela pour agacer Roger car ce dernier répliqua aussitôt :

"Vous, restez concentré sur les problèmes, Mr Stark."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ?"

Il y avait de la colère rentrée en Stark, à peine perceptible. Bruce avait senti que cet homme ne voulait pas être ici et son sarcasme était une manière de le montrer. De plus, dire à un génie comme Tony Stark de rester concentré sur les problèmes pouvait s'avérer difficile : ce type avait écrit cinq thèses en même temps ! Sachant cela, il était certainement capable de penser à plusieurs choses en même temps, sans perdre de vue les objectifs sur lesquels il travaillait. Steve Roger était intelligent, lui même était un génie dans son domaine mais visiblement, Stark se trouvait à un niveau encore au dessus. Lui dire comment travailler ne rimait à rien.

Et visiblement, Stark était également méfiant envers Fury et le SHIELD. C'était quelque chose que Banner pouvait parfaitement comprendre compte tenu du nombre d'agences et de militaires à ses trousses. Il semblait penser qu'on lui dissimulait des choses et cet homme refusait de ne pas savoir ce qui lui était caché. Son rapport à l'information se rapprochait presque de la paranoïa, d'un désir de contrôle sur son environnement afin de pouvoir être prêt. Oui, mais pour quoi ? C'était un nouvel indice préoccupant sur la vie qu'avait mené Stark. Une personne dans un environnement insécurisant pouvait développer un désir fort de contrôle aussi bien sur ses émotions que sur son environnement.

Quand Roger lui demanda son avis sur la question de la manipulation du SHIELD, il fut un peu pris au dépourvu mais finalement, décida de révéler ce qui le gênait depuis tout à l'heure :

"Vous voulez illuminer toute l'humanité. C'est ce que Loki a dit à Fury à propos du cube. Et bien je crois qu'il parlait de vous."

Le visage de Stark venait de devenir très pâle et Bruce put voir une lueur de peur passer dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne redeviennent attentifs. Sans un mot, il tendit son paquet de fruits secs pour qu'il se serve, attendant qu'il poursuive :

"Même si Barton n'a rien dit à Loki propos de la tour, elle a fait la une des infos…"

"Quoi, la Tour Stark ? Interrompit Roger, "cette espèce d'horrible…" il corrigea rapidement devant le regard de Stark "ce bâtiment de New York ?"

"Alimenté par un réacteur Arc, une source d'énergie indépendante. Il sera autoalimenté pendant quoi, un an ?"

"Ce n'est que le prototype. Je suis le précurseur de l'énergie verte auto-générée. Voilà où il veut en venir."

Cependant, Stark n'était pas tout à fait honnête quand il parlait de prototype : visiblement, le dispositif fonctionnait, et même très bien. Ce nouveau générateur correspondait parfaitement au dernier composant que recherchait Loki : une source colossale d'énergie. Et il y avait eu, dans les paroles du prisonnier, comme une adresse particulière à Stark, au point de reprendre ses propres mots. Des pièces commençaient à se mettre en place mais il n'avait toujours pas la vue d'ensemble…

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les raisons pour lesquelles le SHIELD, organisation militaire, s'intéressait au Cube alors qu'il s'agissait d'une source d'énergie. C'était visiblement un sujet qui intéressait tout le monde : Stark était d'ailleurs en train de craquer les fichiers de l'organisation pour le découvrir et le doute commençait à s'inscrire sur le visage de Roger. Néanmoins, il n'était visiblement pas d'accord pour l'acte de piratage effectué par l'inventeur et le lui fit savoir en des termes nets, mais ce n'était visiblement pas cela qui stopperait Stark.

Néanmoins, il soulevait une bonne question : quel était le but de Loki en attirant l'intention sur le Cube et son usage ? Tony avait le but plutôt humaniste de fournir l'énergie à moindre coût pour tous, le SHIELD avait certainement un but caché, vraisemblablement militaire. Cependant, Roger restait trop axé sur les ordres, leur donnant la priorité.

"Suivre, ce n'est pas trop mon style."

Il y avait du fer caché dans le ton de Stark, un refus catégorique d'obéir sans savoir ou sans discussion de sa part. Malheureusement, Capitaine America ne le percevait pas.

"Et c'est si important le style ?"

Tony se contenta de lever un sourcil vers le costume de Roger, n'ayant visiblement pas besoin de mots pour faire passer son message.

Le dernier ordre de Roger fut de retrouver le cube et après cela, il partit rapidement.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Bonne soirée et à samedi !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'ai tenté de répondre à la majorité d'entre elles et j'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes !

Je vous rappelle qu'une partie des dialogues proviennent du film Avengers.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre comme promis . J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15

La langue de Tony avait encore joué des siennes au cours de sa discussion avec Roger et franchement, cette tendance commençait à l'inquiéter. Quand il avait sept ans, il avait admiré Captain America, l'un des moyens qui lui permettait d'avoir toujours un lien avec son père. De même, à l'époque, Tony se souvenait d'avoir tout fait pour gagner l'amour et la reconnaissance de son père. Lorsqu'il était prisonnier sur Asgard, ses sentiments au sujet de son père avaient été idéalisés avec le temps et ce jusqu'à son retour sur Terre où il avait pu faire le tri avec ses sentiments et la réalité.

Après analyse, Tony était certain que si sa vie avait suivi un cours normal, il aurait fini par se détacher de son père, voir le détester, surtout s'il avait gardé ses distances comme dans sa petite enfance. Le fait que son père l'avait considéré comme sa plus grande création avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait l'intriguait. Mais en même temps, Howard avait été un inventeur, quelqu'un qui se targuait d'être un créateur et en même temps, pas une personne très à l'aise pour réellement exprimer ses sentiments à sa famille. Peut-être n'avait il tout simplement pas su trouver les bons mots. En plus, son père l'avait recherché toute sa vie…Cela devait compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Cependant, concernant Capitaine America, ses sentiments avaient évolués au cours de sa vie d'esclavage. Il avait cessé très tôt de croire aux héros, s'était débarrassé de ses rêves d'enfant qui pouvait croire que le super héros viendrait le sauver et avait remplacé cet idéalisme par du réalisme entouré d'une bonne dose de cynisme. À la fin, il avait dû se débrouiller tout seul, par ses propres moyens et cela l'avait considérablement endurci. Sa captivité en Afghanistan n'avait fait que renforcer cette conviction dans le fait qu'un super-héros ne le devenait non pas d'un coup de baguette mais parce qu'il se construisait ainsi.

Néanmoins, dans le laboratoire, Tony avait laissé ses sentiments le submerger et d'habitude, il avait un meilleur contrôle sur eux. Loki avait prouvé il y a quelques heures qu'il pouvait influencer sur les esprits, même par conversation indirecte, au moyen de retransmission vidéo. Mais là, il n'y avait ni contact direct ou indirect ce qui posait la question de savoir ce qui pouvait avoir pu le pousser à libérer ses tendances sarcastiques. Loki était un sorcier avec un contrôle fort sur l'âme et l'esprit, il était donc tout à fait capable de manipuler une personne ainsi. Restait à savoir comment…

À côté de lui, Banner observait ses schémas tout en menant la conversation avec lui. N'importe qui pouvait sentir le malaise du scientifique et son désir de terminer cette mission au plus vite afin de retourner dans l'anonymat. Il n'avait même pas le désir de savoir ce qui arriverait à Loki ou au Tesseract… Mais on pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela, surtout quand on prenait en compte le fait que l'alter ego vert de Bruce avait détruit Harlem alors qu'il cherchait justement à limiter les dégâts de l'autre…

Cependant, Tony écoutait la manière donc Bruce se (dé)considérait en affirmant qu'il s'exposait les nerfs à vif, décrivant sa situation comme un cauchemar. À nouveau, le mage humain aurait bien voulu révéler à Banner la forme prise par son aura afin de lui montrer que sa condition n'était pas une malédiction. Tony n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de contempler des auras duales comme la sienne ou celle de Loki, mais celle de son collègue scientifique en était un bel exemple : un cœur rouge sombre et une aura bleu claire. Banner aurait sans doute pu faire un excellent sorcier avec une maitrise pour la magie du Pouvoir et celle de l'Esprit. Une belle combinaison, rarement vue.

Au lieu de cela, Tony se contenta de lui expliquer une partie de l'origine d'Iron Man : la présence de l'éclat de Shrapnel dans son cœur et l'obligation de porter son réacteur en permanence. Lorsque Bruce lui fit remarquer que lui pouvait contrôler son "horrible privilège", Tony s'abstint de lui révéler que l'horrible privilège avait failli le tuer à cause du Palladium. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de lui annoncer sa conviction profonde : Hulk était le pouvoir né de son âme et de l'irradiation qui avait pris forme pour le protéger des rayons gamma mortels.

Bruce se contenta d'avoir l'air sceptique tandis que Tony se contentait de réaffirmer sa confiance. Le pouvoir pouvait se révéler dans une heure d'intense danger ou de besoin : la magie de Tony s'était manifesté pour l'aider dans son évasion, le pouvoir de Bruce pour le sauver de la mort.

* * *

Dans la salle de commande, Coulson rassurait Thor sur la situation de Jane Foster, qui avait été mise en sécurité, loin, très loin d'ici, pour la soustraire aux agissements de Loki. Le demi dieu s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle et cela avait quelque chose de très touchant. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, Phil Coulson se demandait ce que penserait la jeune femme si elle apprenait le sort qui avait été celui de Tony Stark à Asgard. Jamais la scientifique n'accepterait l'esclavage ou la torture qui sévissaient encore dans ce Monde. La relation entre les deux êtres ne pourrait jamais être possible tant que les lois d'Asgard restaient inchangées et que la mentalité Asgardienne n'évoluait pas.

Thor semblait en prendre la bonne direction mais il n'était qu'une seule personne. Prince héritier, certes, mais il était encore très influencé par Odin et par ses lois. Mais il y avait de l'espoir. Stark lui même n'avait pas dit beaucoup de choses très négatives à son sujet, juste un grand manque d'empathie, une impulsivité forte et une irresponsabilité marquée. Mais ces trois défauts pouvaient être corrigés. Stark ressentait encore de la colère, un fait compréhensible après trente ans de captivité et d'esclavage, mais il savait encore prendre de la distance dans son jugement, bien que parfois il soit obscurci par ses émotions.

Thor était également inquiet pour Selvig et il pensait que Loki s'en était pris directement à lui par revanche contre son frère. Coulson s'inquiétait également au sujet des malheureuses victimes du lavage de cerveau de Loki mais pour le moment, Clint et le scientifique étaient encore nécessaire pour les plans du demi dieu et donc relativement en sécurité. Mais Coulson s'inquiétait aussi pour Stark. Si Loki savait réellement qui il était, quel sort lui serait réservé dans toute cette affaire ? Le demi dieu tuerait il le dernier lien prouvant qu'il avait ressenti un jour de l'affection ? Tâcherait il de le convertir à sa cause ?

Il écouta attentivement tandis qu'il écoutait Thor discourir sur le "Tout était mieux autrefois…". Stark avait décrit la culture Asgardienne comme répugnant au changement, se glorifiant d'être inchangée, un phare de la civilisation. Mais Thor, petit à petit, semblait remettre un peu en cause sa culture comparée à celle de la Terre. Un autre progrès. Thor avait peut-être bouleversé plusieurs choses sur Terre mais les humains lui avait rendu la pareille en l'obligeant à changer également. Peut-être y avait il un réel espoir… Thor semblait rêver de guerre, de conquête, de victoire contre ses ennemis durant sa jeunesse mais il avait vu les dégâts causés par cette dernière de façon plus directe et réaliste lorsqu'il avait été réduit à l'état de mortel.

"Pensez vous pouvoir forcer Loki à nous dire où est le Tesseract" demanda Fury d'un ton sec.

"Ça je l'ignore. Son esprit est bien loin du mien, il ne rêve plus seulement de pouvoir mais de vengeance contre moi. Je pense maintenant que son amertume durait depuis bien plus longtemps que ça et ni mon Père ni moi n'avons pu l'empêcher de s'en détourner. Et je sais maintenant que je l'ai toujours pris pour garanti, en réalité, je n'ai jamais su le comprendre. Bien que cela m'en coute de l'avouer, une seule personne en a été capable mais Loki prétend qu'il est mort lors d'un accident. "

"Qui est ce ?" demanda Fury, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Je ne peux rien en dire. Qu'attendez vous de moi, au juste ?" demanda Thor.

"Je vous le demande encore qu'êtes vous prêt à faire pour nous ?" rétorqua le Directeur.

"Loki est prisonnier…" fait remarquer Thor.

"Alors pourquoi ai je l'impression qu'il est le seul passager de ce vaisseau qui soit ravi d'y être ?" gronde Fury avec un air menaçant.

* * *

Tony s'était connecté aux caméras du SHIELD à nouveau dans le but de tenter de comprendre par quel moyen Loki s'y prenait pour semer la zizanie. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il s'aperçut que Natacha Romanov était déjà là, présente, sans doute pour tenter d'extirper des informations à Loki. Tony savait que Natacha était très douée pour extraire des informations aux personnes normales, son aura avait un léger penchant vers la magie de l'Âme qui l'y prédisposait. Mais chez Loki, cette tendance était au moins mille fois plus forte et il était un maitre pour dénicher la moindre trace de manipulation.

Visiblement, Loki s'était attendu à une visite de Natacha. Cependant, l'infime déception se lisant dans ses yeux prouvait qu'il avait attendu la visite de quelqu'un d'autre. Surement la sienne. Cette pesée ne réchauffait pas du tout le cœur de Tony qui espérait que rien de compromettant ne sortirait de cette conversation. En réalité, si elle pouvait même ne pas avoir lieux, il s'en satisferait. Mais Loki se contentait, pour le moment, d'énoncer les techniques de manipulation susceptible d'être utilisées par Natacha.

Natacha cherchait à connaître le sort de Barton, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle donnait et pour mieux donner cette impression, elle ouvrait son cœur à Loki afin qu'il la croie. Ses sentiments pour son collègue étaient profonds mais elle se servait d'eux pour se donner une impression de faiblesse devant Loki. Une très mauvaise idée : non seulement cela mettrait le demi dieu au courant de cette faiblesse mais en plus, cela ne le tromperait pas une seconde, lui permettant ainsi de mieux la manipuler. Natacha n'en avait malheureusement pas conscience.

Tony observa la manière presque artistique dont Loki appuyait sur la corde sensible de l'agent, dont il dirigeait très subtilement la conversation et cela lui fendait le cœur. Le demi dieu savait précisément vers quoi il avançait, ce qui n'était ni son cas, ni celui de Natacha… Mais en plus de ça, cela insinuait le doute en lui comme un poison dans ses veines : n'avait il pas pu être manipulé lui aussi, durant son service ? Se leurrait il sur l'amitié qu'il avait forgé ?

Le sourire qu'il voyait sur l'écran l'effrayait : jamais il n'avait vu une telle folie dans l'expression de Loki qui était terrifiante, à proprement parler. Les menaces et promesses qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient d'une cruauté absolue, rendant impossible pour Tony de concilier cette image sous ses yeux avec celle de son ancien mentor. L'horreur était le seul sentiment qui demeurait en son âme.

Le dernier flux de menace concernant l'agent Barton et l'agent Romanov était tellement horrifiant que Tony n'avait plus qu'un désir : se boucher les oreilles pour ne rien entendre de cela, pour pouvoir nier que ce n'était pas son ancien ami qui prononçait ces paroles si sadiques. Le déluge émotionnel était dur à maintenir sous son contrôle et quand il retrouva suffisamment son sang froid, il vit que Natacha semblait en être arrivée à la conclusion de la vrai cible de Loki : "C'est Banner."

Mais Tony sut à cet instant précis que Loki venait de réussir sa manipulation : faisant mine de perdre son calme avec ce torrent de menaces immondes puis de "commettre une faute" involontairement en trahissant son prétendu plan impliquant le Hulk. Et Natacha, déjà méfiante à propos du scientifique, sentirait ses craintes être justifiées et voudrait éloigner Bruce, ce qui risquait de provoquer la rage du Hulk, formant ainsi une prophétie auto-réalisatrice. La désunion qui se préparait allait jouer fatalement en faveur de Loki et Tony devait empêcher ça.

Malheureusement, Tony n'eut pas le temps de creuser le sujet plus avant car Fury venait d'arriver, s'étant apparemment aperçu de son petit piratage. Tony se hâta de présenter la progression de la recherche avant que son attention soit retenue par ce que son écran venait de dévoiler sur la fameuse phase 2 et par l'arrivée de Steve avec l'un des prototypes en question. Tony, l'esprit détourné par cette arrivée, ne peut s'empêcher néanmoins d'apprécier l'honnêteté du Capitaine et sa détermination à chercher la vérité.

Cependant, il aurait mieux valu qu'ils ne découvrent ça qu'à un autre moment. D'autant plus que la Veuve Noire entrait dans la pièce avec ses prétendues informations accompagnée de Thor. Tout de suite, la jeune femme lança les hostilités en laissant libre cours à sa méfiance en demandant à Banner de s'éloigner des instruments et ce dernier répliqua aussitôt. Tony, avec sa maitrise de la Magie de l'Esprit, sentait la tension se démultiplier à présent, brouillant ses perceptions ainsi que son contrôle des émotions. Un désastre se préparait, il le sentait et en était lui même victime.

Les questions se succédaient aux non réponses et Bruce voulait manifestement savoir quelle était la phase 2 concernant le Tesseract. Tony, personnellement, mourrait d'envie de le savoir, mais après que les choses se soient calmées. La réponse de Fury fut des plus explicites en plaçant la faute sur Thor. Et le génie comprenait parfaitement : l'arrivée de Thor avait fait comprendre au SHIELD qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans l'univers et ne faisaient pas le poids pour se défendre. Pire encore, quand Tony avait révélé ce qui lui était arrivé sur Asgard, cela n'avait fait que confirmer les craintes du directeur concernant la supériorité des Asgardiens. Sans compter les autres menaces extraterrestres présentes dans l'univers.

Oui, Fury avait des raisons d'être inquiet. Et tout comme Tony, il ne voulait pas à avoir à compter sur des puissances extérieures pour assurer la défense de la Terre. Oui, le génie comprenait. Mais malheureusement, cette dispute se faisait dans un environnement saturé de magie qui multipliait les émotions et les sentiments, atteignant tout le monde sans exception. Et malheureusement, Tony ne pouvait lancer un sort sous les yeux de Thor pour déterminer de quelle manière Loki s'y prenait.

Thor, d'ailleurs répliquait à son tour en affirmant que le projet du SHIELD pour le Tesseract avait certainement attiré les ennemis extraterrestres car cela prouvait que les humains s'élevaient comme une cible potentielle.. C'était certainement en partie vraie d'après les conclusions de Tony. Mais il savait également que depuis un demi siècle, la magie se manifestait de plus en plus, par la mutation et les mutants ainsi que l'apparition de nouveaux pouvoirs et de Super-héros ces dernières années. Un demi siècle n'était pas long à l'échelle de l'univers et beaucoup de puissances voudraient dominer la Terre avant que ses habitants ne deviennent trop puissants. Comme l'avait prévenu Loki il y a des années, le rythme d'évolution rapide des mortels alertait leurs ennemis.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de dire à haute voix, pratiquement sans ironie :

"Une frappe nucléaire, c'est toujours le meilleur moyen de calmer tout le monde…"

Et il s'entendit répliquer de façon assez injuste sur la manière dont il avait fait fortune. Techniquement, il n'était de retour aux rênes de sa compagnie que depuis trois ans… Et malheureusement, Steve pensait qu'il aurait dû poursuivre la fabrication de l'arsenal militaire du SHIELD, alors qu'il s'était juré lui même de ne plus laisser ses créations tomber dans de mauvaises mains à son insu. Surtout après l'Afghanistan et Yinsen… Non, il devait réfléchir de manière logique, sans se laisser engloutir par ses émotions.

"Je croyais les humains plus évolués, je dois dire." Commenta Thor.

"On croit rêver. Vous nous faîtes la leçon sur l'évolution. Rappelez moi, votre peuple ne pratique t-il pas encore l'esclavage, si je ne m'abuse ?"

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tony se maudit d'avoir dévoilé son histoire et concentra toutes ses forces, magiques, mentales et physiques à s'empêcher de craquer à l'instant. Pour le moment, le lien avec lui n'était pas encore fait mais s'il cédait à ses émotions, il pouvait dire adieu à tous ses espoirs de faire profil bas.

"L'esclavage ?" demanda Banner les yeux écarquillés.

"Comment avez vous appris cela ?" Demanda Thor d'une voix atrocement calme aux oreilles de Tony.

"Il y a cinq ans, on a retrouvé en plein désert quelqu'un qui nous a raconté une bien étrange histoire, complètement folle, à vrai dire. Une histoire qui est devenue tout à fait cohérente lorsque nous avons reçu votre visite au Nouveau Mexique."

Au moins, Fury avait encore le bon sens de dissimuler les éléments principaux.

"Le mortel a survécu ?" La surprise et du soulagement étaient visibles dans la voix de Thor.

"Oui et croyez moi, il n'a pas gardé un bon souvenir de ses années passées là bas."

Ceci était un doux euphémisme, bien que Thor montrait une réelle inquiétude. Néanmoins, Tony aurait préféré que Fury ne révèle rien de tout cela. Pour le moment, personne n'avait fait le lien, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard horrifié de Banner qui le regarda avec la compréhension inscrite sur son visage avant que celui-ci ne se referme, sa mâchoire se tendant sous l'effet d'une colère naissante. Désormais, la seule chose que désirait Tony c'était faire dévier la conversation.

Ses sens magiques survoltés se mirent soudain à pointer vers le sceptre d'où émanait une lueur. Se pouvait il que ce soit…Mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment intervenir : la dispute prenait de l'ampleur et le bourdonnement provenant du sceptre assaillait désormais son esprit directement.

"Vous parlez de contrôle et vous ne songez qu'au chaos." Dénigra Thor avec moquerie.

Mais Tony savait que c'était ce qui définissait l'humanité : un ordre chaotique, comme l'affirmait Banner, un composé chimique qui provoque le chaos.

"Mais le chaos, ce serait peut-être ce dont nous avons besoin, ce qui nous caractérise," affirma Tony en tentant de reprendre le contrôle. Malheureusement, la provocation fut mal prise par Roger qui l'attaqua aussitôt :

"Vous jouez au dur, sous votre armure. Si on vous l'enlève, vous êtes quoi."

Au lieu de répliquer par un commentaire du style "Génie, Milliardaire, Playboy, Philanthrope", Tony se contenta de sourire légèrement amer à Roger en songeant 'Je suis juste un homme capable de soulever pratiquement deux tonnes, un homme capable de se battre avec un bâton et de flanquer à terre n'importe qui n'étant pas un Asgardien, un homme devenu capable de manipuler la magie à un haut niveau.'

Le sourire de Tony agaça encore plus Roger qui lui répliqua :

"De mon temps, je connaissais des hommes qui valaient dix fois mieux que vous. J'ai vu ce que vous faites : le seul pour qui vous vous battez, c'est vous. Vous n'êtes pas le genre à savoir vous sacrifier, coucher sur des barbelés pour que des soldats rampent sur vous."

"Personnellement, je couperais les barbelés. Ne sous-estimez jamais les troisièmes options : à la fin, elles sont ce qui permettent d'accomplir vos objectifs sans y laisser la peau." Un sacrifice stupide ne rimait à rien pour Tony et à côté de lui, il voyait Bruce le regarder attentivement, semblant approuver. Fury, de son côté, semblait regretter de voir la conversation prendre ce cours.

"Toujours une pirouette. Oui, vous n'êtes peut-être pas une menace, mais évitez de vous faire passer pour un héros."

'Qu'est ce seulement être un héros ?' songea Tony avec amertume. Roger ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses trente ans sur Asgard et jamais, à cette époque, Stark n'aurait songé à en devenir un. Roger avait peut-être eu les qualités dès le départ, mais à la fin, seul le sérum d'Eskrine avait pu le concrétiser. Tony, durant sa captivité, avait plutôt eu tendance à penser d'abord à lui-même et à sa propre survie et qui le lui reprocherait ? Surtout à l'âge qu'il avait au départ.

La première condition pour être un héros était d'être libre de son choix. Mais tous ses choix avaient été imposés : son esclavage, sa captivité en Afghanistan, son empoisonnement l'avaient obligé à transcender ses limites et l'avait forcé à agir. Car qui peut supporter la domination du plus fort et l'esclavage quand on a soi même été soumis à cette pratique ? Comment accepter de voir ses armes entre de mauvaises mains quand elles ont tué l'homme qui t'a sauvé la vie, ainsi que sa famille et des milliers de civils ? Il n'y avait pas eu de choix, ici, mais un devoir.

Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait faire de mal de rappeler au Soldat quelques vérités :

"…Tout ce qui fait de vous un type exceptionnel est sorti d'une bouteille, conçue par un autre. Vous aviez peut-être les qualités d'un saint dès le départ, Roger, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des hommes. Ma force à moi, j'ai dû la bâtir dans les larmes, la sueur et le sang, par mes propres moyens et ma propre intelligence."

Même Roger sembla pris de court par cette réplique mais dit néanmoins :

"Mettez votre armure, allons donc faire quelques rounds."

"Mauvaise idée pour vous. Mon armure est conçue pour soulever vingt tonnes et m'a permis de tenir tête momentanément face à un Asgardien. Votre maximum est de deux tonnes et Loki vous a rapidement forcé à mettre genou à terre."

"Vous êtes tellement mesquin et grotesque…" dit Thor en éclatant de rire.

La colère se réveillait à nouveau dans Tony en entendant cela, le poussant à hurler sa fureur, sa rage après ce que Asgard lui avait fait. Mais il parvint à se retenir à temps : ce n'était pas lui qui voulait ça, mais Loki. Cette fois, il devait faire quelque chose pour se dégager de cette influence avant qu'il ne se dévoile. Portant la main à sa tempe, il exécuta très rapidement un léger geste pour tenter de neutraliser la magie insidieuse du sceptre, ce qui lui permit d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus clair.

Cette fois, la discussion était centrée sur Banner qui ne semblait pas ravi de se voir désigné comme un bouc émissaire. Mais ce qui fendit le cœur de Tony fut d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il considérait déjà comme un ami avait tenté de se tuer. L'idée de sa mort immanente n'avait jamais été éloignée de Tony et durant ses premières années de captivité, la pensée du suicide avait hanté son esprit. Même après avoir retrouver sa liberté, elle continuait à hanter par moment le tréfonds de son esprit, quand il se sentait trop abimé par son esclavage. Il avait surmonté cela mais cela ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Tandis que Bruce s'énervait de plus en plus, les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le scientifique saisir inconsciemment le fichu sceptre à l'origine de toute cette folie. Le directeur et Romanov, par réflexe, commençaient déjà à sortir leurs armes, même en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

* * *

Mais par chance, l'alarme du logiciel de détection du Cube sonna, ramenant tout le monde à la raison un court instant…avant que la folie ne reprenne le dessus. Tony s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, se retirant de l'influence nocive du sceptre mais il fut interrompu par les tendances belliqueuses de Roger, chez qui le sceptre accentuait son aura rouge, fondée sur le Pouvoir. Ces derniers avaient toujours eu une tendance à laisser les émotions les plus fortes les contrôler…

"Mettez cette armure, on verra bien."

De son côté, Banner venait apparemment de trouver la localisation et quelque chose disait à Tony qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait apprendre…

Juste à ce moment là, une énorme explosion retentit, détruisant le laboratoire et projetant tout le monde à terre, sauf Natacha et Bruce qui tombèrent d'un étage. Roger et Tony furent projetés à terre. Le seul avantage de cette saloperie, c'est que tout le monde avait retrouvé ses esprits et maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à tenter de sauver l'Héliporteur : un jeu d'enfant.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir.

Tony a mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre que le sceptre était responsable du comportement de tout le monde mais bon, même s'il est un génie, il peut aussi parfois être lent à la détente, surtout quand il est lui même victime de l'attaque magique visant ses émotions.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Bonne soirée et à mardi !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes dans la mesure du possible !

Je vous rappelle qu'une partie des dialogues proviennent du film Avengers.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre comme promis . J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 15

Dès que l'attaque avait commencé, Tony s'était précipité vers l'entrepôt pour enfiler son armure. Mais avant cela, il avait décidé de recourir à la magie de manière plus active : les oreillettes que tous avaient leur permettaient de communiquer entre eux. Mais cela ne suffisait pas : Tony avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans chaque partie du vaisseau avec chacun des membres du groupe.

Le sort de Partage de Pensées était difficile et nécessitait d'avoir un esprit suffisamment performant pour pouvoir se concentrer sur plusieurs choses en même temps afin d'avoir accès à la conscience des autres. Tony en était parfaitement capable mais il savait aussi qu'en pleine bataille, cela serait difficile à gérer puisqu'un simple instant d'inattention pouvait lui coûter la vie. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Au moment où son masque d'Iron Man se refermait, il avait accès à plusieurs esprits : Agent Romanov, Steve Roger, Fury, Agent Coulson et Thor, même si dans ce dernier cas, c'était plus dans un but de repérage de sa position. Malheureusement, Banner n'était plus accessible avec le Hulk en train de d'émerger.

Bientôt, Tony, revêtu de son armure, allait rejoindre le moteur trois et commençait déjà à avoir les renseignements qui affluaient :

Natacha était coincée avec le Hulk. Elle n'avait que deux solutions : la fuite ou rester immobile et discrète : comme les fauves, le monstre vert avait tendance à considérer comme sa proie toute chose qui fuyait ou attirait son attention. Et malheureusement, Romanov venait de faire les deux. Tony se servit du sort pour tenter de la pousser à rester calme et à se cacher mais elle était trop terrifiée pour entendre la voix de Stark à l'arrière de sa conscience et honnêtement, Tony pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir.

Fury était en train de faire en sorte que le vaisseau se place au dessus de l'eau en cas de chute. Il était plutôt occupé pour le moment.

Steve venait d'atteindre le lieu de l'explosion au même moment que lui-même. Rapidement, il analysa les différentes étapes nécessaires pour permettre à la turbine de redémarrer et s'adressa ensuite à Roger pour lui donner les instructions. Sentant la perplexité de Steve devant la panneau électrique, Tony abandonna toute tentative d'expliquer et aussitôt commença à envoyer mentalement les directives dans l'esprit de Roger pour lui montrer quoi faire. Roger se tendit en sentant des pensées étrangères dans sa tête mais Tony lui commanda de les suivre d'un ton impératif.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus dire à Natacha de faire profil bas, il commença à lui donner des conseils pour se diriger. La jeune femme connaissait mieux l'Héliporteur que lui mais Tony voulait qu'elle aille dans une direction bien précise. Au départ, l'agent s'était rebellé contre ces pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes et quand elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de Tony, il avait eu le droit à beaucoup d'incrédulité. Quand le Hulk surgit à nouveau, elle était presque arrivée à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait et l'engagea à courir vers la sortie du corridor.

Le but de Tony était de faire en sorte que le monstre vert et Thor se rencontre, non par mesquinerie, mais parce que, dans l'état actuel des choses, le demi dieu était le plus à même de pouvoir contenir, sinon de battre la masse de muscles verte enragée qui venait de mettre Natacha à terre. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que Thor serait ravi d'avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la salle de commande était prise d'assaut par les forces hostiles et pour le moment, Fury et Hill semblaient se débrouiller : le directeur du SHIELD ne l'était pas devenu par hasard ou par pistonnage…

À présent, il lui fallait expliquer à Roger ce qu'il allait devoir faire et il commença à se lancer dans une longue explication technique avant que Roger ne lui rappelle qu'ils ne parlaient pas le même langage de ce point de vue. Il se contenta donc de lui indiquer le levier rouge avant de partir vers le moteur et la turbine pour la remettre en marche.

Il aperçut, par le regard de Captain America des hommes armés et vit l'incertitude chez le super héros quant à l'identité et le camp de ceux qui approchaient. Tony lui hurla dans sa tête que c'était dans des ennemis, provoquant enfin une réaction de Roger qui commença à attaquer en retour.

Thor, de son côté, continuait à affronter le Hulk, dans une lutte à peu près égale jusqu'à ce que un avion envoyé par le SHIELD détourne l'attention du monstre vert qui s'éjecta vers le chasseur qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Tony pâlit quand il vit Hulk tomber du ciel, espérant contre toute attente qu'il s'en tirerait malgré la chute. Mais il devait l'espérer : il n'avait jamais vu une telle force, même chez les Asgardiens, il survivrait.

D'ailleurs à propos des Asgardiens, il sentait à la fois Thor et Coulson se diriger chacun vers la cellule de détention, le dernier avec une arme énorme. Tony n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y songer car du côté du centre de commande, l'assaut continuait. Barton venait apparemment de pirater le système informatique de l'Héliporteur, le mettant hors service, ainsi que l'un des autres moteurs. La situation allait de mal en pire et Tony devait à tout prix remettre son moteur en marche pour ralentir la chute.

"JARVIS, tu es toujours dans le système du SHIELD ? Si tu n'es pas corrompu par le virus, réinitialise leur système et remet leur autre moteur en marche. Dépêche toi et n'hésite pas à utiliser les codes magiques pour booster leur système."

* * *

Après cela, Tony se concentra à nouveau sur son boulot avant de réorienter son esprit vers la cellule de détention. Thor arrivait devant celle-ci et Tony scruta aussitôt les environs : il vit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir, semblant laisser s'évader Loki. Tony fut épouvanté en sentant Thor se précipiter aussitôt vers son frère, tombant ainsi dans son piège. Abandonnant toute prudence, Tony lui hurla mentalement d'arrêter, mais trop tard : le prince traversa l'illusion et fut enfermé dans la cage de verre. Le demi dieu se releva et regarda son frère d'un air trahi. Loki l'observait avec un air ironique en lui demandant quand il apprendrait à ne pas tomber dans ce truc.

Tony, lui, se retenait de ne pas pousser un juron tout en continuant à pousser cette turbine. Du côté de Romanov, elle affrontait l'agent Barton et mieux valait la laisser se débrouiller : une voix dans sa tête ne ferait que la déconcentrer, ce qui serait catastrophique. Il se reconcentra sur la cellule de détention et sur Loki qui se trouvait bien trop près à son goût du panneau de contrôle de l'ouverture du sas permettant de larguer la cage… Les paroles qui suivirent sur la supposé immortalité des Asgardiens n'arrangèrent pas son malaise.

L'arrivée de Coulson, par contre, eut un impact beaucoup plus positif sur son humeur, surtout quand il vit l'énorme arme qu'il tenait avec détermination. Apparemment, l'arme faisait partie du Destructeur et le SHIELD avait réussi à en faire quelque chose. Même Coulson ne savait pas quoi mais l'ancien ingénieur en arme était certain que c'était du genre à faire de gros dégâts. Tony était honnêtement admiratif devant le cran de sa part mais néanmoins, quelque chose le gênait et quand il le comprit, ce fut trop tard pour faire parvenir son avertissement avant que le vrai Loki transperce l'agent avec son sceptre.

Tony et Thor venaient d'assister impuissants, l'un par l'esprit, l'autre directement, au meurtre de Phil par Loki et maintenant ce dernier se rapprochait à nouveau du panneau de commande. Sans hésitation, il commença par ouvrir le sas. Thor semblait sentir qu'il ne pourrait pas en appeler aux sentiments ou à l'amour fraternel de son frère le concernant. Ce fut donc autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche :

"Le mortel est vivant ici, sur Midgard, Frè…Loki. Il n'est pas mort. "

"Bien sûr." Répliqua le demi dieu d'un ton presque ennuyé. "Pensais tu vraiment que je l'ignorais ? Et je constate que tu n'as ni retenu son nom ni reconnu alors qu'il était pourtant à bord de cet engin…Quoique je dois reconnaître que son sort de dissimulation a été tissé à la perfection et qu'il a su se montrer prudent."

"Quoi ?! Tu mens, mon frère. Un mortel ne peut apprendre seul la magie, comment a t-il pu…"

"Tu es tellement naïf, Thor… Mais avec moi, bien sûr." Répondit Loki.

"Toi ? Mais… Qui est-il et où se trouvait il ? Était ce l'un des agents ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré ?"

"Tu vis encore dans un monde d'illusions, mon cher…frère, cracha l'ancien prince d'Asgard. Penses tu vraiment qu'il soit ravi de ta venue, qu'il souhaite te revoir ici après avoir été au service de tous tes caprices pendant dix années ?"

"Mais tu sais qu'il est ici." Affirma Thor, tachant d'en savoir plus long.

"Évidemment, en fait, j'espérais même qu'il viendrait me rendre visite de lui-même Mais apparemment, la magie dont j'ai usée ici n'a pas été suffisante pour le pousser à me rejoindre ici…"

"Quelles sont tes intentions envers lui ?" gronda Thor.

"Mais, l'inviter à me joindre, pardi, répondit Loki d'un air souriant, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux bleus. "Après tout, j'ai été pour lui un maitre bien plus miséricordieux que toi, Thor. Et il m'a montré une certaine reconnaissance."

Thor semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, fixant Loki d'un air plus attentif que jamais auparavant. Une déduction venait de se faire à la vitesse de la foudre et, enfin, il reprit la parole, cette fois, avec certitude et une intelligence que Tony n'aurait jamais espéré trouver chez lui :

"Dis moi, frère, tu clamais plus tôt vouloir libérer les mortels du fardeau de la liberté. Mais alors, pourquoi as tu octroyé cette même liberté à ton esclave alors que tu prétends la mépriser ?"

Pendant un instant, une fine pellicule bleue sembla tomber des yeux verts de Loki qui semblèrent se troubler et Tony et Thor virent distinctement l'indécision se peindre sur le visage de l'ancien prince avant que le sceptre ne se mette à briller et que les yeux redevinrent bleus. Aussitôt après, Loki appuya sur le panneau de contrôle et la cage de verre tomba dans une chute de 10 000 mètres.

Tony assista à moitié à cette scène, moitié au combat entre Natacha et Barton, incapable de calmer ses pensées, dans un état de confusion et de douleur émotionnelle, tout en tentant de faire tourner le moteur. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter tout de suite la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il se concentra sur la lutte entre les deux agents qui avait pris un tour inattendu quand la jeune femme parvint à cogner violemment la tête de son ancien collègue sur une barre de la passerelle, l'assommant à moitié. Ce qui était inattendu, par contre, c'était le fait que Clint semblait reprendre ses esprits à ce moment là en disant "Natacha "? L'agent Romanov sembla hésiter mais Tony lui commanda de le refaire et cette fois, elle ne discuta pas.

Tony se reconcentra alors sur l'agent Coulson, stupide et si courageux agent Coulson qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici. Et désormais, il était là, allongé sur le sol, ayant contemplé la scène, luttant contre la mort alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Et tout comme Tony, il avait assisté à toute la scène et au dernier dialogue entre Loki et son frère. Ses paroles résonnaient avec une touche de défi :

"Vous allez perdre…"

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est dans votre nature actuelle."

"Vos héros sont désunis, votre forteresse volante tombe du haut du ciel, pourquoi n'aurais je pas l'avantage ?"

"Vous manquez de conviction…"

Et après ces paroles, il activa l'arme inspirée du Destructeur vers Loki, le projetant dans un jet incandescent sur plusieurs mètres. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une dernière remarque sur son arme avant de se concentrer sur Stark dont il sentait encore la présence dans son esprit : il s'agissait d'un message pour Tony et Coulson murmura :

"Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous dire cela, Mr Stark, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris. Celui que vous avez considéré comme un ami est toujours là, quelque part…"

Son esprit ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, Tony dû couper son lien aux autres membres non sans avoir d'abord vérifié la survie de Thor. Puis, il se mit à se concentrer sur les turbines, poussant son armure à ses limites pour les remettre en marche. Ces dernières commençaient à prendre de la vitesse et bientôt il n'allait plus assez vite pour suivre leur rythme. Il se dépêcha de donner l'ordre à Roger d'abaisser le levier en espérant de tout son cœur que le Capitaine était déjà parvenu à remonter sur la passerelle au lieu de pendouiller à son câble au dessus du vide. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et bientôt, le malheureux Tony fut projeté dans tous les sens entre les pales du moteur, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, elles ralentissent suffisamment pour lui laisser le temps de quitter ce piège mortel.

Il était sorti juste à temps pour apercevoir un avion décoller de l'Héliporteur et Loki était assis dans la soute. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui tandis que le jet prenait de la vitesse. Tony se sentait las : il ne pouvait pas poursuivre Loki avec ses propulseurs et son armure dans ce triste état. Par contre, il pouvait apporter un dernier coup de main à Roger. Dans un mouvement de colère, il fonça donc vers l'un des assaillants du héros, le mettant hors d'état de nuire avant de se reposer un peu…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il était dans la salle de réunion du SHIELD avec Steve Roger et Fury leur apprenait que Coulson vient de mourir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Les pouvoirs de Tony sont à fleurs de peau et sa magie de l'Esprit pouvait détecter que le directeur du SHIELD ne leur disait pas entièrement la vérité…mais presque. D'après ce que Tony pouvait lire dans les pensées de Fury, Phil Coulson se trouvait en ce moment dans les soins intensifs, en coma profond, son cœur avait déjà lâché à deux reprises et les chirurgiens étaient pratiquement certains qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Considérant la situation, Tony comprenait parfaitement le mensonge qu'il leur servait : de toute manière, cela n'amoindrissait pas sa culpabilité.

Néanmoins, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver injuste la manière dont Fury enfonçait le clou pour Roger en lui montrant les cartes Captain America ensanglantées de l'agent Coulson. La culpabilité était déjà assez forte chez quelqu'un comme Roger sans qu'il en ait besoin d'en rajouter. En réalité, la responsabilité en incombait plutôt à Tony : non seulement il possédait une force presque égale à celle octroyée par le sérum mais en plus il avait des pouvoirs magiques qui aurait dû lui permettre d'empêcher cette catastrophe. À quoi bon tous ses sacrifices qui lui avaient permis d'apprendre la magie s'il était incapable de sauver les autres ?

Si seulement il avait compris plus tôt que Loki s'était servi du sceptre à distance pour intensifier les sentiments négatifs des membres du groupe, s'il était intervenu aussitôt pour le détruire ou du moins le mettre à l'écart, s'il avait pu prévenir Coulson du second clone, s'il avait été plus honnête sur ses capacités… Aurait il pu changer le cours des événements s'il avait accepté d'aller voir Loki dans sa cellule ? Serait il parvenu à le sortir de l'influence à laquelle il était soumis ?

Maintenant, Fury leur parlait du projet Initiative Avengers, de son espoir de les voir faire équipe pour sauver le monde. Pourquoi évoquait il ça maintenant ? Tony ne savait pas travailler en équipe, il en était tout simplement incapable, c'était d'ailleurs marqué sur son dossier : "mauvais équipier". Durant une grande majorité de sa vie, il avait été seul et on pouvait difficilement qualifier l'étrange relation qu'il avait eu avec Loki comme normale. Après son retour sur Terre, il avait eu un mal fou à se faire vraiment des amis car il n'osait pas ouvrir son cœur. Rhodey et Pepper avaient à peine réussit cela puisqu'il n'avait dévoilé son histoire à personne jusqu'à une période très récente.

Fury les voulait être des héros. Mais Tony ne s'en sentait pas le courage, il ne pouvait pas rester ici…

* * *

Il sortit de la pièce et commença à parcourir les couloirs, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il devait faire pour tout arranger. Il redressa la tête à temps pour ne pas rentrer dans Natacha qui le regardait, à côté d'une porte fermée à clé. Tony sentait qu'elle avait une multitude de questions à lui poser, très certainement en rapport avec le sort lancé pour lui donner des instructions. Mais, là, maintenant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre ou de parler et il se contenta de rester immobile. Elle le regardait d'un air sérieux, presque hésitant, comme si elle voulait lui demander quelque chose. Finalement, elle sembla prendre une décision et lui dit :

"Je ne vous demanderais pas maintenant ce que vous avez fait durant le combat. Mais je voudrais savoir : pouvez vous aider Clint avec vos…talents cachés ?"

Tony hocha la tête sans vraiment y songer, il avait déjà eu tellement d'échec aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait supporter de partir en décevant une nouvelle personne. Il suivit Natacha jusqu'à la cellule de Barton et observa l'agent qui se débattait, semblant se livrer un combat intérieur sans merci. Le coup de Natacha avait sans doute bien fragilisé la force qui l'avait submergé mais il fallait être certain qu'elle ne pourrait revenir. Après ce rapide diagnostic, Tony s'approcha de Barton et posa sa main à sa tempe tout en le fixant dans ses yeux et envahi son esprit.

Tony n'aurait jamais recouru à ce genre de sort sans une très bonne raison car il était bien plus invasif qu'un simple sort de lecture de pensée. Dans ce dernier cas, on ne faisait qu'effleurer les pensées superficielles de la personne, ce qui était déjà une atteinte à la vie privée de celle-ci. Généralement, Tony ne faisait ça que quand il se méfiait de quelqu'un, mais cela avait été plus systématique après le désastre avec Obadiah… Le sort qui envahissait l'esprit et l'âme, lui, était beaucoup plus complexe car il plongeait plus profondément dans la psyché du sujet, dévoilait ses sentiments et ses émotions les plus profondes au point de les faire ressentir au pratiquant. Plus rien ne restait secret et Tony s'était juré en l'apprenant qu'il ne l'utiliserait qu'en dernier recours et sans jamais dévoiler quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il découvrait.

Il plongea donc profondément dans l'esprit de Barton, faisant le tri entre les sentiments appartenant réellement à l'agent, ceux qui avaient été teinté par la magie du sceptre et ceux qui lui étaient complètement étranger. Par chance, c'était plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru parce que l'influence de la magie se révélait sous une couleur brillante, les rendant facile à repérer. De toute manière, Barton avait déjà accompli la plus grande partie du travail : il avait une volonté de fer et même lorsqu'il avait été sous contrôle, son esprit avait pu trouver des moyens pour contourner les ordres qui se rebellait contre sa nature profonde, par exemple, en tirant dans la protection pare-balle de Fury au lieu de sa tête.

En réalité, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à couper les derniers minces filaments qui reliaient l'homme au Cube, pas suffisant pour le faire retomber sous contrôle mais menaçant pour l'intégrité psychique, avant de pouvoir s'extraire des pensées de Barton. Natacha se précipita pour s'assurer de la santé de son coéquipier qui la regardait avec un regard neuf. Si Tony ne s'était pas juré de tenir secret tout ce qu'il trouvait, il lui aurait conseillé de révéler ses sentiments à la jeune femme… Puis, ensuite, les deux agents se mirent à regarder Tony, plus ou moins conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, les questions s'amoncelant dans leurs têtes :

"Vous retrouvez vous-même prendra du temps." Déclara Tony tout en évitant leurs regards. "J'ai coupé les derniers filaments vous reliant au Cube, normalement vous ne risquez plus rien."

"Clint, tu pourras t'en remettre" souffla Natacha.

"Comment peux tu dire ça ? Est ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà amusé à jouer avec vos cerveaux, , à vous sortir de vous ? à vous remplacer par autre chose ? à vous réduire en miette ?" le ton de Barton était presque suppliant.

"Tu sais bien que oui." Répondit Romanov.

"Pas de cette manière bien que j'ai déjà couru ce risque." Répondit honnêtement Stark, qui ne se souciait plus exactement de discrétion. "J'ai été réduit en miette mais à la fin, j'ai eu la chance de conserver ma personnalité, de me reconstruire et ça m'a sauvé. Je ne prétends pas avoir subi la même chose que vous."

"Comment tu l'as fait partir ?

"Recalibration cognitive. Je t'ai donné un grand coup sur le crâne." Répondit l'agent Romanov.

"Combien de personnes est ce que j'ai…" commença Clint, l'air hanté.

"Clint. Ne t'impose pas ça. C'est l'œuvre de Loki, des monstres et de la magie. On ne nous avait pas préparé à ça." Coupa Natacha tout en lançant un léger coup d'œil à Tony.

"Mais vous, si. " déclara Barton en pointant le milliardaire.

"Je fais partie des exceptions. Et ne vous reprocher pas ce qui vous est arrivé. Ce n'était pas votre faute et plus encore, vous avez su résister." Déclara tout net Stark. "Vous auriez pu tuer Fury la première fois si vous aviez tiré en pleine tête et non dans son gilet pare-balle. Vous auriez pu mettre plus d'un moteur hors d'état avec votre virus et on se serait écrasé beaucoup plus vite."

"Comment avez vous fait pour…vous voyez ?" demanda l'agent en pointant sa tête, l'air mal à l'aise

"Disons que j'ai quelques talents cachés et je préférerais qu'ils le restent…" Se contenta de dire Tony avant d'ajouter "je ne révélerai rien de ce que j'ai vu en vous, agent Barton."

Sans un mot, Stark quitta la pièce, il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir.

On commence à voir que Loki n'est pas tout à fait lui même dans toute cette affaire...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous ayez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes dans la mesure du possible !

Je vous rappelle qu'une partie des dialogues proviennent du film Avengers.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 16

Au lieu de rejoindre Roger dans l'ancienne cellule de détention de Loki, Tony s'était installé dans un entrepôt, à l'écart, ne voulant pas être dérangé, non pas pour se lamenter sur son sort, mais pour réfléchir seul. Pleurer Coulson viendrait après, le principal, pour le moment, était de sauver leur planète. Pour ça, il voulait réfléchir seul, rassembler tous les faits pour agir :

Le premier fait, c'est que Loki semblait être sous contrôle d'une puissance extérieure, mais un contrôle partiel, différent de celui de Barton même s'il y avait des points communs. On n'avait pas entièrement lavé le cerveau de l'agent du SHIELD : il avait conservé ses talents et ses compétences, ainsi que ses facultés de réflexions et quelques aspects mineurs de sa personnalité mais son esprit avait été entièrement focalisé sur le but qui lui avait été adjugé. Loki, lui, semblait avoir eu une sublimation de certains aspects de sa personnalité : sa rancœur contre Thor, son désir d'être reconnu, ses sentiments d'infériorité et de supériorité, une certaine violence intrinsèque … Tous ces aspects de son ancien mentor avaient été multipliés puissance mille tout en étant corrompus.

Le deuxième point était le sceptre : il y a quelques heures, il avait été témoin des effets de l'artefact sur les émotions de tous dans le laboratoire. Les sentiments négatifs avaient été exacerbés par les ondes magiques et si Loki avait été en contact prolongé avec cette chose, nul doute que cela était en partie responsable de son état mental. Le sceptre n'appartenait pas à Loki : chaque fois qu'un pratiquant construisait un artefact magique, il y laissait sa marque. Or, ce n'était pas le cas de cette chose.

Un troisième point était le brouillage de l'esprit de Loki : son interprétation des événements passés était confuse, avec une amnésie concernant certains faits marquants comme sa tentative de suicide sur le Bifrost en la réinterprétant comme un abandon de la part de Thor…De même, sa façon de se contredire, prônant la réduction en esclavage des humains tout en ayant permis sa propre fuite… Les causes du dérèglement de son esprit pouvaient être multiples : le bouleversement émotionnel en apprenant ses origines et les événements qui avaient suivi, sa chute dans la folie des abimes qui était impossible à concevoir pour un esprit raisonnable, la façon dont l'avait traité ses nouveaux alliés, les menaces, voir la combinaison de tous ces facteurs…

Maintenant, après avoir observé ces faits, Tony se demandait s'il pouvait sauver Loki ou pire, s'il voudrait l'être. Si les changements dans la mentalité de Loki étaient ancrés trop profondément en lui, ce serait comme s'ils faisaient partie de lui, au point de faire partie intégrante de son identité. Le "convaincre" que cela ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité ne serait pas une partie de plaisir

De ce point de vue, il y avait un espoir : par l'intermédiaire des esprits de Thor et de Coulson, Tony avait vu les yeux bleus de Loki redevenir verts l'espace d'une seconde et le trouble l'envahir avant que le bleu ne revienne dans un accès de violence contre son frère. Il y avait donc presque certainement contrôle, même partiel, de la part d'une puissance supérieure. De plus, tous les sentiments de Loki n'avaient pas été effacés et les émotions pouvaient facilement devenir incontrôlables et peut-être permettre ainsi de le ramener à la raison.

Question subsidiaire : comment rendait-on la raison à un demi dieu vingt fois plus fort que vous physiquement, maitre en magie, avec le bâton du destin en main et avec des émotions négatives complètement incontrôlées ? Sur Barton, la clé de la solution avait été la recalibration cognitive de Natacha qui avait permis de le défaire de son envoutement et cela pourrait peut-être fonctionner aussi sur Loki. Le problème, c'est que le contrôle de la puissante entité sur son ancien mentor devait être beaucoup plus profondément ancrée en lui. Même affaibli psychiquement, Loki restait l'un des plus puissants sorciers des Neuf Mondes, un spécialiste en magie de l'Âme et de l'Esprit et on ne venait pas à bout aussi facilement de quelqu'un de ce calibre…

Tony sentait de la sueur froide en songeant qu'il devait y avoir derrière tout ce plan une entité avec une puissance titanesque pour parvenir à un tel résultat. Il espérait de tout son cœur que cette chose resterait dans sa dimension et n'interviendrait pas sur Terre… Mais en attendant, il restait à régler le problème de la recalibration cognitive de Loki. Autre question subsidiaire : Comment faisait on pour administrer suffisamment de coups sur son ancien maitre pour qu'il retrouve la raison quand ledit maitre était plus fort que tout le monde à part son frère ?

Tony se mit soudain à sourire d'un air carnassier : c'était le moment de savoir si le pari qu'il avait fait paierait. La confiance qu'il avait placé en Bruce le pousserait il à revenir vers eux ? Il était celui qui avait vu la localisation du Cube en dernier, il avait donc les données nécessaires pour arriver sur le futur champ de bataille. De plus, Tony croyait dans le Hulk : il était épatant, pourquoi personne ne pouvait-il le voir ? S'ils acceptaient de ne pas le craindre et de le traiter comme une personne à part entière, sans peur, défiance ou arrière pensée, Hulk accepterait de combattre au côté de quelqu'un. Parce qu'au fond, il était très semblable à Bruce de ce point de vue.

Tony était maintenant convaincu que le Hulk serait l'arme décisive dans cette bataille, un atout considérable dans le combat et potentiellement le seul capable de donner à Loki sa recalibration cognitive (décidément, il adorait ce terme !) dont il aurait grand besoin. Tony était certain que Banner viendrait également, il croyait en lui : ça devait compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Maintenant, il restait à savoir où le portail allait s'ouvrir. Mais au fond, il n'y avait pas à chercher bien loin. Loki choisirait la Tour Stark : le bâtiment alimenté à l'énergie verte auto générée mais aussi la création (à 88%) de son ancien élève, un gratte-ciel construit sur le modèle architectural de certains des édifices de la capitale Asgardienne, l'endroit le plus élevé de l'une des plus importantes mégapoles mondiales et, il fallait bien le dire, un monument à la hauteur de leurs égos respectifs… Tel maitre, tel élève, après tout. Il avait sa réponse, maintenant, il allait devoir s'y rendre et avoir une petite discussion avec son ancien mentor. Mais avant cela, il devait prévenir les autres.

* * *

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour quitter l'Héliporteur : juste le temps de dire à Roger où se trouvait Loki, de lui passer des transmetteurs pour qu'ils soient tous en contact, de réparer un minimum son armure et déjà, il s'envolait vers New York. Il savait que l'équipe le suivrait quelques minutes plus tard mais il préférait prendre de l'avance sur eux, histoire de se préparer seul. Ses propulseurs étaient gravement endommagés mais il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs magiques pour les alimenter provisoirement, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se change dans son nouveau prototype.

Une fois de retour à la Tour Stark, il prévoyait déjà ses plans : Plan A1, Il parvenait non seulement à détruire le dispositif du portail mais aussi à faire retrouver raison à Loki (et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes). Plan A2, il parvenait à récupérer le Cube au nez et à la barbe de Loki mais, pour une raison curieuse, il avait l'étrange sentiment que ses plans A là ne marcheraient pas. Plan B 1 : il discutait avec Loki et parvenait à gagner du temps pour que le reste de l'équipe arrive et qu'il enfile son armure. Plan B2 (catastrophe) Il se faisait tuer bêtement au moment où il serait vulnérable. Plan B3 (catastrophe), Loki lui lavait le cerveau avec le sceptre. Dans ce dernier cas, il avait un plan C, il se changeait dans l'armure, Jarvis prenait le contrôle de celle ci et l'empêcherait de se battre contre ses camarades.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa tour, Selvig avait déjà placé le Tesseract dans l'appareil et une puissante barrière d'énergie l'entourait. Même lui ne pourrait la traverser sans outils magiques, en clair, il passait directement au plan B. Il tourna la tête vers Loki qui l'observait depuis le balcon et rentrait déjà dans la salle de séjour. Pendant une seconde, Tony remercia le ciel d'avoir envoyé Pepper à sa conférence la veille et d'avoir donné à ses employés une journée de congé payé. Personne ne serait là si, ou plutôt quand les choses dégénéreraient. Il donna tout de suite à Jarvis ses dernières instructions pour préparer l'armure et se décida.

Fermant les yeux pour se donner un courage dont il aurait grand besoin, Tony se plaça sur la plateforme automatisée qui lui ôta son armure. Au même moment, il dissipait les quelques illusions sur lui, sauf celle réservée à Heimadll. S'il devait retrouver son ancien ami, autant que ce soit sans artifices, comme il était normalement. Cela lui donnerait peut-être un désavantage d'avoir l'air plus jeune que son futur adversaire, mais s'il y avait une chance que cela puisse éveiller quelque chose chez son ancien maitre, il n'allait pas cracher dessus. Il tenta également d'ignorer la voix pessimiste dans sa tête qui marmonnait qu'il était suicidaire…

* * *

Il apparut ainsi en haut de l'escalier, jeune, l'air plus assuré qu'il ne l'était.

"Je pensais que tu viendrais bien plus tôt, Tony."

"Hum, navré, j'ai été retenu. Je devais empêcher un énorme engin de tomber de dix mille mètres en relançant son moteur. Vous savez ce que c'est…" répliqua Tony Stark d'un ton léger.

"Je vois que tu as su parfaitement te réintégrer sur ta planète, mieux encore, tu ne t'es pas laissé aller et tu as continué à progresser dans tes études. Ton dernier appareil a été d'un grand secours inestimable à mon projet : un mélange de magie élémentaire naturelle et de technologie allié à une source d'énergie similaire à celle du Tesseract, n'est ce pas ?" Le sourire de Loki était appréciateur mais Tony aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir inventé cette merveille maintenant.

"C'est bien cela, répliqua Tony en descendant le reste des marches. "Je vous sers un verre ?"

"Me retarder ne changera rien, Tony." Admonesta Loki d'un ton moralisateur.

"Si je me souviens bien, lors de l'une de nos discussions sur les avantages des humains, nous avions convenu que outre la liberté, l'imagination et le sens de l'humour, nous avions une plus grande diversité de boisson alcoolisées… Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un verre ?"

Voyant le refus, Tony s'en servit un. Même si cela ne serait que peu efficace sur lui, il en avait besoin.

"Les Chitauris arrivent et vous n'y pouvez rien. Mais toi, Tony, tu pourrais te placer dans les camps des vainqueurs, sans difficultés. Tu as les capacités et le pouvoir pour cela."

"Non." La réponse était nette, sans ambigüité ni tentative de plaisanterie. Et il commença à enfiler ses bracelets.

"Penses tu vraiment que vous allez parvenir à m'arrêter ?"

"Vous ? Oh, tu veux dire, les Avengers ? Une équipe des plus grands héros du monde…C'est le nom qu'on s'est donné. Ça te plait ?" Tony s'était décidé de passer au tutoiement, désirant se placer sur le même pied que Loki dans l'affrontement verbal.

"Tu ne m'as jamais paru le genre à jouer en équipe, Tony." Fit remarquer Loki

"C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, au départ, on avait du mal à se coordonner mais bientôt ils seront tous là, Ton frère qui semble avoir gagné quelques points de QI en cinq ans, un super soldat, légende vivante presque à la hauteur de sa légende, un type avec un gigantesque problème caractériel vert et un couple de tueurs d'élite. On devrait s'en sortir." Dit Tony d'un ton assuré.

"Cela n'arrivera pas. Penses tu vraiment, Tony, toi et ta petite bande, pouvoir stopper mon armée ? "

"On a un Hulk. Tu ne devrais pas lui poser trop de problèmes…"

À présent, Loki fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de décrypter ce que Tony signifiait par là.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis, Tony. Nous avons été maitre et disciple pendant quinze ans. Tu me connais depuis tout ce temps. Vas tu vraiment oublier cela ?" demanda Loki calmement en se rapprochant de lui. Tony avait un très mauvais pressentiments mais il dit néanmoins :

"L'une des premières choses que le Loki que je connais m'a enseigné, c'était de ne jamais faire de marché avec des entités supérieures. En fait, je me souviens parfaitement de ton discours "

Et Tony cita, mot pour mot chacune des phrases :

_"Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne préfère ne pas m'y risquer. Généralement, l'entité à laquelle tu fais appel est plus puissante que toi et quand tu souhaites utiliser sa magie, il y a forcément un prix à payer en retour, sous forme de services, de sacrifices ou de promesse. Et comme l'entité appelée est généralement plus forte et plus intelligente que toi, le contrat est rarement à ton avantage. En clair, c'est quelque chose à utiliser uniquement dans des cas désespérés, et encore !"_

Le silence était désormais palpable.

"Jamais Loki n'aurait passé un accord de son plein gré avec une entité supérieure sauf dans une situation extrême. En fait, je doute même qu'il l'ait fait volontairement. Dîtes moi, vous qui contrôlez mon ami, que lui avez vous fait pour le forcer à accepter votre marché ?"

Tony venait ici de faire le pari le plus risqué de sa carrière en dévoilant son hypothèse. Si elle était fausse, il devrait accepter de perdre, voir de tuer son premier ami. S'il avait raison…Qui sait. Il avait décidé de s'adresser directement à l'entité qui pourrait (ou ne pourrait pas) contrôler Loki, en espérant qu'elle se montrerait et prouverait ainsi qu'il avait raison. Mais pour que cette supposée entité ne soupçonne pas le piège tendu en détectant son bluff, il devait vraiment croire ce qu'il disait. En gros, avoir foi en son ami.

Le sceptre se mit à étinceler dans la main du demi dieu et le regard de Loki prit une teinte de bleu plus profonde. En voyant cela Tony sourit d'un air victorieux en obtenant ainsi la réponse à sa question.

"Comment as tu deviné, misérable mortel ?" cracha une voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de Loki avant de dire "peu importe. Tu me serviras, tout comme lui !"

La lueur bleue reflua dans les yeux de Loki qui avait prit une couleur gris acier et un air impassible s'affichait sur son visage. Puis brandissant le sceptre, il frappa l'emplacement du cœur de Tony avant que ce dernier n'ait pu esquisser un geste de défense. Mais la lame, en frappant n'émit qu'un tintement métallique tandis que l'homme sentait la magie de l'élément alimentant son réacteur contrer l'assaut contre son esprit. Le demi dieu essaya à nouveau sans succès et Tony sourit encore plus largement…jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que Loki était vingt fois plus fort que lui et le lui prouva en le saisissant à la gorge et le projetant à terre.

Comprenant cette fois qu'il valait mieux se hâter, il appela Jarvis une dernière fois avant de se faire à nouveau saisir à la gorge et projeter dans le vide en traversant la fenêtre. L'armure Mark VII le suivit aussitôt après, entourant son corps automatiquement tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa magie pour ralentir un peu sa chute afin de lui permettre de ne pas s'écraser avant que ce soit terminé. Puis, il remonta en flèche pour retrouver Loki : le jet d'énergie qu'il lui lança n'était pas vraiment par vengeance mais plutôt dans l'espoir (fort maigre) de parvenir à le frapper suffisamment fort pour la recalibration cognitive…Mais cela aurait été trop beau. En attendant, le portail s'était ouvert et l'armée des Chitauris commençait son invasion.

"J'avais oublié ce léger détail…" murmura Tony pour lui même.

Sans hésiter, il se lança à l'assaut des forces qui commençaient à envahir sa planète natale, commençant d'abord par utiliser quelques missiles puis lançant des boules d'énergie d'une origine beaucoup plus magique. Cette armure avait été conçue spécialement pour un usage beaucoup plus centré sur la magie et soucieux de préserver le secret de l'existence de ce petit talent, Stark avait préféré ne pas l'utiliser. Mais maintenant, il devait jeter au feu toute prudence : s'il parvenait à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, alors il aurait beaucoup de choses à expliquer aux autres Avengers.

D'ailleurs, apparemment, ceux ci venaient (enfin) d'arriver avec leur avion tandis que Thor, lui, avait atterrit sur sa Tour par Mjolnir express et commençait à vouloir raisonner Loki avant de recourir à la force. Tony lança rapidement son sort de partage de pensée tout en songeant, distraitement, qu'à la fin de la journée, il aurait vraiment beaucoup d'explications à fournir et que cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Toujours poursuivi par la première horde d'aliens, il parvint à les mener à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le Quinjet qui les canarda avec une belle précision avant de remonter vers la tour.

Tony n'eut pas le temps de leur conseiller de ne pas tirer sur le Prince déchu que déjà un rayon d'énergie touchait l'avion. Tenter de diriger l'appareil par la pensée aurait été une perte de temps : trop lourd et distrait par ses assaillants, Tony devait s'en remettre aux talents de pilote de Hawkeye qui parvint à écraser le jet sans tuer tout le monde. Un bel exploit. Thor, de son côté, échangeaient des coups violents avec son frère mais qui malheureusement n'atteignaient pas leurs buts.

Néanmoins, l'attention de tous fut retenu par la chose énorme qui traversa le portail dans un bruit de très mauvais augure: elle avait la taille d'une baleine, mais d'une baleine monstrueuse, cuirassée d'acier, à mi chemin entre un être vivant et une machine, circulant avec autant de facilité dans les airs entre les buildings qu'un cétacé dans l'océan. Des Chitauris sautaient de son dos pour se lancer à l'assaut des grattes ciels et massacrer les humains réfugiés dans les bureaux de Manhattan. Une telle vision d'horreur au dessus de la ville de New York donnait une impression d'apocalypse, de fin du monde.

"Stark, vous avez vu ça ?"

Tony avait vu des choses incroyables tout au long de sa vie mais ça, même si ses yeux insistaient de la réalité de cette horreur, c'était inconcevable. Détournant son regard du monstre, il demanda à Roger si Banner était arrivé. Il entendit parfaitement l'incrédulité du Capitaine devant cette question, n'ayant apparemment conçu aucun espoir de le voir sur le champ de bataille. Mais Tony restait certain qu'il viendrait.

Focalisant son attention sur Thor, il vit que celui-ci cherchait à convaincre Loki d'arrêter cela au lieu de chercher à le combattre. Il était probable que le demi dieu avait fini par remarquer lors de sa dernière rencontre que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'esprit de son frère et il pensait que les mots pouvaient atteindre son âme et le ramener à la raison. Tony savait que ce ne serait pas le cas : Loki avait trop de sentiments violents et nourrissait une trop grande rancœur envers Thor et cette rancune et cette haine étaient démultipliées par le contrôle mental sous lequel il était. Plus le demi dieu du tonnerre tenterait de lui parler, plus la rage reprendrait le dessus.

Même si Loki semblait parfois retrouver un peu ses esprits quand les mots l'atteignaient, comme maintenant, ce n'était pas suffisant.. Si Thor voulait sauver son frère, il devait absolument le frapper violemment d'abord afin de le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais aussi pour amorcer le processus permettant de le libérer du contrôle mental. Mais malheureusement, le dieu de la foudre ne pouvait s'abaisser à le frapper ainsi. Tony avait envie de hurler : autrefois, au cours d'un combat, Thor n'aurait sans doute pas hésité un instant mais plus maintenant et Loki en profita pour lui asséner un coup en traitre. Pas suffisant pour tuer mais plus douloureux pour le cœur que physiquement…

La fureur saisit Thor qui reprit l'avantage lors du combat, mettant Loki à terre, le faisant lâcher son sceptre et le forçant ensuite à prendre la fuite dans l'un des vaisseaux des Chitauris. Cette perte du gadget du destin ne serait pas suffisante pour rompre la connexion mentale mais c'était déjà mieux que s'il le tenait en main. Mais même sans cela, il faisait des ravages dans les avenues de New York, propageant la destruction partout où il passait.

En dessous de lui, Roger et les deux agents tâchaient d'évacuer les personnes sous les tirs des aliens, sauvant le plus de personnes qu'ils pouvaient. Mais ils savaient tous qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. S'ils voulaient être efficaces, ils avaient besoin de se rassembler et de mettre au point une stratégie afin de pouvoir contre-attaquer et placer des coups mortels à leurs ennemis.

Pour le moment, le chaos régnait dans la ville : les civils fuyaient au hasard, sans savoir où ils seraient en sécurité. Les policiers faisaient de leur mieux pour riposter contre les extraterrestres mais ils étaient pitoyablement sous armés. Steve Roger, dans toute sa gloire de Captain America, leur donna les instructions pour évacuer les personnes des rues et des bâtiments et sur l'installation d'un périmètre de sécurité. L'officier ne discuta plus après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre et un semblant d'ordre commença à s'installer au milieu du cataclysme.

Tony, de son côté, venait d'attirer l'attention de l'énorme bête volante, ce qui, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée…Qui pourrait s'en débarrasser ?

Plus bas, les vaillants héros commençaient déjà à se sentir submergé par le nombre d'assaillants mais furent sauvés par l'intervention de Thor et de sa foudre qui extermina les quelques Chitauris devant eux. Il ne semblait pas très bien en point et avait apparemment tenté de détruire la barrière qui avait dû riposter… Ce genre de chose ne faisait jamais de bien…

Roger, maintenant que pratiquement tout le monde était rassemblé, cherchait à faire en sorte que le combat se concentre sur eux et non sur les citoyens. Thor et Barton avait un léger différent quant au sort de Loki et tant que ce dernier n'était pas revenu à la raison, Stark pouvait difficilement le leur reprocher considérant ses actes… Tony pouvait sentir dans l'esprit de Roger qu'il était surpris du son encore un peu jeune de sa voix et le génie s'avisa qu'il n'avait pas pensé à remettre ses sorts de dissimulations. Tant que son armure le dissimulait physiquement, ils n'y verraient qu'une bizarrerie. Après la bataille…Ce serait une toute autre affaire, pour le moment, la priorité était de survivre.

Les discussions de tout le monde furent interrompues par l'arrivée grandiose du docteur Banner sur une motocyclette. Roger l'en informa aussitôt (inutilement) et il sourit en voyant que leurs chances de gagner venaient de grimper. Cela tombait bien : il livrait la fête à domicile ! L'énorme bestiole qui le talonnait arrivait droit sur eux.

La transformation en Hulk se fit en un éclair et d'un coup de point magistral en plein point faible au front, il parvint à pratiquement stopper la bête, la forçant à retomber droit sur eux. Tony pour dévier l'énorme masse d'acier leur tombant droit sur eux, lança ses missiles les plus puissants, déviant l'énorme masse là où elle ferait le moins de dégâts.

Exaltés par cette première victoire d'importance, face aux cris de fureurs des Chitauris, les Avengers, désormais rassemblés, se tenaient en cercle, comme un défi à cette force alien, prêt à en découdre.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir.

La bataille commence et le prochain chapitre devrait franchement beaucoup vous intéresser, mais je n'en dirais pas plus... Cela doit être mon côté sadique...

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Je vous revois mardi !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes et tout d'abord,désolée pour le retard d'un jour pour publier ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis en train en ce moment d'écrire mon mémoire et ce, sans compter mes problèmes de santé. Pas facile.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que mes réponses ont été satisfaisantes dans la mesure du possible !

Je vous rappelle qu'une partie des dialogues proviennent du film Avengers.

Voici donc, sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17

Cela aurait été trop beau s'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul monstre derrière ce fichu portail. Quand plusieurs autres baleines volantes commencèrent à arriver sur Terre, rester groupé était une stratégie qui perdait de son efficacité, ce qui pressa Roger à donner ses ordres : Barton ferait office de sentinelle en hauteur, Tony profiterait de sa capacité à voler pour surveiller le périmètres et confiner les ennemis à l'intérieur, Thor devrait se servir de sa foudre pour repousser les assaillants du portail ou du moins de les retarder, Steve et Natacha combattraient au sol et Hulk…se chargerait d'écraser tous les ennemis à sa portée.

Le colosse vert se fit un grand plaisir d'accepter ces ordres là et commença son travail de démolition en massacrant tout alien à sa portée. Tony avait déjà déposé Hawkeye sur un toit et, juste avant de partir, avait rajouté un petit sort de désintégration aux flèches, histoire qu'elles fassent plus de dégâts. L'agent, en voyant cela, n'avait pas posé de question (une qualité appréciable) et s'était contenté de commencer à tirer. Thor avait rassemblé un orage et foudroyait les nouveaux arrivants qui cherchaient à se joindre à la fête. Il faisait décidément un très bon videur car il en avait déjà explosé un cuirassé volant. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Tony était content de voir un éclair…

L'homme en armure avait des difficultés à se débarrasser des francs-tireurs derrière lui et suivant les conseils de Barton, les attiraient dans des passages étroits et tortueux tout en lançant quelques sorts de son large répertoire : il maintenait ce qu'il disait, ce sort de décapitation faisait autant de dégâts qu'une épée… Il entendit un instant le bruit appréciateur de Hawkeye quand il vit l'effet de lave en fusion de l'une de ses flèches. Il se doutait que cela serait utile.

Roger et l'agent Romanov avaient des difficultés au sol devant les ennemis trop nombreux et la jeune femme avait apparemment décidée de prendre de la hauteur. Elle avait raison : se battre ici ne changerait rien tant que le portail n'était pas refermé. Tony n'eut pas le temps de proposer de l'amener à sa Tour car elle avait déjà choisi son moyen de transport. Plutôt casse-cou, son idée. Mais cela signifierait aussi que Roger se retrouvait seul et aurait sans doute besoin d'un coup de main… Cela tombait bien, il était dans le coin suffisamment longtemps pour le débarrasser de quelques ennemis.

Hulk et Thor s'en donnaient à cœur joie en se débarrassant des sous-fifres sur leur bestiole volante et à la fin, la forçant à s'écraser dans un bâtiment. Tony resta dans l'esprit de Thor suffisamment longtemps pour voir les deux combattants marcher côte à côte avant de voir le Hulk expulser Thor du paysage d'un simple coup de poing. Même si Thor était supposé être un allié (sans doute temporaire), Tony ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette vue. Il tenta d'effleurer l'esprit du Hulk avec prudence et délicatesse pour ne pas le brusquer et, à sa grande surprise, s'aperçut que l'esprit de Banner et celui du Hulk semblaient dans un état de coopération, le décidant à engager la conversation :

'Bruce, tu es vraiment là ? Heu, je ne vous dérange pas ?'

'Tony. Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à faire ça.' Répondit la voix du scientifique tandis que Hulk poussait un léger grognement d'acceptation.

'Uniquement si tu viens t'installer à la Tour Stark après ce petit épisode…'

'J'envisagerai sérieusement cela.' répondit Bruce en même temps qu'un grondement amical du colosse vert.

'Heu, une question, c'était pourquoi, ce coup de poing à Thor à la minute ?'

'Hum, plusieurs raisons : le Hulk est mauvais perdant…' un reniflement de mépris du géant vert confirma l'affirmation de Bruce, 'Et Il t'aime bien et moi aussi et il n'apprécie pas ce que Thor t'a fait. Je sais que tu as été un esclave, Tony et je suis désolé.'

Tony ne répondit rien.

'Y a t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ?' demanda Banner, sérieusement.

'Oui. Demande au Hulk de frapper Loki très violemment, de préférence à la tête. Il est solide et devrait s'en remettre. En revanche, cela pourrait permettre de briser en grande partie le contrôle mental dont il est victime. Vous êtes pour ?'

'Nous sommes partis.'

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Roger avait subi de gros dégâts en sauvant des civils coincés dans un bâtiment. Il n'avait plus son casque et Tony espérait qu'il tiendrait le coup. Natacha était toujours sur son appareil mais était poursuivie par Loki qui lui tirait dessus. Mais Barton semblait l'avoir remarquer et tira une flèche à retardement en direction de Loki. Même s'il était certainement un archer qui était au niveau des meilleurs d'Asgard, ce n'était pas suffisant pour toucher le demi dieu qui se contenta de l'attraper d'une main d'un air nonchalant… Avant de se faire surprendre par l'explosion qui l'envoya s'écraser vers la tour Stark.

Sans perdre une minute, Tony communiqua sa position au Hulk qui prenait déjà la direction de son gratte-ciel et se ruait sur Loki avec un hurlement effrayant. Ce dernier se releva, et, à la grande surprise de Tony, se mit aussitôt à provoquer le géant vert dans un élan de stupidité qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez son ancien maitre. À la réflexion, si l'inconscient de Loki s'exprimait ainsi, ce n'était peut-être pas si surprenant : peut-être avait il compris plus tôt, par les paroles de Stark, que le Hulk était le seul capable de le délivrer de son contrôle. Peut-être même avait-ce été, dès le début, l'objectif de ses discours si provocateurs face aux Avengers et surtout à lui même : les pousser à bout pour qu'ils l'assomment…

Quelque que soient ses intentions, le Hulk avait décidé de répondre aux prières de Tony en se servant de Loki comme d'une matraque, frappant le sol avec lui en montrant une violence monstrueuse qui terrifiait presque Tony. Mais il durcit son cœur en se répétant qu'il faudrait au moins cela pour provoquer un choc suffisant pour le mettre hors d'était de nuire et pour couper momentanément le contrôle. S'il y parvenait, il devrait énormément à Hulk.

Loki gisait maintenant à terre, incapable de bouger, un air choqué sur son visage, incapable de réagir. Tony ne pouvait en voir davantage mais il interviendrait le plus tôt possible pour couper les liens mentaux.

Natacha venait de parler au docteur Selvig qui venait de prouver, tout comme Barton, que le libre arbitre humain n'était pas si facilement effacé, même par la magie puisqu'il avait laissé une faiblesse dans la barrière énergétique protégeant le Tesseract. Et le sceptre, par un coup de chance inespéré, était resté sur le balcon de sa tour, juste à portée de Natacha. La situation s'arrangeait décidément.

Tony se préparait lui aussi à rejoindre la tour pour débarrasser Loki de son envoutement. Mais avant cela, il devait se débarrasser du cuirassé qui venait de détruire un immeuble. Le laser ne marcherait pas et les sorts de destructions suffisamment puissants prenaient du temps et nécessitaient d'être immobile pour qu'il puisse les lancer. Par contre, il se souvenait des histoires que sa mère lui racontait sur la Bible : cela lui donnait une idée…

"Jarvis ? Tu connais la légende de Jonas ?"

Évidemment, il la connaissait et répondit d'une voix hésitante qu'il n'en ferait pas une source d'inspiration. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Tony écoutait les conseils de toute manière… Sans hésiter, il fonça dans la gueule grande ouverte de la créature, largua ses missiles à l'intérieur de ses entrailles et sorti par l'autre côté dans une grande explosion pour atterrir dans la rue. À peine s'était il relevé qu'il se faisait toucher par des jets d'énergie qui faillirent le mettre à terre.

Dans sa tête, il sentait que même si certains éléments s'étaient arrangés, en réalité, ils étaient sur le point de perdre : Clint venait d'être descendu de son perchoir et n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, Hulk se défendait comme un beau diable mais s'était fait cerner par ses assaillants, Roger n'en pouvait plus et ses forces surhumaines approchaient de leurs limites et Thor devait commencer à fatiguer également.

* * *

Ce fut à ce moment là, alors qu'il était en plein combat, que Tony reçut une communication de Fury sur l'approche d'un missile nucléaire droit sur Manhattan. À ce moment là, en l'espace d'une seconde, l'esprit de Stark calcula rapidement toutes les variables, envisagea toutes les possibilités, élimina la majorité d'entre elles pour n'en retenir qu'une : la seule qui permettrait de sauver tout le monde. Envoyer le missile dans le portail, en épargnant New York, en frappant de plein fouet la flotte Chitauris et en coupant leur source de ravitaillement énergétique. Un plan parfait.

Mais pour cela, il devrait mourir.

Se débarrassant de ses assaillants le plus rapidement possible, il fonça vers l'océan pour intercepter le missile. Alors qu'il volait, son esprit recevait encore des images : Thor aidant Steve à se relever, chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite autrefois pour un simple mortel, Natacha qui venait de réussir à pénétrer le bouclier avec le sceptre et se préparait à refermer le portail avant d'être interrompu quand il leur expliqua son plan.

Sans hésiter, il se saisit du missile à tête nucléaire et en prit le contrôle pour foncer vers son objectif. La voix de Roger retentit dans son écouteur :

"Stark. Vous savez que c'est un aller simple."

Oui. Il le savait. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de troisième option.

"Monsieur ? Dois je contacter Mlle Potts ? " Le regret et la tristesse était perceptible dans la voix de sa création, une preuve de sa réussite que Jarvis comprenait si parfaitement ses émotions.

"Pourquoi pas…"

Mais elle ne répondait pas.

Et au fond de son cœur, Tony lui faisait déjà ses adieux, lui demandait pardon pour le mal qu'il lui infligerait, la remerciant pour avoir été là à ses cotés depuis son retour sur Terre, lui disant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait.

Comprenant qu'elle ne décrocherait pas son téléphone, Tony concentra toute son énergie mentale pour un ultime sort de transmission de pensée de Magie de l'Âme, le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Dirigeant toutes ses forces et son pouvoir vers ce but pendant un instant, il parvint à projeter un dernier message spirituel à la femme qu'il aimait, trois simples mots qui voulaient tout dire : 'Je t'aime, Pepper'. Il sentit pendant une fraction de seconde, les mots caresser tendrement l'âme de son aimée avant que le sort ne se dissipe.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa tour, il entraperçut les visages des autres : Steve plein de d'espoir et d'appréhension, celui de Thor, incrédule, celui de Hulk, rempli de désespoir et de peine, enfin, celui de Natacha saisie par la compréhension. Tous ces visages aux expressions si confuses. Et dans sa tête, il leur faisait déjà ses adieux, mais une seule de ses pensées fut adressée directement à Loki, encore paralysé par le choc, mais dont l'esprit semblait commencer à s'éclaircir :

'Merci, mon ami, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie d'innombrables fois et merci pour ces cinq années de liberté que tu m'as données. Si mourir me permet de sauver ta vie et ta liberté, alors sache que je l'accepte volontiers. Quoi que tu aies fait, sache que je resterai ton ami à jamais. Adieu, mon ami.'

À ce moment précis, Tony disparut dans le portail.

La première chose que Tony ressentit, ce fut le froid qui envahit aussitôt son corps à peine avait il pénétré dans l'autre dimension. Aussitôt après, ses communications avec la Terre s'étaient coupées, réduisant à néant sa dernière tentative de prévenir Pepper. Après quoi, ses propulseurs et ses écrans holographiques cessèrent de fonctionner par manque d'énergie, le plongeant dans une nuit presque complète tandis qu'il se sentait tomber dans un néant infini.

Mais il voyait encore : il était à nouveau dans cet espace si étrange qu'il avait vu lors de son premier voyage, avec sa beauté irréelle et incompréhensible. Au centre, se trouvait le vaisseau mère des aliens, leur source d'énergie et de transport, qui continuait à alimenter en troupes les forces d'invasion. Et le missile le détruisit, dans une explosion silencieuse, formant une boule d'énergie dans l'espace, illuminant le cosmos de sa lumière mortelle au point de masquer les astres.

Pendant un instant, alors que la destruction se propageait sur le vaisseau, il sentit une vague de fureur terrifiante l'entourer, un tourbillon de haine glaciale dont il était l'unique cible. Une présence qu'il avait senti il y a quelques heures à peine lors de sa confrontation avec Loki, l'ombre maléfique qui contrôlait son esprit. Dans sa soif de vengeance, elle cherchait à infliger une dernière souffrance à celui qui l'avait battu. Mais elle ne pouvait rien contre lui: Tony était peut-être un simple mortel sur le point de s'éteindre, mais son âme était protégée par son complet dévouement à sa planète et la force de ses convictions cuirassait son esprit. L'Entité inconnue ne pouvait rien faire sinon laisser la Mort miséricordieuse emporter l'humain.

La sentant approcher, Tony, désormais glacé au plus profond de ses os, inspira une dernière fois l'air pratiquement inexistant encore piégé dans son armure et ferma les yeux, acceptant en son âme et conscience sa fin prochaine. Il s'abandonna sans un mot de plus à son plongeon vers la mort : tout avait déjà été dit. Son esprit s'obscurcit, les derniers sorts qui entouraient son corps se dissipèrent et il se sentit disparaître dans le néant.

Sur Terre, les Avengers avaient tous les yeux fixés vers le portail, chacun implorant à Stark de revenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La supplication s'échappa des lèvres de Natacha sans qu'elle en ait réellement consciente.

Mais une boule de feu nucléaire apparaissait désormais à travers la faille inter-dimensionnelle, et qui ne tarderait pas à atteindre la Terre, ce qui rendrait vain le sacrifice de Stark. Le cœur lourd, Steve Roger donna l'ordre de refermer le portail, sachant qu'il condamnait le fils d'Howard, s'il n'était pas déjà mort mais il le fallait. Après un dernier regard vers le ciel, Natacha plongea le sceptre dans l'appareil, le mettant hors d'usage et stoppant l'alimentation du portail en énergie tandis que Steve baissait la tête.

Au moment où la faille spatio-dimensionnelle se résorbait, elle laissa échapper une silhouette avant de disparaître complètement. Une joie incrédule envahit les visages des Avengers, certains n'osant pas croire à la chance inouïe qui semblait avoir permise à Stark d'échapper à la mort. Seulement, Tony ne volait pas dans son armure, il tombait vers le sol, dans une chute mortelle. Voyant cela, Thor commença à agiter son marteau, espérant provoquer assez de vent pour ralentir la chute mais c'était sans espoir compte tenu de la vitesse prise.

Ce fut un Hulk rugissant qui intercepta le corps de celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de croire en lui avant de se rattraper à un building d'une main, l'autre serrant Tony contre lui de toutes ses forces. Puis, il s'écrasa au sol, son corps formant un bouclier pour protéger l'Homme de métal de l'atterrissage brutal tandis qu'au même moment, les autres membres des Avengers arrivaient sur les lieux.

Afin de permettre à l'homme de respirer, Thor ne vit pas d'autre solution que d'arracher le masque facial de l'armure tandis que Steve se penchait pour guetter une respiration. Mais en le voyant, sa première réaction fut de se dire que l'homme devant lui n'était pas Stark : en effet, sous le sang et les cicatrices, la personne devant lui devait bien avoir vingt ans de moins. En fait, Roger qui avait de l'expérience quand il s'agissait de se faire passer pour plus âgé, aurait été prêt à parier qu'il n'avait même pas vingt ans. La jeunesse du personnage était tellement inattendue que cela stoppa presque le cours de ses pensées. Pourtant, il s'agissait bien de lui, avec sa barbe, ses cheveux noirs (bien que plus en bataille), ses yeux et sa bouche fermés de laquelle ne sortait pas un souffle d'air.

Derrière lui, il sentit Thor pousser un gémissement comme un chien frappé à mort, suivi d'un léger tremblement de terre. Alerté, Steve se retourna et regarda le demi dieu : il était tombé à genou devant Tony, fixant le visage d'un fantôme qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement, celui d'un mortel qu'il avait vu pendant plus de trente ans à Asgard et qui aujourd'hui se retrouvait là, gisant au sol, après avoir sauvé la vie de millions de personnes, y compris la sienne. La plus parfaite horreur se peignait sur les traits de Thor qui ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il venait de côtoyer son ancien esclave pendant près de vingt quatre heure sans le reconnaître. Se souvenant enfin du nom du mortel, il balbutia le nom "Anthony" avant de se taire, mortifié.

Le Hulk avait apparemment jugé que les secours administrés par ses collègues Avengers n'étaient pas du tout efficaces et rugit puissamment, comme pour interdire à la Mort d'emporter son ami. Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis qu'il reprenait brutalement conscience dans le monde des vivants avec la phrase rituelle : "Que s'est il passé ?" puis son regard commença à étudier ses environs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Thor qui esquissa un geste vers lui. Sa réaction fut immédiate, un mouvement de retrait qui fut aussitôt suivi par un grondement menaçant du Hulk qui s'était placé entre le demi dieu et Stark comme pour protéger ce dernier de son corps.

En voyant son plus grand protecteur, Tony sentit son calme revenir et il sourit doucement tout en tapotant légèrement la bras musclé du Hulk qui se retourna avec un air très protecteur sur son visage.

"Cela ira, mon grand, je survivrai. Merci pour tout à l'heure mais maintenant, nous devons aller à la Tour, tu comprends ? J'ai un ami à aller soigner."

Il tenta de se relever mais il avait encore mal partout, le sauvetage du colosse vert n'avait pas été sans faire de gros dégâts. Quand Thor voulut s'approcher de lui, encore une fois, il esquissa un mouvement de retrait mais en revanche laissa Hulk le prendre avec une grande délicatesse et l'emporter vers la Tour Stark où se trouvaient déjà Barton et Natacha.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

C'est la fin de la bataille et le prochain chapitre vous éclairera sur le personnage de Loki.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Je vous revois samedi.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée pour ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu mais mon mémoire commence à me prendre pas mal de temps et du coups, j'en ai moins à consacrer à mes réponses, je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Si je devais vous donner un conseil, ce serait de lire ce chapitre en écoutant : "Pray that you always understand me", la musique du film 3 de Bleach, elle est l'idéale pour ça.

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Quand il parvint enfin au dernier étage de la tour Stark, toujours porté par le Hulk, il vit Barton et Natacha qui semblaient anxieux. Ils furent soulagés de le voir en vie, sinon intact, bien que cela ne les détourna pas de leur tâche principale : la surveillance de Loki. Hawkeye, notamment, avait une flèche pointée sur l'ancien Prince. Ce dernier était toujours allongé dans le cratère formé par le Hulk, les yeux verts grands ouverts, mais ne semblant ne rien voir autour de lui, comme s'ils fixaient un point hors de sa portée.

"Il est comme ça depuis que nous l'avons trouvé." Commenta Barton "le choc d'avoir perdu, je suppose."

"Je mettrais plutôt ça sur la recalibration cognitive brutale qu'il a eu de la part du Hulk." Déclara Tony en toussant légèrement et en tentant de marcher tout seul, sans beaucoup de succès.

"Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes !" S'exclama Hawkeye en observant Loki d'un œil légèrement plus amène et en baissant d'un cm la visée de sa flèche.

"Pas le moins du monde. Cependant, ton envoutement et le sien ont été assez différents. Plus prolongé et plus insidieux dans son cas. Sans compter le paquet de problèmes qu'il avait déjà avant…Je vais devoir plonger dans son esprit pour éliminer les traces de ce contrôle et tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être encore dans sa personnalité. Je n'ai franchement pas le temps de vous expliquer comment alors pas de question pour le moment."

"C'est dangereux ?" demanda Natacha, anxieuse.

"Oui, répliqua Stark en se rapprochant de Loki. "Quand Thor arrivera ici, empêchez le de m'interrompre. Je tiens à ma santé mentale, merci. Une flèche au derrière serait parfaite s'il insiste quand même et cela te vaudra ma reconnaissance éternelle."

Il se rapprocha de Loki et croisa son regard, provoquant finalement une réaction quand des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Posant sa main sur son front, Tony prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger dans l'esprit de son ancien mentor.

* * *

Il savait déjà qu'il y aurait des différences : l'esprit d'un Asgardien, qui en plus était un Jotun, présentait des divergences avec celui d'un humain. Il s'était toujours douté que l'esprit de son maitre serait complexe : éthéré, semblable au vif argent, une merveille dans son organisation de la pensée. Et cela avait certainement été le cas de son temps. De plus, l'esprit de Loki était presque intrinsèquement lié avec son âme, rendant sa lisibilité plus difficile mais paradoxalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi car l'âme et l'esprit de Loki avaient été blessés en même temps. Autrefois, les émotions avaient été sous le contrôle étroit de la raison de Loki, qui n'aurait jamais permis à ses sentiments de le submerger. Aujourd'hui, le contrôle était difficilement existant.

Ce que Tony voyait maintenant était un esprit ravagé par tellement de choses que déjà, Tony se sentait submerger par l'ampleur de sa tâche. Comment réparer une psyché réduite en mille morceaux ? Le mortel devait commencer en premier lieu par couper les derniers liens du contrôle exercé par l'entité obscure afin d'empêcher cette chose de revenir et de réduire à néant ses tentatives de le reconvertir. À la grande surprise de Tony, la plus grande partie des connexions avaient déjà été rompues : certaines par l'intervention de Hulk et d'autres par une énergie verte comme celle de l'âme. Le mage humain effleura doucement cette magie verte qui rongeait les ficelles s'insinuant dans l'esprit du prince déchu : elle était alimentée par une douleur terrible, celle des dernières paroles dîtes à Loki alors qu'il pensait mourir.

Entendre ses derniers mots avait amorcé une réaction en chaine de la magie dans le cœur de Loki qui avait cherché à se défaire à tout prix du reste du contrôle de l'Être qui l'avait dominé. Mais malheureusement, cette force verte était totalement dépourvue d'espérance et de volonté de vivre : les émotions qui l'entretenaient étaient sombres, teintées de pensées suicidaires. Après s'être débarrassé du contrôle mental dont il était victime, Loki avait l'intention de tout faire pour mettre fin à ses jours. Pas acceptable.

Tony se décida à faire quelque chose de risqué : mobilisant l'énergie de l'âme, au lieu de tenter de stopper les vagues émotionnelles de Loki, il se joignit à elles pour finir de détruire les liens mentaux de l'entité maléfique. Tout en faisant cela, il en profitait pour laisser filtrer ses émotions et ses sentiments les meilleurs et qui constituaient le cœur de sa personnalité : la détermination, la force de conviction, l'affection, le courage, la compassion, l'optimisme. Ces émotions commencèrent à imprégner l'âme de Loki qui finit enfin par remarquer le phénomène et comprit finalement que Tony avait survécu.

'Je t'ai connu plus vif, tu sais ?' lui transmit Tony tout en coupant le dernier filament psychique, s'attirant un rire fragile et incrédule.

Il contempla ensuite l'esprit ravagé de Loki et il songea avec amertume qu'il lui restait le travail le plus difficile : comprendre tout ça afin de permettre à l'esprit de se reconstruire et de commencer à guérir. Il ne pouvait pas tout remettre à neuf d'un coup de baguette magique, ce n'était absolument pas de son ressort et cela reviendrait à amputer l'esprit de la pire manière qui soit. Loki n'était peut-être pas responsable de ses actes mais il devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait car lui mentir serait purement désastreux. Non, il devait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait et Tony aussi avait besoin de le comprendre, sans quoi, la reconstruction se ferait sur des bases faussées et finirait par s'effondrer, le rendant encore plus vulnérable.

Pour le faire, Tony allait devoir plonger dans les souvenirs de Loki et les vivre dans sa propre chair de la façon la plus intime qui soit. Mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il pourrait en profiter pour tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Il se jeta donc à corps perdu dans le flot de souvenirs.

* * *

Les mille premières années ne furent pas des plus marquantes aux yeux de Tony : une vie passée dans l'ombre d'un frère plus apprécié et glorifié, une rancœur et de l'envie qui avaient fait lentement leur chemin dans son âme, mêlé à une soif profonde de reconnaissance et d'amour. Aujourd'hui, ces sentiments étaient bien trop profondément enracinés et étaient un élément constitutif de sa personnalité. Il ne pouvait pas les modifier.

Là où cela commençait à changer, c'était lors de son arrivée sur Asgard. Se voir à travers les yeux de Loki était décidément une expérience curieuse. Au début, il n'y avait eu que le mépris habituel des Asgardiens envers les mortels, sans rien manifester d'autre. Puis, lorsque Tony avait survécu pendant un an, il avait été piqué d'intérêt par sa détermination à survivre envers et contre tout et par ses capacités d'adaptation. Cela l'avait conduit à vouloir l'observer de plus près et à chercher à le faire survivre plus longtemps, d'où le don des quartiers de pomme.

Quand il avait été placé au service de Thor, il y avait eu un fond de jalousie ainsi qu'un impression de gâchis. Il se voyait maintenant dans la bibliothèque, en train d'emprunter des livres et de les dissimuler, sans se douter que Loki l'observait très attentivement. De nouveaux sentiments apparaissaient : l'envie de le soustraire à l'influence médiocre de Thor, le désir de transmettre son savoir, et dissimulé plus profondément encore, une soif de contact. Tandis que Tony échafaudait son plan, Loki avait éprouvé un début d'admiration pour le mortel et il avait été déterminé dès ce moment là à l'enlever à Thor et à le prendre sous sa protection.

Quand il était parvenu à ses fins, il avait commencé à lui enseigner et son désir de recherche avait été à nouveau attisé par la curiosité sans limites de Tony. Il avait trouvé grisant de se trouver avec une personne qui partageait les mêmes centres d'intérêt que lui, avait été fasciné par sa créativité et il avait été surpris de le voir rire aux mêmes choses que lui, amusé par son humour pince sans rire. Au départ, il avait tenté de rationaliser ces émotions, en trouvant des prétextes, des explications pour son affection de plus en plus forte pour un mortel avant d'assumer ses sentiments.

Parallèlement, il avait aussi commencé à s'intéresser à la culture humaine en toute discrétion, bien entendu, pour en apprendre plus sur la race des humains. Il venait à peine de naitre quand les connections avec Midgard avaient été placées sous la stricte surveillance d'Odin et il n'avait à sa disposition que les ouvrages obsolètes de la bibliothèque. Il s'était donc servi de contacts très discrets pour accéder à plus de connaissances sur les Mortels. Il avait ainsi appris que même si les humains restaient un peuple toujours porté à la guerre tel que s'en souvenaient les Asgardiens, en revanche, leurs méthodes avaient évolué. On ne misait plus seulement la victoire sur le courage, l'honneur et la force brut, mais aussi sur la négociation, la ruse et la stratégie, des valeurs que partageait Loki.

Les humains pouvaient écrire des traités de manipulation et ne pas être tenus pour des lâches sans valeurs, on y admirait ceux qui faisaient valoir les qualités de l'esprit, ceux capables de créer étaient accueillis parmi les rois et honorés pour leurs dons. Certes, les qualités comme le courage, l'héroïsme, la puissance, y étaient aussi admirées mais elles n'étaient pas considérées comme les seules faisant foi.

Mais en étudiant les hommes, il y avait aussi vu les défauts : bien que jouissant d'une immense liberté conférée par leur volonté et leurs aspirations, ils semblaient incapables d'en faire bon usage. Leurs défauts, comme la tendance à se combattre, leur incapacité à s'unir, la difficulté de penser leur avenir à long terme sauf pour quelques grands esprits, les handicapaient et les empêchaient de donner tout leur potentiel. C'était regrettable mais il n'y pouvait rien.

À la place, il s'était contenté de continuer à enseigner à Tony ce qu'il savait tout en observant le désir de liberté de son disciple devenir toujours plus fort au fur et à mesure des années, en même temps que son talent pour la magie. Pendant les premières années, Loki avait nourri inconsciemment le désir de le garder à Asgard, comme cela aurait dû être le destin de Tony. Puis, alors que l'affection avait cédé la place à l'amitié, le prince avait finalement admit en lui même que ce désir de liberté était intrinsèque au jeune mortel, comme un souffle vital. L'étouffer serait revenu à perdre tout ce qu'il avait aimé dans l'humain. Il avait donc dû accepter de le perdre pour garder une amitié qui lui tenait à cœur.

Quand il était parti, après que Tony lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme son ami, une larme avait coulé et après l'avoir essuyé, il était parti garantir la sécurité de Tony (ainsi que la sienne) en prétendant qu'il était mort dans une expérience alors qu'il se trouvait là par hasard.

* * *

Les quelques années qui avaient suivi avaient été amères entre les reproches de Thor sur "la perte idiote de son mortel par de la magie", les soupçons voilés des autres Asgardiens qui insinuaient que le mortel lui même avait été le sujet de l'expérience et sa nouvelle solitude. Ce dernier point avait été le plus dur : avant la venue de Tony, il avait accepté son isolement comme étant de son fait, à cause de son usage de la magie. Mais après avoir eu la compagnie d'un ami qui l'appréciait lui et ses centres d'intérêt, au point de remettre en question les grands principes d'Asgard, il se rendait compte maintenant à la fois de ses différences et des points communs avec les Asgardiens.

Tout comme eux, il était capable de devenir l'ami de quelqu'un, alors même s'il s'agissait d'un humain de Midgard. Il n'était pas insensible, sans cœur, froid et distant. Il pouvait partager des émotions et non pas seulement les manipuler. Découvrir qu'il pouvait forger une amitié avait été l'une des plus grandes découvertes au cours de sa vie. Laisser partir cet ami avait été l'une de ses plus grandes souffrances.

Parallèlement, Thor était toujours d'une irresponsabilité crasse, incapable de régner autrement que par l'usage de la force et Loki avait eu le sentiment qu'être intronisé Prince couronné ne ferait que renforcer sa tendance à l'imprudence, à l'insouciance et à l'orgueil. Il avait donc monté un plan visant à prouver les défauts de son frère face à un père qui repoussait ses inquiétudes. Il avait fait pénétrer des Jotuns à Asgard et après ça, avait vu son frère réagir exactement comme prévu en répondant à la provocation et menaçant de recommencer la guerre avec Jotunheim, pendant qu'au même moment, Loki découvrait qu'il pouvait virer au bleu.

À partir de là, les choses avaient dégénérés : Thor s'était fait exiler sur Midgard, Loki avait découvert ses véritables origines, Odin était plongé dans son sommeil magique et lui même devenait régent. Le Prince cadet s'était retrouvé plongé dans une solitude plus forte que tout et son premier réflexe avait même été de chercher à retrouver Tony dans ses quartiers. À ce moment là, Tony sentit à quel point Loki avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu échanger sa place avec Thor : son frère sur son trône et lui-même, exilé sur Midgard où il aurait pu se confier à son ami.

Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. Tony contempla le basculement émotionnel de Loki dans un état de folie passagère durant les événements décrits par le SHIELD : son plan risqué de tuer son père biologique et à la fin, sa décision extrême d'exterminer Jotunheim, ne voyant pas d'autres issues. Le retour de Thor n'avait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu alors que Loki se trouvait dans un état d'instabilité extrême.

Gentiment, mais fermement, Tony força Loki à affronter la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Bifrost, au moment de sa chute : Thor qui avait tout fait pour le retenir mais c'était Odin qui avait porté un coup fatal en refusant les raisons invoquées par Loki. Le mage humain hésitait à qualifier de maladresse le comportement du Père adoptif de son mentor car de son point de vue, le comportement du Père de Toute Chose avait été tout bonnement criminel. Avant de s'expliquer sur les faits et gestes de son fils plongé dans une grande instabilité mentale et émotionnelle, on attendait d'abord de le ramener en sécurité avant de lui dire que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas la bonne solution.

Tony assista au suicide de Loki avec le cœur brisé, comme ce que son ancien maitre avait dû ressentir. Il était tombé dans les abimes pendant très longtemps, son esprit déjà fragilisé avait été assailli par les visions inconcevables du cosmos et du chaos entremêlés ensemble. Des images de différentes dimensions, des perceptions du passé, du présent et de l'avenir s'étaient infiltrées dans sa tâte : celles de ses précédentes incarnations, les Ragnaroks passés et à venir, certains provoqués par lui même… Tout ce cauchemar impossible à appréhender l'avait rendu presque incapable de discerner la réalité.

Tony commença à intervenir magiquement sur les pensées de Loki car les connaissances acquises lors de sa chute avaient grandement contribué à son instabilité mentale. C'était éprouvant pour l'humain, déjà épuisé par le combat qu'il venait de livrer et qui devait maintenant contempler lui aussi l'indéfinissable. Tony savait qu'il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'effacer le souvenir gravé au fer rouge de ce qu'il avait vu lors de sa chute, néanmoins, il pouvait en amoindrir magiquement l'impact en réaffirmant avec force qu'il ne s'agissait que de possibilités et non de certitude, en insistant qu'il était le seul libre de ses choix. En insinuant le pouvoir de la grande liberté des humains en lui.

Après cet épisode de guérison, Tony passa au moment où Loki était tombé dans la dimension des Chitauris et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas arrangé les choses. Ils avaient tourmenté le malheureux prince déchu, trouvant un plaisir pervers à le torturer physiquement et mentalement, extrayant les informations de son esprit, sans que nul n'y trouve à dire puisqu'ici, il n'était rien.

Tony savait d'expérience que surmonter la torture était l'une des choses les plus difficiles au monde. Personne ne pouvait comprendre le comportement des victimes à moins de l'avoir soi même subi. C'était son cas mais en même temps, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour Loki. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tony décida de faire ce qu'il ne ferait que pour un nombre très limité de personnes : un sort de Partage. Quelque chose que personne de sain d'esprit ne lancerait dans ce genre de conditions…Il y avait même des risques qu'il en meurt.

En le lançant, il acceptait de partager magiquement les souffrances que Loki avait subit à cette époque. Ce sortilège avait pour but de donner l'impression à l'autre qu'il n'avait pas été seul dans ses épreuves, qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un à ses côtés pour partager. Et ce serait vrai car le sort rendait tout cela très réel. Loki saurait que le sort avait été lancé car il intégrerait psychiquement le fait qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un à ses cotés qui l'avait soutenu. Cela n'enlèverait pas la douleur subie mais en revanche, cela lui confirmerait qu'il n'avait pas été seul dans l'épreuve.

À la fin du sortilège, Tony était dans un état calamiteux mais il parvint à repousser les nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils venaient d'acquérir dans le coin de son esprit où il rangeait ses différents problèmes comme sa relation avec son père, les pires moments passés à Asgard, la torture en Afghanistan, la trahison de Stane, son empoisonnement… Il faudrait qu'un jour il consulte un psy : cela ne pouvait vraiment pas être sain, tout ce refoulement.

À la fin des tortures, l'entité était venu à lui pour stopper son tourment, comme un baume et s'était présenté sous le nom de Thanos. Il venait lui faire une proposition : lui apporter le Tesseract contre un royaume de son choix. Loki était parvenu à refuser malgré l'état de délabrement de son esprit.

Suite à ce refus, Thanos avait recouru à des moyens de persuasions efficace en lui lavant le cerveau au moyen du sceptre : ce dernier avait été apposé sur son front pendant des semaines et des semaines, accentuant ses pensées les plus sombres, sa rancune à l'encontre d'Asgard, sa folie, sa haine, ses désirs les plus enfouis au fond de lui. À la fin, toutes ses émotions négatives avaient fini par supplanter la personnalité de Loki. Mais pas totalement.

Quand Thanos était revenu négocier avec le demi dieu qui semblait désormais prêt à accepter son offre, il lui avait proposé de lui offrir Asgard en récompense de ses bons et loyaux services. Mais Loki avait insisté sur Midgard. Quand le Titan l'avait interrogé sur la raison de son choix, il avait argumenté en disant qu'il s'agissait du monde que voulait protéger son frère et que le lui dérober rendrait sa vengeance plus douce.

Thanos n'avait pas été dupe, néanmoins, et avait trouvé, tapis dans un recoin, une image de Tony. L'adorateur de la Mort avait dû se moquer cruellement de cet attachement à un simple humain et sur le fait que Loki était prêt à réduire ce monde en esclavage et livrer l'univers à un Être monstrueux dans le but d'épargner un mortel éphémère. La suite des événements lui prouva qu'il avait eu tort de sous-estimer ledit mortel, songea Tony avec satisfaction alors qu'il finissait le visionnage des souvenirs.

Il contempla pendant une fraction de seconde la psyché de Loki, comme un corps couturés par des cicatrices parfois énormes mais qui était à nouveau à peu près entier. Une âme ni intacte, ni indemne et un esprit reconstruit, mais capables d'affronter à nouveau l'avenir. Puis Tony quitta l'esprit de Loki et retourna dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que les explications sur ce qu'a vécu Loki vous ont satisfaites !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible !

Bonne journée


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis désolée pour ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu mais j'ai pas mal de travail sans compter mes ennuis de santé qui me bouffe du temps.

En attendant voilà la prochain chapitre qui compensera, je l'espère, mon manque de réponse !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Quand il revint à la conscience, il s'effondra aussitôt par terre et fut rattrapé par Bruce tandis que des exclamations surgissaient à droite et à gauche. Il sentit vaguement une femme se jeter contre lui et reconnaissant le parfum de Pepper, il la serra instinctivement contre lui. Devant lui, Loki s'était effondré aussi sauf qu'il s'était plutôt évanoui dans une position inconfortable puisqu'il avait été menotté au marteau de Thor pendant leur petit épisode de psychanalyse. Il aurait un mal de chien quand il se réveillerait…

Voyant que Steve, Bruce, Clint et Natacha portaient des vêtements de civil, qu'il faisait nuit et que Pepper et Fury se trouvaient également là, il en déduisit qu'il avait dû se passer plus qu'une petite heure depuis son auscultation de l'esprit de Loki. Ce fut donc sur un ton volontairement léger et insouciant qu'il demanda, tout en s'attendant au pire :

"Combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis le moment où je suis arrivé à la tour ? Une ou deux ?"

"Essayez plutôt en jours", Stark. Répliqua Fury "Cela fait quarante neuf heures que vous restiez immobile comme une statue, les yeux fixés sur Loki, sans ciller. J'avoue ne vous avoir jamais vu aussi calme, c'était reposant."

"Par contre, on aurait fini par avoir un peu de mal à expliquer pourquoi le public n'a vu qu'Iron Man durant ces deux jours et non Tony Stark, commenta Natacha.

"Soit dit en passant", continua Barton, "ton IA me fout les jetons : il a contrôlé l'une de tes armures durant tout ce temps en t'imitant à la perfection et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu. Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas l'intention de virer Skynet, n'est ce pas ?"

"Hum…Pas que je sache, faudra que je le lui demande un jour." Répondit Tony en se grattant machinalement son bras, ce qui arracha la perfusion. "Oups…"

"Tu sais à quel point cela a été dur de te l'enfoncer dans la bras quand tes muscles étaient tétanisés ?" Soupira de bon cœur Bruce.

"Non, mais j'imagine." Répliqua le génie en s'examinant et en remarquant les bandages qui l'enrubannait comme une momie. Il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir autant de blessures… Clopinant légèrement, il rejoignit le canapé où il s'installa le plus confortablement possible.

"Ce qui a été effrayant", poursuivit Banner, "c'est quand des blessures se sont mises à apparaître sur ton corps le deuxième jour. Tu étais impossible à déplacer et certaines plaies et lésions n'étaient franchement pas belles à voir. Par chance, tu guérissais rapidement mais tu garderas des cicatrices, je le crains."

"C'est Loki qui t'a fait ça ?" demanda Clint d'un ton dur.

"Oui et non. Ce que vous avez vu, c'étaient les blessures infligées à Loki par les Chitauris quand ils l'ont trouvé et qu'ils ont cherché à le…"convaincre de les aider". Par contre, c'est moi qui aie lancé ce sort qui a eu ce résultat." Précisa Tony.

"Après avoir vu ça, je ne rayerai pas la mention "tendance à l'autodestruction" sur votre dossier, Stark, commenta l'agent Romanov.

"Donc, vous êtes bien certain qu'il était sous contrôle d'une force plus puissante ?" Demanda Clint d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

"Ce sort n'aurait pas marché si cela n'avait pas été réel, agent Barton" répondit Stark sur le même ton.

"Dans ce cas, je n'aurais pas à lui enfoncer une flèche dans l'œil."

"Cela me fait bizarre de t'entendre parler de magie et de sort comme si c'était normal et de te voir avec l'apparence de quelqu'un de vingt ans. " Soupira Bruce en se passant les mains dans les cheveux avec nervosité. Il observait Stark, affalé dans le canapé comme le serait un adolescent et s'il n'y avait pas eu la barbe et la moustache, on n'y aurait certainement vu aucune différence.

"Dois je en déduire que vous leur avez tout dit, Fury ?" Demanda Tony au Directeur du SHIELD.

"Uniquement les grandes lignes, sans quoi Thor n'aurait même pas pu poser un pied à l'intérieur de la Tour, ce qui aurait pu s'avérer gênant. " Dit Nick Fury en s'attirant les regards furieux de Steve, Banner, Clint et Natacha.

"Vous nous avez encore caché des choses ?" gronda Steve Roger en foudroyant l'Espion.

"Il s'agit de la vie privée de Stark. Et rien qu'en écoutant l'histoire sans les détails, docteur Banner, vous viriez déjà au vert et cela empirait quand Thor entrait dans la pièce." Commenta Fury.

"On peut le faire entrer à présent." Soupira Stark.

"Tony, es tu certain…" Demanda Bruce.

"Je suis parvenu à supporter qu'il respire le même air que moi quand on était dans l'héliporteur. Je ne suis pas en sucre."

"Bien…" dit simplement le scientifique avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Thor entra dans la pièce et son regard se posa d'abord sur Loki et il s'agenouilla pour vérifier son état. Le prince inconscient ne bougeait pas et seule sa respiration trahissait qu'il était encore vivant, ce qui ne semblait vraiment pas rassurer Thor. Puis il se releva et croisa le regard de Tony toujours roulé en boule dans son coin du canapé qui le regardait d'un air distant. Il se précipita vers lui mais fut arrêté brusquement par Bruce qui s'était déjà placé devant Stark avec un air protecteur.

"C'est finalement terminé ? Est ce que mon frère va bien ? Est ce qu'il reviendra comme avant ?"

Tony savait que c'était sans doute l'inquiétude qui s'exprimait dans l'impatience de Thor. Néanmoins, il était dans un état d'épuisement sans précédent suite à une bataille où il avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises, il venait d'exécuter pendant les dernières quarante huit heures des sorts complexes inaccessibles à la compréhension du demi dieu, avait subi des graves blessures et il ne s'était pas reposé depuis près de quatre jours. Il était tout simplement trop exténué pour surveiller ses paroles et les rendre plus diplomatiques:

"Non, il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant. Même si tu l'avais vraiment connu auparavant, cela ne sera pas le cas de toute façon !"

"Alors que lui as-tu donc fait pendant tout ce temps ?!" S'exclama Thor avec un mouvement brusque vers Loki.

"Ce que j'ai fait, fils d'Odin ?" gronda Tony " Ce que j'ai fait, c'est de tenter de recoller les morceaux de ton frère dispersé aux quatre vents ! Ce que j'ai fait, c'est de tenter de réparer les dégâts que Odin et toi avez causés par votre conduite insensible ! Ce que j'ai fait, c'est tenter de l'aider à surmonter les tortures causées par ses soit disant alliés ! Pensais tu vraiment que je pouvais guérir Loki d'un simple coup de baguette magique ?"

"C'est que tu n'as pas assez essayé !"

Si Tony n'avait pas su que c'était le désespoir qui s'exprimait dans les paroles de Thor, il aurait sans doute tenté de le tuer pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça et le fait qu'il est de toute façon trop faible pour bouger. Par contre, ses mots pouvaient encore blesser.

"Pas assez essayé, dis tu ? Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que cela dit de tes propres tentatives, Thor ? Qu'est ce que cela révèle sur celles de ton père ? Est ce que aucun de vous n'a jamais tenté de le comprendre vraiment ? Bien sûr que non. C'était beaucoup plus facile de lui donner un esclave agonisant en pensant qu'il pourrait faire le travail à votre place !"

"Si tu n'étais pas parti, jamais il ne serait tombé si bas ! Jamais il n'en serait venu à ces extrémités !" Répliqua Thor d'un ton furieux.

Malgré sa fureur et sa révolte en entendant ces horribles paroles prononcées dans la chaleur du moment, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'esprit de Loki. La solitude que le demi dieu avait ressentie après son départ l'avait-elle vraiment si affecté que cela ? Son absence était-elle à ce point responsable de tous les événements qui avaient suivi ?

Mais autour de lui, aucun des Avengers humains ne partageaient cette opinion : Natacha et Clint regardait Thor avec un air dur, les sourcils froncés. Les yeux de Bruce prenaient un aspect vert des plus inquiétants tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Tony avec un air protecteur. Pepper se trouvait à côté de Tony et foudroyait le dieu du tonnerre du regard. Steve, lui, affichait un air de mépris sur son visage. Mais ce fut Fury qui prit la parole d'un ton ferme:

"Non, Thor."

Thor se tourna vers lui et le directeur du SHIELD poursuivit avec dureté:

"Non, vous ne placerez pas la faute d'une situation qui durait depuis mille ans sur un homme dont la présence n'a fait que révéler qu'il y avait un problème. Stark ne sera pas le bouc émissaire d'Asgard quand il a été le seul à comprendre Loki. Il n'était pas le gardien de ton frère, celui-ci était de la responsabilité de TA famille et non de celle d'un jeune garçon réduit en esclavage."

Tony prit une profonde inspiration en entendant la défense de Fury. C'est définitif, il lui offrirait un œil bionique pour son anniversaire, peut-être avec de la magie pour être comme celui du type de Harry Potter. L'insistance sur le "jeune" n'était pas réellement nécessaire mais honnêtement, Tony ne savait vraiment pas si son âge mental était celui de quarante ans ou de vingt ans et la majorité des personnes semblait penser qu'il était immature…

"Vous pratiquez l'esclavage d'un côté et ensuite vous venez donner des leçons à Tony en lui reprochant de ne pas en faire assez ? Il ne vous doit rien. " Affirma Steve, d'une voix dégouttée.

"Père ne l'a pas tué alors que la loi D'Asgard l'exigeait. Mieux encore, nous l'avons accepté parmi nos plus proches serviteurs ! Il a été à mon service personnel, à mes côtés, une place que nombre d'Asgardiens lui envieraient ! Il n'était pas maltraité !" Protesta Thor.

"Tu t'es comporté avec moi exactement que tu l'as fait pour ton frère, commença Tony.

Le regard de Thor s'éclaira en entendant cela et il commença à sourire, croyant qu'on le défendait mais les mots durs de Tony l'interrompirent, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, d'une colère glaciale, la vérité nue et impitoyable :

"En fait, tu n'as tout simplement jamais fait attention. Je me souviens de tout et je n'ai rien oublié. Veux tu que je te fasse un résumé ?"

"Je crois que nous le voudrions tous, Tony." Déclara Bruce.

"Je…"commença Thor saisi, avant de se faire à nouveau couper :

"Je n'avais que sept ans quand ton père m'a condamné à une vie d'esclave et tout le monde semblait trouver parfaitement normal d'ôter à un enfant tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qu'il était ! J'étais arrivé par accident dans un monde dont je ne connaissais rien, dans lequel j'ai été méprisé et tourmenté dès mon premier jour !"

Tony reprit son souffle après ces mots remplis de fureur et d'agonie et reprit aussitôt la parole :

"Il t'a fallu un an, Thor, pour te rappeler de mon existence et pour toi, je n'étais qu'une distraction que tu montrais à tes compagnons qui me regardaient comme une bête de foire. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais mourant à cause de mes conditions de vie ! Un seul s'en est aperçu et il a été le seul à prendre des dispositions pour éviter cela : Loki. Certainement pas par bonté de cœur mais au moins, il prêtait attention à ce qui l'entourait, lui."

Les mots de Stark étaient comme du venin.

"J'ai servi quatre ans sous des moqueries incessantes, des maltraitances quotidiennes, et un mépris constant et après tu t'étonnes que j'ai cherché à m'échapper à la première occasion ? Bien sûr, la sacro-sainte loi d'Asgard exigeait que je sois puni de trente coups de fouets : vous avez juste oublié que bien qu'ayant douze ans, j'avais le corps d'un gamin mortel de huit ans !"

Le Prince sembla se tasser sur lui-même devant les regards assassins des autres tandis que Tony prenait de grandes inspirations :

"Et après cela, le grand Prince Thor m'a demandé pour serviteur, comme un enfant capricieux demande un jouet, parce que, évidemment, on ne lui a jamais rien refusé ! Pour ton père, je n'étais qu'un moyen de te rendre un peu plus responsable, comme un parent donne un chiot à son fils en lui disant que c'est lui qui s'en occupera ! Mais pendant dix ans, c'est moi qui ait dû m'occuper de toi puisque tu étais apparemment incapable de te débrouiller seul."

"Mais tu étais mieux traité : tu avais de bons vêtements, tu étais bien nourri…" commença Thor avant de se faire une nouvelle fois couper par son interlocuteur avec une ironie mordante:

"Tu as raison, j'étais au paradis ! je te signale que c'est sarcastique. Quand je ne servais pas de faire-valoir pour tes entrainements en montrant la faiblesse des piètres mortels comparés aux Asgardiens, j'obéissais au "va chercher !" que tu me lançais distraitement pour faire tes commissions. "Pour savoir ce que vaut un homme, regarde comment il traite ses inférieurs et non ses supérieurs." Les faits parlent d'eux mêmes : en dix ans, tu n'as jamais cherché à me connaître, jamais parlé pour autre chose que pour me donner tes ordres. Je faisais juste partie des meubles, juste quelqu'un dont tu prenais la présence et les services pour garanti, exactement comme pour Loki."

"Ce n'est pas vrai, clama Thor d'un ton désespéré mais sans rien voir changer dans les yeux de Tony.

" Si tu avais prêté seulement un minimum d'attention, tu te serais aperçu de la manière dont j'empruntais les livres de la bibliothèque pour apprendre à lire votre langage, tu aurais su que j'apprenais seul la magie, compris que je mettais tout en œuvre pour m'évader ! Mais tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu car tu ne t'occupais que de toi."

"Mais Loki m'a avoué que c'était lui qui t'avait appris la magie !" Protesta le demi dieu en se rappelant de sa conversation sur l'Héliporteur.

"Non. C'est parce que j'avais commencé à apprendre la magie par mes propres moyens qu'il m'a enseigné. Il a deviné et déjoué mes plans d'évasion la seconde fois car il m'a observé discrètement toutes ces années, suivant mes progrès attentivement."

"Attendez, vous dîtes qu'il vous a stoppé dans vos plans pour vous échapper ?" fit remarquer Natacha pour qui il ne s'agissait pas d'un comportement très encourageant.

"Dis moi, Thor, que me serait il arrivé si Odin Père de Toute Chose avait compris que je m'étais servi de la magie apprise illégalement pour tenter de m'évader une seconde fois ?" demanda Tony en fixant le dieu du tonnerre dans les yeux.

Ce dernier détourna la tête de honte, n'osant pas affronter le regard de l'humain devant lui.

"Apparemment, Loki ne me mentait pas sur cela", répondit Tony sans s'attarder plus sur le sujet. "Par "chance" je n'ai eu droit qu'à la punition habituelle des cinquante coups de fouet et pour info, j'avais un corps d'un garçon de douze ans, ce qui m'a plongé dans un coma qui m'a presque tué…

"J'avais demandé d'adoucir ta punition !" protesta Thor.

"Mais tu as accepté très facilement après que ton Père t'ait expliqué qu'il le faisait afin que Loki crée des liens d'affection avec moi pendant ma convalescence mais aussi pour que je lui devienne complètement soumis. Tu as même remercié Odin de t'avoir fait profiter de sa sagesse."

"Comment…" murmura Thor incrédule en levant les yeux vers Tony, ce dernier le fixant d'un regard dur :

"Je n'oublie rien !" Puis il poursuivit :

"Après avoir guéri, mon nouveau maitre et moi avons effectivement formé des liens d'attachement, mais pas de dévotion de ma part ou de simple appréciation chez Loki comme devait le prévoir Odin. C'était plus de l'ordre de l'amitié et d'une l'estime mutuelle. Pendant qu'il m'apprenait la magie, nous en sommes venu à bien nous connaître, nous partagions de nombreux points communs et surtout, nous n'étions plus seuls au milieu des autres habitants d'Asgard. Pour la première fois, grâce à moi, il a eu quelqu'un qui le comprenait."

"Alors pourquoi a t-il accepté de te laisser partir !" S'écria Thor.

"Parce que, Thor, si tu coupes les ailes d'un oiseau pour l'empêcher de s'envoler loin de toi, il perd ce que tu admires le plus chez lui : sa capacité de voler librement."

Tout le monde se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Loki était parfaitement éveillé, toujours attaché à Mjolnir. Personne ne pouvait deviner depuis combien de temps il était conscient et quelle partie de la conversation il avait pu entendre. Mais Loki semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper et continuait à fixer son ex-frère qui le contemplait sans comprendre, le forçant à s'expliquer :

"En retenant Tony de force sur Asgard, il aurait fini par me haïr car je serais devenu son geôlier et non son ami. L'un des principes de l'amitié, c'est qu'on ne peut forcer l'autre à toujours rester auprès de soi : on doit accepter le risque que l'autre puisse finir par nous laisser pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entend."

Il y avait une profonde amertume dans les paroles de Loki et parmi les Avengers, il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que la situation semblait s'adresser particulièrement à Thor. Tony, lui, se contenta d'agréer d'un geste de la tête.

"Considérant les derniers événements, j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il ne nous est techniquement pas possible de vous laisser sans surveillance et ce malgré le fait que vous n'étiez pas directement responsable de vos actes à ce moment." Déclara Fury en fixant Loki.

"Compréhensible." Se contenta de répondre le demi dieu sans marquer la moindre surprise.

"Pour le moment, nous sommes en pleine négociation avec Thor Odinson concernant plusieurs points…" poursuivit le Directeur du SHIELD.

"Et je suis certain que certains n'impliquent pas ma modeste personne si j'en juge son insistance marquée par le Tesseract lors de nos premières…retrouvailles." Insinua Loki en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thor qui détourna le regard.

"Effectivement, votre extradition ne constitue qu'une partie de nos discussions. Sachant que les cellules du SHIELD ne sont plus…disponibles, vous resterez ici, à la Tour Stark. Néanmoins, des mesures de sécurité seront prises pour empêcher toute fuite éventuelle."

"C'est légitime." Se contenta de répondre Loki sans paraître réellement concerné.

"Thor vous escortera dans une pièce et vous serez menotté à son marteau avec des chaines enchantées spécialement par Odin pour vous empêcher d'utiliser la magie. Apparemment, il est bien le seul à pouvoir le soulever."

"Du moment qu'il n'a pas l'intention de me placer Mjolnir dessus, tout me va… Murmura Loki en trahissant pour la première fois une marque de lassitude.

Sans plus discuter, il suivit Thor sans un mot, sans répondre une seule fois aux tentatives de communication de son frère. De son côté, Tony donnait tous les signes de vouloir dormir pendant une journée d'affilée, ce qui voulait tout dire quand on connaissait sa capacité à dormir à des horaires étranges. Sans en dire plus, Pepper l'accompagna dans sa chambre, qui, par chance, n'avait pas été détruite lors de l'attaque, où il s'effondra sur le lit sous le regard affectueusement amusé de la femme qui l'aimait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. À samedi !


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. En tout cas, grâce à vous, cette histoire vient de dépasser les cent reviews et je vous en remercie chaleureusement !

En attendant voilà la prochain chapitre :

* * *

Chapitre 20

Loki n'avait dormi qu'une heure avant de se réveiller en sursaut, ne pouvant supporter les cauchemars résultant des souvenirs brumeux de sa tentative d'invasion de la Terre. Il ne pourrait visiblement jamais oublier les actes commis ces derniers jours. Il revoyait tous ses actes comme à travers un épais brouillard (la marque de la magie responsable de sa folie, supposait-il) mais sa mémoire traitresse lui rappelait chacun d'entre eux sans en omettre un seul.

Enchainé au marteau de Thor, en théorie, il ne pouvait même pas se déplacer pour sortir sur le balcon et sentir l'air frais de la nuit. En revanche, il pouvait voir la lune encore haute dans le ciel, signe qu'il restait encore de trop longues heures avant le lever du soleil et avant que quelqu'un n'entre ici dans un but quelconque. En clair, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir subir de longues heures de solitude à ruminer ses pensées dans le silence. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas été habitué mais maintenant, cela deviendrait rapidement insupportable.

Une ombre bougea au clair de lune sur le balcon, attirant ainsi son attention. Il vit une silhouette descendre agilement le long d'un filin et atterrir comme un chat et se tourner ensuite vers la baie vitrée pour l'observer. Il reconnut sans aucun mal le premier agent qu'il avait envouté dès son arrivée par le portail, celui qui avait un don presque surhumain pour tirer avec une arme. L'esprit presque trop tranquille à cette idée, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il venait pour se venger et le tuer dans son sommeil. Il ne devrait vraiment pas se réjouir de cette perspective, surtout après le mal et les efforts que Tony avait fournis pour l'aider.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le but de l'archer qui se contenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'entrer, avant de s'asseoir par terre, adossé contre le mur, regardant lui aussi la lune. Ils restèrent là, immobiles, Loki et l'agent, pendant un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne brisant le silence entre eux. Ce fut finalement l'humain qui le brisa en demandant :

"Est ce que tu te souviens de tout ce qui est arrivé ?"

Loki n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça mais il répondit néanmoins franchement :

"Dans ses moindres détails."

Si seulement ce n'était pas le cas, Si seulement tout cela pouvait être effacé de son esprit...

"Dans ce cas, tu pourrais me le dire, tous les gens que j'ai tué quand j'étais sous…contrôle."

Loki avait bien remarqué que l'agent Barton s'était abstenu de dire "sous ton contrôle", un tact qu'il trouvait excessivement généreux de sa part compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il lui répondit :

"Oui, je pourrais, mais je ne le ferai pas."

"Tu me le dois ! Je dois savoir, je mérite de savoir !" s'exclama l'archer sans se soucier de baisser le ton, avec de la colère et de la douleur dans sa voix.

"Non, crois moi, tu ne mérites pas de subir ça" répliqua Loki d'une voix atone, sans émotion. "Tu n'étais responsable en rien de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Tu as eu affaire à une force ennemie extérieure qui te surpassait de loin, dont tu ne connaissais rien et contre laquelle tu étais fondamentalement impuissant. Pourquoi voudrais tu t'infliger une souffrance insupportable et une culpabilité injustifiée quand ce n'était pas toi qui étais aux commandes de tes actes ?

"Tu ne te juges pas responsable ?" demanda Barton avec un fond d'incrédulité dans sa voix.

"Bien sûr que si, répondit Loki catégoriquement. Mais moi, mon contrôle était différent. Toi, pour reprendre une analogie militaire, tu as été comme un État submergé par une force ennemie à la fois supérieure en nombre et en technologie. Est ce que tu reprocherais à ce pays de s'être fait vaincre ? Bien sûr que non, surtout s'il a mené une résistance acharnée."

"Mais toi…"

"Moi, ce sont mes émotions et mes sentiments les plus sombres qui ont été amplifiés et utilisée pour m'asservir. C'est une partie de moi que je ne voulais pas reconnaître, que je m'étais caché à moi même pendant des siècles qui a agi. Donc, je reste en grande partie responsable." Déclara Loki.

"Et il t'a suffit que le Hulk te donne un grand coup sur la tête pour t'en débarrasser ?" Demanda l'archer avec une légère trace de scepticisme dans la voix.

"Il m'en a donné plusieurs. Mais ce qui a vraiment tout changé, c'est quand j'ai entendu le s derniers mots d'adieu de Tony juste avant de disparaître dans le portail. Et après s'en être tiré par miracle, il a décidé que risquer seulement sa vie une centaine de fois dans la journée n'était pas assez et il a donc voulu risquer en plus sa santé mentale."

Barton ne demanda pas ce qu'avaient été ces derniers mots, ni de quelle manière son collègue Avenger s'y était pris pour le sauver et de toute manière, Loki ne les aurait pas révélés à âme qui vive. Ils restèrent simplement silencieux avant que Barton ne reparte par le même chemin par lequel il était entré.

* * *

Loki parvint encore à s'endormir pendant une petite heure mais cette fois, le réveil fut causé par le rappel de son atterrissage chez les Chitauris et de tout ce qui avait suivi, quand il n'avait été qu'un jouet aux mains de ses "sauveurs". Il n'avait jamais pu oublier cela et d'ailleurs, cela avait été le but. Ces tortures avaient fait partie de la politique de la carotte et du bâton dont Thanos avait été friand : peu lui importait une éventuelle reconnaissance, il se sentait mieux servi par la crainte. Mais même le Titan avait quand même dû recourir au pouvoir extraordinaire du Sceptre pour forcer sa coopération quand la torture ne s'était pas avérée suffisante et Loki y trouvait un petit motif de fierté.

Néanmoins, durant son cauchemar, l'ancien Prince avait senti quelque chose de différent dans ses perceptions des événements. Bien que peu désireux de se plonger dans les souvenirs les pires de sa vie, il prit son courage à deux mains pour affronter à nouveau les heures sombres qu'il avait subi. C'était nécessaire car un changement de perception, même infime, pouvait indiquer une nouvelle manipulation et cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de vomir. Non, il ne pouvait laisser cela recommencer à nouveau.

À priori, après examen, les souvenirs étaient toujours les mêmes, il n'y avait pas eu de remplacement de souvenirs insidieux mais pourtant, son impression était toujours là. Ce fut quand il analysa ses sentiments de ces heures les plus sombres (tourments, détresse, terreur, désespoir, anéantissement) qu'il ressentit la différence : pas un souvenir en plus, à peine une voix, une simple présence à côté de lui.

Or, Loki était bien placé pour savoir que personne n'avait été là quand il avait été torturé, il l'aurait su ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre prisonnier. Et pourtant, quelque part, il était désormais convaincu qu'une personne avait été à ses côtés durant tout ce temps, ayant ressenti la même douleur durant les séances qu'il avait enduré. Et bien malgré lui, des sentiments de réconfort et d'apaisement se frayaient un chemin dans ses penses, insistant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul. Mais comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ?

La réponse lui parvint en un éclair lorsqu'il identifia la présence spirituelle qui lui était bien familière : Tony. À ce moment là, il se souvint également de ce fichu sort de Partage dans l'un de ses livres, un enchantement de haut niveau qu'un mortel n'ayant pas plus de vingt années d'expérience en magie n'aurait dû être capable de lancer, surtout quand son affinité première n'était pas pour la magie de l'Âme. C'était définitif, il allait de nouveau jeter Tony par une fenêtre (mais pas d'aussi haut) pour avoir mis sa vie en jeu en utilisant ce stupide sort !

Il sortit de ses ruminations quand il entendit une voix féminine dans le couloir qui parlait à quelqu'un dont la voix ne semblait pas appartenir à un être vivant. Néanmoins, la femme s'adressait à cette voix en l'appelant Jarvis et elle lui demandait si lui même était réveillé, ce à quoi son mystérieux interlocuteur lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il y eut un petit temps d'arrêt avant qu'on frappe à sa porte, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil incrédule : techniquement, il était prisonnier ici et on demandait rarement à un prisonnier si on pouvait entrer.

Intrigué, il répondit un simple "entrez" et la femme entraperçue il y a quelques heures entra dans la pièce. Il se souvenait d'elle surtout à cause de son attitude protectrice au cours du récit de Tony et de sa très grande proximité avec lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle tenait à son ancien élève. Et l'inverse était très certainement vrai s'il en jugeait le sort de prévention très discrètement tissé autour d'elle, sans doute à son insu. Rien de très envahissant, juste un sort permettant d'alerter Tony si elle était en danger et de lui indiquer où elle se trouvait.

Ressentant un plus grand intérêt, il dévisagea la femme de plus près : belle mais pas d'une beauté de l'ordre de la perfection non plus. Des cheveux longs, de la couleur du feu, des yeux gris foncés reflétant une certaine fatigue, une mine plutôt sérieuse et soucieuse. Le genre de personne qui devait avoir les pieds sur terre et un certain réalisme, qui pouvait fixer des limites à quelqu'un comme Tony dont l'objectif dans la vie semblait de les franchir. En apparence, ils devaient sembler mal assortis mais en réalité, ils formaient un couple complémentaire.

Ne désirant pas laisser le silence s'installer, Loki prit aussitôt la parole :

"C'est à quel sujet ?"

À son actif, la femme ne fut pas prise de court par l'interrogation et répondit :

" Mon nom est Virginia Potts et je suis l'assistante de Tony Stark. Je voulais juste faire connaissance avec la personne qui a le mieux connu Tony au cours de sa vie."

"Le plus longtemps, certainement. Mais je ne prétends pas tout connaître de lui." Fit remarquer le demi dieu.

"Ah oui ?" Observa la mortelle.

"Prenons un exemple au hasard : je ne peux vraiment rien dire de sa vie amoureuse, compte tenue qu'il vivait sur Asgard où aucune Asgardienne libre qui se respecte n'aurait même envisagé de tomber amoureuse d'un esclave comme Tony." Affirma Loki, bien que son exemple ne devait rien au hasard.

"Thor est tombé amoureux de Jane Foster, pourtant." Fit remarquer Virginia Potts tout en dissimulant une légère rougeur.

"En effet. Mais j'ai dit d'un esclave et non d'un mortel. Les Asgardiennes sont considérées comme très chastes et vertueuses : tomber amoureuse d'un Thrall aurait été un scandale inimaginable qui aurait fait gloser tout le monde pendant des décennies." Expliqua Loki avant d'ajouter :

"Et en ce qui concerne les unions entre Asgardiens et Mortels, elles sont plutôt rares et c'est généralement la femme qui est mortelle. Attention, je ne dis pas que Thor est infidèle : il l'aime sans doute sincèrement et jamais il ne trompera Mlle Foster au cours de sa vie. Il est bien trop noble pour cela."

"Mais…" commença Mlle Potts avant de le laisser achever :

"Mais il est certain que quand elle mourra, après un temps de deuil plus ou moins long, personne ne serait choqué, à Asgard, s'il retombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain que Thor ait encore pris ça en compte dans sa façon d'envisager sa relation avec Jane Foster."

"Que se passera t-il alors selon vous ?" demanda tranquillement la femme.

"Très simple : il en discutera avec Odin et de cette discussion découlera une alternative : soit Odin convaincra Thor qui acceptera que son union n'est pas destinée à durer pour toujours, soit il refusera d'envisager cela et il cherchera à convaincre son Père de rendre sa bien aimée immortelle avec les pommes d'Idunn. Mais si le Père de Toute Chose refuse, et bien, Thor a toujours eu l'habitude de faire les choses à sa guise, alors…" Sourit Loki avec ironie avant de voir le visage de son interlocutrice se troubler légèrement en entendant ces mots. Il redevint brutalement sérieux :

"Pourquoi êtes vous ici, Mlle Potts ?"

"Vous savez, commença Virginia Potts, "j'ai connu Tony très peu de temps après son retour ici : j'ai fait sa connaissance en aspergeant l'un de ses gardes du corps avec un spray au poivre pour lui faire parvenir des documents importants. Apparemment, Mr Stane n'était pas très désireux qu'il apprenne beaucoup de choses sur la manière de gérer sa propre compagnie. Ce jour là, je suis devenu son assistante personnelle. J'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui, même si pendant longtemps, je n'ai pas su s'il me retournait ces sentiments tant il semblait parfois… indécent avec les femmes."

"Je suppose que vous comprenez maintenant qu'il s'agissait plus de maladresse de sa part… Je suppose qu'il a tenté de se réadapter à la vie sur Terre en faisant ce qui était attendu de lui. Mais bon, en trente ans de captivité sur un monde étranger, il n'a pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'avoir une vie sociale normale et encore moins avec des femmes. J'oserais presque dire qu'il est plutôt innocent dès qu'il s'agit de nouer une véritable relation."

"C'est ce que j'ai fini par comprendre et depuis, nous avons commencé à former un couple stable. Mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai appris ce qui lui était arrivé. Et j'ai réalisé plusieurs choses qui mettent en péril notre relation : d'un certain point de vue, il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi et cela, je l'ai déjà accepté. Mais je sais aussi qu'il vieillit trois fois plus lentement que nous autres. J'ai peur qu'il arrive la même chose que ce que vous venez de dévoiler sur la situation de Thor and Mlle Foster : qu'il souffre en me voyant vieillir et mourir en sachant qu'il lui resterait encore tellement d'années à vivre. Je veux lui épargner cette douleur."

"Je ne suis certainement pas le plus à même de donner des conseils de ce point de vue là," affirma le demi dieu sérieusement. "Cependant, même en sachant que cette union avec vous le rendrait heureux malgré tout, voudriez vous l'enterrer dans l'œuf pour la simple raison que la mort de l'un d'entre vous se trouve au bout ? "

"Non." Dit Mlle Potts en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants.

"Il vous aime et c'est apparemment réciproque, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici. Ne gaspillez pas cette chance." Se contenta de dire Loki.

"Ne gaspillez pas non plus celle qu'il vous a donné. Je détesterais apprendre qu'il a risqué sa vie en vain" Se contenta de répondre la femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de quitter la chambre.

Ce regard avait suffi à faire comprendre au demi dieu qu'elle devait effectivement être la seule personne à savoir faire obtempérer Tony quand il dépassait les bornes. Définitivement une femme à respecter.

* * *

Ses pensées recommençaient à s'égarer, ce qui le poussa à s'intéresser de plus près à ses menottes anti-magie. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'il devait y avoir eu une erreur car à ses yeux, le sort utilisé lui paraissait ridiculement facile à briser. Il vérifia beaucoup plus en détail les chaines mais ne trouva aucun sort caché qui aurait pu prouver l'existence d'un piège. En clair, cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait s'évader sans problème particulier, mis à part la magie de Tony qui semblait omniprésente dans toute la Tour

Distraitement, Loki se demanda si Odin avait une telle basse estime de ses facultés en magie pour penser qu'il pourrait être contenu par un sort pouvant être désactivé en quelques mots… à moins, bien sûr, que Thor (à dessein ou par erreur) n'ait oublié de placer le même genre d'accessoire destiné à l'empêcher de parler. Mais même si c'était le cas, cela prouvait aussi que le Père de Toute Chose n'était certainement plus la première force Asgardienne en matière de magie… Loki aurait pu tisser des sorts mille fois plus efficaces que celui utilisé présentement…

Le cours de ses pensées fut à nouveau interrompu quand une nouvelle personne entra dans sa chambre. Les mortels semblaient décidément confondre la pièce avec le cabinet d'un psychiatre quoiqu'il doutait que son nouveau visiteur soit le genre à venir se confier à quelqu'un. Le directeur du SHIELD le fixait avec un regard qui ressemblait toujours autant à celui d'Odin : pénétrant et avisé, la ressemblance étant rendue plus frappante par le fait qu'il soit borgne. Pas étonnant que ses émotions tordues l'aient pris pour cible lors de l'attaque…

"Je vous pensais en pleines négociations diplomatiques avec Thor ?" fit remarquer Loki d'un ton curieux.

"Je ne fais jamais de diplomatie quand je ne connais pas toutes les données", répliqua le directeur d'un ton mortellement sérieux. "Et pour le moment, il m'en manque plusieurs concernant Asgard que j'espère que vous me fournirez."

"Sur quels sujets exactement ? Demanda Loki, prudent.

Bien qu'il ne conservait pas une grande affection envers ce Monde, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à le trahir complètement.

"Sur le sujet de Stark. Maintenant, les Asgardiens savent certainement que l'esclave qu'ils pensaient mort a non seulement survécu mais est désormais une force de son plein droit en magie. Un atout pour notre planète, que ce soit par sa magie, son intelligence, son don en technologie, sa force et sa connaissance des Mondes extérieurs. Je veux savoir les conséquences que cela peut entrainer pour lui même et pour la Terre."

Loki était impressionné : l'humain avait parfaitement saisi les implications de cette nouvelle situation et pensait déjà à prendre des initiatives pour résoudre le problème qui s'annonçait. Le demi dieu doutait que son ex-frère ait songé au désordre diplomatique qui était en train de se tisser dans l'ombre et dont Stark risquait d'être effectivement l'enjeu. Mais lui même y avait songé et il répondrait honnêtement à Fury puisque l'humain serait celui qui tiendrait en main les cartes durant les négociations. Lui en donner quelques unes de plus ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal à lui et à Tony.

"Si Tony Stark avait été seulement un humain médiocre, il est fort probable que Odin l'aurait laissé en paix, surtout à présent que l'existence de notre Monde vous été dévoilé à nouveau. Odin est fin politique et il n'aurait jamais songé à réclamer un esclave sans importance. Mais le problème, c'est que Tony a beaucoup appris durant son séjour à Asgard et pire encore, il a appris la magie au point de devenir une force, même sur Asgard."

"À ce point ?" demanda Fury en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il est maintenant du niveau d'un Maitre. Il a lancé un sort de haut niveau dans une discipline où il n'était pas spécialisé. Sans compter ses autres œuvres et les recherches qu'il a dû faire… Il est un Maitre et Asgard, bien qu'il ne l'exprimera jamais ainsi, n'a pas d'intérêt à voir un mage de ce niveau sur Terre, surtout quand il connaît des sorts connus uniquement d'Asgard et qu'il a des raisons d'être rancunier envers ceux qui l'ont maltraité. " énonça Loki avant de prendre un exemple plus parlant :

" Je suppose qu'on pourrait voir cela comme un espion qui a acquis des secrets militaires et technologiques vitaux au profit de la Terre. Que faites vous à ce genre de personnes, Directeur du bureau Stratégie Habilité Intervention Exécution Logistique Défensif ?"

"On les élimine en temps normal. Dans certains cas, on tente de les récupérer et de les utiliser à notre profit." Déclara Fury sans émotion.

"Ce sera la même chose avec Odin. Il vous ressemble beaucoup, vous savez : pragmatique, déterminé, fin politique et impitoyable quand les circonstances l'exigent."

"Thor pourrait t-il empêcher cela ?"

"C'est possible". Répondit Loki avec une grimace. "Mais ce sera tendu : il sera littéralement pris entre le marteau et l'enclume : sa loyauté et son amour pour son Père et le désir d'être pardonné par Tony Stark et le fait qu'il le considère comme un ami. En temps normal, je suis capable de déterminer comment il va réagir mais il aura à choisir entre un amour filiale et son amitié, voir son amour tout court si Jane Foster s'en mêle. Je ne peux faire de supposition."

"Tony Stark lui a sauvé la vie en plongeant avec cette bombe dans le portail. Elle aurait tout anéanti à des kilomètres à la ronde." Souligna le directeur du SHIELD.

"Thor pourra jouer là dessus s'il affirme qu'il a une dette de vie envers Tony, répliqua le demi dieu. Mais il faudra que vous lui donniez ces arguments. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance pour qu'il les trouve par lui même lors d'une conversation."

"Est ce que cela suffirait ?" Insista Fury, montrant ainsi par là que, pour quelques motifs que ça soit, l'humain tenait à conserver Tony Stark hors de portée d'Asgard. Après cela, Loki s'en fichait des raisons qui le motivaient du moment que son but soit atteint.

"Une dette de vie n'est jamais considérée à la légère sur Asgard et officiellement, rien ne pourra être fait pour contrer cela."

"Mais officieusement, cela reste possible ?"

"Odin n'est pas arrivé à sa place par la force brut : il est parfaitement capable de recourir à la ruse quand cela sert les intérêts d'Asgard ou qu'il y a un danger qui menace les Neuf Mondes. Et Tony est un mortel." Déclara ironiquement Loki. " Les Mortels sont si fragiles et un accident est si vite arrivé… Le propre des Mortels n'est il pas de mourir, après tout ?"

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que je ne peux rien faire pour garder les arrières de l'homme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la planète ? Qui m'a évité d'avoir sur la conscience la perte de millions de vie ?" La voix était calme mais il y avait de la fureur bien cachée dans les mots de Fury.

"Il y a une chose qui pourrait infléchir la balance : le Tesseract. Odin veut le récupérer et c'est pour cette raison, en priorité, qu'il a envoyé Thor sur Terre. Je ne venais qu'en second", dit Loki avec un reste d'amertume. "Si vous jouez bien votre jeu, vous pourrez peut-être négocier plus de sécurité pour Tony."

"Thor dit que le Tesseract sera nécessaire de toute façon pour vous faire revenir sur Asgard." Déclare Fury d'un ton neutre.

"Et quand Tony est arrivé sur Asgard à cause du Tesseract, il ne la pas emporté avec lui. Tony, tout comme moi, est parfaitement capable de créer un portail susceptible de nous ramener chez nous, et ce, même sans le Cube, comme il l'a déjà prouvé. "

"Mais accepter de le rendre pourrait prouver notre bonne foi ?" Gronda Fury, pas excessivement heureux.

"Il faudra bien insister là dessus. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je suis assoiffé après cette discussion …"

Là dessus, Loki se leva, détacha sa menotte et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain à côté. Le directeur du SHIELD cacha fort bien sa surprise, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Après tout, il venait de discuter avec un sorcier fort dangereux qu'il pensait inoffensif alors qu'il pouvait se libérer à sa guise. Ce dernier replaça la chaine sans dire un mot et s'allongea.

"Vous pourriez partir à l'instant sans grand problème, j'imagine…" Soupira le directeur du SHIELD en écartant sa main posée par réflexe sur son arme.

"La CMI (Construction Magique Intelligente) de Tony pourrait me donner du fil à retordre, mais j'en doute. Il ne m'a pas attaqué lorsque j'ai pénétré ici la première fois… Cependant, fuir ne ferait que donner un prétexte à Odin de placer la faute sur Tony et je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Bonne nuit !"

Et sur ces mots, Loki parvint cette fois à s'enfoncer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Inutile de dire que Loki a passé une nuit pratiquement blanche après toutes ces visites...

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

La fin de cette histoire ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, dans une semaine, si mes calculs sontexacts, je posterai l'épilogue.

à Mardi !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue de cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous a plu !

* * *

Chapitre 21

Les négociations entre Fury et Thor n'étaient pas des plus diplomates. En fait, le directeur du SHIELD était convaincu que les dirigeants du Conseil Mondial auraient été horrifiés par l'absence totale de diplomatie venant de sa part. Mais Thor était avant tout un guerrier et non un négociateur et l'espion sentait que s'il voulait être respecté, il devait tenir tête à l'Asgardien et ne pas présenter de failles. S'il montrait des faiblesses, alors la Terre elle même en pâtirait puisqu'elle continuerait d'être tenue pour quantité négligeable. Ce qui était d'ailleurs l'enjeu de la discussion actuelle :

"Mr Odinson, je veux bien vous croire quand vous affirmez respecter, voir aimer la Terre. Mais comprenez que j'ai des doutes concernant le reste de votre peuple. Mon devoir est de défendre tous ceux qui agissent pour protéger cette planète et ses habitants. Pouvez vous me garantir que Anthony Stark ne fera l'objet d'aucune tentative de récupération ou d'élimination de la part d'Asgard ?"

"Anthony s'est battu comme un égal à mes côtés comme un homme de fer et cela a été un honneur de voir ce qu'il est devenu : l'un des plus grands guerriers de Midgard. Je ne vais pas l'enlever à Midgard !"

"Thor". Soupira Fury avec une trace infime de lassitude. "Je ne parle pas de vous. Je vous demande comment réagira Odin, souverain d'Asgard, quand il apprendra que Tony Stark est parvenu à apprendre la magie Asgardienne durant le temps de sa captivité ? Est ce qu'il ne le considérera pas comme un danger potentiel au point de considérer sa suppression ?"

"Jamais Père ne ferait cela", s'exclama Thor d'un ton passionné. "Il respecte les mortels et m'a envoyé ici pour mieux vous connaître."

"Non. Il vous a banni ici en condamnation d'une faute commise." Corrigea le directeur du SHIELD en se massant les tempes.

"Il voulait m'apprendre l'humilité en me rabaissant au rang des Mortels pour que je comprenne mieux…" Tenta d'expliquer l'Asgardien.

"Vous venez de dire "vous apprendre l'humilité en vous rabaissant au rang des mortels". La condition des mortels serait inférieure et humiliante, si j'ai bien compris ?" Contre-attaqua aussitôt Fury.

"Non !" Se récria Thor. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

"Peut-être. Mais c'est ce que votre père semblait impliquer. De plus, votre condamnation elle même n'est pas des plus légitimes : il envoie une personne ayant commis un acte criminel, un acte de guerre en l'occurrence, dans un autre "Royaume", en exil, sans prévenir quiconque parmi les Terriens de la gravité de la situation. Pour nous, ce serait comme dire à un assassin d'aller commettre ses méfaits ailleurs." Critiqua froidement l'espion.

"Je ne suis pas…" Commença à protester Thor avant de s'interrompre en songeant aux Jotuns massacrés juste avant son exil pour une simple moquerie…

"De plus, le monde dans lequel vous avez été envoyé ne connaissait rien de vous. Et même si vous étiez "rabaissé" à notre condition de simple mortel, il vous restait une force surhumaine qui a suffi à terrasser plusieurs des meilleurs agents de cette planète. Pire, Odin a envoyé une arme destructrice avec vous. Et je ne parle même pas des faits qui ont suivi."

"Mon Père ne pensait pas à mal…"

"Non. Il n'a même pas considéré les simples mortels parmi lesquels il vous envoyait, comme un loup au milieu d'agneaux sans défense. Il aurait suffi d'une simple erreur de la part de quelqu'un, une insulte par exemple, pour que vous réagissiez violement, conduisant à un massacre, comme celui qui vous a valu votre exil. De la part d'Odin, j'appelle cela de l'inconscience ou du mépris à notre égard." Répliqua froidement Fury.

"Je…" Dit Thor avant d'arrêter ses protestations véhémentes : s'il n'avait pas rencontré Jane Foster, la colère et la rage l'auraient-elles submergé ? Elle et ses amis lui avaient appris à se maitriser, à s'adapter aux coutumes humaines. Mais que ce serait il passé s'il était tombé sur une personne moins compréhensive ?

"À l'époque, poursuivit Fury, "la seule personne qui aurait été capable de vous stopper en cas de crise de votre part aurait été Tony Stark. En vous affrontant, il aurait risqué de se dévoiler et dans ce cas, je vous demande de répondre honnêtement : que se serait il passé ? Et que risque t-il de se passer maintenant ?"

Thor, après avoir entendu ces paroles, se décida à répondre franchement :

"En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que mon Père prenne en compte les actes que Anthony a accompli durant la bataille, le fait qu'il a mis sa vie en jeu pour sauver tout le monde, y compris moi et mon frère."

"Mais cela reste des souhaits, pas des certitudes." Souligna Fury.

"Je sais. Mais malgré tout ce que Tony a accompli, il reste le fait qu'il a volé des connaissances d'Asgard, qu'il a su profiter des avancées de notre civilisation."

"Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si vous vous étiez contenté de le laisser retourner chez lui au lieu de le réduire en esclavage", répliqua froidement le directeur du SHIELD. "Il vous a dérobé vos connaissances parce que vous l'avez dérobé de sa vie et de sa liberté. Il ne s'agit, selon moi, que d'un juste retour des choses, même si je suis certain qu'aux yeux de Stark, l'échange n'est même pas équivalent. N'oubliez jamais qu'il a perdu son enfance, ses parents, une vie entière, il a souffert de l'isolement, de la torture et du mépris des vôtres."

"J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Anthony sans même en avoir conscience…"murmura Thor en baissant la tête.

"En effet. Répondit Nick Fury. " Mais maintenant, vous êtes conscient de cela et vous pouvez empêcher qu'il soit à nouveau touché de façon injuste."

"Je peux intercéder pour lui auprès de mon Père, répondit Thor, mais pour un meilleur résultat, je ne le pourrais qu'en accomplissant mes deux missions : ramener le Tesseract et mon frère à Asgard. Telles étaient mes quêtes et je ne peux m'y dérober."

"Odin n'a pas l'intention de l'exiler sur Terre comme vous ?" Demanda Fury d'un ton faussement innocent.

Thor eut un léger sourire, avec de l'ironie:

"D'un simple mortel qui était à son service, mon frère en a fait l'un des mages les plus puissants de votre planète, voir des neuf Mondes. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait ici, même si son exil ne durait que trois jours comme pour moi…"

"Quel dommage ! Répliqua Fury, l'air faussement déçu avant de demander, l'air sérieux : Que ferez vous si Odin refuse de vous écouter ?"

"Je dois une dette de Vie envers Tony et je n'hésiterais pas à la rappeler à Père de vive voix, devant la cour toute entière. Cela sera suffisant pour épargner au moins sa vie et si néanmoins, il devait être capturé…"

Fury attendit que Thor finisse sa phrase.

"… Ma foi, Loki a formé Anthony à la magie et généralement, mon frère s'arrange pour bien faire les choses. Si on devait en arriver à cette extrémité, mon Père se retrouverait avec deux prisonniers très doués en magie, liés par une grande amitié et qui sont très déterminés. Sans compter tous les problèmes que cela poseraient entre nous…"

Le directeur du SHIELD songea qu'il avait sans doute sous-estimé l'intelligence de Thor à certains endroits. L'Asgardien pouvait parfois faire preuve de subtilité et d'un esprit assez retors quand il s'y mettait. Mais en même temps, il avait grandi avec Loki : cela aurait été à désespérer du Prince s'il n'avait pas appris quelques trucs durant sa vie avec le dieu de la tromperie.

"Vous ramènerez le Tesseract et Loki avec vous." Statua Fury, "Mais soyez convaincant avec votre Père. Je détesterais qu'un "malheureux accident" n'arrive à l'un des protecteur de ma planète."

"Je veux aussi protéger cette planète et ses habitants, déclara Thor, "et au cours de ma vie, j'ai appris que la meilleure façon de devenir l'ami de quelqu'un est de se battre à ses côtés pour défendre les mêmes choses. J'ai conscience que forger une amitié avec Anthony sera très difficile, compte tenu du fossé que j'ai contribué à creuser entre nous, néanmoins, nous savoir alliés pèsera dans la décision de Père."

* * *

Puis, Thor commença à tourner les talons, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il se retrouva dans les couloirs et commença à réfléchir de longues minutes à ce qu'il dirait bientôt. Contrairement à son frère, il n'avait pas un don quasi artistique pour manipuler les mots, pour dire ce que les autres voulaient entendre. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il y avait seulement un mot à dire, le plus difficile à dire et le plus difficile à accepter. Et il allait lui falloir plus de courage pour prononcer cet unique mot que pour affronter toutes les batailles qu'il avait déjà affrontées.

Finalement, il se décida et commença à se diriger vers une partie de la Tour vers laquelle il n'était encore jamais arrivé. Il pouvait ressentir une certaine hostilité presque palpable tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs, une hostilité qu'il reconnaissait chaque fois que l'étrange être nommé Jarvis était forcée de s'adresser à lui. D'après ses quelques informations, ce Jarvis était une création d'Anthony qui lui avait donné une forme de conscience supérieure : qu'elle en veuille à celui qui avait maltraité son créateur était logique.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Jormungand, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé sur Midgard, avait toujours réagi ainsi chaque fois qu'il approchait Loki, obligeant Odin à ordonner à son fils de s'en débarrasser. Mais s'il s'agissait seulement d'une attitude surprotectrice envers quelqu'un que le Serpent jugeait néfaste pour son créateur, alors cela devenait compréhensible. En rabaissant son frère par son ignorance, son aveuglement et son insensibilité, il avait été l'artisan inconscient du désastre qui s'était produit ici. Comme il l'avait été pour Anthony.

Tandis qu'il marchait dans l'étage, Thor voyait certains couloirs s'illuminer et il empruntait ces derniers en espérant qu'il prenait le bon chemin. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte et se prépara à entrer avant de se souvenir qu'il ferait mieux de frapper dans cette situation tendue. Il cogna donc à la porte qui s'ouvrit automatiquement et le laissa entrer dans la chambre.

Bien qu'Anthony était déjà habillé, le lit défait témoignait du fait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Mlle Potts était à côté de lui et se préparait à quitter la pièce, même si ses yeux posés sur Thor montrait son hésitation à les laisser ensemble dans une même pièce. Néanmoins, le signe de tête de Tony la rassura légèrement et elle partit tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement légèrement menaçant au demi dieu.

Tony Stark se contenta de fixer le demi dieu alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls pour la première fois depuis que Thor connaissait la vérité. Il se sentait beaucoup plus calme et maitrisé maintenant qu'il s'était enfin reposé et il se sentait donc plus préparé à affronter la situation sans que ses émotions ne surpassent sa raison. Sa tension ne se montrait que par sa raideur, tandis qu'il se tenait debout, bien droit devant le Prince. À aucun moment il ne détourna le regard des yeux bleus de l'Asgardiens, l'observant non plus comme un esclave ou une personne se dissimulant, mais comme un homme libre.

Il se demandait au fond de lui ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Thor : il avait plusieurs hypothèses mais une seule d'entre elle serait acceptable. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot que le demi dieu pouvait dire et ce fut ce mot là qu'il prononça :

"Pardon."

Les yeux bruns de Tony s'écarquillent tandis qu'il entend ce mot, que le demi dieu n'a jamais prononcé devant lui durant son séjour et encore moins adressé à lui même. Immobile comme une statue, il continuait à regarder celui qui avait été en partie responsable de ses tourments.

"Je suis venu te demander pardon. Ce que je t'ai fait durant ces trente années a été inqualifiable et je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant. Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que tu pouvais ressentir, je n'ai jamais cherché à me mettre à ta place, à te comprendre et j'ai ainsi commis les mêmes erreurs qu'avec mon frère."

Tony garda le silence, la bouche fermée, sans laisser passer ses émotions.

"Pire encore, alors que tu as tout fait pour sauver mon frère, pour tenter de le guérir de sa folie, j'ai été jusqu'à te reprocher une situation qui était entièrement ma faute. J'ai été ingrat à ton égard, égoïste en prenant pour acquis l'aide que tu lui donnais librement."

Le mage humain continuait d'écouter la repentance de Thor, le laissant parler sans l'interrompre.

"Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi et surtout pour mon frère. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je doute que quiconque serait parvenu à la ramener. Pour cela seul, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle."

"Je l'aurais fait de toute manière. Il n'est pas question de reconnaissance sur ce sujet." Dit enfin Tony Stark.

"Je le sais maintenant." Dit Thor avant de demander, après un long moment d'hésitation :

"Me pardonneras tu ?"

C'était une question difficile et sérieuse, sur laquelle Tony avait beaucoup réfléchi ces cinq dernières années. Il lui donna donc sa réponse :

"Pardonner n'est pas oublier, Thor, et j'ai une très bonne mémoire."

Voyant la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage du demi dieu, il émit un simple sourire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

"Je t'ai crains, je t'ai détesté pendant très longtemps, parfois, je t'ai même haï et ce sont des choses impossibles à oublier. J'ai beaucoup ruminé là dessus, sur ce sujet. Je t'en ai voulu, ou plutôt, j'en veux encore au Thor d'autrefois, un irresponsable égoïste et irréfléchi, qui pouvait faire du mal aux autres de la même manière qu'un enfant, sans s'en rendre compte."

Tony ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de poursuivre :

"Mais néanmoins, tu es une personne avec laquelle il est difficile de rester en colère très longtemps, Thor Odinson et pourtant, j'ai souhaité garder de la rancœur en moi pour ce que tu m'as infligé. Mais le Thor d'autrefois me paraissait être un sale gosse capricieux et immature et il y a des fautes qu'on peut pardonner à un enfant. Celui de maintenant me semble beaucoup plus mature et responsable et avec cette personne, je peux repartir sur des bases plus solides."

"Merci, je…"

"Attention, je ne dis pas repartir complètement à zéro", prévint Tony. "Rebâtir sera difficile et prendra du temps et beaucoup de patience. Ce sera comme pour ton frère : tu ne peux pas t'attendre à effacer par magie tout ce qui est arrivé pour que tout redevienne comme avant."

"J'en ai bien conscience." Répondit Thor en se préparant à quitter la pièce. Mais avant de partir, il dit :

"Loki et moi, nous partirons sans doute demain pour Asgard. Si tu veux avoir le temps de lui parler, je te conseille d'aller le voir maintenant."

Tony se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant la ville de sa fenêtre. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il prit la direction de l'endroit où était "détenu" Loki.

* * *

Tony n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que les menottes qui reliaient Loki au marteau étaient suffisantes pour empêcher le demi dieu de s'échapper. Avec un bâillon, à la rigueur, mais cela restait quand même bien léger pour retenir un maitre en magie et en astuces. Néanmoins, Loki rendait ça très évident puisque Tony le trouva assis sur son lit, en train de lire sur une tablette la thèse qu'il écrivait (et ne publierait jamais officiellement) concernant l'influence magique sur la mutation humaine au cours des cents dernières années. Le fait que cette thèse était sensée être dissimulée dans ses fichiers secrets et que cette tablette se trouvait normalement dans son atelier n'avaient pas semblé déranger Loki…

"Tu es vraiment stupide, parfois…"commenta l'ancien prince sans lever les yeux de sa tablette.

Tony savait qu'il ne faisait pas référence au contenu de sa thèse et il déclara :

"Je croyais qu'on s'était déjà accordé là dessus le jour où j'ai bêtement affirmé que j'étais capable de te surpasser pour faire une blague…"

"Un échec cuisant, si je me souviens bien…" répliqua Loki.

"Je ne sais plus, je crois que j'ai soigneusement refoulé ce souvenir, non, en fait, je crois que j'ai même cherché un sort pour l'effacer de ma mémoire. Définitivement." Affirma Tony avec une parfaite mauvaise foi qui attira un mince sourire sur les lèvres de son ami avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux :

"Ne recommence plus jamais ça, dans tous les cas, Tony."

"Je veux bien, du moment que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais tomber dans les abimes interstellaires et de ne plus te faire capturer par le Titan Fou…"

"Je te dirais bien marché conclu, mais ce serait trop m'avancer," soupira Loki d'un air fataliste. "Il a promis de me retrouver si jamais j'échouais mon invasion. Pour le moment, je cherche à savoir s'il serait plus sûr pour moi de rester emprisonné à Asgard ou s'il vaut mieux que je reste en mouvement en tentant de le semer."

"Tente de t'évader. Si c'est trop facile, cela veut dire que la prison n'est pas assez sécurisée et qu'il vaut mieux pour ta peau que tu n'y restes pas." Suggéra le mage humain. "Je suppose qu'il va m'en vouloir à mort pour avoir détruit sa flotte d'invasion, donc je ne suis pas certain que rester ici soit très sûr pour nous deux…"

"Il y a peu de chances à présent que tu échappes à son attention ou à celles des autres sorciers. Tu sais ce que c'est : chaque fois qu'il y en a un qui devient un maitre…"

"Des tas d'autres maitres en sorcellerie ou des entités surpuissantes venues d'autres dimensions viennent les défier pour s'emparer de leurs pouvoirs, je sais. Le Sorcier suprême de la Terre m'en a parlé. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de faire profil bas pendant toutes ces années et ne pas utiliser la magie trop ouvertement... Au moins, le grand public ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier, c'est déjà ça, mais je suppose que tous les mages assez formés vont s'intéresser à moi et …"

Tony s'interrompit l'espace d'une minute en plein milieu de sa phrase pour retrouver le menu détail qui lui avait échappé :

"Attend, tu viens de dire que je suis un maitre ?"

"Je pourrais l'avoir insinué."

"Yahou !" s'exclama Tony exalté et seules ses blessures pas encore tout à fait guéries l'empêchaient de sauter de joie.

Loki regardait la scène avec un air faussement sérieux tout en songeant avec amusement que son ancien disciple n'avait définitivement pas changé. Puis, il reprit la conversation :

"En même temps, c'était évident que tu n'as pas décliné dans ton usage de la magie : tu as fait des recherches, rencontré au moins un autre sorcier, maitrisé des sorts qui ne sont pas dans ta sphère de prédilection, inventé de nouvelles formes magiques… On peut considérer tout cela comme un bel accomplissement, surtout en aussi peu de temps."

"Oui…Il faut fêter cela, mais cette fois avec de l'alcool d'ici, s'écria Tony avec des yeux excités avant qu'ils ne redeviennent emplis de déception : "Ah…Mais le problème, c'est que nos organismes vont se débarrasser de l'alcool trop facilement."

"Je pourrais utiliser ce sort de Ralentissement du Métabolisme…Cela permettrait à l'alcool de pouvoir faire son effet plus rapidement. Je l'ai utilisé sur Thor, une fois, pour qu'il se rende ridicule en perdant un concours de boisson…" Suggéra Loki d'un ton songeur.

"Je veux cette histoire et le sort en question," marchanda l'humain. "Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir ressentir les effets des verres que je prenais ? Tu aurais pu m'apprendre ce sort !"

"Je ne suis pas certain que t'apprendre ce sort serait un acte apprécié de la Dame Potts… Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de te voir devenir ivre trop souvent…" commenta l'ancien Prince avec un air moqueur vers son ami tout en ôtant ses menottes pour faire la démonstration du sort.

"En effet, elle était effrayante quand elle a pensé que j'étais devenu ivre lors de ma fête d'anniversaire… Mais bon, je peux compter les occasions où je suis devenu ivre sur les doigts d'une main ! D'une seule ! Et j'ai retenu ta leçon quant au fait qu'un mage ivre est la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il soit !" Affirma Tony en faisant apparaître deux verres ex-nihilo.

"Cette tapisserie datait de plus de mille ans et valait une fortune. C'était une antiquité et une œuvre de ma… de Frigga !" répliqua Loki en acceptant le verre.

"Cette chose était laide comme le péché ! Tu as dit toi même que tu étais content de t'en débarrasser !" Protesta Tony en commençant à faire apparaître les divers boissons de son bar.

"Je devais être ivre quand j'ai dit ça…"Marmonna Loki tandis que son ami remplissait son verre de Scotch.

"Nous l'étions tous les deux. On fêtait mon accession au rang de disciple." Rappela Tony en s'en versant un verre à son tour.

"Si je me souviens bien, l'autre fois, c'était quand Thor m'avait demandé de l'aider à lui retrouver son marteau que quelqu'un lui avait soit disant dérobé. Il faisait une fausse mariée très peu convaincante…" commenta le dieu de la fourberie sur un ton faussement pensif tout en avalant son verre avec un air appréciateur.

"Inoubliable. C'était déjà arrivé, dans une autre de ses incarnations avant le dernier Ragnarok, en tout cas, les légendes humaines mentionnent un épisode presque semblable. Ici, c'était Odin qui était fatigué qu'il laisse trainer son marteau dans le passage et il l'avait rangé dans le coffre…" Se souvenait à haute-voix Tony tout en avalant le contenu ambré de son propre verre.

"…et j'avais lancé un sort qui l'obligeait à revêtir la fameuse robe pour qu'il puisse pénétrer dans le coffre afin qu'il récupère son précieux marteau." Rit le dieu de la Ruse en acceptant un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Les quelques heures qui passèrent furent comblées par le rappel de souvenirs communs, l'ingurgitation de quantités massives d'alcools, le visionnage d'un extrait de Fantasia, des discussions d'un niveau intellectuel de plus en plus élevé au fur et à mesure que le niveau des bouteilles baissait. Mais curieusement, cela arrivait souvent quand on discutait magie…

* * *

Hélas, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et bientôt Thor et Loki durent grimper en haut de la tour pour se préparer à se téléporter sur Asgard. Pour montrer une (prétendue) soumission au souverain d'Asgard, le demi dieu de la fourberie avait dû accepter en plus des menottes l'infamante muselière, en grande partie pour qu'Odin se détende un peu lors des futures négociations.

Thor n'était pas dupe de cette comédie, cependant, car c'était lui qui, au petit matin, avait découvert Tony et Loki (sans ses entraves) endormis tous les deux au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles bues durant leur dernière soirée ensemble. Le dieu du tonnerre avait semblé un peu déçu d'avoir manqué cela mais quand on considérait qu'il n'avait pas été franchement présenté à son avantage durant les récits, son absence était sans doute préférable, sans compter ses relations tendues avec les deux compagnons. De plus, il avait bien compris qu'il s'agirait sans doute du dernier moment avant longtemps que pourraient partager les deux amis et il pouvait bien leur accorder cela.

Tony n'avait pas été enchanté par ces dispositions mais quand Loki lui même avait insisté en disant que c'était pour sa sécurité à lui, un éclat de colère était passé dans ses yeux, mais il avait cessé de discuter. Néanmoins, il avait arboré un visage ombrageux pendant toute la montée vers le dernier étage de sa tour.

Quand les deux dieux d'Asgard eurent disparu avec le Tesseract, il regagna seul son étage d'un air sombre, indifférent aux regards remplis de compassion de ses compagnons Avengers.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous a plu et si c'est le cas ou que vous avez des questions, remarques, suggestions ou critiques, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

L'épilogue sera posté samedi et ensuite, cette histoire sera définitivement terminée. Donc, pour la dernière fois, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	23. épilogue

Bonjour à tous, me voici pour l'épilogue de ma fic qui se termine maintenant !

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour la dernière fois !

* * *

Épilogue

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ des Asgardiens et Tony était en train de travailler dans son atelier en gravant des runes minutieuses dans son gantelet de son armure Mark IX. La moindre déconcentration pouvait ruiner tout le travail et ce fut sans doute pour cela que la voix ironique derrière lui ne s'éleva que lorsqu'il eut terminé cette tâche :

"Je vois que tu ne chômes pas…"

Tony se retourna avec un léger sourire et répondit à Loki, confortablement installé sur son établi :

"Et je vois que cela t'a pris longtemps pour t'évader…"

"Pas vraiment, j'aurais pu y parvenir au bout d'une semaine mais j'ai dû récupérer quelques affaires et faire des commissions, tu sais ce que c'est, on perd un temps fou…" Soupira le demi dieu d'un ton faussement fataliste.

"Oh… Et qu'as tu récupéré, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?" demanda le mage humain en retirant ses gants.

"Tes créations que tu avais dû laissées là bas et que Odin avait enfermé dans le coffre des Armes." Déclara Loki avec un air très amusé. "Curieusement, la plupart d'entre elles ont développé une certaine "conscience" et elles avaient tendance à provoquer une certaine paranoïa chez le Père de Toutes Choses quand elles s'animaient seules et partaient vers le donjon où j'étais retenu…Je suis certain que tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire ?"

"Absolument rien à voir !" jura solennellement Tony. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si ses créations avaient une fâcheuse tendance à penser de façon autonome et à prendre des décisions indépendantes, si ?

"Oui…Comme tu m'avais juré que tu n'avais pas lu la Rubrique Levantine pour te créer des serviteurs magiques… ou que tu n'avais pas appris ce sort de décapitation." Marmonna Loki en jetant un regard bien sceptique à son ancien disciple.

"Les Rubriques, je les ai lues après que tu m'ais demandé si je les avais parcourues. Mais elles n'étaient pas trop intéressantes pour moi puisque je préfère laisser à mes créations magiques leur libre arbitre. Quant au sortilège de décapitation, je plaide coupable…Mais techniquement, tu as juste dis que tu n'espérais pas que j'avais appris ce sort et comme je venais juste de devenir adepte, cela signifiait que j'étais libre de l'apprendre !" argumenta Tony avec un sourire brillant.

"Belle rhétorique, Tony, mais inutile de la gaspiller sur moi. J'espère que tu ne me pensais pas incapable de m'évader par moi même…" dit le demi dieu d'un ton sarcastique tout en sortant d'un trou dimensionnel les quelques créations de Tony qu'il avait laissé à Asgard.

"L'idée ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit !" répliqua Tony franchement, cette fois ci tout en affichant un grand sourire en voyant à nouveau ses bébés : il était impatient de présenter Jarvis à ses grands frères…

"Tant mieux. Je détesterais que mon ancien disciple pense que son vénéré maitre soit devenu un incapable…" Marmonna Loki en sortant de sa faille dimensionnelle une bouteille qui devait être remplie d'hydromel d'Asgard.

"Incapable est le mot le plus éloigné pour te définir." Fit remarquer Tony en arborant un petit sourire et en allant chercher des verres.

"Sinon, tu ne t'es pas encore attiré d'ennuis avec les nouveaux sorciers rivaux ?" Demanda le demi dieu en versant la boisson alcoolisée dans les deux verres.

"Quelques sorciers sont venus me chercher des broutilles à ma Tour mais même Jarvis serait meilleur en magie qu'eux. Maintenant, ils ne se souviennent même plus que j'existe", révéla Tony en haussant les épaules et en commençant à boire son verre.

Après une minute de pause, il ajouta :

"Le Sorcier Suprême de la Terre est venu me rendre visite après les événements et il a confirmé que j'étais bien de ce niveau. Maintenant qu'il semble certain que je suis bien dans une logique de protection de la Terre, il est bien plus enclin à partager ses bouquins et ses informations…"

"Il semble être une personne intéressante" fit remarquer Loki en sirotant sa boisson.

"Apparemment, il était un salopard égocentrique, sceptique et sans cœur, il a eu un accident et il a fini par rencontrer un maitre qui lui a enseigné la magie en seulement sept années. Plutôt impressionnant."

"Hum…Peut-être ferais je sa connaissance un jour…"Musa Loki avec une lueur dans les yeux montrant son intérêt.

"Qui sait, entre sorciers du même niveau, vous parviendrez peut-être à vous entendre…" Répliqua Tony en avalant le reste de son verre.

"Je ne suis pas le Sorcier Suprême d'Asgard. En théorie, je crois que c'est Odin…" Dit le demi dieu de la ruse sans se compromettre.

"Tu surpasses Odin en magie. Mais je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas du titre officiel : on doit jurer de protéger la dimension dont on a la charge contre les forces du Mal et du Chaos."

"Et je suis le Chaos." Murmura Loki avec un léger sourire à la fois malicieux mais teinté d'une étrange amertume.

Tony se tut : il avait déjà ressenti le changement de nature Magique en Loki qui était passée d'une neutralité avec une légère tendance au Chaos à une tendance nettement plus chaotique, sans doute à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé suite à sa chute du Bifrost. Un tel changement serait sans doute irréversible : la vraie nature de Loki lui avait été dissimulé depuis si longtemps et maintenant, il commençait à s'assumer pleinement comme un être de paradoxe.

Aux yeux de Tony, le chaos ne signifiait pas nécessairement le Mal : Tony se définissait lui même comme neutre/chaotique, nette tendance pour le bon côté. Mais quelle que soit la décision que Loki ferait, il devrait le faire librement tout en assumant ses choix. Mais d'après ce qu'il savait maintenant de son ami, ce serait sans doute la tendance chaotique neutre, parfois du bon côté. Le camp pour lequel il lutterait resterait un mystère…

Une pensée effleura l'esprit de Tony en lui disant :

'Mais jamais contre toi'

Tony sourit en inclinant la tête en silence. Reposant son verre, il demanda :

"Qu'as tu l'intention de faire, à présent ?"

"Rester quelques jours sur Terre. M'amuser un peu, puis faire un tour sur les autres Mondes…Tu crois que les Américains apprécieraient de voir la Statue de la Liberté sans sa robe ?" Demanda Loki facétieux.

"En ce moment, ils ont besoin de leurs symboles pour assumer les derniers événements", répondit Tony avec tact. "Si tu dois absolument jouer un tour, prends en toi aux politiciens, comme ça, tu peux être sûr d'amuser au moins la moitié du pays et même l'autre moitié… Si tu veux, j'ai une liste de sénateurs mais faudra me laisser un bon alibi ou Pepper me crucifiera si elle apprend cela…"

"Vous formez un beau couple." Déclara Loki.

"Hum, Merci ?" répondit le mage humain surpris du changement de sujet.

"Apparemment, Thor et Jane Foster aussi d'ailleurs." Poursuivit le demi dieu d'un ton impassible.

"J'espère qu'il va s'apercevoir que sa relation court le risque d'être éphémère…"Murmura Tony en songeant avec un serrement de cœur à sa propre relation avec Pepper et au fait qu'il lui survivrait longtemps après sa mort.

"Oh, il le sait. J'ai bien pris soin de le lui dire." Déclara Loki.

Tony n'osait pas porter de jugement avant d'en savoir plus et il se contenta d'attendre la suite.

"Comme tu t'en doutes, Thor est allé tout de suite demander à son Père de permettre à Mlle Foster de devenir immortelle. Malheureusement, Odin ne semblait pas très acquis à cette idée…"

"Cela a dû faire des étincelles…" commenta Tony.

"Il y en a eu. On va dire que j'étais au milieu de mon évasion quand cela s'est passé, qu'on s'est croisé, nous avons eu une petit discussion entre nous, nous avons fini par trouver un arrangement et j'ai accepté de lui rendre un petit service."

Cela pouvait se traduire par : "J'ai eu pitié de son air de chien battu qui marche encore parfois même après un millénaire, j'ai trouvé mon compte dans cette histoire et je ne lui ai certainement pas rendu service parce que j'ai encore un fond d'affection pour lui"

"Toujours est il que je suis le seul parmi les Asgardiens à pouvoir m'introduire dans le Jardin d'Idunn où sont cultivées les pommes d'or de Jouvence. Je m'y suis rendu avant de quitter Asgard, j'ai fait une cueillette, j'en ai donné une à Thor et ce gros lourdaud a failli me casser une des côtes en me serrant dans ses bras pour me remercier avant que je me rende ici."

Puis, il sortit une dernière chose de sa faille dimensionnelle et en sortit deux pommes d'or qu'il tendit simplement à Tony en disant :

"Pour toi et ta compagne. Je précise qu'il ne s'agit que de la suite de l'expérience entamée il y a trente cinq ans."

Puis, sans attendre la suite, il quitta la pièce et se téléporta hors de sa vue.

"Menteur. Merci, Loki." Murmura Tony en contemplant les fruits pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, annonçant le retour de Pepper. Il se leva avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, fixant la femme qu'il aimait et le regardait avec un air interrogateur et lui demanda :

"Si tu n'es pas allergique aux pommes, Pepper, que dirais d'une compote, pour ce soir ? "

The End

* * *

Voilà, mon histoire est terminée. Pour la première fois, je peux dire que j'ai complété une longue fanfiction ! Je suis un peu triste mais heureuse, en même temps.

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à me lire et je vous dis encore merci pour vos reviews et commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé !

Merci !


End file.
